Future imperfect
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sally Reeve. Carter et O'Neill font face aux conséquences de leurs choix. L'histoire se passe environ 4 ans après la saison 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Imperfect**

By Sally Reeve

**Auteur****: Sally Reeve**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : PG-13 (en grande partie pour le langage)

Catégorie : S/J UST, angst, romance

Pairings : Sam/autre Jack/autre ; Sam/Jack

Spoilers : Unnatural Selection (Evolution, saison6)

Situation dans le temps: Plusieurs années après la saison 6.

Résumé : Carter et O'Neill font face aux conséquences de leurs choix.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Note du traducteur: SelDear l'a surnommée la 'Reine du Ship' et je ne peux que m'incliner. Cette fic est la dernière que Sally ait écrite sur Stargate (décembre 2003), mais quel final mes aïeux ! Si j'aime ? C'est peu que de le dire ! lol

Je ne compte plus le nombre d'emails que j'aie envoyés à Sally... sans résultat. C'est donc sans sa permission que je publie la traduction de sa fic, en espérant qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur...

Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Vous avez souri, vous avez parlé, et j'ai cru,_

_Trompé(e) par chaque mot et chaque sourire._

_- Walter Savage Landor_

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 1**

Les derniers rayons du soleil d'été brillaient chaudement à travers l'air tempéré par une fraîcheur d'automne. A travers le parc, les cris et les glapissements, des enfants qui s'amusaient, dérivaient sur le bruissement des feuilles et jusqu'au banc chaud sur lequel Daniel attendait assis.

Il était arrivé plus tôt et avait son nez fourré dans la section 'nouvelles étrangères' du journal, déterminé à profiter des derniers jours de l'été, quand quelque chose lui fit lever la tête. Il plissa les yeux à travers les rayons du soleil et vit l'homme qu'il attendait traverser l'herbe grillée. De cette distance, Jack O'Neill ne semblait pas différent de l'homme avec qui il avait travaillé pendant si longtemps. Mais cela faisait quatre ans, et un océan d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts qui séparaient maintenant Jack de Colorado Springs et la vie qu'ils avaient tous partagée au SGC.

Daniel se leva et replia le journal. Les éternelles lunettes de soleil protégeaient les yeux de Jack – plus d'un examen minutieux que du soleil, soupçonna Daniel – et ses mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir foncé. Ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus sel que poivre maintenant, et son visage tanné montrait de profondes rides. Mais, à part cela, il marchait avec la même démarche dont Daniel se souvenait, et sa bouche avait le même dessin intransigeant.

« Jack », dit Daniel comme son ami ralentissait et s'arrêtait près de lui.

Il salua d'un bref signe de tête. « Daniel. Ravi de vous revoir. »

Il y eut un moment de silence et d'hésitation. Autrefois ils se seraient étreints, mais le temps avait éloigné Jack O'Neill, et Daniel n'était pas sûr que leur amitié fût ce qu'elle avait été. Il se contenta de tendre la main. « Moi aussi », dit-il, en serrant la sienne. « Cela fait un bail. » Jack acquiesça simplement, contemplant le parc autour de lui comme si c'était un souvenir lointain. « Alors », persista Daniel, «Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? Votre appel m'a surpris. »

L'attention de Jack revint brutalement à lui et il fronça les sourcils. « Pour affaires. Laura a une réunion avec des gens de Bolder, aussi j'ai pensé venir ici et vérifier la maison. »

« Votre maison ? » Daniel était surpris. Il avait pensé que Jack l'avait vendue après le mariage.

« Je l'avais louée, » expliqua-t-il, l'attention de Jack dériva vers l'horizon à nouveau. « Ca paie l'entretien du chalet. »

Daniel sourit. « Alors, vous pêchez toujours, hein ? »

Jack esquissa une grimace. « La vie est trop courte pour ne pas le faire. » Dans le silence qui suivit, ils commencèrent à marcher, en un méandre paresseux à travers les arbres teintés par l'automne. « Alors », dit Jack au bout d'un moment, « comment vont les choses pour vous ? »

« Occupé », répondit Daniel. « Je ne vais plus off-world aussi souvent qu'avant. Ce qui est réellement, d'une certaine façon, un soulagement. Je pense que je deviens trop vieux pour la vie à l'extérieur. » Jack grogna, et Daniel sourit et continua. « J'ai une bonne équipe. Et certains des artefacts que les équipes de terrain apportent à travers la Porte sont incroyables. Maintenant nous passons moins de temps à nous battre et plus de temps… à explorer… nous faisons vraiment des découvertes incroyables. Par exemple, la semaine dernière, SG4 a rapporté une statue de… » Il s'arrêta, sachant que son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Même derrière les verres noirs, Daniel pouvait voir la façon dont il étudiait le sol au-delà de leurs pieds. Très loin. Mais Daniel savait exactement où ses pensées avaient dérivé.

Autant en finir avec.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Teal'c fait un grand travail à organiser l'alliance Tok'ra-Jaffa », dit-il, d'une manière d'introduction. « Et Sam-- » Un léger mouvement convulsif de la mâchoire de Jack fut la seule indication que quelque chose clochait. « Elle fait un super boulot en tant que second de la base. Je pense que le Général Taylor réfléchit pour lui faire une … euh… » Il remonta ses lunettes et essaya de se rappeler le grade militaire. « Sorte de promotion », expliqua-t-il. « Quelque chose de plus que ce qu'elle est maintenant… Je ne sais pas quoi— »

« Colonel, » remédia Jack tranquillement. « Cela devrait être la prochaine promotion.»

« C'est ça. Vous devez penser que je devrais être capable de me rappeler cela. »

« Colonel, » réfléchit Jack. « A quoi ? Trente-huit ans ? C'est rapide. Même pour Carter. »

« Eh bien, c'est Sam pour vous », précisa Daniel. « Elle a toujours été exceptionnelle. » Jack hocha juste la tête, et ils marchèrent en silence. « Je pourrais l'appeler, » suggéra Daniel au bout d'un moment. « Nous pourrions nous réunir tous ensemble et-- »

« Non. Non, je ne suis ici que pour quelques heures. »

« Elle sera triste de vous avoir manqué. »

La réponse de Jack fut un grognement de pur scepticisme. « Mouais. »

« Jack, vous savez elle est toujours-- »

« Une autre fois, » coupa Jack. « D'accord ? » Daniel haussa simplement les épaules et laissa le silence s'établir à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment Jack enleva ses lunettes de soleil ses yeux sombres, impénétrables, ne révélaient pas plus que ses verres teintés. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je veux dire… est-elle heureuse ? »

Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Daniel se serra quand il entendit le murmure de son ami tristesse et regret qui ne se voyaient pas sur son visage, mais semblaient contenus dans ses mots. « Elle l'est, » lui assura Daniel. Bien que ne sachant pas si cette assurance serait un réconfort ou une peine supplémentaire. « Elle et Matt-- »

« Bien, » fit Jack, en se détournant. « Bien. »

Soupirant profondément, Daniel changea de sujet. « Alors, comment allez-vous ? Laura semble être une femme intéressante. J'ai vu quelques-unes de ses photos anthropologiques sur National Geographic. »

« Elle est assez étonnante, » reconnut Jack, semblant se décontracter. « Vous l'aimeriez. Elle a aussi pris des photos étonnantes de la faune. Elle a cette façon incroyable avec ces animaux stupides… »

« C'est pour cela qu'elle s'y prend aussi bien avec vous, non ? »

Jack lui lança un regard de biais. « Très bien. Presque drôle. »

« Je me suis entraîné. »

Jack s'arrêta brusquement, dévisageant Daniel. Il lui fit un sourire triste et tendit une main et serra son épaule. « C'est bon de vous voir. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Daniel. « De vous voir aussi. »

« Si nous allions déjeuner ? »

« D'accord. Chez O'Malley pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps ? »

Mais les yeux de Jack se troublèrent. « Un endroit nouveau. »

Quelque part sans souvenir, réalisa Daniel tristement. Quatre ans, et l'homme était encore blessé. « D'accord. Un nouvel endroit. Et je veux tout entendre de votre voyage en Guyane avec Laura. »

« Oh, vous auriez adoré ça, » gloussa Jack. « Des moustiques de la taille de petits chiens. »

Daniel frissonna. « Cela ressemble au paradis… »

ooo

Sam fixait la pile de papiers sur son bureau, sous le choc. « Il était ici ? A Colorado Springs ? »

Daniel eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné. « Juste pour quelques heures, » expliqua-t-il. « Il m'a appelé et a suggéré que nous nous retrouvions pour déjeuner. »

« Quand ? » demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas si de la surprise ou de la colère, laquelle l'emportait. Jack O'Neill était en ville, et elle ne l'avait pas su. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, cela semblait une erreur – elle aurait dû être au courant.

« Samedi. »

Elle cligna ses yeux secs et secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas monté jusqu'à la montagne ? » _// Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelée ?//_ Bien qu'elle connût la réponse à cette question.

Daniel soupira légèrement. « Cela faisait longtemps, » dit-il doucement. « Beaucoup de changements. Je pense qu'il voulait juste un contact avec la base puisqu'il était en ville. Pas une grande… réunion. »

« Il est toujours fâché, » soupira Sam, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et fixa ses doigts immobiles posés sur ses genoux. « Je pensais que maintenant qu'il avait, quel-est-son-nom ? »

« Laura »

« C'est ça. » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne se rappelait jamais le prénom de la femme. « Je pensais que maintenant qu'il avait Laura, peut-être qu'il, vous savez… serait en paix avec ça. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fâché, » l'assura Daniel, prenant une gorgée de café qu'il tenait délicatement dans ses mains. « Plutôt… mal à l'aise, peut-être ? »

Ses doigts restèrent immobiles, encore calleux des missions off-world et l'utilisation trop fréquente de ses armes. « J'aurais aimé le voir, » dit-elle enfin. « Nous ne nous sommes pas séparés en bons termes. » Non pas qu'ils en aient discuté. Il n'y avait pas eu de grandes confrontations, d'accusations. Rien. Seulement une lente dérive, loin de ce qui avait autrefois semblé possible, voire même probable, vers une fin silencieuse de leurs espoirs. Les circonstances les avaient contraints à enfouir leurs sentiments au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, là où les pressions et les tensions de leur situation unique les avaient emprisonnés et empêchés de s'exprimer. Et ils étaient restés là, cachés du monde et doucement, chacun de leur côté, leurs vies s'étaient éloignées. Sam avait par la suite rencontré Matt Hutchinson, et tout avait changé. Matt avait—

Matt !

« Zut ! » grogna Sam, jetant un œil à sa montre. Elle avait oublié l'heure.

« Un problème ? » demanda Daniel, ne bougeant pas de sa position affalée sur le siège en face.

« J'étais censée être à la maison il y a cinq minutes ! » expliqua Sam, se mettant sur ses pieds et feuilletant la paperasse empilée sur le bureau. « Merde, Matt va me tuer. »

« Oh, » sourit Daniel en comprenant. « C'est bon, vous serez prête pour votre petit week-end coquin—»

« C'est une conférence ! » objecta Sam, cachant un sourire.

« Qu'importe. »

« Une conférence ennuyeuse, » ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle. Les coins et les recoins de l'industrie de l'édition n'étaient pas quelque chose qui pouvait capter son attention. Mais le côté positif, c'était en Floride et l'idée de la plage était certainement attirante…

Daniel se leva. « A quelle heure est votre vol ? »

« Huit heures. Mais je dois encore préparer mes affaires, et vous savez que Matt aime être à l'heure. »

« Allez-y, » offrit Daniel, secouant d'une main la paperasse. « Je trierai ça et le dirai au Général Taylor. »

Sam leva les yeux. « Vraiment ? »

« Il n'y a rien d'urgent, pas vrai ? »

« Non. Juste une paire de rapports que je dois envoyer. Oh, et un problème qu'avait SG-5 sur P4G-439 que je devais regarder-- »

« Considérez que c'est fait, » dit-il avec un sourire. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement à l'aise de le quitter en lui abandonnant son travail, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Merci Daniel. J'apprécie. »

« Prenez du bon temps ! Revenez bronzée. »

Elle sourit. « Oh, j'avais prévu de le faire. »

Saisissant son manteau elle se rua hors de la salle, laissant seul Daniel avec sa paperasse – et ses souvenirs d'O'Neill. C'était plus facile de cette façon, de laisser les souvenirs à la base et nulle part près de son nouveau foyer et de sa nouvelle vie. De plus, avec la perspective d'un mari irrité et impatient à la maison, elle ne voulait vraiment pas se rappeler des yeux sombres rieurs. Ou dangereusement intenses…

Le temps qu'elle arrive chez elle, elle avait moins d'une heure pour faire ses bagages et quitter la maison. « Tu es en retard. » Ces mots retentirent sèchement dès que la porte se referma derrière elle. Sam soupira.

« Quelque chose est arrivé, » mentit-elle, se servant de son travail secret comme d'un bouclier.

Matt sortit de la cuisine, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage arrondi. « Tu réalises que nous devons tout vérifier en moins de 50 minutes-- »

« Je sais ! » coupa Sam brusquement, se dirigeant rapidement vers la chambre. « Laisse-moi 10 minutes pour me préparer. Arrête de paniquer. »

« Je ne panique pas ! » s'exclama Matt, la suivant dans la chambre. Sa valise était déjà ouverte sur son lit, et à sa grande irritation, à moitié remplie de vêtements. « Je pensais que je devais t'aider à commencer. »

Sam grinça des dents. « Merci. » Elle lança un bref regard sur ses vêtements, et décida que cela ne valait pas la peine de se disputer avec lui sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire ses bagages à sa place. Elle mit juste ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus.

C'était seulement pour quelques jours, après tout. Elle se tourna vers sa penderie, entrant presque en collision avec Matt qui rôdait impatiemment derrière elle. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas charger la voiture ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« C'est fait. »

Bien sûr. « Eh bien… arrête de rôder autour de moi, veux-tu ? Ca ne prendra qu'un moment. »

« Tu sais combien c'est important pour moi, Sam. »

« Mes bagages ? » répondit-elle brusquement.

« La conférence. Mon Dieu, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être seulement un tout petit peu excitée ? »

Elle s'arrêta, ses doigts se courbant autour d'une sélection de t-shirts dans son tiroir. « Je le suis, » répondit-elle. « Je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi nous devons être à l'aéroport si tôt et-- »

« Je ne veux pas être en retard. »

« Nous ne le serons pas, » lui assura-t-elle, en lançant les t-shirts dans sa valise puis chercha dans ses maillots de bain.

« Si tu avais été à la maison quand tu avais dit que tu serais, nous pourrions être détendus-- »

« Matt ! » s'exclama-t-elle, se tournant vers lui, son maillot de bain se balançant dans une main. « Arrête. D'accord ? Nous n'avons pas à faire ça. Je serai prête dans quelques minutes – moins si tu me laisses seule. »

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit, et il hocha la tête. Un battement de remords tirailla le cœur de Sam, mais elle le réprima. Il était irraisonnable. « Je vais attendre dans la voiture, » lui dit-il, et elle roula des yeux.

« Très bien. Comme tu veux. »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle retira le reste de ses affaires de sa valise – se rappelant de prendre un bon livre et son écran total – et changea son uniforme pour son habituel jean. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'irritation qui grandissait en elle, ou l'envie brûlante de se battre. Généralement, l'hyper organisation de Matt était touchante. Cela s'accordait parfaitement avec sa discipline militaire. Mais dans certaines occasions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étouffée. Pour l'amour du ciel, un homme avait essayé de faire ses bagages à sa place ! Elle soupira et tira sa valise du lit. « Je suppose que c'est ce qui se passe après quatre ans de mariage, » marmonna-t-elle en quittant la chambre. La familiarité engendre le mépris, et elle n'avait aucun doute que sa lune de miel était terminée. Mais telle était la vie. Telle était la vie en couple.

Après un trajet silencieux jusqu'à l'aéroport et une attente tendue dans la file pour la vérification d'usage, Sam et Matt se retrouvèrent assis tranquillement dans un petit bar de l'aéroport. Avec une heure à tuer avant leur vol.

« Heureux maintenant ? » lança Sam d'un ton ironique, en observant son mari par-dessus son cappuccino.

Matt lança un regard noir. « Nous avons de la chance de ne pas avoir eu de trafic. Et la dernière fois que je suis parti d'ici, j'ai dû attendre plus d'une heure avant d'être enregistré. »

Sam haussa simplement les épaules et bâilla. Il était temps de changer de sujet si elle voulait éviter une dispute. « Alors, le Hyatt a une plage privée, c'est ça ? »

« Tu vas adorer, » lui assura Matt avec un sourire adouci. « Même si la conférence est ennuyeuse. »

« Ce ne sera pas ennuyeux. »

Ses yeux bleus se rétrécirent. « Je sais que tu penses que c'est ennuyeux. Tu te plains chaque année. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste-- »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas aussi intéressant que les radars spatiaux-- »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » protesta-t-elle. « Et de toute façon, tu tombais de sommeil quand nous étions allés à la conférence de l'USC l'année dernière. »

« J'étais malade ! »

Elle sourit. « Tu t'ennuyais. Mais c'est bon. Je veux dire, c'est la raison d'être de tout cela, non ? »

« C'est la raison d'être de tout cela quoi ? »

« D'être mariés. Dans la maladie et la santé, jusqu'à ce que-- »

« -- la mort nous sépare ? »

Sam gloussa. « Ce n'est pas si mal. Sérieusement. Certaines pièces exposées sont fantastiques. »

«Et les réceptions sont bien, » lui rappela Matt. « As-tu pris cette robe noire avec les bretelles… ? »

« Oui, » soupira Sam. « J'ai apporté la robe. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas défaut. »

Les yeux de Matt s'agrandirent et il toucha sa main de l'autre côté de la table. « Tu ne pourrais jamais, » lui dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. « Même dans ton treillis tu serais plus belle que toutes les personnes de la pièce. »

« Ne sois pas bête, » rit-elle, bien que le compliment ne soit pas malvenu.

« Je ne le suis pas, » lui dit Matt, ses doigts étreignant sa main. « Tu es toujours la femme la belle que j'aie jamais connue. »

« Et tu es le plus grand des flatteurs que j'aie jamais connus ! ».

Il rit à cela. « Juste une autre raison pour laquelle nous sommes un couple parfait. »

« Oui, » sourit Sam, retirant sa main pour prendre une autre gorgée de café. « Nous le sommes. » Et si les mots sonnèrent un peu creux, elle savait que c'était à cause de leur presque dispute de l'après-midi. Rien de plus.

ooo

L'hôtel était grand, luxueux et impersonnel. Décoré en osier et de brillantes couleurs, il respirait un charme tropical artificiel qui n'agit pas sur Sam. Mais Matt était insouciant du décor, ses yeux surveillaient déjà l'arrivée des invités qu'il connaissait ou qu'il voulait connaître. Comme il avait expliqué à Sam, à plus d'une occasion, le réseau de relations qu'il avait établies à la conférence de CrossMedia lui avait permis de réaliser la moitié du chiffre d'affaires de l'année. Le réseau de relations était tout.

Comme Matt se dépêchait de traverser le hall pour accueillir quelqu'un d'important, Sam se présenta à la réception. Leur chambre était au rez-de-chaussée et faisait face à la mer. Parfait. Elle prit les clés, se saisit de sa valise et s'y dirigea sans attendre. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de se livrer aux incessantes discussions qui domineraient sans aucun doute ce week-end. Elle fit signe à Matt d'une distance sûre et ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans leur grande chambre impersonnelle.

« Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Matt, se dirigeant immédiatement vers les grandes portes coulissantes et en les ouvrant sur la nuit.

Il faisait sombre, mais le bruit des vagues se brisant dérivait dans l'air humide lorsque Sam le rejoignit sur la terrasse. Ils étaient littéralement sur la plage. « Oui, » soupira-t-elle, prenant une grande aspiration. « Fantastique. »

« Nous avons encore du temps pour descendre à la soirée, » dit-il alors, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Je vais me changer. »

Seule sur la terrasse, Sam soupira. Elle était fatiguée et n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Mais quel choix avait-elle ? Ceci était le travail de Matt et elle avait le devoir de le soutenir. Il avait tant fait pour elle et probablement avec meilleure grâce. Avec un regard plein de regrets vers la sombre plage, Sam rentra pour chercher quelque chose d'approprié à porter pour la soirée.

ooo

« Dieu ! » se plaignit Laura, alors qu'elle soulevait son sac à dos sur le grand lit de l'hôtel. « Jamais je n'ai vu autant de costumes ! »

Jack grogna lorsque le poids du sac atterrissant de son côté le bouscula. Il ouvrit un œil. « A quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

Elle soupira, passant une main sur ses longs cheveux roux. « A ça, je suppose, » confessa-t-elle avec un sourire. « C'est juste que c'est tellement… pas moi. »

« Non, » reconnut-il, laissant ses yeux parcourir sa mince silhouette, encore habillée d'un short kaki et un pull-over qu'elle semblait affectionner. « Moi non plus. »

« Pourtant, » dit-elle, s'asseyant en croisant ses jambes au bout du lit, « si je veux obtenir des fonds pour la prochaine expédition, j'ai besoin de trouver un éditeur qui s'y intéresse… » Sa voix s'estompa, elle pencha la tête d'un côté. « Bien, je t'ennuie déjà. » Elle sourit. « Merci d'être venu avec moi, Jack. Je sais que tu aurais préféré aller pêcher. »

« Pas de problème », lui assura-t-il, l'attirant vers lui sur le lit.

Elle lut en lui. Ou peut-être vit-elle simplement le désir dans ses yeux. « Nous avons encore une demi-heure avant d'avoir à descendre, » suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire dont il ne pouvait se méprendre. « Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué du vol ? »

Il l'enserra, comme toujours stupéfait que ce corps jeune et souple soit si consentant dans ses bras. « Fatigué ? Je suis peut-être vieux, » grommela-t-il comme ses lèvres se posaient sur sa gorge, « mais je ne suis pas encore mort. »

« Tu », murmura Laura entre deux baisers, « N'es. Pas. Vieux ».

Et à cet instant, il la crut presque.

ooo

Près d'une heure et demie plus tard, Jack se trouvait assis au bar de l'hôtel, au décor tropical, avec un whisky dans une main. Laura était plus loin et nouait des contacts et il était plutôt content de se reposer et de feuilleter le journal en ignorant les bavardages excités autour de lui. L'un dans l'autre, il se sentit plutôt fichtrement bien. Même s'il devait supporter tous ces touristes de la Floride. Laura Hartstone était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis très, très longtemps et il le savait. La vie était belle.

« Jack ! » Laura apparut à son bras avec un grand sourire sur son jeune visage. « Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois rencontrer ! »

Il souleva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est énorme – et je veux dire _énorme_ - dans la publication de documentaires et qu'il vient de demander que toi et moi le rejoignions pour trinquer ! »

Il lui fit un sourire indulgent. « D'accord, mais tu l'as prévenu que je suis vieux et de mauvaise humeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Laura roula juste ses yeux et se saisit de sa main. « Viens. Ca pourrait vraiment être sensationnel. »

« Alors, qui est ce type ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le tirait à travers la foule en costume.

« Il travaille pour Brock, Cuthbert and Smithson, » répondit-elle par-dessus son épaule. « C'est _le_ plus grand éditeur dans le domaine des sciences naturelles et il a dit qu'il cherchait— Oh, il est là ! »

Les yeux de Jack dérivèrent au-dessus des têtes jusqu'à un homme grand, blond avec des traits aussi lisses que son costume. La main de Laura se resserra autour de la sienne et elle murmura, « Maintenant sois gentil ! » avant de se lancer dans la lèche qu'elle détestait tant, mais qu'elle arrivait pourtant à si bien faire. « Matt. Salut ! Laissez-moi vous présenter mon compagnon, Jack… »

Figé comme les piliers de sel de la Bible, Jack se figea lorsqu'un regard bleu se tourna vers lui. Il ne vit pas de signe de reconnaissance dans le regard, bien que le visage lui fût brusquement et tristement familier. Le soulagement de Jack, à ne pas être reconnu par l'homme, fut profond. Mais, cela s'avéra momentané. Cela dura aussi longtemps que cela prit à Matt Hutchinson d'attirer la femme qui se tenait dos à eux, et était en train de discuter avec d'autres invités. Jack regardait dans une stupeur horrifiée Matt toucher une épaule nue, bronzée et dire, « Sam, chérie, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais que tu rencontres. »

Lentement, si lentement qu'il pût sentir chaque battement de cœur et chaque frisson d'une affreuse anticipation, elle se retourna. Et c'était elle. C'était elle.

Carter.

« Voici Laura Hartstone, » dit Matt, sa voix, la seule pénétrant la bulle de silence dans laquelle Jack se retrouva. « Et son compagnon, Jack… ? »

Il ne pouvait parler.

« O'Neill, » dit Laura, sa voix un vague son au loin. Carter sursauta, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc alors qu'elle le fixait.

Et il ne pouvait toujours pas parler.

Mais elle pouvait. « Mon Colonel ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

Soudain la pièce fut de nouveau tout autour de lui, bruyante, irritante et forte. « Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Matt, ses traits lisses se plissant en un froncement.

« Bien sûr ! » bredouilla Carter nerveusement. « C'est le Colonel O'Neill ! Mon supérieur. Ancien supérieur. » Elle lui adressa un sourire nerveux. « Il était à notre mariage, Matt. Souviens-toi. »

Visiblement Matt ne s'en souvenait pas. « Bien sûr, » mentit-il. « Heureux de vous revoir, ah… »

« Jack, » fit-il, retrouvant la capacité de parler. « Moi aussi, Matt. » Il pouvait mentir aussi bien que cet homme. Et puis, avec une résolution qu'il réservait habituellement au champ de bataille, il se tourna vers Carter. « Salut. »

Elle sourit, gênée et visiblement embarrassée. Il se demanda à quoi elle s'était attendue de sa part. « Cela fait un bail, monsieur. »

« Oui, » opina-t-il, choisissant d'ignorer le 'monsieur'. Il s'était retiré il y a quatre ans et elle continuait de l'appeler 'monsieur' ? Pensait-elle réellement que cela avait encore de l'importance ?

« Laura Hartstone, » dit Laura soudainement, en fourrant sa main dans celle de Carter. « Vous travailliez avec Jack ? Dans l'Air Force ? »

« Oui. » Carter sembla surprise. Elle s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'il ait tout raconté sur elle à Laura. « Nous avons servi ensemble pendant sept ans. »

Laura sourit. « Bien. Tous ces trucs top secret dans le Colorado, hein ? »

« Oui, » opina Carter. « C'est ça. »

« Bien, » sourit Matt, glissant un bras autour de la taille de Carter. « Et si nous prenions ce verre ? Vous pourrez rattraper le temps pendant que Laura et moi discuterons de son dernier projet en – Où est-ce ? »

« Erythrée, » sourit Laura, se mettant à côté de Matt alors qu'il menait la voie à travers les tables vers le fond du bar. Carter marchait de l'autre côté, son bras toujours autour de sa taille, laissant Jack traîner derrière eux.

Pendant un instant, il songea à se précipiter vers la porte et s'enfuir vers la plage sombre au-delà de l'hôtel. Mais il écarta l'idée tout de suite. Il s'était remis de Carter, se rappela-t-il. Depuis des années. Et si une légère gêne persistait, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait ressenti autrefois, et il détestait quiconque ayant autant de pouvoir sur lui.

Mais, comme il observait les cheveux roux de Laura se balancer en rythme avec ses hanches, il se rendit compte que, peut-être, c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour mettre fin à ce pouvoir pour toujours. Mettre les fantômes au repos, et lui montrer qu'elle était de l'histoire ancienne aussi peu importante pour son avenir que les artefacts poussiéreux de Daniel. Il avait une nouvelle compagne dans sa vie. Quelqu'un de mieux. Une personne aussi intelligente et talentueuse que Carter. Quelqu'un sachant mieux s'amuser que Sam Carter. Et, il sourit légèrement, quelqu'un d'au moins 10 ans plus jeune que Sam Carter.

Oh oui. Il s'était très bien remis d'elle… Et il devait admettre qu'il allait sacrément apprécier de lui montrer exactement à quel point elle signifiait peu pour lui aujourd'hui.

Très, très peu.

ooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade alors que Matt les conduisait vers une table libre et lui avançait une chaise – en vrai gentleman. Elle sourit en s'asseyant, mais à l'intérieur elle avait l'impression que ses intestins étaient ballottés comme dans un sèche-linge.

Jack O'Neill. Ici. Maintenant ! Impossible.

Mais il était là, paraissant légèrement plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs, assis en face d'elle avec son bras enroulé autour des épaules d'une femme qui – elle ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer - était assez jeune pour être sa fille ! Non que cela soit ses affaires.

« Alors, Carter », dit-il d'une voix traînante, « comment va le monde de la télémétrie radar de l'espace profond ? »

Elle sourit légèrement, saisissant un soupçon d'animosité dans sa voix. « Plein de paperasse ».

« Je vais vous dire, ça ne me manque vraiment pas. Non, vraiment pas ».

Oh oui, tout à fait de l'animosité. « La retraite semble vous aller bien », répondit-elle doucement. « Beaucoup de temps pour pêcher, je suppose ? »

Un air étrange apparut sur son visage, ses yeux sans expression malgré son sourire. « Oh, oui. Laura adore _pêcher_. N'est-ce pas ? »

Laura lui sourit, un peu perplexe. « Bien sûr. En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés au chalet de Jack », dit-elle, en se tournant vers Sam. « Je prenais des photos là-haut. Superbe endroit. Et nous avons eu une sorte de collision dans les broussailles ! »

« Cela semble intéressant », rit Matt. « Avez-vous eu de belles photos ? »

Laura rit aussi. « De la faune ? Bien sûr. Bien que pas aussi belles que celles que j'aurai en Erythrée ».

« Oui », opina Matt, s'avançant sur son siège. Retour aux affaires. « Alors, parlez-moi de ça. Quelle est l'optique de votre projet ? »

Sam écouta la conversation pendant un moment, mais elle était trop distraite par l'homme assis en face d'elle pour réellement être attentive. C'était tellement… étrange, de le revoir. La dernière fois avait été le jour de son mariage, et il avait été une tache de regret parmi une foule d'invités. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'échanger deux mots, et avant qu'elle ne le sache, il était parti et sa nouvelle vie avait commencé.

Il ne la regardait pas maintenant, semblant absorbé par la conversation de Laura, les doigts d'une main caressant distraitement son épaule. Pour quelque raison, Sam n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner. Il avait toujours eu des doigts longs et élégants. Plus artistiques que manuels pas vraiment les mains du soldat typique. Mais il faut dire que le Colonel O'Neill n'avait jamais été un soldat typique. Sauf parfois à son détriment, peut-être.

Elle sourit légèrement comme elle se rappelait ses plaisanteries, ses taquineries. L'équipe. Et une pointe de regret se manifesta au fond d'elle, s'échappant en un doux soupir. Les yeux d'O'Neill furent instantanément sur elle, curieux et sur ses gardes. Sam sourit, le capturant et le maintenant d'un regard. « Daniel a dit que vous étiez en ville la semaine dernière ».

« Oui », acquiesça-t-il. « Juste pour quelques heures ».

« Vous auriez dû appeler ».

« Je l'ai fait », répondit-il doucement. « J'ai appelé Daniel ».

Si cela avait pour but de la blesser, cela réussit. Sam se détourna, irritée par lui et par elle-même. Le silence entre eux était masqué par le bruit de la pièce, mais pour Sam il était aussi profond que le passé. Il parlait de toutes ces choses qui avaient été autrefois, auraient pu être et ne le seraient jamais plus à présent. Il parlait de regrets, par-dessus tout, et d'opportunités manquées.

« Daniel a dit que les choses allaient bien ».

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle à nouveau, et le dévisagea avec surprise. Son visage était aussi grave que jamais, mais son bras avait bougé des épaules de Laura et remuait les restes de sa boisson au fond de son verre. « C'est exact », répondit-elle lentement. « Nous faisons de bons progrès ».

Il acquiesça, évitant toujours de la regarder. « _Vous_ aussi, apparemment », dit-il. « Vous serez le commandant de toute la base dans deux ans ».

« J'en doute », sourit-elle. « Le Général Taylor ne va nulle part ».

Il leva alors les yeux, balayant son visage de son regard avant de le fixer dans la foule. « J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui ».

Il la regarda brièvement avant de reporter son regard au fond de son verre. « C'est drôle comment les choses se passent ».

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. « Je-- »

« Je veux dire », ajouta-t-il rapidement, « si je n'avais pas quitté le SGC au moment où je l'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Laura. Et elle… » Il rit doucement et secoua la tête, « Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé ».

« C'est super », répondit Sam, souriant et se disant à elle-même qu'elle croyait ses mots. « J'en suis heureuse ». Et elle l'était. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un, heureuse qu'il soit heureux. Heureuse que les sentiments qu'il avait peut-être eus autrefois pour elle soient morts. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il passe le reste de sa vie à se languir d'elle ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pensait jamais à lui avec regret.

« Oui, nous devrions, vraiment ». Les mots de Matt atteignirent Sam d'une manière ou d'une autre, perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées, et elle lui jeta un regard pour voir son visage sérieux en discussion avec Laura. « Demain serait super ». Il se tourna vers elle alors, avec un grand sourire. « Nous aimerions dîner avec Laura et Jack demain, n'est-ce pas chérie ? Donnez-vous une chance de vous redécouvrir ! »

Il n'y avait absolument pas de raison pour que son cœur tremble à cette perspective, aussi elle choisit d'ignorer cette sensation et dit, « Ce serait agréable ».

De l'autre côté de la table, O'Neill commença à s'agiter. C'était un spectacle familier même après toutes ces années, elle pouvait dire qu'il était mal à l'aise. Visiblement dîner avec elle n'était pas une chose qu'il appréciait. Elle jeta un regard à son visage sans expression. Mais il avait visiblement été en train de la regarder, car ses yeux s'éloignèrent froidement quand elle les rencontra. La haïssait-il vraiment, se demanda-t-elle. La blâmait-il d'avoir rompu cette promesse non dite qu'il y avait entre eux ? Elle se rappelait très – trop - bien sa capacité à garder rancune. Tout d'un coup, il fut sur ses pieds. « Ravi de vous avoir revu, Mike ».

« Matt », corrigea Laura, avec un sourire indulgent.

« C'est vrai », acquiesça-t-il, tendant sa main vers elle. « Tu viens ? »

Elle se leva. « On se retrouve au bar demain soir, alors ? »

« Sept heures », confirma Matt, se levant et serrant sa main. « Je pense que ce projet tient la route, Laura ».

« J'en suis vraiment excitée », répondit-elle avec enthousiasme, balançant ses cheveux roux sur une épaule. Ou plutôt, dans l'esprit de Sam, sur-enthousiasmée. Pourtant, la fille espérait un contrat, aussi se sentait-elle obligée de trop mettre en avant ses articles. Pour ainsi dire.

Et après quelques au revoir polis supplémentaires et des souhaits pour une bonne journée à venir, Laura se retourna pour les quitter. O'Neill ne dit pas grand-chose, simplement tapota le journal qu'il tenait impatiemment contre sa cuisse et garda ses yeux fixés à l'autre bout de la salle, comme s'il surveillait l'endroit à la recherche des troupes ennemies. Sam se sentit obligée de parler. Ou, peut-être, fut-elle simplement provoquée. « C'était bon de vous revoir, monsieur ».

Son visage trembla légèrement et il baissa le regard là où elle était assise. « Je suis en retraite depuis quatre ans, Carter. Laissez tomber le monsieur ».

Malgré son réflexe à grimacer, elle ne le fit pas. Et elle ne baissa pas non plus les yeux sous son regard sévère. « Alors, vous pouvez également arrêter de m'appeler Carter. C'est Sam ».

Il fit un demi-sourire, quelque part entre un défi et une plaisanterie. « Peu importe ». Prenant la main de Laura, il se retourna pour partir. « Bonne nuit, Carter ».

Il partit sur cela, en ayant le dernier mot.

Le salaud.

ooo

Sam était silencieuse, pensa Matt le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils prenaient ensemble le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse. Cachée derrière ses lunettes de soleil, ses longues jambes étendues devant elle, elle semblait détendue. Mais il ne s'y fia pas. Et il savait qu'avec Sam, calme voulait dire ennuis.

« Impatiente de passer la journée sur la plage ? » demanda-t-il, brisant la glace. Et puis il soupira quelle stupidité d'avoir à briser la glace avec sa propre femme !

Elle fit une bonne tentative pour sourire. « Oui. C'est bon de partir pendant quelques jours. Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois que je me suis assise sur une plage ».

« L'as-tu jamais fait ? » demanda-t-il, et ce n'était pas complètement une plaisanterie. Même leur lune de miel avait été ce que Sam aimait appeler 'aventure' et qu'il préférait appeler 'ne pas avoir un accès régulier à une salle de bain'.

Elle sourit à nouveau, plus sincèrement. « J'ai vécu à Long Beach pendant un temps, tu te rappelles ? Je me suis assise sur bien des plages ».

Bonne remarque. « Eh bien, j'espère que tu ne vas pas flirter avec les mecs cette fois. J'ai tout entendu sur ta jeunesse dépravée ».

« Hé », grogna-t-elle, prenant une gorgée de jus de fruits. « Tu sais, tu ne dois pas croire à la moitié de ce que Mark te dit ».

« C'est la moitié qu'il ne me dit pas qui m'ennuie ! ».

Sam lui sourit, puis jeta un regard au-delà du sable blanc vers le bleu de la mer effleurée par l'aube. « C'est vraiment magnifique, malgré l'urbanisation ».

« Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ton type d'endroit », opina Matt, regardant le long de l'immense plage barrée d'hôtels tels des bandes piétonnières. « Mais tu pourrais faire un break. Et nous allons nous amuser au dîner de ce soir ».

S'il n'avait pas été en train de l'observer, il n'aurait pas noté ses sourcils s'abaisser ou sa bouche se resserrer en une ligne mince. « Bien sûr », fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas-- »

« Non, c'est bien ».

Il resta silencieux pendant un instant, réfléchissant. « C'est ce Jack », dit-il après un moment. « Tu ne t'entends pas avec lui, c'est ça ? Je veux dire, il n'était pas un genre de sergent monstrueux en treillis ? »

« Non », dit-elle avec un sourire. « Non, nous nous entendions bien ». Et puis brusquement il vit les barrières s'évanouirent et elle se tourna vers lui et retira ses lunettes de soleil. « Je suppose que de le revoir m'a ramené des souvenirs. Tu sais, simplement penser aux bons moments que nous avions. Ca me manque parfois ».

« Tu n'en parles pas beaucoup », commenta-t-il, désirant qu'elle n'ait pas choisi ce moment précis pour se confier. Il devait être à l'ouverture de la session dans dix minutes !

« Je n'en ai pas le droit ».

« Pas de ce que tu fais là en bas, quoi que ce soit », dit-il, en finissant son café. « Les autres choses. Les amis. Les collègues. Je veux dire, il y a Daniel et Maggie. Mais à part eux… Ce Jack était ton supérieur, tu disais ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Il est venu à notre mariage ».

Elle avait mentionné cela la nuit dernière, bien que même pour sa vie, Matt n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le visage. Il n'avait pas dû rester longtemps. « C'est un ami de Daniel ? »

« Oui », soupira-t-elle. « Ils sont toujours en relation ».

« Mais pas un ami à toi ? » poursuivit-il, ne comprenant pas son humeur mélancolique. « Je veux dire – tu ne sembles pas exactement ravie de le voir. Si c'est un problème, je dirai à Laura que nous ne pouvons pas dîner et me rattraper avec elle pendant la journée. Au déjeuner peut-être. Tu pourras rester sur la plage ».

Pendant un instant Sam sembla examiner l'offre, ce qui le surprit. Elle devait vraiment avoir des problèmes avec ce type ! Mais alors, il vit son expression déterminée redescendre, et sut que pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, elle voulait lui faire face. « Non », dit-elle. « Je viendrai. Ca ira».

Matt jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Je dois vraiment partir », s'excusa-t-il en se levant. « Ca va aller ? »

« Bien sûr », l'assura-t-elle avec un sourire languissant. « Je vais travailler sur mon bronzage ».

Se penchant en avant, il lui donna un rapide baiser. « Ne travaille pas trop dur ».

« Tu me connais ».

Effectivement, il la connaissait ; elle avait probablement une demi-douzaine de dossiers dans sa valise aussi bien à lire qu'à écrire. Mais c'était Sam. Et il l'aimait ainsi.

ooo

Jack s'était réveillé avec la sensation déconcertante qu'il avait à peine dormi de toute la nuit, et le sable dans ses yeux confirmait ce fait. Cela l'irritait. Non pas qu'il avait réellement quelque chose à faire de toute la journée, autre que de se dorer au soleil. Mais cela l'irritait qu'elle l'ait privé encore une fois d'une nuit de sommeil.

Il avait pensé que tout cela était du passé, retour dans les jours après qu'il en était venu à réaliser que tous ses espoirs et plans inexprimés avaient été précipités contre la dure réalité du nouvel amour de Carter. Mais c'était il y a des années de cela, et il avait tourné la page. Il ne se préoccupait plus d'elle, et cela l'irritait sacrément qu'elle ait occupé ses pensées toute la nuit.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait tellement à celle d'autrefois, comme la Carter qu'il avait essayé si difficilement d'expurger de sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas vu une trace de gris dans ses cheveux, bien qu'il décida qu'à trente-sept ans elle les teignait probablement. Peut-être l'avait-elle toujours fait ? Elle n'avait pas pris de poids ni apparemment vieillie d'un jour. Elle paraissait exactement, d'une manière déconcertante, comme il se la rappelait. Et cela l'irritait aussi.

Il savait que les années l'avaient touché, dans le gris de ses cheveux et les rides de son visage. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait vu quand elle l'avait regardé. Avait-elle été surprise par son apparence ? Avait-elle pensé qu'il paraissait vieux à côté de son mari à la peau lisse ? Avait-elle pensé qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être attachée à lui après tout ? Ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas pensé à lui du tout. Il aurait parié qu'elle ne s'était pas tournée et retournée toute la nuit, en échouant à empêcher ses souvenirs de remonter à la surface.

Avec un soupir, Jack pensa entrer dans le bar. Il était tôt, mais une bière fraîche descendrait bien sous le soleil de Floride. Il pourrait peut-être même la boire sur la plage, s'il pouvait trouver un endroit calme loin de ces touristes qui s'échouaient, comme les baleines, sur les plages au pied des hôtels, incapables, semblait-il, de descendre plus loin sur l'immense plage.

Ou peut-être qu'il ignorerait le bar de l'hôtel et descendre sur la plage à la recherche d'un peu de couleur locale. Il devait y en avoir, après tout.

Peut-être même de quoi pêcher. Ayant pris la décision, il n'était pas du genre à traîner. Et donc s'emparant de ses lunettes de soleil et de son chapeau il sortit. Une marche lui ferait du bien, lui ôtant de l'esprit ses pensées déconcertantes et exercerait son corps. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'air frais pour chasser le brouillard.

Après tout, il avait besoin d'être aussi détendu que possible afin d'être prêt pour une soirée de bavardages avec la femme qui avait brisé son cœur il y a de cela tant d'années.

ooo

Avec un sac rempli du déjeuner suspendu à une épaule, et ses sandales se balançant dans sa main, Sam flâna le long du sable humide près des vagues. Le soleil était chaud et la brise juste assez fraîche pour le rendre supportable alors qu'elle passait près des dames aux chapeaux à frou-frou se laquant de crème solaire et faisant cuire leurs peaux bien soignées. Parfois elle était dépassée par des jeunes filles pleines d'entrain à peine couvertes par le haut de leur bikini alors qu'elles s'élançaient puissamment à travers les vagues, leur queue de cheval blond se balançant en rythme avec leurs postérieurs parfaitement entretenus.

Elle sourit et fixa l'horizon au-delà de la mer. Si Matt était ici, ses yeux auraient été scotchés ! Les hommes – tous les hommes, venait-elle de réaliser – étaient aussi simples que des machines à sous. Mettez un jeton et ils avaient tous la même réaction. Il n'y avait pas un homme sur la planète – n'importe laquelle – qui n'aurait pas la même réaction face à un jeune corps parfait. Ce qui, supposa-t-elle, était la raison pour laquelle le colonel avait paru si odieusement content la nuit dernière, son bras drapé d'une façon protectrice autour des épaules jeunes et gracieuses de Laura Hartstone.

Non que Sam fut jalouse. Il pouvait sortir avec qui il voulait et elle serait heureuse pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite envie face à la peau fraîche de jeune fille, ses épais cheveux et son enthousiasme juvénile. Elle avait eu ces choses-là autrefois et parfois regrettait leur passage. Elle n'avait jamais été vaniteuse – la vie était trop courte pour cela. Mais parfois, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle regrettait cette jeunesse décliner alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la quarantaine à une vitesse qui semblait impossible. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que le colonel était tombé amoureux de Laura ? Peut-être sa jeunesse était contagieuse et retenait le passage du temps un tout petit peu plus longtemps.

Ou ils étaient peut-être simplement amoureux.

Cette pensée broya désagréablement son cœur, la faisant grimacer. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour examiner davantage cette sensation, tournant son regard vers la plage devant elle. Elle était déserte ici. Les hôtels avaient laissé place aux propriétés résidentielles, et soudain elle ressentit l'envie de s'immerger dans les vagues bleues, froides. Sam remonta la plage pour réserver une place pour sa serviette et son sac.

Enlevant son short elle retourna en gambadant vers les vagues et dans l'eau. C'était froid, mais les vagues étaient grosses et elle eut un grand sourire à la soudaine montée d'adrénaline comme elle plongeait à travers la première grosse vague pour éviter d'être rejetée sur la plage comme tant de débris. Elle laissa échapper un cri de joie involontaire lorsqu'elle refit surface, avant de plonger à nouveau sous la vague.

Pendant quelques instants, elle ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à la mer et le chaud soleil de Floride. Et elle était heureuse.

ooo

Armé seulement du New York Times et de deux cannettes de soda, Jack décida qu'il avait eu assez d'exercices pour aujourd'hui. Il pouvait entendre les bavardages assourdis de la terrasse d'un petit bar un peu plus loin sur la plage, mais pour le moment il préférait la solitude. Aussi il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber sur le sable chaud. Chaud, mais pas aussi chaud qu'à Abydos. Cette planète pouvait arracher la peau de vos membres si vous n'étiez pas prudent.

Le souvenir apporta des pensées mélancoliques de Skara et le mariage qui n'eut jamais lieu. Il se demanda si les êtres ayant fait l'ascension se mariaient, mais pour une raison ou une autre il en doutait. Ils avaient plus de bon sens. Chassant ces pensées, il ouvrit le journal pour lire les dernières folies du monde et se remonter le moral.

Mais le soleil était trop chaud et rapidement il prit un soda. Alors que la cannette s'ouvrait en sifflant, il leva les yeux et vit une silhouette émerger des vagues. Il sourit, enchanté de la vue, des jambes longues, souples et un corps qui paraissait puissant, beau et sain. Celle-ci n'était pas une de ces filles maigrichonnes, pensa-t-il comme la femme scrutait la plage, se demandant visiblement où elle avait laissé ses affaires.

Ce fut alors que Jack nota la serviette et le sac posés à quelques mètres de lui et son sourire s'agrandit. Non pas que reluquer les femmes sur la plage avait été son intention pour la journée, mais quand l'offre se présentait d'elle-même il n'allait pas refuser.

S'installant avec un soda dans une main, il fixa les vagues, comptant sur ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux qui étaient en fait fixés sur la femme qui remontait la plage vers sa serviette. Il devait l'admettre, elle paraissait fantastique. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa silhouette qui laissait à penser que tout était parfait. S'il n'était pas si tôt dans la journée, il aurait pensé avoir eu un coup de soleil. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il ait une réaction aussi forte – pas avec Laura dans son lit la plupart des nuits, même si elle était légèrement du mauvais côté de la maigreur. Mais cette femme, qui remontait lentement la plage, se courbant parfois pour ramasser un coquillage ou deux, paraissait comme sortie d'un rêve. Ou même d'un souvenir. C'était comme si elle sortait de sa propre imagination, l'incarnation des plus ardents fantasmes de son esprit. Le soleil brillait sur ses cheveux blonds. Elle leva une main pour écarter ses boucles humides de son visage et elle—

NOM DE DIEU !

Il fut sur ses pieds avant que la pensée éclate violemment dans son esprit.

Carter.

C'était Sam-sapristi-Carter !

Il regarda autour de lui, désespéré de pouvoir fuir. Mais le vide de la plage le piégea. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant sans qu'elle le voie. Et de quoi cela aurait-il l'air ? Comme s'il avait été en train de l'observer et puis s'enfuyait de la scène du crime. Merde !

Résolument il tint sa position, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas noter exactement combien elle paraissait fantastique. Elle n'était plus rien pour lui, se rappela-t-il fermement. Et alors quoi, si chaque fantasme des onze années passées avait sous-estimé précisément combien elle était parfaite sous son uniforme ? C'était seulement physique. Il avait dépassé ça. Il avait Laura – elle était jeune et belle. Son corps réagissait peut-être à Sam Carter, mais son cœur lui était fermé.

Comme elle s'approchait de sa serviette, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle le reconnut instantanément et il vit sa bouche s'ouvrit un instant sous le choc avant qu'elle ne se baisse et récupère sa serviette, couvrant rapidement son corps. Merci mon Dieu.

Il lui sourit et se rapprocha d'un pas nonchalant, aussi sardonique qu'il le pouvait. « Eh bien, c'est une première. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous prendriez des vacances, Carter ».

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux, cramponnant sa serviette sur sa poitrine. Non pas qu'il regardât sa poitrine. « Ces conférences sont assez ennuyeuses », dit-elle, sans un sourire. Aucun doute, elle était toujours fâchée de la soirée précédente. Bien. Il était toujours fâché des quatre dernières années.

« Je suis surpris que Mike arrive à vous détourner du SGC. Ou êtes-vous une petite femme dévouée qui fait ce qu'on lui a dit de faire ? »

« Wow », elle hocha la tête, le regard dur, « vous pouvez vraiment être un sacré connard, Jack ». En dépit de ses meilleures intentions, sa surprise avait dû se voir sur son visage, car elle continua avec un demi-sourire. « Vous n'êtes plus mon supérieur, vous vous rappelez ? Je peux vraiment dire ce que je pense ».

« C'était une plaisanterie », mentit-il. « Je vois que vous n'avez pas développé le sens de l'humour au cours de ces quatre années passées ».

Pendant un instant, ses yeux étincelèrent de colère, mais ils s'obscurcirent de tristesse lorsqu'elle les détourna. « Je crois que je n'ai pas trouvé cela amusant. Nous étions amis ».

Il grimaça, mais ne renonça pas. « Est-ce que c'est ce que nous étions ? » Elle ne dit rien et haussa les épaules. « Les choses changent ».

Acquiesçant, Sam saisit son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur pour prendre ses lunettes de soleil. Elle les mit avec un évident soulagement. Cachée. « Je suppose que je vous verrai au dîner, mons—Jack ».

« Je suppose », répondit-il, ne sachant pas s'il redoutait ou voulait qu'elle parte.

Avec un bref signe qui ressemblait tout à fait au Major Carter, elle se détourna et descendit à grands pas la plage vers l'hôtel. Il la laissa partir, mais regarda chaque pas, écoeuré par son propre désir de courir vers elle pour s'excuser.

_//Elle n'est plus rien pour moi,//_ se rappela-t-il silencieusement. _//Elle n'est plus rien pour moi.//_

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Malgré la douche froide, la salle de bain était emplie de buée et Sam dut essuyer une partie du miroir pour voir son reflet. Le soleil avait rendu sa peau éclatante, les cheveux humides en arrière de son visage nu. Ses yeux étaient sombres et sérieux.

Et son esprit… Son esprit revint vers ce moment sur la plage, quand elle l'avait vu l'observer à travers ses lunettes sombres. L'observant presque nue dans son maillot de bain, son expression aussi hargneuse que durant la soirée de la veille. Elle détestait que cela l'ennuie. Mais bien pire, elle détestait que cela… quoi ? L'avait excitée ? Secouant brusquement sa tête, elle se détourna et quitta la pièce. Cette pensée n'était pas de celle qu'elle voulait poursuivre.

Matt était affalé sur le lit, cravate détachée et les chaussures au sol. Ronflant. Il était revenu de la conférence depuis une heure et demie et s'était écroulé immédiatement en tas sur le lit. Bien que, de ce qu'il avait dit avant de sombrer, elle avait compris que la journée avait été un succès. Et il avait certainement été enchanté par Laura Hartstone. Sam fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se séchait, irritée en ressentant des vrilles de jalousie envers la jeune femme. Tout le monde, semblait-il, pensait qu'elle était la meilleure chose depuis l'invention du pain coupé en tranches.

Se glissant dans ses sous-vêtements, elle s'assit devant le miroir et tira sa sacoche à maquillages près d'elle. Elle était déterminée à faire de son mieux à cette soirée – 'sourire' et tout. Si elle devait dîner en compagnie d'un O'Neill délibérément sarcastique et de sa jeune et talentueuse compagne, au moins elle le ferait avec classe.

Sur le lit derrière elle, Matt grogna et se retourna. Elle l'observa dans le miroir et décida qu'il avait besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. Ses ronflements s'amplifièrent, alimentant une poussée d'irritation qui fulgura de son ventre à sa bouche et se transforma en brutal, « Cesse de ronfler ! »

Il renifla, grogna et se tourna vers elle. « Quoi ? »

« Rien », grinça-t-elle, retournant son regard à son propre reflet. « Tu dois te préparer. Le dîner est dans une demi-heure ».

Avant que Matt soit sorti de la douche, Sam était prête. La robe noire à bretelles que Matt avait suggérée moulait sa silhouette, ses bras et son visage encore embrasés par les heures passées au soleil. Elle était satisfaite de l'effet comme elle chaussait ses sandales et se regardait dans le miroir.

« Tu sais, l'Erythrée est un pays fascinant », commença Matt en fouillant dans sa valise à la recherche de sous-vêtements propres. « Je n'en avais pas idée ».

« Non », acquiesça Sam, en mettant ses bagues. La pierre verte de sa bague de fiançailles semblait terne sous les rayons du soleil déclinant. Elle avait besoin d'un nettoyage.

« Et selon Laura, les gens sont beaux. Spécialement les femmes. Grandes, minces— » Il s'interrompit et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Sam commença à sourire en anticipant le compliment qu'il allait faire, « Penses-tu que je doive porter cette chemise bleue que tu m'as offerte au dernier Noël ? Ou la verte ? »

Son sourire mourut et elle haussa les épaules. « Celle qui est la moins chiffonnée ».

Matt se dirigea vers la penderie avec un grognement. « Aucune n'est chiffonnée. Je repasse vraiment mes vêtements, tu te rappelles ? »

Sam haussa seulement les épaules, irritée, mais déterminée à ne pas avoir de dispute. « Alors », dit-elle, se tournant vers lui comme il enfilait la chemise bleue, « qu'en penses-tu ? »

Clignant des yeux vers elle, il grimaça. « De quoi ? »

Profonde inspiration. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. « Moi », dit-elle, avec un sourire forcé. « De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

Son regard la parcourut. « Superbe. Comme toujours. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien », soupira-t-elle, se détournant et allant chercher son sac à main.

« Tu veux impressionner machin ? »

Son front se rida. « Qui ? »

« Jack ». Et il y avait un soupçon d'intérêt dans sa voix qui la fit se retourner. Il l'observait avec circonspection. « Es-tu inquiète de ce qu'il pensera de toi ? »

« Non », protesta-t-elle, lissant sa robe. « Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

Matt haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Tu as simplement été… irritable depuis la nuit dernière ».

« C'est faux ! »

« Je pense juste qu'il t'inquiète, c'est tout. Il semblait légèrement de mauvaise humeur. »

« Je ne pense pas que ceci soit son truc », expliqua Sam, perchée sur le bord de son lit en se demandant brièvement si elle aurait dû se donner la peine de mettre du vernis sur ses ongles.

« Tout comme ce n'est pas le tien, hein ? »

« Je t'ai dit-- »

« Je sais », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. « Tu apprécies ça. Je te crois ! »

Sam lui sourit à son tour, secouant la tête. « Viens », dit-elle, en se levant. « Je ne veux pas être en retard ».

« Non », Matt acquiesça, glissant leur clé en forme de carte dans sa poche supérieure, « Je ne pense pas que Jack O'Neill soit jamais en retard ».

« Non. C'est une habitude militaire ».

Matt prit sa main et ils flânèrent ensemble le long du couloir recouvert de moquette. « Peut-être que tu pourras l'adoucir ce soir ? » suggéra-t-il. « Détends-le. La nuit dernière il m'a regardé comme si je lui avais volé sa petite amie juste sous son nez ! »

Sam se sentit rougir au commentaire de Matt, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Et elle se demanda si c'est ainsi que le colonel avait vu cela, il y a plusieurs années. Si c'est ainsi qu'il voyait encore cela. Et d'une certaine façon, pensa-t-elle, il aurait raison.

ooo

La culpabilité était une émotion avec laquelle Jack O'Neill était intimement familier. Il connaissait toutes ses différentes nuances, les avait ressenties mélangées avec les remords, la jalousie et même l'humour. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait réussi à le surprendre.

Assis sur le lit, zappant sur les chaînes pendant que Laura se préparait pour son dîner d'affaires, son esprit continuait de rejouer la brève et déplaisante rencontre avec Carter ce matin. Il se rappela la colère dans ses yeux, pire, une profonde tristesse. _//Nous étions amis,//_ avait-elle dit, bien qu'il ne fût pas complètement sûr que cela fût vrai. Ils avaient été proches, mais l'amitié impliquait une sorte de franchise que les circonstances leur avaient toujours refusée. Mais amis ou pas, il savait qu'il avait franchi la ligne par son commentaire amer sur le fait qu'elle était une 'bonne petite épouse'. Il l'avait blessée, et que Dieu lui vienne en aide, mais il se sentait coupable – ce qui était une surprise. Il avait passé tant de temps à être en colère contre elle – puis à la haïr, puis à l'effacer délibérément de sa mémoire – qu'il avait espéré que tous les plus doux sentiments pour elle étaient bels et bien morts. Mais il semblait qu'un regard attendrissant de ses grands yeux expressifs lui avait retourné l'intérieur comme jamais il ne l'avait été en sa présence. Autrefois il avait pensé qu'elle avait fait de lui une personne meilleure, et maintenant il se rappelait pourquoi.

Il soupira et se détourna de la TV. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir bouleversée. Et par-dessus tout, il se sentait coupable de se sentir coupable. Parce que cela impliquait que ses sentiments pour Carter n'étaient pas aussi morts qu'il avait espérés. Et cela voulait dire… Son regard tomba sur la robe que Laura avait préparée sur le lit. Il ne connaissait rien à la mode, mais il se rappela l'avoir vue la porter une fois auparavant et sut qu'elle s'accordait à son teint pâle et à ses cheveux roux. Il se rappela qu'il l'aimait sur elle.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, et elle émergea au milieu d'un nuage de vapeur, drapée dans une serviette. Elle frissonna, jetant un œil au thermostat. « Il gèle ici ».

Jack se leva et coupa l'air conditionné. « Ca va se réchauffer ».

Laura sourit, fraîche et rose de la douche. Et Jack fut brusquement frappé par sa jeunesse. Il y pensait parfois, à leur différence d'âge – et ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de leur liaison. Mais la plupart du temps cela ne le dérangeait pas. Elle était simplement Laura. Mais ce soir, elle semblait presque enfantine à ses yeux. Son corps était si mince, presque celui d'une adolescente, et il n'y avait pas un cheveu blanc dans ses mèches rousses ni de ride sur son joli visage. Comparée à Carter—

Il s'arrêta avec une grimace de culpabilité.

« Ca va ? » demanda Laura, s'avançant vers le sèche-cheveu et laissant tomber sa serviette au sol. Elle n'avait absolument aucune inhibition sur la nudité. Une vanité de la jeunesse, peut-être.

« Bien », répondit-il, retournant au lit et s'y allongeant.

Le sèche-cheveu se mit à bourdonner et leur conversation cessa. Finalement, dans le silence qui tomba lorsqu'elle l'éteignit, Laura dit, « Parle-moi de Samantha Carter ».

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent et il eut l'horrible sensation qu'elle pouvait lire dans son esprit. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle se retourna, brossant ses longs cheveux, et sourit. « Parce tu ne l'as jamais mentionnée avant, et c'est évident que vous vous connaissiez très bien. Comment cela fait-il que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé d'elle ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? » demanda Jack, fixant le plafond. « Nous avons travaillé ensemble. Elle était mon second ».

« Est-ce que tu l'aimais bien ? »

« Bien sûr ».

« Et tu es allé à son mariage ? »

Avec un soupir, il se redressa. « Tout le monde est allé à son mariage. Elle était très appréciée à la base ».

Laura acquiesça. « Alors pourquoi t'es-tu comporté comme un ours mal léché depuis que tu l'as vue hier ? »

« C'est faux ».

Laura roula ses yeux et se mit debout. « Allons, Jack. Cela fait combien de temps que je te connais ? Dix-huit mois ? Elle t'a fait paniquer ! »

Il se leva et jeta un regard furieux par la fenêtre. Ce qui l'avait fait paniquer, pensa-t-il, c'était d'être cuisiné. « Ca m'a seulement rappelé de vieux souvenirs », répliqua-t-il. « C'est tout ».

« De mauvais souvenirs ? » Il demeura silencieux. « Jack ? » Sa main fine se posa sur son épaule. « De mauvais souvenirs ? »

« Certains d'entre eux », dit-il enfin, espérant que Laura mettrait le tremblement de sa voix sur le compte de l'horreur due à une quelconque opération, plutôt que sur la peine déchirante de voir Carter se promettre à un autre homme.

Sa tête vint se poser sur son bras. « Je suis désolée ».

Se retournant, il glissa un bras autour d'elle. « Ca va », dit-il, la serrant plus près de lui. « C'était il y a longtemps. Je vais bien ».

« Bien », murmura-t-elle à son oreille, accompagnant ce mot d'un baiser.

« Habille-toi », murmura-t-il en retour. « Ou nous serons en retard ».

Il pouvait sentir son sourire contre son cou alors que son corps nu se pressait langoureusement contre lui. « Serait-ce si mauvais ? »

« Bien sûr que non », répondit-il, la repoussant doucement. « Mais ce serait assez impoli ».

Elle sourit de son sourire de petite fille. « Rabat-joie ».

« Dix minutes », lui dit-il. « Ne traîne pas ».

Lui offrant un salut moqueur – très négligé -, elle sourit, « A vos ordres, monsieur » et tourna sur ses talons.

Jack parvint tout juste à maintenir un sourire sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau dans la salle de bains, le mot en 'M' subsistant dans l'air. Cela fit naître des milliers de souvenirs, un mélange de nostalgie, de regrets, de colère et de désir. Monsieur. Cela représentait tout ce qu'il avait perdu, et il le haïssait avec passion.

Qu'est-ce que cela disait sur ses sentiments supposés morts pour Samantha Carter ?

ooo

La première chose que Laura remarqua comme ils approchaient de la table fut le défi sur le visage de Sam Carter. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle se préparait à un combat. Pendant un instant Laura fut décontenancée, mais alors elle réalisa que l'agressivité de Sam visait Jack et non elle-même.

Curieux.

« Laura ! » s'enthousiasma Matt avec un grand sourire. « Vous êtes ravissante ».

Elle sourit. Il se devait de dire cela, il essayait de conclure une affaire. « Merci ».

Matt offrit sa main à Jack, qui la prit fermement. Au moins, il n'allait pas être impoli, pensa-t-elle, avec un certain soulagement. « Jack. Ravi de vous revoir. J'espère que vous avez profité de la plage ! »

Pendant un instant, le regard de Jack se porta sur celui de Sam et Laura fut stupéfaite de voir quelque chose passer fugitivement entre eux. Une sorte d'arrangement. Sa curiosité fut piquée. « Ce ne fut pas totalement un succès », dit Jack prudemment, son attention se reportant sur Matt. « J'ai eu un petit coup de soleil ».

« Ca arrive », interrompit Sam, « quand vous n'avez pas été au soleil depuis un certain temps ».

Il la regarda à nouveau, et Laura vit un soupçon de… quoi ? d'excuses ?... dans ses yeux. Des excuses ? « J'aurais dû être plus prudent ».

« Oui », acquiesça Sam, bien que son visage ne se soit pas considérablement adouci.

« Bien ! » déclara Matt, clairement inconscient du sujet sous-entendu de cette banale conversation ennuyeuse. « Et si nous commandions à boire ? »

Ils prirent leurs sièges, et Laura fixa son attention sur la femme en face d'elle. Elle était soudain bien plus intéressante qu'elle n'avait semblé la nuit dernière. « Alors, Sam », dit-elle immédiatement, « Jack m'a dit que vous étiez son second. Comment était-ce ? »

Sam cilla. Ses yeux, nota Laura, étaient immenses. « Ummm… Comment c'était ? » Son regard se dirigea vers Jack, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire embarrassé. « Eh bien, le Colonel O'Neill était un officier très doué. J'ai beaucoup appris de lui ».

« Elle essaie d'être diplomate », interrompit Jack. Mais, bien qu'il parlât à Laura, son attention était fixée sur Sam. Son sourire semblait avoir illuminé son visage aussi. « Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que j'étais un emmerdeur. J'exigeais l'impossible tous les jours, et-- »

« Non. Je-- » commença Sam, mais il lui coupa la parole.

« -- et j'obtenais l'impossible. Chaque jour, sans exception. »

Sam secoua la tête en un démenti gêné. « Nous étions une bonne équipe », dit-elle enfin, son regard rivé sur Jack.

Lentement il acquiesça. « Une sacrée bonne équipe ».

Le silence qui tomba semblait destiné à eux deux uniquement, et Laura se sentit comme un témoin accidentel d'une communication silencieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas complètement ce qu'elle voyait, mais c'était suffisant pour la troubler. Quel que soit le passé que Jack partageait avec cette femme, c'était intense. Et c'était important. Pour eux deux. Soudain elle se sentit très petite, très insignifiante. Et très jeune.

Elle n'aimait pas cela.

« Tout le monde est d'accord pour un Chardonnay ? » demanda brusquement Matt, sa voix brisant cet instant silencieux. Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil avec un sursaut tandis que Jack se raclait la gorge et plongeait son nez dans le menu. Laura prit simplement une profonde respiration et dit, « Cela semble bien pour moi ».

ooo

Voilà comment cela aurait dû être, réalisa Jack, observant Carter fondre d'un rire comme ils revivaient - aussi vaguement qu'il fût possible, étant donné la compagnie – encore une de leurs plus bizarres aventures. Il se sourit à lui-même, le plus proche de ce qui était un rire pour lui, et prit une autre gorgée de vin. Voilà comment cela aurait dû être il y a de cela toutes ces années. Amis. Pas de tension sexuelle, pas de désir. Juste ceci.

Il comprit à cet instant que les autres sentiments et désirs s'étaient mis sur le chemin. Troublant les jugements. Mais maintenant elle avait Matt et il avait Laura, ils étaient libres d'être simplement amis. Ce qui est exactement ce qu'ils auraient dû être depuis le début. C'était ridicule de les imaginer être plus que cela. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup en commun et il soupçonnait à moitié que la tension entre eux était due davantage à l'interdit qu'à de profonds sentiments. Oui, voilà comment cela aurait dû être. C'était facile. C'était bien.

Elle pencha sa tête d'un côté, son rire mourant. « Ca va ? »

« Oui », acquiesça-t-il. « Juste en train de réfléchir ».

« Vraiment ? Wow ».

Il sourit à nouveau. « J'ai— Je suis ravi que nous nous soyons rencontrés par hasard. C'est bon de vous voir, Sam. » Vous voyez ? Il pouvait même l'appeler Sam sans paniquer !

Sam acquiesça. « Moi aussi. Je veux dire, c'est bon de vous voir aussi, monsieur ». Elle grimaça. « Jack ».

Il laissa son regard dériver vers le bar, où Laura et Matt étaient plongés dans une discussion. « Ils semblent bien s'entendre ».

« Matt est très excité par son projet », acquiesça Sam, bien qu'il crût détecter une froideur dans sa voix. Il la regarda, mais il n'y avait rien sinon un sourire sur son visage. « J'ai entendu dire que Laura est très douée ».

« Oui », acquiesça-t-il. « Elle a une grande carrière devant elle ».

A sa surprise, Sam soupira. « Je me rappelle cela ».

« Vous vous rappelez quoi ? »

« D'être jeune, avec une grande carrière devant moi ».

Il rit, pour la première fois de toute la soirée. « Vous êtes à peine sur la colline, Carter. Vous avez une grande carrière devant vous – et derrière vous. Vous en êtes au milieu ! »

« Au sommet de la colline, regardant en bas ? » suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

« Début de votre vie ! » Elle grimaça à cette affirmation et il recula. « D'accord, oubliez que j'ai dit cela. Vous avez quoi ? Trente-huit ans ? Attendez d'avoir cinquante ans dans les yeux, alors commencerez à vous inquiéter ! »

« Oh », dit-elle, agitant une main légèrement éméchée vers lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vue boire avant – sauf si vous comptez l'incident sur P3X-595. « C'est bon pour vous », dit-elle, se versant un autre verre de vin. « C'est facile pour les mecs. Les cheveux blancs vous donnent l'air distingué, les rides vous donnent un air viril ».

Il haussa un sourcil. « Viril, hein ? »

Et elle rougit. Sam Carter a rougi ! « Je parlais en général ».

« Oh ».

Elle soupira à nouveau, et puis rit. « Désolée. Juste pensé - Laura est très jeune, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui, elle l'est ».

« Ca me manque ».

« Vous êtes jeune ».

« Non, je ne le suis plus ! » Se penchant en avant, elle baissa sa voix sur le ton de confidence. Oh oui, définitivement éméchée. « J'ai dix cheveux blancs. Et des rides ».

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Matt ne semble pas le remarquer ».

Ses yeux glissèrent vers son mari. « Il a plus de rides que moi ».

« J'en ai plus que Matt ».

Elle ne sembla pas avoir de réponse à cela, elle se recula sur sa chaise. Et après un instant elle changea de sujet. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ce que vous avez dit hier ? »

Il grimaça, essayant de se rappeler à quel commentaire stupide elle faisait allusion. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Que cela ne vous manque pas. Le SGC. SG-1. C'est vrai ? »

Regardant son visage expressif, ses yeux lumineux légèrement voilés par l'alcool et son sourire aussi prêt que jamais, il ne put mentir. Il prit une profonde respiration et la fixa avec un regard franc. « Ca me manque tous les jours, Carter. Chaque jour sans exception ».

Elle acquiesça comme si ce n'était pas une surprise. « Moi aussi, monsieur. Chaque jour sans exception ».

ooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il était tard quand Sam descendit au restaurant pour le petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la gueule de bois, mais elle avait laissé Matt sortir du lit plus tôt et manger seul, préférant se donner quelques heures supplémentaires avant d'émerger dans la lumière du soleil de Floride.

Il faisait déjà chaud. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur extérieure lutter contre les fenêtres climatisées, et pendant un bref instant elle regretta les montagnes du Colorado. Mais cette pensée fut rapidement écartée comme elle se dirigeait vers le restaurant pratiquement vide, ses pas aussi légers que son cœur.

La nuit dernière avait été géniale. Durant les quelques petites heures qu'elle avait passées avec O'Neill – Jack, comme elle pouvait maintenant l'appeler – elle avait l'impression que des années de malentendus et de ressentiments avaient été effacées. Après la scène sur la plage, elle avait appréhendé de le revoir. Mais quelque chose avait visiblement changé parce qu'il l'avait abordée en s'excusant, non pas avec ses lèvres, mais avec ses yeux, et elle lui avait pardonné instantanément. Ils avaient parlé, ri et s'étaient souvenus et il n'y avait pas eu cette tension qui avait toujours parasité leur relation. Pas de réserve, pas de flirt, juste une pure et honnête amitié. Cela avait été grisant ! Et elle ressentait encore les effets maintenant, comme elle donnait son numéro de chambre au réceptionniste et se dirigeait vers le buffet.

Elle avait l'impression que leur relation avait été régénérée. Les débris qui s'étaient accumulés durant toutes les années où ils avaient servi ensemble avaient été balayés, ne révélant rien sinon la base solide de leur respect mutuel et de leur amitié. Elle se sentait rajeunie, excitée et pas qu'un peu surprise. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que l'état déplorable de sa relation avec le colonel avait pesé si lourdement sur son cœur. Mais elle était ravie qu'ils aient atteint maintenant ce parfait état d'amitié libre de chaînes. Elle pouvait penser à lui maintenant sans ce sentiment de malaise qui avait terni son souvenir culpabilité et regret étaient des choses du passé. Peut-être pourrait-elle même le voir davantage ? L'inviter à rester quelque temps ? Peut-être même, accepter son offre d'aller pêcher à son chalet ? Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que deux amis voyagent ensemble. Et puisque c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient, elle avait—

« Vous avez demandé ce petit déjeuner ? »

La voix à son côté la fit sursauter si violemment que les tranches fraîches de mangue glissèrent presque de son assiette sur le sol. Mais elle s'en moquait. Un grand sourire éclata sur son visage. « Monsieur ! »

Il roula des yeux. « Carter… »

« Désolée », corrigea-t-elle instantanément. « Je veux dire… Jack ». Son nom venait encore avec gêne, et elle était embarrassée de sentir une rougeur envahir son visage. Mince !

S'il le remarqua, il ne dit rien et retourna son attention sur la nourriture. « Avez-vous des beignets ? » demanda-t-il au garçon derrière le comptoir, et se dirigea à l'autre bout de la chaîne. Elle se retrouva à le suivre. Elle avait envie d'un Danish.

Choisissant la pâtisserie qui lui semblait la plus fraîche (il y avait des pommes dessus, au moins) elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à O'Neill. Il avait encore quelque chose, elle devait l'admettre. Aussi platonique que soit leur relation à présent, elle ne pouvait nier que ce short, ce t-shirt défraîchi et les lunettes de soleil pendues à son cou lui donnaient indubitablement du sex-appeal. Elle sourit pour elle-même. Autrefois, avant Matt, elle ne se serait jamais permis d'avoir de telles pensées ! Mais maintenant, tout était différent.

Sentant son regard, il leva les yeux. « Quoi ? » Ses yeux sombres la transpercèrent, et envoyèrent tournoyer quelque chose en elle jusque dans ses orteils.

Elle déglutit difficilement. « Rien ».

« Oh-oh ». Il ne la crut pas, bien sûr. Il la connaissait tellement bien, même après leurs quatre années de brouille.

« J'étais juste-- » commença-t-elle, puis changea d'idée. « J'ai pris plaisir à notre discussion la nuit dernière. C'est tout ».

Acquiesçant doucement, il détourna les yeux. « Nous aurions dû le faire avant ».

« Oui. Nous aurions dû ».

Il s'attardait avec les pâtisseries, mais elle savait que son esprit était ailleurs. Un froncement atteignit son sourcil, et elle fut sur le point de faire un commentaire quand il parla. Son ton se voulait nonchalant. « Vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

Dans un éclair Sam se revit dans son labo, un réacteur à naqquada en pièces détachées sur le bureau et le colonel hésitant et gêné à la porte. Perturbée par ce souvenir, et le choc émotionnel que cela lui donna, il fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler une réponse.

Peut-être que ses souvenirs étaient au même endroit, car avant qu'elle ne puisse parler il se détourna et grommela, « Pas de problème. Je vais-- »

« Je n'en ai pas ».

Il s'arrêta, se retournant prudemment. « Pas de projet… ? »

« Je n'ai fait aucun projet pour aujourd'hui ». Et puis, dans l'esprit nouveau de leur relation platonique, elle ajouta, « Vous voulez faire quelque chose ? »

Il échoua à cacher sa surprise, ce qui fit sourire Sam. Son regard s'attarda sur elle, mesurant et évaluant. Alors, avec précaution, il dit, « Je voulais aller à la plage de Playa Linda. Laura dit que c'est très beau là-haut ». Il lança un regard significatif autour de lui à l'hôtel. « Pas de touristes ».

Son sourire s'élargit. « Ca me semble bien ».

Il l'étudia pendant un long moment, puis dit hardiment, « Vous voulez venir ? »

« Oui », dit-elle immédiatement. « J'adorerai ».

ooo

Drôle comme la vie se déroule, songea Jack, alors qu'il filait en direction de Playa Linda Beach avec Carter à ses côtés. Il y a deux jours, il pensait qu'elle était hors de sa vie pour de bon. Et maintenant elle était ici – ils étaient ici – pour passer la journée ensemble.

Il y a des années, quand tout était intense, compliqué et que son cœur se serrait, ceci aurait été son rêve. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé qu'un jour elle accepterait son invitation à pêcher ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé cet instant, voyageant ensemble vers son chalet, en oubliant toutes les formalités liées à leurs grades ? Trop de fois.

Et combien ironique que, maintenant il vivait cet instant magique, cela signifiait tellement moins. Il n'avait aucun espoir de plus, aucun désir de plus – ceci n'était pas un prélude à quelque chose de plus grand. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il paraissait deux anciens collègues – anciens amis, peut-être – passant du temps ensemble et tentant de reformer les liens que quatre années de négligence avaient rendus fragiles, sinon complètement rompus.

« Daniel a dit que vous avez encore votre maison dans le Colorado », dit Sam, interrompant ses pensées.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route. « Oui », répondit-il. « Je crois que je n'aie pas pu me résoudre à la vendre ».

« Jamais je ne vous avais catalogué comme étant sentimental ».

L'apparence est ce qu'elle connaissait. « Je m'imaginai qu'un jour vous auriez besoin de moi pour venir sauver vos fesses, et que je pourrais avoir besoin d'un endroit où rester pendant que je faisais cela ».

Elle rit, puis redevint sérieuse. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit tourner son visage vers lui. « Vous savez, si jamais vous vouliez revenir… »

Il rit à son tour. « Je ne pense pas. Autant cela me manque… Je ne pourrais pas revenir. Vous ne pouvez jamais revenir ». C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise de la vie il n'y avait jamais de retour possible.

« Oh ! » s'exclama brusquement Sam. « Vous devez aller par-là. C'est notre sortie ».

Il vit le panneau de sortie une fois dépassée et grommela un juron comme il essayait de s'engager sur la voie de sortie à temps. Mais un apprenti chauffeur choisit cet instant pour le doubler, bloquant son échappatoire. « Abruti-- »

« Trop tard », lui dit Sam, se tournant alors qu'elle les regardait dépasser le panneau de sortie.

« Vous étiez censée me guider, Carter », marmonna-t-il, se rangeant derrière un camion et de continuer jusqu'à la prochaine sortie.

« Hé », se plaignit-elle, « je vous ai dit que c'était la sortie 12. Pas ma faute si vous ne faites pas attention ».

« Vous me déconcentriez ».

« En discutant ? Jamais cela ne vous distrayait ».

« Ce n'est pas la discussion », lui dit-il, gardant ses yeux fixés sur la route. « C'est le short ». Bien qu'il ne regardât pas son visage, il pouvait imaginer son expression. Et cela le fit sourire.

« Mon short ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ? »

« Rien. Rien du tout. Il est juste… court ». Il jeta un coup d'œil en réponse à son long silence. « Quoi ? »

Le visage de Sam était de marbre. Mais ses yeux étincelaient d'amusement. « Vous venez de rater la sortie ». Elle fit une pause pour enfoncer le clou. « Vous voulez que je conduise ? »

Il sourit, secoua la tête et retourna son attention sur la route. C'était bien, se dit-il. C'était facile. Un petit flirt innocent – Dieu, il pouvait même faire des remarques, bien qu'indirectement, sur ses longues jambes sans que cela soit gênant. Oui, c'était bien. La journée s'annonçait bien. Très, très bien. « Epicerie », annonça-t-il brusquement, son esprit changeant de direction. « Prenons quelques casse-croûtes sur le chemin ».

ooo

Il était passé midi le temps qu'ils se garent sur le petit parking à côté de la plage. Une ou deux autres voitures se partageaient les lieux, des cartons calés sur les pare-brises pour protéger l'intérieur de la chaleur torride du soleil.

« J'espère que vous avez apporté de la crème solaire, Carter », dit Jack comme il coupait le moteur. « Il fait chaud dehors ».

« Pas si chaud qu'à Abydos », remarqua-t-elle, souriante.

« Non », acquiesça-t-il. « Mais… plus humide ».

Sam regarda dehors au-delà de la plage vers l'océan bleu scintillant, les touffes d'herbes sur le sable des dunes en face d'eux ondulant sous la brise. « Laura avait raison », dit-elle, « c'est magnifique ».

« Oui », acquiesça Jack, ouvrant la portière et sortant sous une bouffée d'air chaud. « Venez, allons-y ».

Sam tira son petit sac à dos – maintenant presque rempli du déjeuner et d'eau – hors du coffre, pendant que Jack se penchait à côté d'elle et récupérait un grand étui noir, à l'allure professionnelle. Pendant un instant étrange, elle pensa que c'était un fusil. « Qu'est-ce que vous-- »

Son coup d'œil latéral lui apprit qu'il avait deviné ses pensées. « C'est un appareil photo, Carter ».

« Oh ! » un appareil photo ? « Depuis quand est-ce que vous-- »

« Depuis Laura ».

Laura. Bien sûr. « C'est sympa ». Sympa ? Quel mot fade ! « Je veux dire, c'est important de partager des intérêts ».

« C'est vrai », acquiesça-t-il, retournant son attention vers l'appareil photo. « En tout cas, c'est mieux que de pointer une arme sur tout ce que vous rencontrez. »

Sam hocha la tête, dégageant son chapeau de son sac et le plaça sur sa tête pour se protéger du soleil. « Ca doit être sympa », dit-elle, d'une voix plus nostalgique qu'elle ne s'y était attendue.

Il leva les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« La retraite ».

Il haussa les épaules, soulevant le lourd sac sur son épaule. « Ca a ses bons côtés ».

Elle se demanda brièvement si ceci était l'un de ces moments-là, mais elle écarta rapidement cette idée. Jack avait Laura. Comment l'avait-il décrite la nuit dernière ? 'La meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée '. Elle doutait que sa rencontre fortuite avec Jack comptât si haut dans sa vie. Mais une part perfide de son esprit chuchota, 'Ceci aurait pu être ta vie. Avec lui. Votre vie ensemble'.

Elle détourna les yeux, réalisant seulement alors qu'elle était en train de le dévisager. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie. Pourquoi la voudrait-elle ? Elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait Matt. Et elle était heureuse.

« Venez, Carter », dit-il, soudain rappelant davantage O'Neill que Jack. « Avançons ».

C'était tout ce qu'elle put faire pour s'empêcher de se mettre au garde-à-vous et de crier, 'A vos ordres, monsieur', alors elle le suivit sur la promenade vers la plage. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le frisson de grandir en elle ensemble à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé combien cela lui avait manqué.

Ou combien il lui avait manqué.

ooo

Le sable sec était chaud sous leurs pieds, et si mou qu'il était difficile de marcher. Mais la plage était magnifique, une grande étendue de sable blanc et de dunes herbeuses qui longeaient le bord de l'océan étincelant. Des oiseaux descendaient en piqué, plongeant dans la mer, leurs cris étaient la seule chose qui perturbait le fracas des vagues de l'Atlantique.

Par consentement mutuel, même si silencieux, ils descendirent jusqu'au littoral et Sam enleva ses sandales dès que le sable fut suffisamment froid pour pouvoir marcher pieds nus. Elle respira profondément, l'air chaud tempéré par la senteur salée de la mer. Elle se sentait satisfaite. Heureuse. Détendue.

Jetant un coup d'œil, elle regarda Jack marcher à côté d'elle. Il tenait une poignée de cailloux et s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour les faire ricocher sur les vagues. Il était bon à cela, et elle eut soudain l'image de lui debout à l'extérieur de son chalet, lançant les cailloux sur l'eau tranquille de son lac. Il doit être heureux là-bas, réalisa-t-elle, loin des exigences du devoir et de l'honneur. Juste lui, son lac sans poisson. Et Laura.

Elle soupira. Il semblait si différent de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Ce n'était pas juste l'absence de son uniforme, bien que cela en fasse partie. Mais c'étaient les signes de commandement qui lui manquaient maintenant la distance qu'il maintenait avec son équipe, le comportement discrètement réservé, le vernis de professionnalisme qui faussait toutes ses actions et relations. Et elle réalisa que de tout le temps qu'elle l'avait connu il ne les avait jamais laissés tomber. Pas une fois. Pas même quand cela avait été juste eux. Cela lui fit se demander si elle l'avait jamais réellement connu.

« A quoi pensez-vous, Carter ? », dit-il, arrêtant son geste de lancer un autre caillou parfaitement choisi dans l'eau.

Elle sourit, observant ses orteils s'enfoncer dans le sable humide et froid alors que les vagues s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles. « Je pensais que c'est agréable », dit-elle, éludant d'instinct ses pensées réelles – comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec lui. Il ne dit rien, et elle se demanda s'il avait remarqué la demi-vérité. Et puis elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait menti. Il n'y avait pas de raison de lui cacher quelque chose maintenant ils étaient amis, ni plus ni moins. L'obscurcissement de leurs sentiments avait fait assez de dégâts à leur amitié – tout sauf le détruire – et il était ridicule de continuer sur ce même chemin destructeur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et puis un grand risque, « En fait, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais ».

Il s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils et commença à jouer avec les cailloux qui restaient dans sa main. « Non ? »

Sam se glissa un peu plus près. « Non pas que cela ne soit pas agréable », ajouta-t-elle. « Mais je trouvais que… vous sembliez différent ».

Un demi-sourire crispa ses lèvres. « Plus gris. Plus vieux-- »

« Non », protesta-t-elle. « Plus détendu. Moins le Colonel O'Neill ».

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'acquiescement et lança une autre pierre. « Bien. J'ai toujours détesté ce type ».

Wow. « Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

Un autre haussement d'épaules. « C'était un imbécile ».

« Je n'ai jamais pensé cela », dit-elle, s'accroupissant pour ramasser quelques cailloux pour elle-même. « Je l'ai toujours bien aimé ».

« Oh allez », réprimanda Jack, lançant vivement un autre caillou à travers les vagues. « Il était odieux, délibérément obtus, intolérant— »

« Courageux, loyal, malin, drôle— »

« Peut-être pensez-vous à l'autre O'Neil ? » suggéra-t-il. « Celui avec un seul 'L' ».

Elle éclata de rire, se leva et soupesa un galet dans sa main. Taille et forme parfaites. « J'ai oublié d'ajouter modeste ». Alors qu'elle parlait, elle lança le caillou avec un petit mouvement du poignet, l'envoyant sauter un, deux, trois, quatre fois avant de sombrer. Pas mal.

« Pas mal, Carter ».

Elle sourit. « Mark et moi faisions des compétitions quand nous vivions à Long Beach ».

« Compétitions ? Vous ? Je n'y crois pas ». Les mots furent prononcés avec une telle de note d'affection que Sam leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise. Visiblement il s'était surpris lui-même aussi, car il se détourna avec un froncement de sourcils et reprit la marche.

Au bout d'un moment elle le rattrapa. « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit », lui dit-elle, ne voulant pas perdre cette intimité inhabituelle. « Vous étiez un grand officier. J'ai tellement appris, et toujours je— je vous ai toujours admiré. Beaucoup ». Il y avait eu d'autres sentiments aussi, bien sûr. Mais maintenant, dans leur état actuel de glasnost, c'était mieux de ne pas les déranger.

Il ne répondit pas, et Sam se surprit à tendre le bras et toucher son bras. « Jack ? »

Il sursauta. Puis se figea, son regard fixé sur les doigts posés sur son bras. « Quoi ? »

Et soudain ils furent à nouveau de retour en arrière. Son cœur battait la chamade. La peau sous ses doigts sembla plus brûlante que le sable, et elle lutta pour les mots et le souffle. « Je— Vous m'avez manqué ».

Jack retira brutalement son bras, recula d'un pas et se retourna si bien qu'il faisait face à la plage. Pendant un instant elle pensa qu'il allait peut-être répondre, mais alors ses lèvres se serrèrent en une ligne intransigeante et il fit un signe de la tête vers les dunes de sable. « Je pense que je vais essayer de prendre quelques photos de là-bas ». Attendant à peine son accord, il passa à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers les dunes.

Peu sûre de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Sam ne suivit pas. A la place, elle fixa l'eau bleue tentatrice. Une nage, décida-t-elle, était ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait laissé les choses devenir trop intenses et ressentit le besoin de se calmer. Mais c'était tout à fait normal, se raisonna-t-elle, que les choses entre eux soient tendues de temps en temps. Ils avaient une histoire longue, compliquée, en grande partie non dite. Et simplement parce que ces sentiments étaient du passé, n'empêchait pas les souvenirs de jeter une ombre inconfortable sur leur amitié renouvelée.

Mais c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient, des souvenirs. Douleurs fantômes d'une blessure depuis longtemps guérie. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait comme ils l'avaient fait par le passé ils n'étaient plus en danger. Ils avaient trouvé la sécurité dans l'amitié, et elle était déterminée à ce que cette fois cela dure. Cette amitié était trop importante pour la perdre à nouveau.

Il était trop important pour le perdre à nouveau.

ooo

_// Merde,//_ gronda Jack silencieusement comme il remontait la plage vers les dunes. A quoi diable jouait-elle ? En parlant comme cela. A le toucher ! Et que diable faisait-il, se permettant de ressentir… quoi ? De l'affection ? Du désir ? Merde, il refusait de vivre à nouveau cet enfer. Il s'était remis d'elle et il avait l'intention de rester ainsi.

Cela avait été une mauvaise idée, de l'inviter. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait suggéré, mais stupidement il avait pensé qu'il pouvait gérer cela. Cela avait toujours été son erreur. Il s'était trompé lui-même en pensant qu'ils étaient 'seulement amis', tout comme il s'était trompé lui-même autrefois en pensant qu'ils étaient 'seulement collègues'. Mais la vérité était… Il soupira et ralentit. Quelle était exactement la vérité ? Il avait passé quatre ans à haïr Carter – à oublier Carter – et en deux jours passés ensemble elle avait défait tout son travail. Et il réalisait combien elle lui avait manqué, et combien il la voulait à nouveau dans sa vie. Pas comme il l'avait voulue par le passé, bien sûr. Cela était hors de question elle était mariée. Mais il fut forcé de regarder en arrière sur les quatre dernières années avec un œil neuf. Et au lieu de la paix, il vit le vide. Elle lui avait manqué et il ne l'avait même pas su jusqu'à maintenant.

Il ralentit encore, se retourna et s'arrêta. Elle était toujours debout sur le rivage, fixant l'eau alors que le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux blonds. Et à cet instant il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas la laisser partir à nouveau. Il voulait pouvoir l'appeler, la voir, de se considérer faire partie de sa vie. Il avait passé quatre ans à la rejeter – se niant lui-même – et maintenant il se rendait compte que cela avait été pour rien.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Sam Carter était une part de lui. Profondément. Et il n'existait aucun moyen de l'en faire sortir. Aussi il ferait peut-être bien de commencer à apprendre à vivre avec elle, et avec lui-même, parce qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait quand il avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Il refusait de retourner aux années glacées et solitaires de leur séparation. Quel qu'en soit le prix, il serait son ami. Il l'aurait dans sa vie. Pour de bon.

Et alors qu'il se retournait vers les dunes, ses pieds glissants dans le sable mou, il considéra que ceci devait signifier qu'il lui avait pardonné d'avoir brisé son cœur. C'était en quelque sorte un petit miracle.

ooo

Les couloirs du SGC étaient calmes. Il était tard et Daniel frotta ses yeux pour la centième fois comme il s'absorbait dans les documents devant lui. Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui il y a de cela des heures, mais la traduction lui échappait et il ne pouvait s'arrêtait d'y penser comme un chien avec une vieille chaussure. Ca devrait être simple. Ca semblait simple. S'il pouvait juste—

« Activation extérieure non autorisée ! Activation extérieure non autorisée ! »

Une poussée d'adrénaline accompagna ces mots et sa fatigue fut oubliée. Il fut sur ses pieds en un instant, se dirigeant vers la porte. Non pas qu'il le devait, mais les sept années qu'il avait passées en première ligne rendait cela difficile d'ignorer l'appel.

Avant qu'il n'atteigne la salle de contrôle, la Porte des étoiles était déjà activée et l'iris était solidement fermé. Avec Sam hors de la base, le Général Taylor était encore de service. Ce qui était inhabituel, si tard dans la journée. Mais même presqu'à minuit, son uniforme et ses cheveux blancs coupés ras étaient impeccablement mis.

« Une idée ? » demanda Daniel, brossant de façon embarrassée son uniforme froissé.

« Aucune », vint la réponse sèche. « Nous n'attendons personne ».

Daniel dirigea son regard vers la porte, juste à temps pour voir le miroitement familier à travers l'iris. Cela faisait longtemps depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Beaucoup d'années. Son estomac se resserra cela ne présageait rien de bon. « Thor », dit-il d'une voix basse comme le frêle alien gris apparaissait à travers l'iris fermé.

« Baissez les armes », ordonna Taylor aux troupes de la salle d'embarquement, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Daniel était sur ses talons. « Docteur Jackson, je suis heureux que vous soyez ici. Je n'ai en fait jamais rencontré les Asgard ».

« Non », acquiesça Daniel, son esprit réfléchissant à la cause de cette visite inattendue. « Ils se sont occupés de leurs affaires depuis que nous avons vaincu Anubis. Général, je ne pense pas que la venue de Thor ici soit une bonne nouvelle ».

Taylor lui lança un regard sombre. « C'est ce que je craignais ».

Comme ils entraient dans la salle d'embarquement, Thor attendait patiemment sur la rampe, ses grands yeux observant toute la salle. Taylor resta en arrière alors qu'ils approchaient de la Porte, laissant Daniel prendre la direction. « Bonjour, Thor ».

« Docteur Jackson », vint une réponse chantante. « C'est bon de vous voir à nouveau ».

« Oui. Vous aussi ».

« J'aurais souhaité que ma visite sur votre planète soit dans de meilleures circonstances. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que le problème ne soit grave ».

Daniel échangea un coup d'œil inquiet avec Taylor. « Grave comment ? »

La tête de Thor se détourna à nouveau, scrutant la pièce. « Je suis ici pour le Major Carter. C'est elle avec qui je dois parler ».

Les mâchoires de Taylor se resserrèrent. « Le Colonel Carter n'est pas ici, » dit-il, en s'avançant. « Je suis le Général Taylor, le Commandant de cette base. Tout ce que vous avez à dire, vous pouvez me le dire. »

Les grands yeux de Thor clignèrent lentement. « Général Taylor, vous devez rappeler _'le Colonel'_ Carter immédiatement. Son destin en dépend ».

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Elle seule pourra comprendre », fut la réponse énigmatique. « Mais vous devez vous dépêcher. Notre temps est limité ».

Taylor échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Daniel, acquiesçant brièvement. « Faites-la revenir ».

Daniel quitta la pièce en courant, son cœur s'emballant sous un mélange d'adrénaline et d'effroi qui lui rappela trop efficacement les jours passés.

ooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le soleil effleurait juste l'horizon, projetant une douce lueur à travers la plage et sur l'eau. De longues ombres habillaient les dunes de lumière et d'ombre, et le soleil mourant colorait d'un halo doré tout ce qu'il touchait.

Jack était installé sur le sable chaud des dunes, son trépied en position basse alors qu'il s'appuyait sur ses coudes et fixait à travers l'appareil photo. Il avait fait de belles prises cet après-midi, et maintenant son objectif était pointé à travers l'herbe en touffe à l'extrémité de la promenade où Sam, assise, fixait la plage déserte. Ses cheveux et sa peau paraissaient dorés dans le coucher de soleil. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient détendus, un pied dessinant des motifs sur le sable froid. Elle était magnifique.

Il voulait la prendre en photo, capturer ce moment pour toujours. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le droit. Elle était la femme d'un autre. Mais Jack avait toujours été insouciant, et au fond, qui le saurait ? Il se pencha plus près du viseur, fit la mise au point. Des nuages sur l'horizon de l'océan surgirent sombrement derrière elle, accentuant davantage l'éclat doré de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'appareil photo, comme il appuyait une fois, l'appareil se déclencha.

Les yeux de Carter furent sur lui en un instant. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il aurait dû savoir que ses sens aiguisés ne rateraient pas le bruit. La regardant par-dessus l'appareil photo il haussa les épaules. « Je vous prenais en photo ».

« Pourquoi ? » Elle était sincèrement surprise, ce qui l'amusa. Mais sa question était pertinente, et il dut réfléchir soigneusement à sa réponse. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la plus belle photo qu'il avait prise de toute la journée. Parce qu'il s'était délibérément débarrassé de toutes les autres photos d'elle de sorte qu'il ne possédait aucune image de Sam Carter. Parce qu'il voulait se rappeler ce week-end, garder quelque chose de cette chaleur qu'il avait redécouverte. Mais il ne pouvait dire aucune de ces choses. A la place il baissa à nouveau la tête sur le viseur et prit une nouvelle photo, capturant son air interrogateur. « Pour finir la pellicule ».

« Oh ». Elle le croyait. Et puis, de la façon dont ses yeux s'agrandirent, il devina qu'elle avait une idée. « Est-ce qu'il a un retardateur ? »

« L'appareil photo ? Oui ».

« Super ! » Elle fut sur ses pieds. « Préparez-le. Prenez-en une de nous deux ».

Oh non. « Carter, je ne pense pas-- »

« Allez », plaida-t-elle. « J'en veux une pour me souvenir d'aujourd'hui ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Pas vous ? »

« Humm… Bien sûr ». Il ne voulait pas paraître trop enthousiaste, après tout. Evitant prudemment de la regarder, au cas où il révélerait quelque chose, il installa le retardateur. Il n'avait jamais eu de raison de l'utiliser avant, mais comment cela pouvait-il être si difficile… ?

Après quelques minutes il entendit une voix près de son oreille. « Jack ? » Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui. « Vous voulez que je jette un œil ? »

« Quoi ? Vous pensez que je ne sais pas l'utiliser ? »

Son visage était de marbre comme celui d'un parfait militaire. « Eh bien, cela fait cinq minutes ».

« Carter », râla-t-il gentiment, « vous êtes une fichue je-sais-tout ».

Elle sourit. « Oui, monsieur ».

Se redressant sur ses pieds, il lui fit signe vers l'appareil photo. « Allez-y ». Alors qu'elle travaillait, il s'éloigna sur la promenade et s'assit pour attendre.

En dépit du soleil déclinant, il sortit ses lunettes de soleil de sa poche et les mit. S'il devait prendre cette photo, il aurait au moins quelque chose pour se cacher derrière.

Après un moment, Sam se leva et se dirigea vers lui. « Trente secondes », prévint-elle comme elle venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Il va prendre trois photos ».

Trois ? Il ne savait pas que l'appareil pouvait faire cela. « Bien. Super ».

Elle lui lança un regard et fit un grand sourire. Puis fronça des sourcils et adroitement leva le bras et lui retira les lunettes de soleil de son visage. Ses doigts caressant son front d'un toucher particulièrement intime, et il se retrouva à la fixer alors que sa main se figeait en l'air entre eux. « Peux pas vous voir derrière ça », expliqua-t-elle doucement, ses yeux rivés aux siens. « Je veux-- »

CLIC !

Le moment prit fin. « Mince », grommela-t-elle, tournant son visage vers l'appareil photo. « Bien, souriez ».

Il fit de son mieux. Mais alors que Carter se rapprochait plus près, une main amicale reposant sur son épaule, il fut effrayé que son sourire ne soit trop étiré. Ses doigts étaient chauds à travers son t-shirt, sa tête près de son épaule lui rappelant de lointains moments d'intimité.

CLIC !

« Encore une », dit-elle avec un sourire, se rapprochant encore plus près jusqu'à ce que son bras soit autour de ses épaules. Il prit une profonde respiration et glissa son bras autour de sa taille, la serrant davantage. Elle se déplaça volontiers, et son bras se resserra sur ses épaules. C'était leur étreinte la plus intime depuis la fois où ils avaient été Jonah et Thera, et son cœur fut étreint d'une douleur involontaire. Ils attendirent une éternité que l'appareil prenne sa dernière photo, et quand enfin le déclencheur cliqua cela sembla trop rapide.

« Super », dit Sam, en retirant son bras de son épaule sans le regarder.

Il enleva le sien de sa taille et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je vous enverrai une copie ».

« Merci ». Il y eut une pause alors qu'elle fixa la plage plus loin. « J'ai passé une agréable journée ».

« Moi aussi ».

Elle le regarda alors, sa tête penchée d'un côté. « Nous devrions recommencer ».

« Oui. Eh bien, la prochaine fois que vous êtes en Floride… »

« Ou vous dans le Colorado. Nous avons une chambre d'ami ». Il faillit éclater de rire ! Chambre d'ami ? Le jour où il passera la nuit sous le même toit que Carter et son mari, il gèlera sur Abydos ! Elle dut voir un peu de sa réflexion sur son visage, car elle fronça les sourcils et ajouta, « Je pense ce que j'ai dit. Nous ne devons pas attendre si longtemps pour la prochaine fois ».

« J'ai une maison à Colorado Springs », lui rappela-t-il. « Mais vous avez raison. Nous devrions… vous savez. Garder le contact. C'est mieux ».

Se retournant, Sam s'empara de son sac et mit la main dans une des poches intérieures. Elle sortit quelque chose. « Tenez », dit-elle, lui donnant une carte de visite, « au cas où vous oublieriez ».

Il promena son regard sur ses adresses postale et électronique, et était sur le point de lui demander s'ils les distribuaient off world de nos jours quand une sonnerie interrompit. Son portable.

« Zut », grommela-t-elle, le sortant de son sac et grimaçant quand elle vit l'identité de l'interlocuteur. « SGC ». Avec un froncement, elle répondit à l'appel. « Carter ». Elle écouta, ses yeux venant se poser sur ceux de Jack. « Coucou, Daniel, qu'est-ce-- » Elle haussa les sourcils. « Thor ? » Puis elle acquiesça, fronçant et grognant, « Merde. Non. Non, c'est bon. Kennedy ? Bien sûr. Oui. Non, je serai là aussi vite que je peux ».

Pendant un instant après qu'elle eut raccroché, elle resta simplement assise à fixer le téléphone dans ses mains. Puis elle soupira et leva les yeux sur lui. « Je dois partir ».

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ».

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. « Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi ».

« Je sais », acquiesça-t-il, se mettant sur ses pieds et se dirigeant vers l'appareil photo. « Ils ont un avion pour vous à Kennedy ? »

« Oui ».

« Je vous y emmènerai ».

« Merci ». Elle se leva, ramassa son sac et jeta le téléphone dedans. Puis elle grogna. « Merde. Matt va me tuer ».

Jack faillit laisser échapper l'appareil, surpris. « Matt ? Pourquoi ? »

« Oh », elle agita une main d'un geste dédaigneux pour minimiser ses mots, « il n'aime pas mes horaires ».

« Sauver la planète n'est pas un travail de bureau », lui rappela Jack alors qu'il remontait la promenade. « N'a-t-il pas accepté ça ? »

« Il ne— je veux dire, je ne lui en ai pas beaucoup parlé. Vous savez. Je ne peux pas vraiment ».

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Sans précisions, mais Sara savait toujours ce que je faisais. Plus ou moins ».

Sam grimaça, semblant gênée alors qu'ils remontaient la plage vers sa voiture. « Je suppose. Ca semble juste trop compliqué d'inventer des demi-vérités sur le SGC. Aussi j'ai choisi la radio télémétrie de l'espace profond ».

Ce fut une surprise pour Jack que tout fût pas rose dans la vie de Carter. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui dites ? » demanda-t-il curieux. « Je veux dire, quand vous partez off world et ne rentrez pas pendant plusieurs semaines ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il sait que je voyage beaucoup, à court terme ».

Il eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Pour quelque raison, le fait qu'il savait plus que Matt sur au moins un aspect de la vie de Carter lui plaisait immensément. Ce qui probablement le poussa à dire, « Vous voulez que je lui dise que vous avez dû partir ? Il ne peut pas me tuer ». Sam sembla surprise et il offrit un demi-sourire. « J'inventerai quelque chose de bien ».

Elle hésita, mais un grand sourire la trahit. « Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, je peux l'appeler… »

« Vous le voulez ? »

Sam grimaça. « En fait, non ». Elle soupira bruyamment. « Je n'ai pas le courage d'avoir une dispute. Voulez-vous lui dire que je n'ai pas pu le joindre sur son portable ? »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça Jack. Il ressentit une sorte de plaisir illicite dans cette déception mineure, un plaisir légèrement tinté de culpabilité. Il n'y avait pas de mal, après tout. Et si Matt n'arrivait pas à accepter les exigences du travail de Carter, alors c'était uniquement de sa faute si elle lui mentait. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit. « Vous savez, je souhaite presque y aller avec vous ».

Pendant un instant son pas chancela et elle lui jeta un regard sérieux. « Oui », soupira-t-elle gravement. « Moi aussi ».

ooo

Le trajet jusqu'à la base ne prit pas plus d'une heure et demie, et la plus grande partie du temps passa dans un silence pensif. Sam observa les rues crépusculaires défiler en silence, son esprit voltigeant entre le problème qui l'attendait et l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Daniel n'avait pas pu dire beaucoup plus que ce qu'il savait, mais la mention du nom de Thor était suffisante. Les Asgard ne les avaient pas contactés depuis des années. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de sérieux. Et Dieu savait qu'elle aurait aimé en parler avec Jack. Mais il n'avait plus les habilitations de sécurité, et les règles étaient les règles. Ses lèvres se crispèrent avec ironie à cette pensée. Les règles étaient les règles. Résumé de la majeure partie de leur relation.

La voiture ralentit. Sam réalisa qu'ils s'approchaient des portes de la base, elle ressentit une répugnance inhabituelle. Elle voulait retourner à la plage…

Le garde à la porte s'avança, interrompant ses pensées. « C'est pourquoi, M'dame ? »

Elle baissa la vitre et sortit sa pièce d'identité. « Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Je suis ici pour prendre un avion. Voici le Colonel Jack O'Neill ».

« En retraite », ajouta Jack, se penchant de son côté pour montrer sa propre pièce d'identité.

Le soldat jeta un œil sur les deux pièces d'identité et vérifia la liste sur son bloc-notes. « Vous êtes attendue, M'dame ». Puis il fronça et jeta un œil à Jack. « Colonel O'Neill, je ne vois pas votre nom ici-- »

« Je fais juste le chauffeur ».

Après l'obtention des pièces d'identité visiteurs et les instructions appropriées, Jack reprit la route. Ils étaient toujours silencieux, bien qu'il n'y eût aucune gêne. Mais l'atmosphère était lourde à cause de leur séparation imminente, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de quatre ans. Pourquoi devrait-il être si difficile de se dire au revoir ? Mais elle eut à peine le temps de penser à la question qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant un petit bâtiment en préfabriqué qui servait de salon de départ de la base. Il était temps d'y aller.

« Merci », dit-elle dans le silence qui tomba quand il coupa le moteur.

« De rien ».

Elle soupira, le cœur lourd. « Le timing laisse vraiment à désirer ».

« C'est Thor pour vous », dit-il avec une grimace embarrassée. « Allez-y, allez sauver la planète et passez-moi un coup de fil quand vous serez rentrée. D'accord ? »

« D'accord », acquiesça-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil et le trouvant en train de l'observer. « Je le ferai ».

Il hocha la tête. « Allez-y alors. Ne faites pas attendre Thor. Dites-lui le bonjour pour moi ».

« Bien sûr ». Elle prit une profonde respiration – elle devait partir, bien qu'à contrecœur. Et puisqu'elle refusait de réfléchir pourquoi, exactement, elle répugnait tant de sortir de la voiture, elle décida qu'elle ferait mieux de juste en finir. Elle ouvrit la portière, et s'était juste tournée pour sortir quand elle sentit un bras ferme saisir son poignet. Sa chaleur bloqua la respiration dans sa poitrine et envoya son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'elle se retournait.

« Carter ? » Il l'observait attentivement, de ses yeux sombres et anxieux dans la lumière déclinante. « Soyez prudente ».

Le grondement sourd dans son cœur se transforma en une douloureuse torsion d'un plaisir dangereux. « Je le serai ».

Il acquiesça légèrement, mais ne la lâcha pas. Et elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir. Ses yeux la retenaient, l'attiraient plus près, et son cœur aspirait à sceller leur amitié retrouvée par un baiser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose la retenait – la peur, peut-être, de ressentir plus qu'elle ne devrait.

Quoi qu'il ressentît, il le cacha. Mais leur échange de regard persista un peu trop longtemps avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux et libère son bras. Quand il parla, sa voix était bourrue. « Ravi de vous avoir revue ».

« Moi aussi ».

Un autre long silence. Et puis, « Allez-y, allez-vous-en d'ici, Carter ».

Sans un mot de plus, Sam sortit de la voiture et ferma la portière. Elle agita la main une fois qu'elle fut sur le seuil du bâtiment, et il répondit d'un salut minable. Souriante malgré sa gorge nouée, elle se détourna et rentra à l'intérieur. A travers les murs fins du préfabriqué, elle entendit le crissement des pneus sur le gravier du parking et sut qu'il était parti.

Elle se sentait affligée.

ooo

Il était passé huit heures quand Jack se gara sur le parking de l'hôtel, mais bien qu'il fût en retard il ne se précipita pas à l'intérieur. A la place il resta silencieusement assis dans la voiture sombre, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

S'il ne se connaissait pas mieux, il aurait suspecté quelque chose de louche – un de ces 'accidents' bizarres qui semblaient toujours lui arriver quand il était avec SG-1. Parce qu'il se sentait comme s'il avait été ramassé par la peau du cou et renvoyé à peu près quatre ans en arrière, aux jours où l'Air Force, le SGC et Sam Carter faisaient partie de sa vie quotidienne.

Il se frotta la nuque, essayant de soulager une douleur qu'il ressentait depuis des années. La tension. Ca le rongeait là, une présence incessante qui ne pouvait être ignorée et l'avait probablement gardé en vie à plus d'une occasion. Mais il ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis des années, depuis quatre années pour être précis. Il soupira et sortit de la voiture, répugnant à se replonger dans le monde synthétique de l'hôtel. Cela semblait complètement injuste que Carter soit retournée au SGC pour sauver le monde, encore, tandis qu'il allait passer la soirée à boire de la bière et discuter un peu avec des gens pour qui il n'éprouvait absolument aucun intérêt. Bien sûr, c'était à peu près exactement ce qu'il avait fait au cours de ces quatre dernières années. Mais ce soir, il _'savait'_ ce qu'elle allait faire, et cela amenait la réalité en Technicolor à la maison. Il ne pouvait chasser le sentiment qu'il devrait être là dehors, à protéger ses arrières.

Il secoua la tête, mais cela ne fit rien pour chasser son malaise alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers l'hôtel. Laura, au moins, ne serait pas inquiète de son retard. Elle était habituée à ses allers et venues imprévisibles, et elle en faisait de même selon ses désirs. C'était l'un des aspects de leur relation qu'il appréciait le plus il avait besoin de sa liberté plus que toute autre chose. Matt, cependant, serait une autre affaire. Non pas qu'il connaissait bien l'homme, mais il avait toujours été un fin juge des caractères et du jour de leur première rencontre – une horrible soirée chez Daniel – il avait vu que Matt était un coincé du cul. Il ne blâmait pas Carter de ne pas vouloir l'appeler, et la vérité était qu'il était impatient de la prochaine confrontation. C'était mesquin, et alors ?

Entrant tranquillement dans l'hôtel bondé, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Carter. Sa clé était dans sa main, pour la remettre à Matt avec la nouvelle que sa femme était déjà sur le chemin du retour vers le Colorado. Sa chambre n'était pas loin et il frappa brièvement sur la porte. Après un instant elle fut ouverte par un Matt à l'air endormi dans un costume chiffonné.

« Quoi ? Jack… ? » marmonna Matt, se frottant le visage.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller ». Mais, que diable faisait-il à dormir à cette heure de la journée ?

Matt bâilla. « C'est bon. Je faisais juste un petit somme. Longue journée ». Puis, comme s'il le remarquait pour la première fois, il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jack d'un air interrogateur et dit, « Sam est avec vous ? »

Jack tendit la clé. « Non. Elle a été rappelée à la base. Elle s'est envolée de Kennedy il y a une heure ».

L'irritation chassa le sommeil du visage de Matt. « Vous voulez rire ? »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute », lui rappela Jack. « C'est comme ça que les choses se passent parfois. Elle fait un travail important ».

« Oui, d'accord. Et elle ne pouvait pas appeler ? »

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas l'air suffisant. « Pouvait pas vous joindre ».

« Hein, » grommela Matt, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

Jack grimaça, mais garda sa langue. « Je devrais repartir-- »

« Attendez », dit Matt brusquement. « Entrez un instant, voulez-vous ? J'ai quelque chose pour Laura ».

Il hésita un instant, gêné d'entrer dans l'espace privé de Sam. Mais en même temps, intrigué. C'était un territoire interdit, et, il fut un temps, le sujet de beaucoup de spéculations silencieuses. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau amis… Il entra.

« Ce sont quelques papiers », disait Matt, ouvrant rapidement sa serviette et farfouillant à l'intérieur. « Concernant le contrat… »

La porte se ferma derrière lui et les yeux de Jack balayèrent la pièce avec circonspection. Un des grands fauteuils était couvert de vêtements, tous féminins. Matt, présuma-t-il, était trop méticuleux pour laisser des vêtements traîner dans toute la pièce. Quelque chose de noir et à lanières sur un fauteuil attira son regard et Jack détourna rapidement les yeux. Pas besoin de cette image dans sa tête ! Sur la commode il y avait la collection habituelle de crèmes et de potions féminines, ce qui le surprit. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Carter comme une de ces femmes qui se tracassaient de maquillages et de produits pour cheveux. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait connue qu'en service. Ceci était son autre vie, la vie dont il n'avait jamais fait partie. Ses yeux se déplacèrent à nouveau, cette fois sur une table de chevet chargée de dossiers.

Ils devaient être à Carter. Il se glissa plus près, et son estomac se retourna de regrets quand il vit le logo familier du SGC sur la couverture d'un des dossiers. Il avait oublié combien cela lui avait manqué.

De la table de chevet, ses yeux dérivèrent à contrecœur vers le lit. Les couvertures étaient froissées et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Carter dormir là. Elle se tortillait quand elle dormait, se rappela-t-il. C'était devenu une plaisanterie dans l'équipe, tirant à la courte paille qui aurait à dormir près de la frétillante Carter toute la nuit. Non pas que cela l'avait jamais dérangé de perdre. Il se demanda si elle remuait toujours quand elle dormait…

« Voilà ! » la voix de Matt grinça le long des nerfs de Jack comme quand on rate une vitesse.

Il se retourna rapidement, étreint par une colère familière et douloureuse. _//Elle aurait dû être mienne !//_ Les mots déferlèrent terriblement depuis le coin le plus secret de son cœur, ce coin qu'il gardait si bien fermé. _//Elle devrait être mienne.//_ Il eut envie de vomir.

« Dites-lui de le lire entièrement, qu'elle s'en fasse sa propre opinion, » disait Matt, inconscient des battements incontrôlés du cœur de Jack. Il lui donna les papiers et Jack les prit d'une main presque tremblante.

« Merci », réussit-il à dire, roulant les feuilles avec des doigts agités.

Matt soupira. « Merci d'être passé m'avertir du message de Sam », dit-il, ouvrant la porte pour que Jack puisse sortir. « Désolé qu'elle vous ait mêlé à cela ».

Ha ! Si seulement il savait. « Ce n'est rien ».

« Dites à Laura que je l'appellerai quand je reprendrai le travail », dit Matt avec un sourire éclatant. « Vous avez là une femme fascinante, Jack. Vous êtes un chanceux ».

Le soupçon mordit à travers la culpabilité de Jack dans un éclair de colère irrationnelle. Matt lui avait déjà volé une femme… « Gardez vos distances, mon vieux ».

Les yeux de Matt s'agrandirent. « Quoi ? »

« Vous avez entendu ».

« Hé ! » Il se recula, les mains levées sur la défensive. « Je ne suggérais rien de tel. Je suis marié, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Marié. A Carter. A _'sa'_ Carter. « Je-- » _'Sa'_ Carter ? Que diable était-il en train de penser ? « Je suis désolé ». Il leva les yeux sur Matt, qui le dévisageait comme s'il était dérangé de l'esprit. « Je, euh-- » Il tapota les feuilles roulées contre la paume de sa main. « Je donnerai ceci à Laura. Merci ».

« Bien », vint la réponse perplexe. « D'accord ».

Et sur ce, Jack partit. En colère contre Matt, en colère contre lui-même, et encore plus en colère contre son cœur traître. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ce qu'il ressentait il ne voulait pas revivre cette souffrance sentimentale dont il pensait être depuis longtemps guéri. Il ne voulait pas être amoureux de la femme d'un autre homme.

Il refusait cela.

ooo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« Vous l'avez _'laissé s'échapper'_ ?» Daniel n'avait jamais vu Sam aussi furieuse. Ses yeux étaient furibonds, son visage pâle, et tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus, crispés de colère alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de la table vers Thor. « Comment avez-vous pu être aussi stupide ? »

« Ca suffit, Colonel », la réprimanda Taylor. Bien que Daniel doutât que le Général fût en désaccord avec son sentiment. _'C'était'_ stupide. Vraiment, vraiment stupide.

Thor, cependant, resta indifférent à l'explosion de Sam. Il cligna des yeux doucement il fit presque un haussement d'épaules. « Rétrospectivement, la décision n'était pas sage ».

Sam retomba en arrière sur son siège avec colère. « C'est un euphémisme ».

« Cependant », continua Thor, son attention fixée sur Taylor, « le rapport de mission mentionne plusieurs fois que Numéro 5 était différent de ses semblables. Qu'il était plus… humain ». Il s'arrêta comme Sam passait une main contrariée dans ses cheveux. « Nous espérions exploiter son humanité ».

Elle fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, arpentant. « Dans quel but ? Pour proposer des idées plus stupides ? Ne perdez pas votre temps ! C'est plus stupide que tout ce que nous aurions pu inventer ! Numéro 5 est un réplicateur ! Il est la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez demandé de risquer nos vies pour sauver vos fesses-- »

« Colonel Carter ! » la coupa Taylor. « Ca suffit. Asseyez-vous ».

« Monsieur, vous ne comprenez pas », protesta Sam. « Numéro 5 est-- »

« J'ai lu les rapports, Colonel. Maintenant, asseyez-vous ».

A contrecœur, elle s'assit et son regard tomba sur Daniel. Sa colère était palpable, mais sous sa froide colère il vit quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de très proche de la peur. Et cela l'effraya.

« Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé », dit le Général Taylor dans le silence tendu.

La tête de Thor s'inclina sur le côté. « Numéro 5 a semblé reconnaissant. Pour lui, vous devez réaliser, peu de temps avait passé depuis le départ de SG-1 ».

Sam tressaillit, mais garda le silence. Et Daniel n'avait rien à dire il n'avait pas de souvenir de cette mission et les rapports qu'il avait lus étaient sommaires. Mais cela devenait clair que les souvenirs de Sam la peinaient profondément.

« Il est resté avec nous trois de vos mois », continua Thor. « Sa capacité à apprendre est immense, et il a démontré qu'il était un étudiant enthousiaste et compétent ».

« Qu'espériez-vous ? » demanda Sam d'un ton incrédule. « Il est une machine. Il est programmé pour apprendre, pour exploiter son environnement, pour détruire-- »

« Colonel ! » Taylor était à bout de patience. « Je ne vous avertirai plus ».

Sam s'affaissa avec un fronçant les sourcils et Thor continua. « Cependant, il y a trois jours Numéro 5 a disparu ».

« Disparu ? » Daniel ôta ses lunettes avec un froncement de sourcils. « Donc, il erre juste en liberté sur votre planète ? »

Il n'était pas sûr si les Asgard pouvaient avoir l'air penaud, mais Thor semblait certainement embarrassé. « Nous croyons », dit-il prudemment, « que Numéro 5 est parti par la Porte des étoiles ».

Le crissement des pieds du fauteuil sur le sol flotta dans l'air alors que Sam se levait et faisait les cent pas devant la fenêtre donnant sur la salle d'embarquement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, mais elle ne dit rien. Ce fut le Général qui parla. « Où est-il allé ? »

« Sur une planète appelée Tagara. Mais il n'est plus là-bas ».

« Où est-il alors ? »

Thor cilla. « Cela nous ne le savons pas ».

« Mais vous pouvez le conjecturer », dit Sam tranquillement depuis l'autre côté de la salle. « C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici ».

Daniel fronça les sourcils. « Vous pensez qu'il est ici ? »

« C'est impossible », interrompit Taylor. « Il n'a pas passé la Porte. Et nous aurions détecté un vaisseau en orbite ».

Thor leva une main. « Samantha Carter a raison », dit-il. « Qu'il soit ici ou pas, la Terre est son objectif ».

« Il nous en veut ? » supposa Daniel. « Parce qu'SG-1 ne l'a pas pris avec eux ? »

« Pas nous », dit Sam doucement. « Moi. Il m'en veut, parce que je l'ai trahi ».

Au signe d'assentiment de Thor, une bande étreignit la poitrine de Daniel. Si cela était personnel, cela changeait tout. Ses yeux fixèrent Sam, toujours debout leur tournant le dos, tendue et droite comme un piquet. « Il veut se venger ».

« Il est plus humain que nous ne l'avions anticipé », acquiesça Thor. « Et il a bien appris sa leçon sur Halla ».

Sam hocha la tête et se retourna doucement. Son visage était pâle, les yeux écarquillés. Mais la peur qu'il avait vue plus tôt avait été remplacée par une sombre résignation. « Je lui ai appris la tromperie et la trahison », dit-elle platement. « Je suppose que maintenant j'en paie le prix ».

ooo

Laura Hartstone étendue seule dans le lit, écoutait le rugissement et le fracas de l'océan à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre. La pièce était sombre, et des ombres jouaient à travers le plafond alors que les stores bougeaient de temps en temps dans l'air artificiellement refroidi qui s'échappait des aérations. Elle détestait les hôtels. Ils étaient toujours si froids et stériles.

Avec un soupir elle roula sur son côté et regarda le lit vide. Elle avait entendu Jack sortir sans bruit peu après qu'elle se soit endormie sans ses bras. Réveillée par le mouvement du lit, elle avait ouvert ses yeux pour le voir enfiler un t-shirt et se diriger vers la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas rappelé, au courant de ses promenades nocturnes occasionnelles, néanmoins il lui manquait.

Il avait agi étrangement toute la soirée, mi-excité mi-distrait. Elle avait aperçu une lumière dans ses yeux qui était inhabituelle, et il avait à peine écouté un mot sur dix pendant le dîner. Mais deux fois elle avait vu un petit sourire se glisser sur son visage qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la conversation. Elle lui avait demandé de raconter sa journée avec la femme de Matt, mais il avait simplement haussé les épaules et dit que la plage était magnifique. Et plus tard, quand elle s'était glissée dans le lit et dans ses bras, il avait résisté à tous ses charmes. « Je suis fatigué », lui avait-il dit doucement, gentiment. Et puis il s'était étendu, levant les yeux au plafond avec ses bras immobiles autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil tendu uniquement pour être réveillée par son départ.

Et elle était ici, seule. Seule et se demandant exactement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit souvent impénétrable de Jack. Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir, consciente que c'était inutile de s'interroger. Tant de sa vie et de lui-même lui étaient fermés que parfois elle se demandait si elle le connaissait vraiment. Ou si c'était vraiment comme cela qu'il aimait cette relation une intimité impersonnelle sans question posée et sans réponse donnée.

C'était peut-être bien pour lui, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût suffisant pour elle. Loin d'être suffisant.

ooo

Il était tard. Plus que tard, il était presque tôt. Et Sam n'avait toujours pas quitté la base. Elle arpentait son labo au rythme des pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, revivant encore et encore l'instant de sa trahison. Non pas qu'elle avait le choix, elle avait simplement suivi les ordres. Mais était-ce vraiment une excuse ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui serait passé si elle avait ignoré l'ordre silencieux de Jack. Seraient-ils maintenant tous piégés dans un monde figé ? Ou auraient-ils détourné Numéro 5 de son destin ?

Il était impossible de le savoir, de même qu'il était impossible de s'arrêter de se le demander. Il avait été comme un enfant, confiant et naïf. Et ils avaient exploité sa faiblesse, l'abandonnant à la merci des monstres qui l'avaient créé. De toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites ces onze dernières années, c'était la pire de toutes. Et maintenant, littéralement, cela était revenu la hanter. Ou la tuer.

Elle frissonna et laissa choir son corps las dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Elle souhaitait que Jonas soit encore là, ou Teal'c. Ils auraient compris ils étaient là, avaient vu Numéro 5 et les autres. Mais surtout, elle souhaitait pouvoir parler à Jack. C'était son ordre qu'elle avait suivi, après tout.

Et, typiquement, ils n'en avaient jamais discuté depuis. Tout comme ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais après le week-end qu'ils avaient passé ensemble – était-ce seulement ce matin qu'ils étaient sur la plage ? – elle sentit qu'elle pouvait aborder le sujet. Si cela lui était permis, ce qui, bien sûr, n'était plus le cas maintenant que Jack n'avait plus les autorisations.

« Stupides règlements », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, bougeant doucement sa souris pour ramener son PC à la vie. Elle vérifia sa boîte email, cherchant quelque chose pour la distraire de ses pensées sans fin. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup – quelques mémos, une réponse du Major Schiffer sur le générateur de particules qui--

Oh.

Son cœur rata un battement. Tout au début de sa liste d'emails, apparaissait un message intitulé « Puisque le monde est encore là… » de .

Souriant de son premier sourire depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Floride, Sam ouvrit le message.

_De: _

_Date: September 18 2007 03.48_

_A: carter_.gov_

_Sujet : Puisque le monde est encore là..._

… _je présume que vous avez sauvé la planète. Encore. Bon travail !_

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et c'est votre faute, Major. Savoir qu'un membre de mon équipe est là-bas me rend nerveux. Ex-membre de mon équipe, je suppose. Ou est-ce un membre de mon ex-équipe… ?? Qu'importe. Et l'hôtel a ce centre d'affaires ouvert 24h/24, aussi je suis ici, me demandant où vous êtes._

_J'ai dit à Matt que vous aviez été kidnappée par un petit homme gris, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cru. Aussi, j'ai dit quelque chose de vague du genre 'rappelée à la base'. J'espère que c'est okay. Il a semblé fâché cependant, mais il n'a pas essayé de me tuer. Vous voudrez peut-être l'appeler quand vous pourrez. Pas sûr qu'il croit que vous ne pouviez pas le joindre sur son portable._

_Nous rentrons chez nous demain. Mais je pense faire un tour dans le Colorado bientôt. Peut-être que vous, moi et Daniel pourrions nous voir ? Chez O'Malley's en souvenir du passé. Qu'en dites-vous ?_

_O'Neill._

Elle lut le message deux fois, et son désir de lui parler de Numéro 5 doubla et doubla encore. Elle regarda l'heure du message et eut un grand sourire quand elle réalisa qu'il avait été envoyé il y a seulement quelques minutes. Espérant qu'il était encore là à tuer le temps devant l'ordinateur, elle composa une rapide réponse.

_De: carter_.gov_

_Date: September 18 2007 04.01_

_A : _

_Sujet : RE: Puisque le monde est encore là..._

_Salut Jack !_

_Il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas la planète qui avait besoin d'être sauvée cette fois, donc vous pouvez vous détendre. J'espère que vous et Laura ferez un bon voyage de retour. Et je pense que c'est une super idée que vous veniez nous rendre visite ici. George Hammond adorerait vous voir, j'en suis sûre. Et si vous me laissez assez de temps, je contacterai Teal'c et Jonas. Peut-être que nous pourrions faire une soirée ???_

_J'ai passé un très bon moment aujourd'hui. Je souhaiterai être encore sur la plage…_

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Sam_

Elle cliqua sur envoyer, et se cala dans le fauteuil pour attendre.

Cinq minutes. Rien.

Dix minutes. Toujours rien.

Elle bâilla et regarda l'heure. Presque quatre heures et demie. Pas la peine de rentrer à la maison. Presque pas la peine d'aller au lit.

Quinze minutes. Absolument rien.

Il devait être retourné au lit, ou pas envie de gaspiller du temps à répondre à son message. Ce qui était compréhensible. C'était le milieu de la nuit ! Ils devraient être tous les deux au lit. Doucement elle ferma toutes les fenêtres de son PC, fermant sa boîte email en dernier. Un clic final sur envoyer/recevoir… rien. Avec un soupir plein de regret, elle l'éteignit. La solitude tomba autour d'elle, irrationnelle et dérangeante. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait personne à qui parler – Daniel, le Général Taylor, et même Matt--

Son téléphone sonna et elle sursauta presque hors de son fauteuil. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre quand elle saisit le récepteur. « Carter ».

« Colonel Carter », dit l'opératrice, « nous avons un appel extérieur sur une ligne non sécurisée d'un certain Colonel O'Neill ».

Son visage éclata d'un immense sourire. « Passez-le ».

Le téléphone cliqua et puis elle entendit, « Allez dormir, Carter ».

Les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent au son de sa voix tranquille. « Je pourrais en dire de même pour vous ».

« Hé, je suis toujours plus gradé que vous ».

Elle sourit, ferma ses yeux et se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil. « Merci d'avoir parlé à Matt ».

« Pas de problème. Lui et Laura ont passé la soirée à parler de contrats de toute façon. Vous n'avez pas raté grand-chose ».

« Bien », répondit-elle, bien que les mots '_'vous'_ m'avez manqué' éclatèrent de façon alarmante dans sa tête. Elle rougit, mais les ignora. « A quelle heure partez-vous ce matin ? »

« Qui sait ? Quand Laura se traînera hors du lit ». Il y eut une pause, et elle pouvait imaginer son sourire. « Elle n'accepte pas trop bien les ordres ».

« Je m'en doute », rit Sam. Bien que l'image mentale de Laura au lit avec Jack la fit grincer des dents. Elle la fit sortir de sa tête et se tut.

Après un moment, Jack parla à nouveau. « Alors… Tout va bien là-bas ? »

Dieu, elle souhaitait pouvoir lui dire. Elle se déroba. « Jusqu'ici… »

Un autre silence. Puis, « Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

« Peut-être », soupira Sam. « Je désirerais pouvoir en dire plus, mais-- »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû demander. Je suis content que tout le monde aille bien ».

Elle sourit. « Comme toujours ».

« Si mauvais que ça, alors ? »

Elle sourit à nouveau. En fait, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle souriait comme une idiote, et fut heureuse d'être seule dans son bureau. « Alors, vous pensez venir nous voir ? » dit-elle, changeant de sujet. Peut-être que si elle pouvait lui parler en personne, loin des lignes téléphoniques non sécurisées, elle pourrait aborder le sujet de Numéro 5 ?

« Oui. Ce n'est pas comme si mon agenda est rempli ou quelque chose comme ça ».

« Bientôt comment? » Mince, cela parut plus impatient qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Impatient ? Essaie désespéré.

Il releva son ton immédiatement. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux. « Vous avez besoin de moi-- »

« Non », dit-elle rapidement. Puis, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui cacher, elle ajouta prudemment, « je déteste parler au téléphone ».

« Oui », dit-il doucement, ressentant la même chose, « c'est assez difficile de parler de certaines choses au téléphone ».

« Oui ».

Il y eut une pause pensive avant qu'il ne dise, « je pourrais prendre un avion mercredi ».

Son cœur battit la chamade. « Si tôt ? »

« Si vous êtes occupée-- »

« Non ! » Mince. Désespérée à nouveau. « Non, ce serait super. Vraiment ».

« Bien ». Il dit le mot lentement, comme s'il se rendait compte des ramifications pour la première fois. « Alors mercredi ? »

« Si vous avez besoin d'un endroit où séjourner… ? »

« Ma maison conviendra très bien », dit-il en hâte. « C'est entre deux locations et elle a besoin de quelques travaux. Je devais passer quelque temps là, de toute façon ».

« Très bien », répondit Sam, s'avançant sur son siège avec nervosité. Ou était-ce d'excitation ? Elle sourit à nouveau. « Je vous verrai donc mercredi ? »

« Oui ».

Elle se demanda si ceci semblait aussi étrange à Jack qu'à elle. Parce qu'aussi innocent soit cet arrangement, elle était pleine de vie avec une anticipation nerveuse. Lui parler ainsi, si personnellement, semblait bien. Et pourtant mal. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle ne se voyait pas parler à Matt de cette conversation tardive, ou de la visite de Jack. C'était juste entre eux deux, et elle voulait que cela reste ainsi. Mais au plus profond d'elle, presque au-dessous de son radar affectif, elle savait que son désir de garder ceci secret était très, très dangereux.

« Alors bonne nuit, Carter ». Sa voix était une intrusion bienvenue, et lui rappela qu'elle était restée silencieuse.

« Bonne nuit, Jack », répondit-elle, fermant ses yeux et imaginant son visage. « Merci d'avoir appelé ».

« Un plaisir, Carter. Un plaisir ».

C'était une promesse en laquelle elle croyait aussi absolument qu'elle croyait en l'homme lui-même. Elle sourit et son sourire fusionna avec son cœur. Ainsi donc, sa vie prenait lentement et inévitablement un nouveau chemin. Ou peut-être retournait-elle simplement sur le bon chemin, après trop d'années dans le désert ?

Mais désirait-elle suivre ce chemin jusqu'à son inéluctable conclusion était une toute autre question. Et une à laquelle elle n'avait aucune réponse. Pas encore.

ooo

Le soleil venait juste de franchir la ligne des vagues de l'Atlantique, changeant l'azur des cieux sans nuage et ternissant la gloire des étoiles.

Loin au-dessus des grosses vagues, comme des réfugiés du ciel nocturne, une cascade de feux minuscules scintillant fendit l'atmosphère vers l'eau. Pour tout observateur, cela aurait ressemblé à une pluie de poussière féerique, tombant avec grâce dans l'étreinte de l'eau froide de l'océan.

Mais personne ne regardait, et les milliers de feux minuscules sombrant sous les vagues passèrent inaperçus.

Inaperçus de tous, mais pas les uns des autres. Et dans les profondeurs sombres et privées d'air, ils se cherchèrent les uns les autres. Se connectant, bâtissant. Créant.

ooo

L'aéroport d'Orlando était en grande activité, grouillant de touristes – la plupart d'entre eux étaient Britanniques, nota Matt avec irritation. Des gens rouges comme des homards habillés de trucs de chez Disney, leurs enfants turbulents et à l'accent grinçant déchiraient ses nerfs alors qu'il faisait la queue pour la vérification de sécurité.

Bien que, s'il était honnête, ce n'était pas les touristes qui l'embêtaient. C'était le fait qu'il allait rentrer seul, traînant avec lui le porte-document de Sam, son portable et sa valise. Tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné, avec lui, quand elle était retournée au travail. Beaucoup d'hommes, pensa-t-il aigrement, ne le supporteraient pas. Vingt et unième siècle ou pas, il y avait des choses comme le devoir conjugal et il était fichtrement sûr que passer du temps avec son conjoint était évoqué quelque part dans ce devoir conjugal. Il devrait avoir une discussion avec elle. Rendre cela clair qu'il--

'_Oof !'_ Quelque chose de doux le frappa dans le dos, et il jeta un regard noir autour de lui. « Désolé camarade », vint une excuse d'un touriste derrière lui, tentant de régner vainement sur son exubérant garçon armé d'un jouet Mickey Mouse.

Matt était sur le point de dire à l'attardé de rappeler ses enfants odieux à l'ordre, quand il entendit une voix à travers les cris de l'aéroport. « Matt ? »

Il se retourna, et vit Laura Hartstone émerger de la foule. Elle avait belle allure avec sa silhouette mince, presque juvénile. Et les cheveux roux lui avaient toujours fait quelque chose. Son irritation avec les touristes s'évapora et il lui sourit comme elle approchait. « Salut, Laura. Vous rentrez ? »

Déposant son énorme bagage à ses pieds, elle acquiesça et se frotta son épaule gracieuse. « Oui. Jack est à l'enregistrement. J'ai pensé prendre une place dans la queue ». Elle scruta la zone de vérification de sécurité. « C'est un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Trop de touristes », grommela Matt, lançant un demi-regard à la famille chaotique derrière lui.

Elle en sourit. C'était un beau sourire, pensa-t-il, et il se demanda un bref instant ce que faisait une femme aussi jeune et attirante que Laura Hartstone avec un homme aussi vieux et irritable que Jack O'Neill. « Nous devrions nous revoir», dit-il soudain, se surprenant lui-même. « Avant que vous ne partiez pour l'Erythrée ».

Elle ouvrait juste la bouche pour répondre quand O'Neill apparut, comme s'il avait été invoqué, près de son épaule. « Hé », dit-il, et bien que sa voix fût douce, elle dominait le bruit ambiant. Il fit un signe de tête vers Matt, ses yeux restant cachés derrière les verres sombres. « Vous rentrez aussi ? »

« Où aller sinon partir », sourit jovialement Matt. Son regard retourna sur Laura, et il vit la main possessive d'O'Neill posée sur son bras. Son sourire s'approfondit visiblement l'homme se sentait menacé, et cette pensée lui donna une poussée inattendue d'adrénaline.

Malgré ses lunettes de soleil, les sourcils d'O'Neill se plissèrent en un froncement. « Avez-vous parlé à Carter ? »

Pendant un battement de cœur confus, Matt se demanda de qui il parlait… « Oh. Sam ». Ce fut son tour de froncer les sourcils. « Non. Son portable est éteint et il n'y a pas de réponse à la maison ».

« Oh ». O'Neill sembla agité, ses lèvres se serrant étroitement. Matt se demanda s'il savait plus qu'il n'avait dit. Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut un désinvolte, « Demandez-lui de m'appeler quand vous la verrez, voulez-vous ? » Puis il ramassa le sac de Laura et fit signe vers un autre point de contrôle. « Je pense que la queue est plus courte de ce côté ».

Une ombre d'irritation traversa le visage de Laura, mais elle ne protesta pas quand il commença à l'éloigner. « Appelez-moi », dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. « Nous nous rencontrerons ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Matt lui fit un grand sourire, admirant son corps fin. Elle semblait presque fragile, très différente de Sam. « Ca me semble bien ».

Et puis ils furent partis, laissant Matt seul une fois de plus. Mais maintenant il se sentait immunisé au bruit et à l'irritation qui l'entouraient. Il se sentait excité. Enthousiasmé. Si Sam pouvait continuellement mettre son travail avant son mariage, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire la même chose pour changer ? La laisser assise seule à la maison pour une fois, pendant qu'il s'amuserait avec Laura Hartstone. Ce serait bien pour elle de ressentir un peu d'envie pour changer.

ooo

Leur rencontre avec Matt à l'aéroport avait rendu Jack irritable. Il se sentait agité, mal à l'aise dans sa propre peau, et trouva cela difficile de rester assis immobile dans un siège étroit d'avion. Il changea de position pour la centième fois, essayant de trouver une position confortable pour ses jambes. Qui diable avait construit ces choses ? Des nains d'un mètre vingt ?

A côté de lui Laura soupira avec irritation lorsqu'il bouscula à nouveau son coude, et il marmonna une excuse. Elle ferma son livre, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil roses. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Genoux », lui dit-il, et c'était la moitié de la vérité.

Elle n'y crut pas. « Tu as été de mauvaise humeur toute la matinée ».

Il ne pouvait le nier. Sa conversation avec Sam la nuit précédente l'avait perturbé elle était effrayée, il pouvait le dire. Et ne pas savoir _'pourquoi'_ l'avait rongé comme une colonie de termites affamés. « Je n'ai pas bien dormi ».

« J'ai remarqué », soupira Laura. « Où étais-tu allé, de toute façon ? »

Il sentit ses lèvres se comprimer avec une autre demi-vérité. « J'avais besoin d'air. Parti faire une promenade ».

Du coin de l'œil il la vit bouger sur son siège pour mieux le regarder, son corps élancé se mouvant facilement dans le siège étroit. « Est-ce Matt ? »

Cela le mit au tapis comme un crochet du gauche. « Matt ? » L'homme qui a, d'un revers de main, détruit sept années d'espoir sourd et d'attentes réprimées ? Bien sûr que c'était Matt. Mais comment Laura pouvait-elle savoir cela ?

« Je sais », rit-elle timidement, « il flirtait un peu ».

Jack tourna sa tête, la dévisageant. Flirter ? « Il flirtait avec toi ? »

« Je suis sûre que c'est juste pour les affaires », l'assura-t-elle, avec une tape délicate sur son bras. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ». Mais il la fixa simplement, terrassé par la réalisation qu'il ne l'était pas – il n'était pas inquiet. « Bien que », continua Laura, retournant son attention vers son livre, « Je me sens un peu désolée pour sa femme. Je veux dire, ça ne doit pas être très drôle, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le cœur de Jack se crispa de douleur. « C'est un pauvre type », grogna-t-il, sortant le magazine hors de la poche devant lui, le feuilletant avec colère. N'importe quoi pour le distraire de l'envie urgente et irrépressible de mettre Matt Hutchinson en pièces. 'Il blesse Sam – si _'quiconque'_ blesse jamais Sam – il le lui fera payer'. Au centuple.

Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que font les amis ?

ooo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

P4X-829 était une planète grise. Ciel gris, roches grises, gris sale. Gris, vide et ennuyeux. Debout au sommet des ruines, Sam scannait les environs avec ses jumelles, ne voyant rien au-delà des gravats tout autour d'eux.

« Je pense que personne n'a été ici depuis un millier d'années », dit Daniel en contrebas. « L'iconographie est définitivement Goa'uld, mais rien que je reconnaisse ».

Sam baissa ses jumelles et descendit mi-marchant, mi-glissant vers le côté des gravats où était son équipe. Lewis et Granger discutaient de l'autre côté des ruines qui avaient été autrefois une civilisation, et Daniel retourna doucement une petite roche d'une main. « Un cadavre Goa'uld ? » devina Sam.

« C'est ce que je pense », acquiesça Daniel, laissant tomber la pierre au sol. Il haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a rien ici, Sam. Désolé – d'après le MALP, cela semblait intéressant ».

Elle lui fit une tape rassurante sur l'épaule. « Pas de problème. Heureuse d'avoir une mission facile pour changer ».

« Je suppose », acquiesça Daniel, levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Et à dire la vérité, c'est bon de se retrouver dehors à nouveau. Cela me manque, parfois ».

Une soudaine vague de mélancolie la prit par surprise, elle laissa échapper comme un soupir. « Moi aussi ». Mais la mélancolie était teintée par quelque chose d'autre un hésitant sentiment d'attente. Un sentiment qui avait crispé son estomac toute la journée.

Daniel avait dû sentir quelque chose, car ses yeux s'étrécirent légèrement derrière ses lunettes. « Quoi ? »

Instantanément, elle fut sur la défensive. « Quoi ? »

« Vous avez souri ». Sam rit nerveusement, baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures poussiéreuses alors qu'elle se retournait vers son équipe. Daniel atterrit à son côté. « Allez », insista-t-il. « C'est quoi ? Vous avez souri toute la journée ».

Elle secoua la tête, levant les yeux vers son équipe qui attendait. Pour des raisons qu'elle ne voulait pas examiner de trop près, elle n'était pas à l'aise pour discuter de cela à portée de voix de n'importe qui d'autre que ses plus proches amis.

« Retournez à la porte », cria-t-elle à Granger. « Il n'y a rien ici ».

Avec un signe de tête, lui et Lewis se mirent en route, tandis qu'elle et Daniel gardèrent le rythme à une bonne distance derrière eux. « Alors… ? » pressa Daniel comme ils commençaient à marcher à nouveau. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment », lui dit-elle, bien que son sourire refît surface sur son visage. « C'est juste que, je-- » Elle le dévisagea du coin de l'œil. Lui, de toutes les personnes, savait la signification de cela. « J'ai rencontré Jack le week-end dernier. En Floride ».

Daniel cligna des yeux, s'arrêta de marcher et cligna à nouveau des yeux. « Jack ? O'Neill ? »

« Il était à la conférence avec sa-- » Elle détesta avoir trébuché sur le mot ! « --sa petite amie. Elle est photographe ».

« Laura », acquiesça Daniel. « Oui, je sais ». Ses sourcils se levèrent. « Et ? »

Elle rit avec embarras et secoua la tête. « Et quoi ? »

« Sam, vous ne lui avez pas parlé pendant quatre ans ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil à son équipe qui disparaissait à bonne allure, elle incita Daniel, d'un signe de tête, à accélérer le pas. « Nous avons parlé », dit-elle, gardant son regard fixé sur l'horizon alors qu'ils marchaient à grands pas. « Nous avons parlé, et… c'était agréable. C'était bien ».

« C'est super », sourit Daniel. « J'ai détesté que tous les deux vous ayez perdu contact ».

« Oui », acquiesça Sam, sa mémoire dérivant, comme cela arrivait trop souvent depuis son retour de la plage vide de Floride. « Moi aussi ».

Ils marchèrent dans un silence pensif pendant un moment, et puis Daniel parla à nouveau. « Alors, vous allez rester en contact ? »

Quelque chose se resserra en travers du dos de Sam, une tension sur ses épaules qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. « Bien sûr », affirma-t-elle, son regard fixé sur la poussière gris sale devant. « En fait… » Mon Dieu, il n'y avait absolument _'aucune'_ raison pour laquelle elle devrait se sentir embarrassée à propos de cela ! Résolument, elle leva la tête et le fixa avec un sourire. « En fait, il sera en ville ce soir. A huit heures ».

La surprise déconcertée de Daniel fut sans prix. « Aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle, son rythme augmentant inconsciemment. « Je… euh… Je voulais lui parler de quelque chose. Et il a dit qu'il avait quelques travaux à faire sur sa maison, alors… »

« Bien », acquiesça Daniel avec sagesse. « Ca se comprend. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez parler au téléphone ou quelque chose comme ça ».

Elle lui jeta un regard à la fois irrité et embarrassé. « Ce n'est pas à propos de cela », dit-elle d'une voix basse. Jetant un coup d'œil à Lewis et Granger à l'avant, elle s'approcha de Daniel. « Je veux lui parler de Numéro 5 ».

La spéculation dans les yeux de Daniel se transforma en inquiétude. « Ca vous inquiète vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez, même s'il traverse la Porte, il ne sortira pas du SGC ».

« Peut-être », concéda-t-elle, bien que sa confiance dans la capacité du SGC de maîtriser un réplicateur aussi sophistiqué fût mince. « Mais si les Asgard ne pouvaient les contrôler, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous penserions pouvoir le faire ».

Daniel se renfrogna, frottant sa nuque. « Alors comment pensez-vous que le retour de Jack va pouvoir aider ? »

« Je ne sais pas ». Elle se détourna à nouveau, vers le grand anneau gris qui venait d'apparaître à l'horizon. « Je veux juste lui en parler. A propos de ce que nous avons fait ».

« Oh », grommela Daniel. « Jack a dû changer alors. Si je me rappelle, il n'aime pas parler ».

Sam sourit, et cela la frappa que Daniel eût raison. L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré en Floride avait été différent, de bien des façons, du soldat avec qui elle avait servi pendant si longtemps. Il y a quatre ans elle n'aurait pas pu lui parler de la mission maintenant elle avait le sentiment alarmant qu'elle pouvait lui parler de tout. Eh bien, presque tout.

« Alors quand arrive-t-il ? »

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. « Huit heures ». Plus que deux heures. Elle se demanda si elle devait le rencontrer à l'aéroport et lui économiser une course de taxi.

« Nous devrions contacter Teal'c », ajouta Daniel. « Ce serait bien que l'on se retrouve tous ensemble ».

« Oui », sourit Sam. « N'est-ce pas ? » L'ancienne SG-1, à nouveau ensemble. Il y a une semaine, elle n'aurait pas pensé cela possible, mais maintenant tout avait changé. Et le changement apportait un sourire à son cœur et à ses lèvres. La vie était belle.

La vie était très, très belle.

ooo

La chambre noire dans un coin éloigné du sous-sol de Laura avait toujours été son refuge. L'air silencieux rempli d'odeurs chimiques la coupait du monde extérieur, la laissant seule avec les images apparaissant comme par magie sur le papier devant elle.

Elle aimait le rituel et le contrôle de ces vieilles méthodes de fabrication. Elle aimait regarder les images apparaître, comme si elles sortaient de sa mémoire. Et c'était, bizarrement, quelque chose qu'elle pouvait partager avec Jack. La photographie était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours intéressé, comme il le lui avait dit en cet après-midi ensoleillé à son chalet le jour de leur première rencontre. Et il avait été enthousiaste d'apprendre ce qu'elle faisait tant de vieux chiens et de nouvelles ruses. Il n'était pas mauvais non plus, songea-t-elle.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers un tas de photos qu'il avait prises en Floride. Elle ne les avait pas encore vues, et elle était surprise qu'il ait eu le temps de toutes les développer. A peine étaient-ils rentrés qu'il téléphonait pour réserver un vol pour Colorado Springs. Sa rencontre avec Samantha Carter avait, apparemment, modifié sa nostalgie et il était déterminé à arranger une réunion de l'équipe pendant au moins le temps des travaux sur la maison qu'il refusait de vendre. C'était du bon travail, pensa Laura en silence. Elle n'était pas du genre suspicieuse ou elle aurait suspecté que Samantha Carter avait changé davantage que sa nostalgie.

Laissant ses propres photos à développer, Laura prit le tas de photos qu'il avait prises et commença à les regarder. La plupart étaient bonnes, même qu'une ou deux la frappèrent, car elles étaient vraiment bonnes pour un amateur. Il s'était arrangé pour capturer la beauté languissante de la plage, et le contraste entre les nuages sombres sur l'horizon et la lumière du soleil était vraiment tout à fait dramatique. Il avait raison, pensa-t-elle, d'avoir utilisé un film monochrome – cela avait vraiment souligné le drame naturel. Il n'avait développé qu'une poignée de photos cependant, et elle se demanda s'il considérait que le reste ne valait pas son temps. Jack O'Neill était son propre critique, le plus sévère qui soit. Prenant les négatifs suspendus au-dessus du bureau, elle les tint devant la petite lumière et commença à les évaluer.

Plage. Plage. Dunes. Océan. Plage.

Oh.

Elle regarda de plus près, quelque chose fourmillant désagréablement le long de l'arrière de son cou. C'était un frisson de jalousie. Samantha Carter, assise au bout de la promenade, fixant l'océan. Elle ne semblait pas être en train de poser, c'était totalement naturel, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle voyait la femme à travers le regard de Jack. Combien de temps l'avait-il regardée, se demanda-t-elle. Combien de temps l'avait-il étudiée, attendant pour cette photo ? L'affection dégoulinait de cette photo.

Et il y en avait une autre, cette fois elle souriait curieusement à l'appareil photo. Et Laura fut forcée d'admettre qu'elle était magnifique, en dépit des fines rides autour de ses yeux. Elle regarda la suivante, le cœur battant la chamade. Celle-ci était pire. La femme et Jack, assis ensemble, se regardant l'un l'autre dans les yeux. Elle tenait ses lunettes de soleil, comme si elle venait de les retirer de son visage. Et la suivante, hanche contre hanche, et puis… les bras l'un autour de l'autre.

La chair de poule fourmilla le long des bras de Laura, et elle laissa tomber les négatifs sur le bureau. Une sorte de certitude malsaine l'avait saisie comme elle se rappelait l'expression de Jack sur la photo. Si intense, si sérieux. Ensorcelé. Et maintenant il était en chemin vers Colorado Springs pour une 'réunion' d'équipe. Ouais, tu parles. Mon Dieu ! C'était si évident.

Laissant ses propres photos cuire dans leur bain chimique, elle sortit en claquant la porte de la chambre noire dans le silence froid du sous-sol. La colère bouillonna à la surface, la poussant à s'en prendre au panier à linge tout près, lui donnant un coup de pied et l'envoyant à travers la pièce répandre les vêtements sales dans son sillage. « Salaud ! »

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? La tromper comme si elle était une écolière idiote ? Mais peut-être que c'est comme cela qu'il la voyait ? Jeune et stupide, trop naïve pour comprendre ce qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Ou peut-être qu'il la gardait juste pour le sexe ? Soyons honnêtes, le sexe avec elle devait être meilleur qu'avec cette vieille chienne de Carter. Elle devait avoir quarante ans sinon plus.

Elle souleva les stores de la cuisine en claquant la porte du sous-sol derrière elle alors qu'elle entrait inexorablement dans la chambre. Bien que ce fût sa maison, Jack était avec elle depuis assez longtemps pour que beaucoup de ses affaires aient migré de son chalet. Atteignant la commode, elle arracha le tiroir qu'il avait pris pour lui, laissant un fouillis de chaussettes et de sous-vêtements sur tout le plancher. Il devait y avoir des preuves. Des lettres, des photos, quelque chose de son passé qui lui diraient comment cette diablesse de femme pouvait simplement réapparaître dans sa vie et l'éloigner d'elle en un week-end !

Au dos du tiroir, elle trouva un dossier en cuir bourré de lettres, de photos et de coupures de presse. Le cuir était usé et doux, et portait les initiales défraîchies de J.S.O. – Jonathan Sean O'Neill, le père de Jack. Laura s'assit sur le mince tapis, le dossier sur son genou, et l'ouvrit. Sur le dessus se trouvaient les photos qu'elle venait juste de voir dans la chambre noire – le fait qu'il les ait développées et les ait cachées d'elle disait autant que les photos elles-mêmes ! Les posant d'un côté, elle commença à fouiller dans ses papiers privés avec plus d'indignation que de culpabilité. Comment osait-il lui faire ça ?

La suivante était une photo de ses parents souriant fièrement devant leur minuscule et hideuse maison de banlieue des années 50, suivie par deux photos en noir et blanc d'un petit garçon bien coiffé avec un éclat dans les yeux qu'elle reconnut avec une pointe de jalousie. Puis une coupure de journal sur 'Jonathan O'Neill Jr un enfant du pays' diplômé de l'Académie de l'Air Force. Son certificat de naissance, son certificat de mariage, le décret du divorce étaient entassés en dessous.

Elle s'arrêta sur la photo de Charlie, où il avait peut-être cinq ans.

Malgré sa colère, la photo retourna pourtant son cœur de tristesse. Une telle perte. Cela l'étonnait que Jack ait pu revenir dans l'Air Force après que son propre fils ait trouvé une mort si violente elle se demanda s'il avait déjà pensé à cela quand il prenait la vie du fils d'un autre père.

Inexorablement elle continua, mais les souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus clairsemés. Deux photos dans lesquelles on devinait l'Europe de l'Est, pendant la Guerre Froide. Il paraissait jeune et dangereux, et elle se demanda combien de cœurs il avait brisés. Et, amèrement, combien de fois il avait trompé sa femme.

Enfin, elle trouva quelque chose de plus intéressant un morceau de tissu portant les étranges initiales SGC. Cela avait l'air militaire et usé. Elle devina que cela avait un rapport avec son travail dans le Colorado. Derrière il y avait une photographie de Jack, avec deux autres hommes. L'un avec des lunettes et un grand chapeau mou. L'autre, grand et noir avec une sorte de tatouage sur son front. Elle observa de plus près le tatouage, seulement pour voir autre chose de plus intéressant. Une main blanche et fine reposait sur l'épaule de l'homme noir. Une main désincarnée. Laura fit courir son doigt sur le côté de la photo pour confirmer ses soupçons. La retournant, elle lut à l'arrière, 'Carter, Teal'c, Daniel et moi – P3T-329, 2003'.

Les étranges chiffres ne dirent rien à Laura alors qu'elle retournait la photo à nouveau et regardait la photo des trois hommes. Carter, Teal'c, Daniel et moi. Seulement, il n'y avait pas de Carter. Il l'avait découpée de la photo.

Elle la laissa retomber dans le dossier, son estomac se tordant de jalousie. L'idée de Jack faisant l'effort d'ôter quelqu'un d'une photo la terrassa. Il était toujours si laconique, si flegmatique, si inaccessible de bien des manières. Mais visiblement, cette Carter l'avait atteint. L'avait atteint à un tel point que, quelque soit son crime, cela l'avait poussé à essayer de l'éradiquer de ses souvenirs pour toujours.

Laura ne put imaginer qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu engendrer une telle haine. Le rejet.

L'avait-il aimée, se demanda-t-elle ? L'aimait-il encore ? Pas une pensée agréable, mais Laura n'était pas du genre à éviter les vérités, furent-elles difficiles. La photo découpée expliquait certainement la tension qu'elle se rappelait lors de leur première rencontre en Floride. La question était, un week-end était-il suffisant pour annuler sa colère ? Et même si ça ne l'était pas, même s'il n'était pas parti à Colorado Springs dans l'intention de faire plus qu'évoquer les souvenirs, voulait-elle vraiment s'impliquer avec un homme amoureux des fantômes de son passé ?

Elle était jeune, attirante, avec une carrière pleine de promesses. Elle pouvait trouver mieux que lui.

N'est-ce pas ?

ooo

Sur le sable mou d'une plage chaude de Floride, éclairée seulement par la lueur orange des lumières de l'hôtel, un courut depuis l'océan. Un devint deux, deux devint quatre, quatre devint huit, huit devint seize… Et doucement, pièce par pièce, les milliers devinrent Un.

Il bougea sa tête, goûtant l'air… recherchant l'odeur qui l'avait attiré à cet endroit. S'accroupissant, ses doigts nouvellement formés pressés sur le sable froid et il diffusa des capteurs microscopiques à la recherche de cette chose pour laquelle il avait voyagé si loin. A la recherche de son unique signature, les traces qu'elle laissait sur son passage.

Longtemps avant que l'aube ne se lève sur l'horizon, il l'avait retrouvée. Et pour la première fois, il sourit.

ooo

« Tu sors ? » demanda Matt, lançant un regard à Sam par-dessus sa fourchette de spaghetti. « Où » ?

C'était une bonne question. Elle tortilla nerveusement sa fourchette dans la masse bourrative de pâtes, incapable de manger. « Juste pour un verre, probablement ». Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Alors pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Elle observa avec irritation Matt lorsqu'il fourra une fourchette surchargée dans sa bouche, mais résista à l'envie de faire une remarque. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de se disputer. « Je ne pense pas que je rentrerai tard ».

Matt haussa les épaules, la bouche trop pleine pour parler. Il prit une gorgée de bière, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de voir encore des spaghettis dans sa bouche quand il parla. Pour quelque raison, cela l'agaça. Tout ce qui le concernait semblait l'agacer ces jours-ci.

Et elle était profondément consciente que c'était de sa faute Matt n'avait pas changé au cours des quatre années passées. Elle, oui.

« J'ai un travail à faire ce soir de toute façon », dit-il enfin.

Bien sûr. Pour toutes ses plaintes à propos des horaires de Sam, sur les jours où Sam était à la maison Matt travaillait invariablement. Le tap-tap de son ordinateur portable était seulement légèrement plus irritant que la sonnerie stupide de son portable – le portable qui n'était jamais, _'jamais'_ éteint. // _Le tien non plus_,// se remémora-t-elle à elle-même silencieusement.

Mon Dieu, depuis quand était-elle devenue si critique ?

Ce fut seulement quand elle entendit son soupir exagéré que Sam réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas répondu. Matt jetait un regard mauvais à la capsule de sa bouteille de bière, en déglutissant. Grinçant des dents, Sam essaya de paraître joviale. « Quoi ? »

Son regard noir glissa vers elle. « Rien ».

Sam lança un coup d'œil subreptice à l'horloge sur le mur. Elle ne voulait _'vraiment'_ pas commencer une dispute, elle allait rater le vol de Jack si elle ne partait pas dans les quinze prochaines minutes. « Tu sembles en colère ».

Un léger haussement de sourcils indifférent. « Non ».

Mon Dieu, c'était comme d'arracher les dents ! « Tu es furieux parce que je sors ? »

« Non ! » La bière claqua maladroitement sur la table. « Non, c'est juste que—Parfois, j'ai l'impression que l'on ne se voit pratiquement pas ».

Ses yeux effleurèrent l'horloge. « Je sais », soupira-t-elle, ramassant son repas à peine entamé et le portant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « Nous devrions faire des efforts plus souvent ».

Matt ne dit rien au début, mais elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur son dos. Et puis, d'une voix légère il dit, « Nous devrions peut-être sortir ? Se faire un film ? Ca fait un moment. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée », acquiesça-t-elle, et traversa la pièce pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Je suis désolée, chéri, je dois vraiment y aller. Je regarderai ce qui passe en salle demain, d'accord ? »

Hochant la tête, il se leva et l'embrassa sur les lèvres – un baiser qui sentait la bière et les spaghettis. Sam s'écarta, se détestant de détester cela. « Ne sois pas en retard », l'avertit-il, avec un sourire qui lui disait exactement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Cela laissa seulement ses sentiments plus incertains.

Quand enfin la porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle, elle s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration de l'air montagnard. Elle pouvait sentir son irritation évacuée avec son souffle, ses épaules se détendre et la tension dans ses boyaux se transformer en excitation. Jack O'Neill venait en ville. Elle sourit de son premier véritable sourire de la soirée comme elle descendait les marches en trottinant et se glissa dans sa voiture qui était sa fierté et sa joie. Le moteur parfaitement réglé hurla à la vie avec un frisson qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très, très longtemps et elle était aux commandes, se dirigeant vers l'aéroport, dans un petit crissement de pneus.

Elle était enjouée, pétillante. Heureuse ! Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années. La raison était évidente, mais elle refusa de la reconnaître cela posait trop de questions difficiles auxquelles il était impossible de répondre. Cette nuit, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de profiter du moment, de profiter du plaisir de la compagnie d'un vieil ami sans vieilles complications.

Ce n'était pas trop demander, n'est-ce pas ?

ooo

C'était la seconde fois en autant de semaines que Jack O'Neill descendait d'un avion à Colorado Springs. Mais c'était là que la similitude entre les deux visites finissait. La dernière fois il était hanté par les regrets et une colère qu'il n'avait jamais été capable d'oublier ou d'accepter. Cette fois-ci… Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Cette fois il était ici pour voir Carter.

Sam.

Elle était Sam maintenant, une autre entorse dans l'histoire de leur relation complexe. Sam Carter. Ou était-ce Sam Hutchinson ? Qu'importe. Elle serait toujours Carter pour lui. Mais quelle que soit la façon dont il l'appelait, la connaissance qu'il était ici pour la voir l'emplissait d'un sentiment qu'un homme moins cynique aurait peut-être appelé joie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça semblait fichtrement bon. _'Il'_ se sentait fichtrement bien.

Retirant son sac du petit carrousel, Jack le passa sur une épaule et se dirigea vers ses amis et sa famille, vers la sortie et les taxis. S'il avait de la chance il pourrait être à la maison à neuf heures, juste assez de temps pour trouver un--

« Jack ! »

Sa tête se redressa vivement, et avec un infaillible instinct il se retrouva en train de dévisager une Sam Carter plutôt nerveuse qui lui faisait signe le l'autre côté du hall. Le sourire qui avait plané depuis qu'il avait quitté Seattle se transforma en un véritable sourire, même bref. Elle était venue le chercher ! Qui l'eût cru ?

« Carter », dit-il avec un sourire, se frayant un chemin vers elle à travers la foule grouillante. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez économiser une course ». Elle s'arrêta d'un air hésitant avant de lui donner une rapide étreinte, rendue difficile par le sac sur son épaule et leur malaise mutuelle à un geste aussi intime. Se reculant, il put voir une légère rougeur sur ses joues alors qu'elle disait, « Merci d'être venu ».

« De rien ». Elle sourit, et il essaya d'ignorer la façon dont sa poitrine se serra. Mince, mais ce sourire lui avait manqué. « Alors… » Sur un signal muet, ils commencèrent à marcher vers le parking. « Tout va bien ici ? »

Son sourire déclina rapidement, et elle lui lança un coup d'œil incertain qui assombrit son humeur. « Jusqu'à maintenant ». Il l'interrogea d'un regard, et elle haussa les épaules. « Disons juste que quelque chose du passé est venu se rappeler à mon bon souvenir ».

Jack ne dit rien, repensant à leurs années ensemble et sa conversation téléphonique sur la plage de Floride. Il l'avait entendue mentionner Thor… Il jeta un coup d'œil de son côté. « Rien à voir avec … mini-moi, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non », sourit-elle. « Rien à voir avec lui ».

« Les Asgard ? »

Sam jeta un œil autour d'elle dans l'aéroport mal à l'aise. « Nous en parlerons plus tard ».

Malgré sa gêne, il sourit. Plus tard. Il aima entendre cela – peut-être plus qu'il ne devrait.

Ca ne prit pas longtemps pour trouver la voiture de Sam, et il fut irrationnellement heureux de voir qu'elle conduisait toujours sa Volvo de collection. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il comme il jetait son sac dans le petit coffre, « Pas de moto ? »

Elle eut un grand sourire et ouvrit la portière du côté passager. « Pourquoi ? Vous vouliez piloter ? »

« C'est une proposition ? »

Faisant le tour de la voiture, Sam y monta. « Je suppose ».

Alors ça, _'ça' _sonnait bien. « Je croyais que vous ne laissiez pas n'importe qui s'en approcher ? »

« Je peux faire des exceptions », lui dit-elle comme il se glissait sur le siège passager et fermait la portière.

« Oh, allez Carter, admettez-le – vous voulez juste me voir en cuir ».

Elle rit tout haut, mais ne répondit pas vraiment. A la place elle dit, « Vous voulez vous arrêter dans une épicerie sur le chemin ? »

« Ca ressemble à un plan ». Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi l'idée de faire des courses dans une épicerie avec Carter était tellement plus attrayante que l'acte de faire les courses en lui-même, mais décida de ne pas trop approfondir cette pensée. Après tout, il n'était ici que pour une poignée de jours et il ne voulait pas les gâcher avec de vaines spéculations.

Ils étaient amis, rien de plus, et il était déterminé à apprécier ce fait.

ooo

Les rideaux étaient fermés, la maison était fraîche, sentant le moisi et presque dépourvue de touche personnelle. Elle n'était pas vraiment accueillante.

« Lucy, je suis rentré », marmonna Jack à son côté comme ils entraient.

« Vous savez, l'offre de la chambre d'ami tient toujours », dit Sam. Bien sûr, ce serait une surprise pour Matt. Non pas que cela soit un problème.

Jack sourit légèrement, comme s'il partageait une plaisanterie avec lui-même. « Non. Ce sera bien une fois que la chaudière sera en marche ». Il regarda autour de lui, prenant une vue d'ensemble. « On ne dirait pas qu'il y a quatre ans, je vivais ici ».

« Non », acquiesça Sam. « Cela semble plus longtemps ».

Il rencontra son regard pendant un instant avec un sourire tendu qui ne révéla rien. « Venez, j'ai besoin d'un café ».

La cuisine était vide aussi, dénuée de nourriture ou même de plats préparés. Sam poussa le lourd sac de provisions sur le comptoir et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas venue souvent dans la maison du colonel – la maison de Jack – et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Pour un célibataire, il semblait posséder beaucoup d'ustensiles de cuisine. Bien plus qu'elle. Mais aussi, la cuisine n'avait jamais été en haut de sa liste de priorités. Ou celle de Matt. S'ils voulaient de la vraie nourriture, ils sortaient.

« Je vais ranger tout ça », offrit-elle, frissonnant un peu dans la fraîcheur.

Il lui fit un bref signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vais mettre en marche la chaudière. La machine à café est probablement dans le placard, le dernier à gauche ».

Comme toujours, ils savaient instinctivement comment travailler ensemble. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la maison soit chaude et l'air moisi remplacé par l'arôme de café. Elle lui donna un mug comme il remontait du sous-sol, et il le prit avec un signe de remerciement.

« Alors… » dit-elle dans le silence chaleureux.

« Alors… » répéta-t-il, prenant une gorgée. « C'est bon ».

« C'est à peu près la limite de mes talents culinaires. »

Il sourit en entendant cette affirmation, et regarda la cuisine bien rangée. « En parlant de nourriture… Vous avez faim ? »

Ses spaghettis non mangés, probablement toujours dans l'évier de la cuisine exactement là où elle les avait laissés, lui traversèrent l'esprit. « A vrai dire, oui », acquiesça-t-elle. « Offrez-vous de cuisiner ? »

Jack lui lança un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord de son café. « Louie's Pizza est toujours sur Barns Road ? »

« Bien sûr ». Elle sourit brusquement, un flot de souvenirs émergeant à ce nom. « Je ne suis pas allée chez Louie's depuis des années ».

« Ha », dit Jack, prenant son portable de sa poche, « mais je parie que vous vous rappelez toujours le numéro ».

Elle s'en souvenait, bien sûr. Sam Carter n'oubliait jamais un numéro : passeport, sécurité sociale, identification militaire… « C'est 591-5241 ».

Son sourire s'élargit et devint suffisant et il numérota rapidement. « Juste pour tester ».

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'une fausse indignation, pour se dissoudre en un sourire nostalgique. Elle avait oublié combien il avait l'habitude de la taquiner, et combien elle aimait cela.

« Ouais, bonjour… » dit-il dans le téléphone. « Vous faîtes toujours les Pepe-pepperoni ? »

Sam croisa les bras temps pour la vengeance. « Avec des anchois ».

« Uh-huh », dit-il au type de la pizzeria, ignorant délibérément la requête de Sam, « avec du poivre vert-- »

Plus fort. « Anchois ».

« Champignons ».

Encore plus fort. « Anchois ! »

« Jalapenos (1) »

« Ancho-- »

« Et des anchois », dit-il enfin, se détournant du sourire ébahi de Sam. « Mais seulement sur une moitié ». Après avoir raccroché, il fit demi-tour. « Vous savez, je vais vous faire manger ces anchois dehors sur le porche ! »

Elle sourit. « Vous vous ramollissez, mon Colonel. Des anchois sur votre pizza ? »

« Je suis fatigué », soupira-t-il de façon exagérée. « Trop fatigué pour me disputer, Major ».

« C'est Lieutenant Colonel, en fait ».

« Oui », dit-il, plus sérieux à présent. « Alors, ça y est ». Il sourit à nouveau, avec une chaleur qui serra quelque chose dans son ventre. « Colonel Samantha Carter. Ca sonne plutôt bien ».

Sam rougit à la fierté qui transparaissait dans sa voix. « Merci ».

« Vous l'avez gagné ».

« Je souhaite-- » brusquement elle changea d'idée. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas été celui qui avait épinglé les aigles d'argent sur son uniforme rappela un de ces regrets obsédants de la vie. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle oserait le mentionner cela s'égarait si près de la chose entre eux dont ils n'avaient jamais discutée. Pas même à la fin, avant qu'il ne parte. Surtout pas à ce moment-là.

Peut-être qu'il devina la signification derrière sa phrase interrompue, parce qu'il se détourna brusquement et dit, « je ne plaisantais pas avec les anchois ».

Elle rit, le laissant mener le sujet loin des eaux dangereuses. « Vous voulez me faire manger dehors ? »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça-t-il, en ouvrant un tiroir et en commençant à fouiller. Il sortit une torche électrique. « Le toit ? »

Sam sourit. « Ca semble bien ». Bien qu'elle resserra sa fine veste autour de ses épaules et silencieusement souhaita porter un pull.

« Je vais vous donner un pull », offrit Jack, sortant de la cuisine.

Et ainsi, vingt minutes plus tard, Sam se retrouva assise sur la petite plateforme d'observation sur le toit de Jack, une bière dans une main et une part de pizza dans l'autre. Il s'allongea paresseusement à ses côtés, les jambes étendues devant lui, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Trop de pollution lumineuse à Seattle », lui dit-il. « On n'a pas de vues comme celles-ci. »

Sam leva les yeux sur les étoiles incrustées dans le ciel. « C'est magnifique ».

« Oui ».

Ils se turent alors que la brise fraîche d'automne ébouriffait leurs cheveux. Sam resserra un peu plus sa veste, reconnaissante pour le pull en laine douce que Jack lui avait donné. C'était bon, près de sa peau, avec une légère odeur masculine très différente de celle de Matt. Le petit nœud au creux de son estomac se resserra davantage, mais elle l'ignora et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'homme à côté d'elle.

Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup changé. Et elle se serait fait des illusions si elle l'avait prétendu, dans la douce lumière des étoiles, il n'avait jamais été aussi attirant. Cette pensée la fit tressaillir légèrement à la trahison implicite envers son mari, mais elle pensa qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à regarder. Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose s'était jamais, ou se serait jamais, passée entre eux. Jack choisit cet instant pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, ses yeux sombres et brillants. « Alors », dit-il tranquillement, « vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant. « Numéro 5 ».

Il haussa ses sourcils, sa bouche faisant un 'oh ?' silencieux.

« Les Asgard – ne vous mettez pas en colère - les Asgard l'ont laissé s'échapper ».

Il se mit en colère. « Ils _'quoi'_ ? » Il fut soudain droit comme un I et beaucoup le colonel qu'elle connaissait. « De tous les cons, stupides-- »

« Je sais ! » l'assura-t-elle, levant une main pour le calmer. « Je sais. Je leur ai déjà dit cela ». Elle soupira. « Il y a pire ».

La mâchoire de Jack se crispa sévèrement. « Allez-y ».

« Il… s'est échappé. Parti par une Porte des étoiles, et ils n'ont aucune idée d'où il est ».

Il fut sur ses pieds, secouant la tête avec colère. « Après que nous ayons risqué nos fesses pour sauver leurs fesses osseuses, ils le laissent s'échapper ? Ils laissent un bon sang de Prince des Replicateurs s'échapper ? Nom de Dieu ! Et après la façon dont nous l'avons trahi ? Il va-- » Il s'arrêta net, la dévisageant en une soudaine compréhension. « Merde ! »

Sam acquiesça. « Je sais ».

« C'est pourquoi vous avez dû quitter la Floride. Parce que Thor pense que Numéro 5 vient ici ».

« Il était le plus humain d'entre eux », dit-elle doucement. « Et la vengeance est très humaine ».

Pensivement, Jack vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Ce n'était pas votre décision ».

« Il ne sait pas cela ».

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Merde ».

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions le laisser traverser la Porte des étoiles », suggéra Sam, essayant d'avoir un ton encourageant.

Mais il lui lança seulement un regard sombre. « C'est un réplicateur. Il n'a pas besoin d'une Porte des étoiles. Il a juste besoin d'un vaisseau ».

Elle haussa les épaules d'un signe d'aveu. « Il pourrait être n'importe où ».

Les coudes sur les genoux, Jack était pensif. « Vous êtes inquiète ? »

« Je-- » Soudain elle ne trouva pas ses mots. Il y a quatre ans, il n'aurait jamais posé une question aussi personnelle. « Un peu ».

Il fit simplement un signe de tête et se détourna le regard vers ses chaussures. « Vous n'avez pas aimé cela, n'est-ce pas ? L'abandonner ».

Pendant un long moment, elle resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à sa réponse. « Vous aviez pris la bonne décision ».

« Ce n'est pas la question », dit-il, levant les yeux et la regardant droit dans les yeux. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il se redressa et s'appuya contre le banc, levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous avez votre propre commandement depuis quoi… ? Quatre ans et demi ? » dit-il. « Que feriez-vous maintenant ? Si c'était à vous de décider ».

Ce n'était pas une question qu'elle s'était posée avant, et elle n'avait pas de réponse. « Je pense à lui parfois », dit-elle à la place. « Il était innocent. Il n'a pas compris ».

A sa surprise, Jack acquiesça. « Je pense à cela aussi », admit-il, les yeux toujours dans les étoiles. « Parfois… » Il s'arrêta, déglutit, et Sam réalisa que ce qu'il allait dire était difficile. Cela la rendit exagérément nerveuse. « Parfois je me demande si c'est là que tout a commencé à aller de travers ».

Il ne bougea pas, ne se détourna pas du ciel nocturne, mais elle n'aurait pu ressentir sa présence plus fortement s'il l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux. Elle savait de quoi il parlait, bien sûr qu'elle savait. Mais parler de cela la terrifiait. Elle explosa, « Là où qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? »

« Vous et moi », dit-il inexorablement, ne la regardant toujours pas. « Là où vous et moi avons mal tourné ».

Dans l'air frais de la nuit, elle sentit ses joues rougirent. « Nous avions toujours torts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa tête bougea, une légère secousse de dénégation. Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut, « Je suppose que oui ».

« Mais ceci est bien », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, essayant de regagner le contrôle de la situation. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle ne se serait _'jamais'_ attendue à parler de _'cela'_. « Nous sommes amis, d'accord ? »

Enfin, il bougea, tournant son visage vers elle leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans une collision de regrets et d'émotion non résolue. L'instant était lourd de nostalgie douloureuse lorsqu'il murmura, « Je suis désolé ».

// _Désolé de quoi ? De s'inquiéter ? D'être parti ? D'avoir rompu les ponts depuis quatre ans ?_// Elle ne savait pas comment répondre, comment parler des sentiments interdits qui avaient presque détruit leur amitié.

Il vit son trouble et son maintien s'affermit « Numéro 5 vous blâme de l'avoir trahi », expliqua-t-il, détournant brusquement son regard. « C'est ma faute. Je suis désolé ».

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais Sam fut reconnaissante qu'il s'éloigne de l'autre sujet. Lâche qu'elle était, elle put respirer à nouveau. « Je ne vous blâme pas », dit-elle, ses mots aussi ambigus que ses excuses.

Mais ils se comprenaient. Un léger sourire toucha ses lèvres et elle fut stupéfaite de voir un éclair de soulagement dans ses yeux sombres. « Merci », dit-il, si doucement qu'elle put à peine l'entendre. Mais il y avait tant de gratitude dans la voix de Jack qu'un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, et elle fut forcée de se détourner.

Même maintenant, pensa-t-elle nerveusement, il y avait un lien. Plus que des regrets partagés, il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui, semblait-il, ne mourrait jamais.

Quatre ans d'éloignement et un mariage plus tard, elle ressentait toujours la perpétuelle attirance qui leur avait causé tant de peine. Ils seraient toujours amis, et amis c'était tout ce qu'ils pourraient jamais être maintenant. Mais Sam fut choquée de découvrir qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou ressentir de la peine.

ooo

Il était passé une heure du matin quand Jack se retrouva debout sur son porche dans une flaque de lumière venant de la maison, en train de regarder les feux arrière rouges de la voiture de Sam disparaître au coin. Aussi tard qu'il soit, la soirée s'était terminée trop tôt. Les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble n'étaient pas suffisantes et il la regarda s'éloigner avec un doux regret, souhaitant qu'elle ait pu rester plus longtemps et sachant que c'était impossible.

Il prit une profonde respiration et leva les yeux sur la lune brillante, laissant tout ce qu'il ressentait le balayer. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était heureux ou malheureux, peut-être qu'il était les deux. Quand il était avec elle, les choses se mettaient en place – c'était bien, et bon, et magique. Et il savait que ça le serait toujours, si seulement ça pouvait être. Et puis quand elle était partie, la réalité avait refait surface avec toutes ses complexités et frontières floues, apportant avec elle ses propres doutes et répugnance à parts égales.

Elle était la femme d'un autre homme.

Il le savait, comme il avait su qu'elle était son second il y a de cela toutes ces années. Mais aucune dure vérité ne pouvait empêcher les sentiments qu'elle éveillait dans son cœur. Elle le complétait comme personne ne l'avait fait ou ne le ferait jamais. Et il était sans défense en face de l'attirance qui l'arrachait violemment de tout ce qu'il savait être bien, l'entraînant vers elle aussi inexorablement qu'une feuille prise dans une tornade.

Il secoua la tête, laissant échapper un profond soupir et mit ses mains dans ses poches et rentra. Etre seulement des amis, tu parles ! C'était une bonne chose, réfléchit-il d'un air morose, qu'il n'a prévu de rester à Colorado Springs que quelques jours. Parce qu'après une autre soirée comme celle-ci, il n'était pas sûr qu'il se fît suffisamment confiance pour ne pas faire quelque chose de très, très stupide.

ooo

Il faisait sombre et froid dans la rue. Plus froid qu'il n'était habitué, bien que la température n'était rien de plus qu'un détail à noter. Cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui alors qu'il se tenait dans l'ombre et attendait. Il était dans l'attente. Il avait eu beaucoup d'entraînement.

Enfin, il la sentit se rapprocher, les nuances et les vibrations de son esprit fourmillèrent dans sa conscience. L'excitation grandit avec la rage froide de la trahison. Mais la glace l'empêcha de frapper trop tôt maintenant n'était pas le moment pour des mouvements irréfléchis. Maintenant était le moment pour apprendre, comprendre. Et prévoir.

La machine primitive qu'elle conduisait ralentit et s'arrêta à l'extérieur de sa maison. Il calma tout en lui, attendant que le moment vienne. Une porte s'ouvrit et elle sortit dans la nuit silencieuse, exactement comme il se la rappelait. Il pensait toujours qu'elle était magnifique, mais maintenant il pouvait voir la faiblesse dans ses yeux, la tromperie sur le visage auquel il avait fait confiance.

Elle ferma doucement la portière, resserrant sa veste. Puis elle s'arrêta, baissant les yeux et touchant le tissu du pull qu'elle portait. Elle souleva l'ourlet à son visage, le pressant brièvement contre sa bouche et son nez comme si elle respirait son odeur. Et un étrange sourire apparut sur son visage, mélancolique et triste. Puis elle laissa retomber le tissu et il put voir le lent tressaillement de ses épaules et il sut qu'elle pleurait.

Puis brusquement elle se contracta, se retournant lentement et scrutant l'obscurité qui le cachait. Un froncement de sourcils plissa son front et ses yeux observèrent aveuglément la nuit, recherchant le danger qu'elle avait senti d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais elle ne vit rien avant de se retourner et de remonter rapidement l'allée vers sa maison. Il la suivit des yeux, regardant alors qu'elle s'arrêtait sur le porche pour chercher les clés qui ouvraient la porte. Il regarda plus attentivement, voyant la clé – voyant dans le penne – et saisissant le mécanisme à son niveau le plus basique. Lui faisant une place en lui.

Puis, avec un regard en arrière vers les ténèbres, elle ouvrit la porte et rentra rapidement.

Numéro 5 sourit. Bientôt ce serait l'heure.

ooo

Matt était endormi quand elle s'introduisit sans bruit dans le lit, son léger ronflement immédiatement familier et agaçant. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, tout son corps tendu lorsqu'elle s'allongea à côté de son mari endormi et essaya de trouver aussi le sommeil.

C'était impossible.

Son cœur et son esprit étaient éveillés, plus vivants qu'ils ne s'étaient sentis depuis des années. Et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était la manière dont Jack l'avait regardée, lui avait souri, et l'avait désirée. Elle n'était pas aveugle à cela. Elle avait senti son désir aussi profondément qu'elle l'avait jamais senti, et les années n'avaient en rien diminué son impact. Le fin vernis d'amitié auquel elle s'était accrochée si désespérément craquait, et en dessous elle pouvait voir gronder les émotions aussi sombres et profondes que jamais.

Il la voulait. Il la voulait encore, en dépit de tout. En dépit de Matt. Et plus que tout, sa loyauté la toucha. Au-delà de l'attirance qui, malgré cette séparation par le temps et la distance, refusait de diminuer, c'était sa loyauté qui maltraitait toutes ses bonnes intentions.

Il la voulait encore. Il tenait encore à elle. Encore--

Matt grogna et roula sur son dos, marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Sam devint rigide et après un moment, elle se glissa hors du lit, s'empara de son peignoir et sortit pour aller dans le salon.

Se pelotonnant au coin du canapé, elle fixa à travers la fenêtre la lune brillante, vacillante derrière les branches ondulantes des arbres. Elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle et elle n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation. Son monde sûr et confortable tremblait sur ses fondations et ses façades dorées s'effondraient. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle voyait sa vie pour la première fois, et elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce qu'elle voyait. Là où autrefois Matt avait semblé sûr et stable, il apparaissait maintenant possessif et ennuyeux. Le mariage qui l'avait sauvée des années de solitude et d'émoi affectif apparaissait brusquement comme un piège. Il y a deux semaines elle était satisfaite, et maintenant elle ne pouvait supporter de dormir à côté de son mari.

Que diable s'était-il passé ?

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, la réponse à sa question emplissait son esprit et son cœur – Jack O'Neill, voilà ce qui s'était passé. Il était de retour dans sa vie, et tout ce qu'elle avait pensé être certain s'écroulait face à cette irrésistible attirance qu'ils partageaient. Et la chose la plus terrifiante était qu'elle ne se sentait pas effrayée. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était l'anticipation, pulsant à travers ses veines avec chaque battement de son cœur traître.

Elle le voulait, et son désir étouffait la déclaration de loyauté, d'amour et de devoir que les vœux de son mariage exigeaient.

ooo

_(1) Jalapenos : piments_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

« Alors », demanda Daniel le lendemain matin, alors qu'il glissait son plateau repas sur la table de la cafétéria, « comment ça s'est passé ? »

Sam cligna des yeux en le regardant et il eut l'impression distincte que ses pensées étaient très loin. « Humm », marmonna-t-elle, secouant la tête dans une tentative apparente de s'éclaircir les idées. « Désolée, Daniel. Quoi ? »

Il se glissa sur le siège et commença à décharger sa nourriture. « Jack », lui rappela-t-il. « Vous deviez le prendre à l'aéroport la nuit dernière ».

« Oh oui », acquiesça-t-elle, piochant dans son repas avec sa fourchette et résolue à ne pas le regarder. « Oui, bien. C'était bien. Il était bien ».

Le rose à ses joues apparut comme les cloches d'une alarme silencieuse dans l'esprit de Daniel. « Alors, vous avez parlé ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. « De Numéro 5 ? »

« Il était un peu en colère », admit-elle avec un sourire.

Daniel grogna. « Oh, je l'imagine ».

Ils se turent et Daniel commença à manger, mais il garda ses yeux fermement fixés sur Sam. Elle jouait avec sa nourriture, l'esprit ailleurs. Et elle ne semblait pas heureuse. Il s'éclaircit la voix, essayant une autre tactique. « Est-il venu avec Laura ? »

« Non », vint la réponse calme, accompagnée d'une légère contraction autour de ses yeux qui ressemblait à une grimace. « Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera longtemps. Peut-être deux jours ».

Daniel hocha la tête. « Je devrais l'appeler alors. Peut-être que nous pourrions sortir tous ensemble ? »

« Oui », sourit-elle, levant les yeux sur lui avec un éclat déterminé. « Ce serait agréable ». Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et grimaça. « Je dois y aller. J'ai une tonne de travail à terminer, et je dois réserver des places de cinéma pour ce soir ». Daniel leva un sourcil de curiosité et elle ajouta rapidement, « Matt et moi allons au cinéma. Nous n'y avons pas été depuis une éternité ».

« Super », sourit Daniel. « J'ai entendu dire que Terminator 4 est bien ».

Cela lui valut un sourire plus sincère alors qu'elle se levait. « J'y penserai ».

Il sourit aussi, mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir il dit, « Sam ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous allez bien ? »

Ses lèvres se crispèrent. « Oui. Je vais bien ».

Mais il ne la crut pas il pouvait voir les rides de regret gravées sur son visage. « Drôle comme la vie se déroule parfois, hein ? » dit-il gentiment. « Mais je suis content que vous et Jack soyez à nouveau amis ».

« Oui », vint la réponse brève, suivie d'un autre sourire tendu. « Je dois partir ».

Daniel soupira comme elle partait d'obtenir de Sam qu'elle s'ouvre était comme d'ouvrir de force un clam. Mais il avait reconnu l'ombre dans ses yeux et c'était celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle parlait d'un conflit intérieur irréconciliable entre le devoir et le désir. Et son cœur pleura pour elle.

Sa brève rencontre avec Jack, juste deux semaines plus tôt, l'avait convaincu que les sentiments de Jack pour Sam n'avaient pas diminué, simplement endurcis par le ressentiment. Mais si Jack avait dépassé cela, et si les sentiments de Sam étaient équivalents… ? Il grimaça – c'était comme d'observer un accident de train au ralenti. Et pas pour la première fois, il pensa que cela aurait été mieux pour tout le monde si toute cette situation compliquée avait été résolue au moment où ils servaient tous dans SG-1.

Mais le devoir et l'honneur avaient toujours pris le pas pour ses amis, et il commençait à se demander si tout ce noble refoulement n'allait pas se retourner contre eux pour leur botter les fesses. Violemment.

ooo

Pour éloigner son esprit de la soirée d'hier - pas une tâche facile – Jack s'attaqua aux réparations de routine que sa maison nécessitait avec un enthousiasme bien au-delà du devoir. Il nettoya, peignit et répara jusqu'à ce que son corps fît mal et que son estomac criât famine.

Ce fut seulement alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis les pizzas de la soirée précédente. Et cette pensée ramena Sam dans son esprit, dans toute son adorable gloire. Irrité contre lui-même, il lança sa brosse à peinture dans le pot et essuya ses mains sur l'arrière de son jean plein de tâches de peinture.

« Déjeuner », grommela-t-il, en sortant d'un pas lourd du séjour recouvert de housse de protection et en entrant dans la cuisine. Il était à la moitié de la préparation d'un sandwich au fromage et au jambon quand la sonnette de la porte carillonna, faisant frissonner des cloches dans son propre ventre.

Sam.

Mortifié par la manière dont son estomac dansait à la pensée de la voir, il se dirigea dans l'entrée, faisant de son mieux pour arranger ses cheveux mal peignés et souhaitant avoir pris une douche et s'être rasé avant de commencer à travailler. Il s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte et pria intérieurement de ne pas agir comme un idiot fini. Quoi qu'il ressente – et il refusait d'y mettre un nom – c'était absolument vital qu'elle ne sache _'jamais'_. Jamais plus jamais. Prenant une profonde respiration il ouvrit la porte en grand et dit…

« Daniel ? »

« Salut Jack ».

Comme un train de fret en pleine vitesse il lutta pour freiner et changer de trajectoire. « Ah… Je… salut ».

Daniel haussa les sourcils. « Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non ! » l'assura Jack, trop rapidement pour être convaincant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit doucement. « Je veux dire, oui. J'ai, euh, commandé une pizza ».

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la rue vide. « Oh, je ne vois personne-- »

« Non », acquiesça Jack, reculant et ouvrant la porte. « Entrez. C'est un peu en désordre. Je peins ».

Daniel le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes. « Je l'avais remarqué ».

Une fois qu'il eut conduit Daniel sur la terrasse, une bière dans la main, Jack se commanda subrepticement une pizza avant de sortir dehors dans le chaud soleil d'automne. « Alors », dit-il, se sentant plus calme, « vous avez pris une journée de congé ? »

« Non », admit Daniel. « Je fais l'école buissonnière ».

« Je suis flatté ».

Daniel sourit légèrement, l'observant du coin de l'œil avant de retourner son attention vers le ciel bleu lumineux d'automne. « Sam a dit qu'elle vous a vu la nuit dernière ».

Jack se figea. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Daniel qui sous-entendait qu'il savait beaucoup, et il claqua la porte bruyamment. « C'est vrai ».

« Je suis content que vous vous parliez à nouveau », continua Daniel, fronçant les sourcils et baissant le regard vers la bière dans ses mains. « Je sais que vous lui avez manqué ». Jack resta silencieux. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se joindre à cette conversation-là. Daniel ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, même si sa voix baissa. « Elle a été assez heureuse avec Matt, vous savez. Ils prévoient de commencer bientôt une famille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit il y a quelque temps ».

Jack eut la chair de poule avec un mélange brutal d'embarras et d'envie. « Daniel-- »

« Je voulais juste que vous sachiez », dit Daniel rapidement. « Pour avoir un tableau d'ensemble. Je sais que parfois les choses peuvent-- »

« Vous ne savez rien ! » s'écria Jack. « Rien sur moi. Ou… ou ceci… » Ses mots sortirent et il donna un coup de pied coléreux sur la rampe de la terrasse. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ? Pour me garder du bon côté de la ligne ? Est-ce cela que vous pensez de moi ? Que je suis un briseur de mariage ? »

Daniel soupira. « Vous étiez parti depuis longtemps, Jack », dit-il rapidement. « Et parfois les regrets se transforment en… Je ne sais pas, nostalgie. C'est dur de voir clair, et je ne voudrais pas que Sam fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Ou vous. Laura est une étonn-- »

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici », interrompit Jack, « si c'est ce que vous pensez. Carter voulait me parler de Numéro 5. C'est tout. C'est tout ce qu'elle veut de moi ».

Mais Daniel se tourna, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je ne le pense pas ».

Il resta silencieux, traitant l'information, pas sûr d'y croire, mais souhaitant que ce soit la vérité. Et effrayé que cela soit le cas. A la fin, tout ce qu'il put dire fut, « N'est-ce pas quelque chose qu'elle devrait alors décider ? »

« Oui », acquiesça Daniel, en grimaçant. « Je peux simplement voir les ennuis devant, et je voulais-- » Il soupira et se retourna vers la vue du jardin. « Je me trompe peut-être, mais je pense juste que-- »

« Vous vous trompez », l'assura Jack, bien qu'avec rancœur. « Vous vous trompez, mais c'est bon. J'ai compris le message. Vous essayez juste de la protéger ».

« De vous protéger tous les deux ».

Il sourit légèrement. « Ce bon vieux Daniel »

« Ce bon vieux Jack ». Daniel retira ses lunettes, les nettoya doucement avec l'ourlet de son t-shirt, « Matt Hutchinson est un homme bien. Elle ne se serait pas mariée avec lui s'il ne l'était pas ».

Et Jack ressentit un autre haut-le-corps de culpabilité. « Oui, je sais. Et, par Dieu, Daniel, je ne suis pas ici pour faire plus que parler. Mais si elle veut-- » Il ravala ses mots en secouant la tête, honteux de les admettre, même devant Daniel qui le connaissait mieux que personne. Et pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, observant les feuilles d'automne dériver lentement des arbres dans l'air encore montagnard.

« Quelles étaient les probabilités », dit enfin Daniel, « pour moi de rencontrer Sha're ? »

Jack cligna des yeux, désorienté par ce brusque changement de conversation. « Heu… »

« Je veux dire, elles devaient être astronomiquement faibles. Au sens littéral. Elle était sur une autre planète ». Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux sur Jack. « Si quelque chose est destinée à arriver », dit-il rapidement, « ça arrivera ».

Jack hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant pas si les mots de son ami se voulaient une consolation ou un avertissement.

ooo

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Sam, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler son exaspération.

« Je suis désolé ! » protesta Matt, sa voix à peine audible à travers les parasites de son téléphone portable. « C'est arrivé à la dernière minute et je dois m'occuper du contrat cette nuit ».

Sam ferma ses yeux et s'affala en arrière sur le lit. « Mais j'ai déjà réservé les tickets ! » se plaignit-elle, sachant qu'elle ressemblait à une enfant geignarde et pas vraiment aimante. Après ses pensées moins que nobles de la nuit précédente, elle avait espéré qu'une soirée avec Matt pourrait peut-être diminuer sa culpabilité. « Quand seras-tu de retour ? Nous pourrions aller à la dernière séance ? »

« Désolé, chérie, je resterai tard au travail. Nous devons attendre des trucs du bureau de Tokyo, et avec le décalage horaire… »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au plafond. « Très bien ».

« Pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas avec Maggie ? » suggéra Matt. « Ou Cassie ? »

Ou Jack ? Son esprit sauta sur cette opportunité avec un empressement qui l'alarma alors même que son pouls s'emballait. Elle se redressa. « Oui, bonne idée », répondit-elle jovialement. « Ou peut-être Daniel ».

Elle pouvait presque entendre Matt sourire à nouveau à l'autre bout du téléphone. « Je me rattraperai ce week-end », promit-il. « D'accord ? »

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle, sur ses pieds maintenant et faisant les cent pas. Son estomac avait soudain été envahi par une armée de papillons et elle ne pouvait plus rester assise. « Ah, écoute, je ferais mieux de te laisser si je veux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour sortir avec moi. Je te vois plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit-il. « Ne rentre pas trop tard ! »

« D'accord ».

« Je t'aime ».

Son cœur flancha, mais elle le dit quand même. « Je t'aime aussi ».

Et puis il fut parti et elle fut seule. Sur le lit gisaient le journal local, le numéro du Cinemark Theatres entouré et deux tickets l'attendant à la caisse. Elle pourrait appeler Cassie ou Daniel. Mais ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, _'vraiment'_, vraiment faire, était d'appeler Jack.

Lentement elle s'assit sur le lit et prit son téléphone portable de son sac à main. Naviguant dans le menu elle trouva son nom – Col. O. Il était là depuis quatre ans, inutilisé. Son doigt voltigea sur les touches, sa conscience en conflit contre son cœur.

Mais en fait, se raisonna-t-elle, qu'y avait-il de mal ? C'était juste un film, et il serait parti dans quelques jours. Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose allait se passer, et si elle ne le voyait pas maintenant quand le pourrait-elle ? Qui savait quand ils se verraient à nouveau ?

Matt était occupé, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et elle devait sortir avec quelqu'un. Presque inconsciemment son doigt tapa le numéro. Son estomac plongea à ses pieds avant de rebondir dans sa gorge alors qu'elle entendait le téléphone sonner une fois, deux fois--

« Jack O'Neill ». Son cœur, sembla-il, s'était logé si fermement dans sa gorge que parler fut impossible. « Allô ? » Il semblait irrité.

Elle devait parler ! « Salut ! » laissa-t-elle échapper enfin, se sentant idiote. « C'est Sam Carter ».

Il y eut une pause amusée avant qu'il ne dise tranquillement, « Salut Sam Carter ».

Les papillons bondirent dans son estomac au son de sa voix basse, légèrement séductrice. Elle ferma ses yeux pour mieux l'entendre, coupable mais si vivante que ce fut presque douloureux. « Alors, comment s'est passée la peinture ? »

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix comme il disait, « Sur le mur, pour la plupart ».

Elle rit, le son de sa voix aussi enivrante qu'une boisson fraîche en une chaude après-midi. « Vous avez fini pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh oui », soupira-t-il, elle pouvait l'entendre s'allonger. « Juste en train de me rafraîchir avec une bière ». Elle resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux fixés sur le journal, vacillant au bord de quelque chose de dangereux. Et, bien que sachant qu'elle ne devait pas tomber, elle voulut vraiment, vraiment plonger sous ces eaux sombres. « Carter ? » Son silence l'avait dégrisé et sa voix fut soudain pleine d'inquiétude. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui », le rassura-t-elle en hâte. « Je vais bien. J'étais juste – Matt et moi allions voir un film ce soir, mais il doit travailler et je me demandais si vous étiez libre ? » A la fin, les mots se bousculèrent de leur propre volonté, la laissant suspendue dans leur silencieux sillage et espérant qu'elle n'avait donné l'impression d'être d'une idiote. Mais, oh mon Dieu, elle lui avait pratiquement donné un rendez-vous !

Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Cinéma… »

« Ca ne fait rien si vous êtes occupé, ou-- »

« Je ne le suis pas », l'interrompit-il. « Je ne suis pas occupé ».

La tension bourdonna dans la ligne du téléphone, dangereuse et irrésistible. Elle pouvait sentir ses nerfs se contracter alors qu'elle disait, « Alors, voulez-vous venir ? »

Il y eut une fraction d'hésitation avant qu'il ne dise, « Oui. Oui, ça me plairait ».

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ne vous sentez pas obligé ou-- »

« Non. Je _'veux'_ venir ».

Et la façon qu'il dit 'veux' envoya un frisson fiévreux le long de sa colonne vertébrale, explosant violemment au creux de son estomac. Elle dut déglutir avant de pouvoir dire, « Je vous prends à sept heures ».

« D'accord », sourit-il. Elle _'savait'_ simplement qu'il souriait, sa voix en était chargée. « Alors, qu'allons-nous voir ? »

Elle rit. « Hum, eh bien… Terminator 4 ».

Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'il ne dise, « Nous aurons besoin de popcorn ».

Son rire se transforma en un gloussement. Un gloussement ! « Ce sera amusant ».

« Oui », acquiesça-t-il avec chaleur. « Oui, ce sera amusant ».

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, Sam jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était presque six heures, aussi elle pensa avoir quarante-cinq minutes pour être prête. Ne se donnant pas le temps de penser aux implications, elle ouvrit en grand sa penderie et commença à fouiller dans ses vêtements, se demandant si elle avait le temps de laver ses cheveux avant de partir. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette excitation pour aller au cinéma depuis son adolescence, et le flot d'adrénaline qui liquéfia son estomac lui donna une euphorie qui refusa de diminuer.

ooo

Jack faisait les cent pas, ses pensées défilant comme un hamster faisant tourner sa roue encore et encore. Ils sortaient, mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Ils seraient seuls, mais rien n'allait arriver. Rien ne _'pourrait' _arriver, peu importait combien il le voulait. Mais ils sortaient ! Ensemble. Seuls. Cette simple pensée fit vibrer tout son corps d'un intense désir qu'il ne put ignorer.

Mais rien ne pouvait arriver. Rien ne pourrait arriver. Il gémit, surpris d'entendre le bruit sortir tout haut dans sa maison silencieuse. Il avait l'impression d'être un homme affamé devant un festin qu'on lui interdisait de toucher – la tension était suffisante pour le déchirer !

Prenant son portefeuille sur la table basse, il l'ouvrit pour vérifier qu'il avait du liquide. Bien assez. Puis il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, espérant qu'il avait réussi à enlever toutes les éclaboussures de peinture blanche pendant sa douche. Non pas que cela ferait beaucoup de différence – il y avait là plus de gris qu'autre chose. Il jeta un œil à sa montre – elle avait dit sept heures et il était presque sept heures cinq. Elle avait peut-être changé d'avis ou--

'_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!'_

Ou pas. Fourrant son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière, il attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il avait une soirée entière à savourer ensemble, décida-t-il en ouvrant la porte, et il n'allait pas le gâcher avec des désirs incontrôlables d'adolescent qu--.

Nom de dieu !

Pantalon noir moulant ses hanches, un pull épousant sa silhouette et montrait juste assez de ventre, révélant un éclat de ce qui ressemblait à un piercing au nombril. Il était _'vraiment'_ dans le pétrin…

Elle sourit chaleureusement. « Prêt ? »

« Euh », fut tout qu'il réussit à dire, étant donné que sa mâchoire béait sur ses bottes fraîchement cirées et ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ce petit éclat sur le ventre plat, bronzé de Carter.

Elle fronça les sourcils, penchant sa tête d'un côté. « Jack ? Tout va bien ? »

D'un air coupable, il releva brusquement les yeux sur son visage. « Oui. Bien. Super ! Allons-y, ne soyons pas en retard ».

Et il fut dehors et s'avançait vers sa voiture avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de bouger. Mais alors qu'il marchait, les mêmes mots tournaient en boucles sans fin dans son esprit regarde, ne touche pas, regarde, ne touche pas, regarde, ne touche pas, regarde, ne touche pas…

La tentation n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

ooo

Le film se déroula dans un brouillard, et à la fin Sam n'avait que très peu d'idées de ce qui s'était passé sur l'écran. Toute son attention avait été fixée sur l'homme à côté d'elle, même si ses yeux avaient été collés sur le film sans le voir.

La boîte de popcorn calée entre eux devint une source de délice coupable, car chaque fois qu'elle enfonçait ses doigts à l'intérieur, elle semblait trouver sa main déjà dedans et le frôlement peau contre peau la mettait dans tous ses états. Et puis au milieu du film il se pencha par-dessus et murmura à son oreille « Sommes-nous censés savoir qui est ce John Connor ? »

Elle eut un large sourire et murmura son explication à son oreille. L'odeur de son savon était étonnamment érotique. Il eut d'autres questions, et chaque fois qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud agiter ses cheveux la tension augmentait d'un cran ou deux. Et une fois il fut trop près et elle put sentir la caresse, légère comme une plume, de ses lèvres contre son oreille lorsqu'il parla. La sensation déclencha un millier d'alarmes, catapultant son corps vers un état hautement inapproprié d'excitation et mettant KO son bon sens. L'eut-il embrassée alors, elle aurait répondu aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait pu. Sinon mieux. Mais il ne l'embrassa pas, pour cela elle fut aussi reconnaissante que déçue.

Et enfin le film se termina. Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin du générique et ils furent seuls dans la salle lorsque les lumières revinrent. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, gênée maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se cacher dans l'obscurité.

Mais il lui sourit et la gêne disparut. « C'était chouette », dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, ne voulant pas partir et voulant beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne pouvait avoir. Elle soupira, et alors il la surprit en levant un bras vers elle. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque sa main toucha sa poitrine…

« Vous en avez oublié un », dit-il, enlevant un morceau de popcorn sur son pull.

Sam fixa simplement ses doigts alors que son cœur reprenait un battement plus lourd. Il allait le mettre dans sa bouche ! Inconsciemment elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, levant ses yeux sur les siens pour les trouver en train de fixer sa bouche. Et puis soudain il se redressa et laissa tomber le morceau de popcorn comme si c'était du charbon ardent. « Je ne sais pas pour vous », dit-il d'un ton bourru, attrapant sa veste et se mettant sur ses pieds, « mais j'ai besoin de vraie nourriture ».

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

« O'Malley ? »

Dîner ? Et ensuite… ? Mon Dieu, elle voulait qu'il y ait un 'et ensuite'. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et attrapa sa propre veste, tous les nerfs de son corps chantant d'anticipation. « Dîner semble bien ».

Mon Dieu, aidez-moi, pensa-t-elle désespérément, parce qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher…

ooo

Le repas était fini depuis longtemps et ils étaient au moins à leur troisième café. Ou peut-être quatrième. Il ne comptait pas vraiment. Le cliquetis éloigné de la table de billard et le fredonnement d'une musique sans intérêt glissaient inconsciemment à travers son esprit alors qu'il était assis près d'elle dans un box douillet, parlant de tout et de rien et la désirant tellement, tellement fort.

« Vous savez », dit-elle pendant une pause dans la conversation, « j'ai failli ne pas aller en Floride à la conférence de Matt ».

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un serrement d'envie à la mention du nom de l'homme – le nom de son mari. Mais il ne le laissa pas voir sur son visage. « Comment cela ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

Sam soupira, appuyant sa tête sur le siège et fermant ses yeux. Elle était si près qu'elle aurait pu la poser sur son épaule. Il souhaita qu'elle le fît. « Oh, nous avons eu une autre dispute stupide. Je suis arrivée en retard à la maison, il avait commencé à faire mes bagages… »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. « Il faisait vos bagages ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un coup d'œil avec un sourire contrit. « Il est si coincé parfois, cela me donne envie de hurler».

Il se détourna, embarrassé de discuter de leur mariage. Aussi stupide que cela semblât, il préférerait oublier tout cela.

« Désolée », murmura-t-elle. « Je ne devrais pas vous ennuyer avec mes-- »

« Non ». Il lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il put. « J'étais juste-- Le mariage est difficile », dit-il enfin, en repensant à Sara.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui ça l'est ».

Ils sombrèrent dans un silence pensif jusqu'à ce que la serveuse revienne pour remplir leurs tasses de café pour la quatrième, ou était-ce la cinquième, fois. Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls, Sam versa de la crème dans son café et lui sourit. « Je pensais simplement que si je n'étais pas allée en Floride nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés par hasard ». Elle baissa ses yeux sur sa tasse, « je suis contente que nous nous soyons rencontrés ».

« Moi aussi », l'assura-t-il, avec un peu plus de sentiment qu'il n'avait eu l'intention. Et puis, pour masquer l'intensité de ses mots, il ajouta, « ce qui me rappelle… J'ai quelque chose pour vous ».

Fouillant dans la poche de sa veste il en retira les photos qu'il avait prises sur la plage de Floride. « Vous disiez que vous vouliez des copies ».

Son sourire étincela. « Merci ! » Elle sortit les photos de l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait et les parcourut attentivement, s'arrêtant sur une et levant les yeux vers lui. « J'aime celle-ci ».

C'était celle où ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, où elle tenait ses lunettes de soleil dans sa main. « Moi aussi », lui dit-il. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Trop, en vérité.

« Ce fut un super week-end », soupira-t-elle, glissant les photos dans l'enveloppe. Ses yeux fixés sur lui, ouverts et remplis d'affection. « Je suis si contente-- »

« Oui ». Et là ce fut un instant de sincérité pure. Il pouvait voir le conflit dans ses yeux, son affection pour lui et sa culpabilité s'entortillant l'un autour de l'autre dans une danse douloureuse qui était reflétée dans son propre cœur. En désespoir de cause il tendit la main et toucha sa joue, un geste de réconfort et de tendresse.

Elle ferma les yeux, son front plissé de détresse alors qu'elle pressait son visage doucement sur sa main. « Nous ne pouvons pas », souffla-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée.

Il acquiesça, même si une part de lui voulut crier le contraire. Sa voix s'étrangla lorsqu'il murmura, « je sais».

Elle s'écarta de lui et il laissa retomber sa main. « Il est tard », murmura-t-elle, ramassant les photos et les regardant fixement, les serrant entre ses doigts à s'en blanchir les jointures.

« Oui », acquiesça-t-il alors qu'il jetait un regard dans le restaurant presque vide, « nous devrions y aller ».

Ils partirent dans une bulle de silence, comme si un simple mot pourrait détruire leur résolution et démolir leurs bonnes intentions qui étaient les seules barrières entre eux. Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le parking sombre, ils gardèrent une distance prudente jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à quelques mètres de la voiture de Sam. Jack y jeta un d'œil circonspect, se demandant s'il était bien sage d'entrer dans sa voiture et de la laisser le ramener à sa maison vide. Il sentit la tentation les entourer comme une chose vivante, un voile de désir qui brouillait tout sauf le feu déchaîné qui menaçait de les engloutir tous les deux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, « Je pourrais prendre un taxi ».

Elle rit faiblement en prenant les clés dans la poche de sa veste. « Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas en vous que je n'ai pas confiance », murmura-t-il, fixant ses chaussures pour empêcher ses yeux de se fixer sur l'éclat de son fichu piercing au nombril !

« Il est trop tard pour appeler un taxi », soupira-t-elle, se dirigeant vers sa voiture et ouvrant la portière conducteur. Et puis avec un sourire las elle pencha sa tête d'un côté et dit, « Cela aiderait-il si je vous appelais monsieur ? »

Il grogna un rire sans joie. « Peut-être, Carter ».

Mais sa plaisanterie l'avait fait bouger, et il se retrouva à grimper sur le siège passager et d'essayer d'ignorer combien ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre dans ce petit espace. Sans parler, elle mit en marche le moteur et recula rapidement, quittant le parking avant qu'il n'ait le temps de boucler la ceinture de sécurité. Il pouvait comprendre la frustration évidente dans sa conduite il la ressentait aussi. Levant les yeux sur son visage, pâle dans la lumière des lampadaires, il fit une tentative timide de plaisanterie de son cru. « Je suppose que nous avons de la chance de ne pas être venus sur votre moto. Alors là nous aurions vraiment eu des problèmes ».

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un vague sourire, mais ses doigts étaient crispés sur le volant à s'en blanchir les articulations alors qu'ils roulaient vers chez lui. Ils ne parlèrent plus – en vérité, qu'y avait-il à dire ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Et bientôt elle ralentissait et s'arrêtait à l'extérieur de sa maison.

Elle ne coupa pas le moteur cependant, et ils restèrent assis là à l'écouter bourdonner pendant un moment avant qu'il ne soupire et dise, « merci pour la course ».

« Merci pour les photos », dit-elle rapidement. « J'ai passé une agréable soirée ».

« Oui », répondit-il brièvement. « Moi aussi ». Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avec un sourire contrit, comme si elle le suspectait de mentir. « Sérieusement », l'assura-t-il. « J'ai passé un bon moment. Et je suis content que nous ayons eu l'occasion de, vous savez, rattraper le temps ».

Son expression se fit plus grave. « Ca ressemble à un adieu ». Détournant les yeux, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu'elle parle à nouveau. « Vous partez ? »

« Je crois », réalisa-t-il, en regardant ses yeux malheureux. « C'est probablement une bonne idée ».

« Probablement », acquiesça-t-elle, bien que sa voix fût coléreuse et qu'il pût voir une vraie tristesse sur son visage. « Vous resterez quand même en contact ? »

Il hésita. « Je-- »

« Je ne veux pas que ceci soit un adieu ! » insista-t-elle avec véhémence. « Je ne peux-- » Sa voix s'étrangla et elle baissa le regard sur le volant qu'elle étreignait toujours. Mais il put voir les larmes dans ses yeux, et vit avec désarroi en couler une sur sa joue et elle l'essuya avec colère.

Il ne put s'empêcher – cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Sa détresse était si palpable et il la ressentait lui-même si profondément, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'agir. N'entendant rien sauf le martèlement du sang à ses oreilles, il se retourna sur son siège et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules, « Venez-là ».

Elle se déplaça, se tournant vers son étreinte alors que ses bras venaient autour d'elle et elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule. « Ce n'est pas juste », gémit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée. « Ce n'est pas juste ».

« Je sais », lui répondit-il, voulant garder le contrôle alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé ».

« Pour quoi ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Pour tout ».

Elle eut un rire creux et se recula, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir et il laissa traîner ses doigts le long de ses bras jusqu'à ne plus tenir que ses mains. Ses yeux luisants de larmes dans la faible lumière et il pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais paru plus belle. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous blâmer pour cela », soupira-t-elle. Puis, après une pause elle ajouta rapidement, « vous feriez mieux de partir, avant… »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir la phrase, il ne la comprenait que trop bien. Ils étaient à un cheveu de jeter par la fenêtre onze années d'honneur et de respect. Lâcher ses mains fut un déchirement, mais il se força à atteindre la poignée de la portière, le métal froid sous ses doigts brûlants. « J'écrirai ou quelque chose comme ça », promit-il.

Sam rit à nouveau, comme si la perspective était sinistrement amusante. Ou peut-être savait-elle tout simplement qu'il mentait. « Merci ».

Et puis, pendant que sa conscience était encore maîtresse de son corps, il ouvrit la portière et sortit de sa voiture. Et de sa vie.

Comme elle s'élançait dans la nuit sombre il se traîna à l'aveuglette vers sa maison, conscient de rien sinon de sa misère et une certitude qui déchirait le cœur qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

//_Il ne la reverrait plus jamais_.//

Il avait l'impression que sa vie s'achevait. A nouveau.

ooo

Il était tard lorsque Sam arriva chez elle, mais sa voiture était la première dans la grande allée. Matt, semblait-il, était encore au travail. Et elle en fut heureuse. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu faire face à sa gentille affection avec son cœur broyé en morceaux et palpitant comme un oiseau mourant dans sa poitrine.

Etreignant les photos que Jack lui avait données, elle s'arrêta dans sa maison sombre et alluma les lumières. Elles semblaient trop brillantes, mais elle les laissa allumées et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle laissa tomber sa veste sur le dossier du canapé en chemin. Et puis elle s'arrêta, se retourna et la reprit. Matt détestait quand elle faisait cela, et sa culpabilité était si grande qu'elle se força à se traîner jusqu'au portemanteau à côté de la porte et y suspendit sa veste.

C'était un geste ridicule, elle le savait. Elle avait été à un battement de cœur de tomber dans les bras d'un autre homme, et donc pour compenser elle accrochait sa veste en échange. Bravo, Sam.

Dans sa chambre, elle jeta les photos sur le lit et ferma les rideaux. Le plafonnier était trop importun, aussi elle alluma la lampe de chevet à la place alors qu'elle se déshabillait et mettait son pyjama.

Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enveloppe de photos. Elles lui promettaient un moment de sursis à sa douleur dans sa poitrine – un instant de souvenir pour atténuer la douleur de dire adieu. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Jack avait quitté sa voiture. Elle savait maintenant, preuve à l'appui, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis pendant qu'il dirigeait SG-1, et la mémoire avait confondu les raisons dans son esprit. Mais maintenant elle se rappelait. Ils n'avaient jamais étaient amis parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis, leurs autres émotions, plus intenses, avaient tout éclipsé. L'attirance était trop puissante – seul le respect des grades les avait gardés éloignés auparavant, et maintenant seule la voix de leur conscience.

La seule solution était la séparation. Une séparation permanente.

Avec un soupir elle se mit au lit, en pliant ses jambes au-dessous elle, et prit les photos.

Il y en avait deux d'elle qu'elle écarta, les jetant négligemment sur le lit ne voyant pas celle qui glissa sur le sol. Car elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les trois photos de Jack – dont les deux où ils étaient ensemble.

Elle dévora chaque détail. La façon qu'il avait de la regarder, l'expression de surprise nerveuse dans ses yeux, la façon dont leurs regards s'accrochaient. Leur proximité. Et son sourire. Elle semblait heureuse, et elle se rappelait la lueur dorée de cet instant. Sur la photo suivante, ils étaient côte à côte, son bras autour de Jack – et elle se rappelait distinctement la douce sensation de son t-shirt chauffé par le soleil par-dessus les muscles durs de ses épaules. Cela la fit frissonner, lui rappelant brusquement la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle lorsqu'ils se disaient adieu il y avait de cela moins d'une demi-heure. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre son visage, le tissu froid de sa veste, l'odeur de son savon. Un frisson de désir et de perte provoqua un nœud dans son ventre, si tendu que ce fut physiquement douloureux.

Elle laissa tomber la photo de ses mains et ferma étroitement ses yeux, recherchant le contrôle, mais le trouvant insaisissable. Si seulement… Si seulement ils avaient parlé de tout cela il y avait de cela des années, quand tout cela avait été révélé à contrecœur par le test Za'tark. Si seulement ils avaient parlé de cela après leur rapprochement en tant que Jonah et Thera. Si seulement elle n'avait jamais rencontré Matt.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, fixant à travers la douce lumière la vérité froide et dure dans son cœur si seulement elle ne s'était pas mariée avec Matt. La culpabilité remua son estomac comme une marée noire par une mer orageuse pour le moment elle était enterrée sous les vagues turbulentes, mais une fois que le calme serait rétabli, elle savait que cela flotterait à la surface et dépouillerait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Matt méritait mieux que sa trahison. Il n'avait rien fait sinon l'aimer, tolérer son travail au rythme insensé, ses excuses pitoyables pour ses absences inexplicables, ses meurtrissures et pires. Et il avait été là pour elle quand personne d'autre ne l'avait été – quand Jack n'avait pas été là.

Il méritait tellement mieux que ceci.

Déchirée en deux par ses sentiments conflictuels, elle rassembla les photos. Hésitant un instant, elle tira sur le tiroir supérieur de sa commode et les repoussa en arrière. Alors qu'elle faisait cela, sa main toucha le pull en laine douce de Jack – celui qu'elle avait emprunté la nuit précédente et oublié de rendre. Celui dont elle avait ressenti l'absurde nécessité de cacher à Matt. Et à présent son contact envoya des décharges de désir droit dans le creux de son ventre.

Doucement elle le sortit de la commode et pressa son visage contre le chaud tissu, inspirant profondément. Mon Dieu, il lui manquait. Il lui avait manqué chaque jour au cours de toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passées séparés et elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait passer le reste de sa vie sans lui. Des larmes montèrent dans sa gorge, et elle était sur le point de s'y abandonner quand une clé tourna dans la porte d'entrée.

Elle se figea. Matt !

Paniquant, elle fourra le pull sur les photos et referma le tiroir. Se déplaçant rapidement et sans bruit elle se dépêcha de se mettre dans le lit et éteignit la lampe de chevet, s'enterrant sous les couvertures et feignant de dormir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler maintenant, pas quand elle était dans un tel état émotionnel.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et ses pas dans l'entrée. Elle espérait qu'il irait dans la cuisine, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre et ridiculement Sam se retrouva en train de retenir sa respiration. Et puis elle la vit ! Une des photos de Jack était posée sur le sol à côté du lit. Merde ! Sa main sortit et elle s'arrangea pour le cacher sous les couvertures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre doucement avec un grincement. Elle força ses traits à se détendre, ne voulant pas le laisser soupçonner qu'elle était peut-être réveillée. Mais quelque part il sembla connaître la vérité, parce qu'elle le sentit se rapprocher et s'accroupir sur le côté du lit. S'il vous plait, Mon Dieu, pria-t-elle silencieusement, ne le laissez pas m'embrasser. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne peux pas--

Une main comme de l'acier se plaqua sur sa bouche et son nez, arrêtant l'air et la pressant sauvagement sur le lit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un cri éclata sous les doigts s'enfonçant sur son visage alors qu'elle fixait avec terreur les yeux hostiles et inhumains de Numéro 5.

« Bonjour, Major Carter », dit-il, d'une voix aussi froide que la mort. « Je vous ai cherchée ».

ooo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Une légère gêne rattrapa Daniel alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du Général, une pile de travaux inachevés sous un bras. Ce n'était pas souvent que le Général Taylor le convoquait. En fait, c'était tellement rare qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois, et il ne pouvait éviter l'agitation que le message cassant de l'assistant du Général avait provoquée dans son esprit.

La porte était légèrement entrebâillée alors qu'il s'approchait et il pouvait voir l'équipe de Sam à l'intérieur. Mais alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau, il réalisa que Sam n'était pas encore arrivée. « Général ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il frappait poliment sur la porte ouverte. « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Taylor se tourna et Daniel vit qu'il était au téléphone. Il fit signe à Daniel de s'asseoir et qu'il écoutait, et puis parla dans le téléphone, « Non. Merci, Capitaine ». Il raccrocha et secoua la tête légèrement en direction de l'équipe de Sam.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Daniel, sa peau picotant à cause de la tension dans la pièce.

Taylor le regarda d'un air sévère. « Le Colonel Carter ne s'est pas présenté au rapport aujourd'hui. Selon son mari elle est sortie hier soir, mais n'est pas rentrée. Il avait présumé qu'elle avait été appelée à son travail ».

L'estomac de Daniel se tassa, des souvenirs vifs de la dernière disparition de Sam sautant à son esprit. « Le NID ? »

« Peut-être », acquiesça Taylor.

Et alors une autre pensée rampa dans l'esprit de Daniel – une qui était juste un peu moins dérangeante. « Ah, il y a une autre possibilité », dit-il, grimaçant à cette pensée. « Un, euh, vieil ami est en ville. Elle a peut-être décidé de rester chez… chez lui ».

Taylor tiqua. « Vérifier cela. Et si ce n'est pas cela, je veux que vous alliez chez Carter et que vous voyiez ce que vous pouvez trouver ».

Daniel acquiesça. « J'y vais tout de suite ».

ooo

Jack dormit d'un sommeil misérable, un vide sans rêves duquel il émergea difficilement. Mais la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone était incessante, suivie par le clic de son répondeur et un message marmonné. Il s'était presque autorisé à retomber dans le néant du sommeil quand son téléphone portable commença à couiner juste à côté de son oreille. Maudissant, il le prit et l'éteignit.

Et un peu plus tard, son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Allez-vous-en ! » grogna-t-il tout haut, et couvrit sa tête avec son oreiller. Mais le téléphone ne serait pas ignoré et avec la sonnerie constante une autre possibilité s'insinua dans son esprit embrumé – et si c'était Sam ?

L'idée le traversa comme une décharge électrique, le secouant hors du lit et l'envoyant trébucher dans son séjour. Il se saisit du téléphone, les yeux encore brumeux, avec l'espoir battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. « Allô ? »

Il y eut une pause avant qu'un Daniel Jackson acerbe ne dise, « Est-ce que je vous ai réveillé ? »

Déception et irritation le balayèrent alors qu'il s'effondrait dans le canapé. « Ouais ». Merde ! « Ca a intérêt à être important ».

Il y eut une autre pause, plus longue cette fois, avant que Daniel ne dise, « Est-ce que Sam est avec vous ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir si Sam est là, Jack, c'est-- »

« Ce n'est pas votre sacrée affaire ! »

« Dites-moi juste si elle est là », insista Daniel avec virulence.

Jack fut sur ses pieds, confus et en colère. « Je ne sais ce que vous croyez faire, mais vous n'avez aucun droit de mettre votre nez dans-- »

« Laissez-moi lui parler, voulez-vous ? »

« Quoi ? Non. Je veux dire-- »

« Jack ! Je dois lui parler c'est-- »

« Elle n'est pas ici ! » hurla-t-il enfin. « Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel ».

Silence. « Ne me mentez pas, Jack ».

Il soupira, retombant en arrière sur le canapé. « Je ne mens pas ».

A sa surprise, Daniel ne sembla pas soulagé. Si possible, il sembla plus anxieux. « Quand l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois ? »

Une peur froide éteignit sa colère, l'anéantissant. « La nuit dernière. Pourquoi ? »

« Quand la nuit dernière ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tard. Nous avons vu un film, dîné et elle m'a ramené chez moi ». Il commençait à se sentir nauséeux. « Daniel, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elle a disparu, Jack ».

Ce moment vibra, long et glacial dans sa tête, drainant toute chose de son esprit sinon la peur. « Que voulez-vous dire par disparu ? »

« Matt dit qu'elle n'est jamais rentrée la nuit dernière. Sa voiture a disparu et elle ne s'est pas présentée au rapport. Elle a simplement disparu ».

Dans le néant de son esprit, leur séparation de la nuit dernière revint en un flash douloureux. Elle était bouleversée et en larmes. Peut-être plus bouleversée qu'il n'avait réalisé ? Il était tellement pris dans sa propre colère et envie, avait-il manqué de les remarquer ? Aurait-elle pu-- Aurait-elle voulu faire quelque chose de stupide ? « Oh Mon Dieu ».

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait parlé à voix haute jusqu'à ce que Daniel dise, « S'est-il passé quelque chose la nuit dernière ? Jack, savez-vous où elle pourrait être ? »

« Non », répondit-il. « Je ne sais pas. Je-- Elle était bouleversée. C'était-- » Il ferma ses yeux. Lui avait-il fait cela ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. « Je ne sais pas. Elle était bouleversée quand elle est partie ».

La voix de Daniel fut accusatrice. « Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non. Rien de cela. Nous-- » Il pressa une main sur ses yeux, incapable d'effacer le souvenir de ses grands yeux pleins de larmes dans son esprit. « Nous nous sommes dit adieu ».

Daniel soupira lourdement. « Oh ». Il y eut un silence gêné avant qu'il n'ajoute, « Je, euh, dois aller vérifier sa maison. Voir si je peux trouver quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer-- »

« Je vous verrai là-bas ».

« Jack, je ne pense pas que-- »

Mais il refusa d'écouter. « Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter ».

« Jack… »

« Non ! » prévint-il, sentant sa colère resurgir. « N'essayez pas de m'arrêter. Je serai là-bas dans quinze minutes ».

Ensuite il raccrocha et retourna dans sa chambre à la recherche de vêtements. S'il lui avait fait cela, la poussant trop loin et la rendant si malheureuse qu'elle-- Il refusa de penser à cela. Il la retrouverait, et elle irait bien. C'était la seule issue acceptable.

Il la retrouverait et alors il sortirait fichtrement de sa vie – et cette fois il resterait éloigné pour de bon. Parce qu'une chose était claire de Sara et Charlie à Sam, toutes les personnes à qui il tenait, il n'avait apporté que le malheur. Et parfois pire.

ooo

Le soleil de midi était chaud à l'arrière de la voiture, frappant le visage de Sam alors qu'elle s'asseyait maladroitement dans un coin du siège, ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient liés. Elle avait chaud, était assoiffée, et avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Mais elle n'osait pas bouger, car là sur le siège à côté d'elle, et sur le sol à ses pieds, étaient tapis une douzaine de réplicateurs à pattes. Tous la fixant avec la faim brillant dans leurs yeux métalliques.

Ils grouillaient aussi à l'avant de la voiture, contrôlant le véhicule alors qu'il roulait vers la route nationale, pendant que Numéro 5 était assis immobile auprès d'eux. Son bras manquait, ses composants se trouvant dans les bestioles qui rampaient dans la voiture.

Sam réprima un frisson et fixa la campagne qui défilait. Ils se dirigeaient vers le sud-ouest, hors de l'Etat. Déjà les montagnes laissaient la place au désert aride et rouge.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle enfin, sa voix éraillée du manque d'usage.

« Un endroit calme », répondit Numéro 5. « Quelque part où ils ne vous retrouveront jamais ».

Son courage trembla, mais ne s'affaiblit pas. « Allez-vous me tuer ? »

« Cela me rendra-t-il moins en colère ? »

A la surprise de Sam, c'était une question sincère. Elle vit une ouverture, « Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes en colère, Numéro 5. Vous avez le droit de l'être-- nous vous avons trompé. Mais si vous acceptez d'écouter, je peux-- »

« Non », corrigea-t-il, tournant son visage vers elle. « _'Vous'_ m'avez trompé. Je vous faisais confiance, Samantha ».

Elle tressaillit devant l'accusation, sachant que c'était vrai. « Je n'avais pas le choix », dit-elle sans conviction. « Je suis désolée ».

Numéro 5 fit un petit sourire et se retourna vers la route. « Vous le serez ».

ooo

Jack sauta du taxi alors qu'il s'arrêtait à l'extérieur de la maison de Carter, fourrant l'argent dans les mains du chauffeur et n'attendant pas la monnaie. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et il pouvait voir deux voitures dans l'allée. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était celle de Carter.

Il ralentit comme il approchait, conscient de n'avoir jamais été à l'intérieur de sa maison – la maison qu'elle partageait avec son mari. Et malgré la situation, cela le rendait encore mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne voudrait pas voir, des choses qui enfonceraient le clou sur le fait qu'il n'était pas celui qui prenait soin d'elle. Non pas que cela l'avait arrêté de le faire, jamais.

Il monta les marches deux par deux et frappa brièvement sur la porte ouverte en entrant. « Daniel ? »

Son ami émergea de l'embrasure de la porte juste à sa droite. « Cela a été rapide ».

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Euh, entrez. Matt est ici ».

Matt. Merde. Brusquement il ne put sortir le souvenir de Sam de sa tête, et il était sûr que la culpabilité se voyait dans ses yeux. Intrépidement, il suivit Daniel dans la pièce et vit Matt perché sur le côté du canapé il donnait l'impression que son monde venait d'être anéanti.

Jack ne comprenait cette sensation que trop bien.

Matt sauta sur ses pieds dès que Jack entra dans la pièce. « Des nouvelles ? » Et puis, le reconnaissant, il fut confus. « Jack O'Neill, c'est ça ? »

« Oui », acquiesça Jack.

Matt secoua la tête. « Je-- Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je pensais que je pourrais aider », lui dit Jack, incapable de rencontrer le regard fixe de l'homme. « J'étais en ville ».

« Merci », acquiesça Matt, si sincèrement que Jack grinça à l'intérieur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel qui parcourait soigneusement les papiers dans le buffet tout près. Mon Dieu, il avait l'impression d'être un salaud – il était la cause de toute cette sacrée pagaille. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, désespéré d'échapper au regard stupide et confiant de Matt. « Je, euh, vais jeter un œil autour », offrit-il, et sortit avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre.

La première pièce qu'il traversa par hasard fut, comme par hasard, la chambre. Tout d'abord, il regimba devant la porte – pas question d'entrer là-dedans ! C'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit de Matt et Daniel venant du séjour et ils remplirent l'embrasure de la porte, sur le point de sortir. Et par conséquent, il entra …

Il regarda devant lui, mal à l'aise, touchant le moins possible aux meubles, le lit soigneusement fait et leur commode. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé de la chambre de Sam. Non pas qu'il eût passé beaucoup de temps à l'imaginer, mais s'il l'avait fait elle n'aurait pas été ainsi. Il s'avança dans la chambre, jetant un œil autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose d'utile. Mais rien ne semblait hors de sa place et il supposa que Matt l'aurait mentionné si des vêtements manquaient. Il était sur le point de sortir quand la pointe de sa botte toucha quelque chose sur le tapis. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bout d'un morceau de papier blanc dépasser de sous le lit, comme si on l'avait laissé tomber là.

S'accroupissant, il le ramassa et son cœur rata un battement. C'était une des photos de Floride – Sam assise sur la promenade fixait l'océan. Il la retourna dans ses mains, et alors ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose qui lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Marqué sur le papier, comme fait avec un ongle, il y avait un chiffre à peine visible.

5

Il sut instantanément ce que cela signifiait et la prise de conscience fut effrayante. Il se rua hors de la pièce, « Daniel ! »

Daniel était à l'autre bout de l'entrée, près de la porte. « Trouvé quelque chose ? »

Les yeux de Matt étaient aussi sur lui et Jack ravisa ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Matt, pas cette vérité. « Peut-être », fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Mais le regard perspicace de Daniel lui apprit qu'il avait compris. « Regardez ceci », dit-il, en passant son doigt sur des éraflures sur la serrure de la porte. « Matt dit qu'ils n'y étaient pas avant ».

Jack acquiesça et le regard qu'il échangea avec Daniel fut lourd de signification. « Nous devons aller au SGC ».

« Quoi ? » dit Matt, voyant cet échange et ne comprenant pas. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Heureusement, Daniel répondit à sa place. « Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, Matt. Mais je pense-- Il y a une possibilité que Sam ait été enlevée contre sa volonté ».

« Oh Mon Dieu, non ! »Toute couleur quitta son visage, et pendant un instant Jack pensa qu'il allait vraiment s'évanouir. « Oh, mon Dieu. Sam… »

« Nous la retrouverons », lui dit Jack d'un ton bourru, souhaitant que la terreur de l'homme ne reflète pas d'aussi près sa propre terreur. Et en espérant que la vérité n'était pas écrite sur son visage il l'aimait, et pire que cela, tout cela était de sa faute.

ooo

Ils savaient à présent qu'elle avait disparu. Cette pensée la garda en mouvement alors qu'elle grimpait les rochers brûlants et instables avec ses pieds nus et ensanglantés. Toujours habillée uniquement de son pyjama, le débardeur faisait peu pour la protéger du soleil du désert et sa gorge était sèche à cause de la soif.

Mais ils savaient maintenant qu'elle avait disparu. Ils chercheraient dans sa maison et s'ils étaient astucieux, s'ils regardaient suffisamment attentivement, ils trouveraient l'indice pathétique qu'elle avait laissée. Elle espérait qu'ils seraient astucieux.

Elle espéra que Jack verrait. Il comprendrait. Et une fois qu'ils trouveraient sa voiture, il verrait sa marque. Elle savait qu'il verrait. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la petite pierre qu'elle avait réussi à ramasser après avoir trébuché délibérément en descendant de la voiture. Les fines rayures contre les roches alors qu'elle grimpait étaient la seule piste qu'elle pouvait laisser. Elle espérait juste que cela serait suffisant. Pour Jack, cela serait suffisant. Elle pria simplement qu'il vienne la chercher.

« Entrez ici », la voix de Numéro 5 coupa sèchement ses pensées, sa main la poussant rudement vers une fissure dans la roche.

« Quoi… ? » protesta-t-elle, mais il fut implacable.

« Allez à l'intérieur ».

Se glissant à travers la fissure, elle découvrit qu'elle s'ouvrait dans une grande caverne. Et, au moins, il y faisait frais, un soulagement bienfaisant après la chaleur du soleil. Mais il faisait sombre et elle trébucha sur le sol rocailleux, tombant douloureusement sur ses genoux.

« Je ne peux pas avancer plus loin », grinça-t-elle, la douleur de ses pieds meurtris et gonflés élançant sur toute la longueur de ses jambes d'une chaleur incandescente.

La main de Numéro 5 sur son bras fut implacable alors qu'il la relevait. « Vous êtes faible », dit-il, son visage presque visible dans la lumière pâle filtrant de l'extérieur.

« Je suis humaine », répliqua-t-elle, le fixant du regard. « Nous sommes faibles. Et parfois nous faisons des erreurs ».

Quelque chose dansa derrière ses yeux d'alien, quelque chose d'humain. Du regret ? « Je suis faible. Premier avait raison. Vous faire confiance fut une erreur ».

Ses doigts fermes s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son bras et elle essaya de le retirer. « S'il vous plait », dit-elle doucement. « Vous me faites mal. Je ne vais pas fuir, je promets ».

« Votre promesse ne signifie rien », répliqua-t-il. Néanmoins, il la laissa aller. « Je ne crois pas que vous soyez capable de courir – vos pieds sont blessés ».

Sam s'écroula sur le sol. « Oui », acquiesça-t-elle, « Ils le sont ». Parcourant des yeux la caverne aride elle dit, « Vous comprenez que pour vivre j'ai besoin de nourriture et d'eau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous vivrez assez longtemps », dit-il, se rapprochant de là où elle était assise, mais sans se pencher vers elle. « Assez longtemps pour mes besoins ».

Sa voix était sèche quand elle demanda, « Quels besoins ? »

« Seulement un », lui dit-il, une main balayant avec douceur les cheveux sur son front. « La vérité ».

Et ensuite ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa tête. Elle ressentit une douleur engourdissante dans son front, et un cri s'échappa de sa gorge comme le monde explosait dans un aveuglant brasier.

ooo

C'était étrange d'être de retour. Les couloirs semblaient plus petits et les personnes inconnues, comme Jack suivait Daniel vers le bureau du Général Taylor. Il était intensément conscient du Passe Visiteur accroché à son jean, et avec cela une étrange sensation d'impuissance.

Il devrait être en train de donner des ordres. Il devrait être en train d'organiser leurs forces, les envoyer dehors pour la chercher. Elle et lui. Numéro 5. Un monstre fait chair, avec la capacité de détruire leur monde – pour le démanteler pièce par pièce. En commençant avec Carter.

Mais il n'était personne à présent le Colonel Jack O'Neill était à la retraite. Et il était ici uniquement parce que Daniel s'était porté garant de lui et qu'il avait réussi à persuader le Général Taylor que Jack pouvait apporter quelque chose.

« Nous sommes arrivés », dit Daniel, s'arrêtant devant le bureau qui avait été autrefois celui de Hammond. Il frappa et Jack se sentit stupidement nerveux.

« Entrez », vint une réponse bourrue, et ils entrèrent.

Jack avait rencontré le Général Taylor une fois auparavant, à la fête de départ de George Hammond. Et il n'avait pas changé depuis grand, bâti puissamment, avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux bleus aussi acérés que l'acier. « Docteur Jackson », acquiesça-t-il, ses yeux se fixant sur Jack. « O'Neill ».

Jack tendit sa main. « Ravi de vous revoir, Général ».

Taylor hocha la tête, serra sa main brièvement et s'assit. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des informations ? »

Il échangea un rapide regard avec Daniel avant de hocher la tête. « Oui », dit Jack, tirant la photo de sa poche. « J'ai trouvé ceci ».

Taylor la regarda attentivement. « Je ne comprends pas ».

« Regardez de plus près. Elle a marqué un nombre dessus. Le nombre 5 ».

« Numéro 5 », clarifia Daniel. « Nous pensons qu'elle nous a laissés un indice ».

Mais Taylor secoua la tête. « Ceci pourrait avoir été fait à tout moment, comment savez-vous-- »

« Je l'ai trouvée près de son lit », lui dit Jack. « Sur le sol, et-- »

« Cela ne prouve rien ».

Jack grimaça, ne souhaitant pas dire davantage, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. « La photo – je la lui ai donnée hier soir. Et ceci n'y était pas alors ».

Le regard acéré de Taylor voltigea de la photo à Jack puis à nouveau vers la photo, et Jack avait la sensation désagréable que ses plus sombres secrets venaient d'être scannés aux rayons X. Il regarda ses mains, coupable et nerveux.

« Et nous avons trouvé quelques marques de rayures sur la serrure », ajouta Daniel. « C'est en cohérence avec les réplicateurs ».

La mâchoire de Taylor se crispa. « Mais… Il n'est pas venu par la Porte des étoiles, aucun vaisseau n'a été détecté en orbite et-- »

« Je m'en fiche de savoir comment il est venu ici », intervint Jack. « Le fait est qu'il est ici. Et il a Carter ».

« Nous devons retrouver sa voiture », suggéra Daniel. « Elle n'était pas à la maison de Sam, et jusqu'ici c'est notre seule piste ».

Jack acquiesça. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser la police intervenir. Nous devons nous occuper de cela nous-mêmes, monsieur ».

Taylor laissa tomber la photo sur le bureau comme ses yeux se fixaient sur Jack. « Normalement le Colonel Carter serait chargée d'une opération de cette ampleur », dit-il. « Mais en son absence, et puisque vous êtes le seul ici qui connaissiez Numéro 5, considérez que vous êtes rappelé en service actif, Colonel ».

ooo

Sam tourna sur elle-même, clignant des yeux dans la lumière du soleil et l'air frais de la montagne. « Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle à Numéro 5, complètement désorientée.

« Vous savez où nous sommes ».

Et il avait raison. « Cheyenne Mountain. Comment ? »

« Nous sommes dans votre inconscient. Vous nous avez amenés ici », il jeta un regard tout autour de lui, comme s'il voyait plus que le paysage. Son visage se convulsa en un ricanement. « Votre esprit est plein de ça ».

« Plein de quoi ? »

« De trahison ». Il cracha le mot. « Cela traverse toute votre vie comme un poison ».

Elle lança un regard furieux. « Allez-vous m'insulter jusqu'à ma mort ou sommes-nous ici pour une raison ? »

Ses yeux sans vie, inhumains se tournèrent vers elle. « Vous n'aimeriez pas entendre la vérité. C'est vraiment trop dommage. Parce que la vérité est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Je veux vous comprendre. Je dois comprendre comment vous avez pu m'abandonner ».

« Je vous l'ai dit, je n'avais-- »

Il la coupa. « Ne parlez pas ». Et puis soudainement, avec un geste vif de sa main…

ooo

_« Mon code est rentré, monsieur », dit-elle. « Je n'ai plus qu'à régler le minuteur. Cela prendra au moins deux minutes pour revenir au vaisseau et deux minutes de plus pour que l'engin décolle »_.

_Derrière elle, Numéro 5 parla. « C'est beaucoup trop long. Si je pars, les autres le sauront. Ils reviendront avant que l'appareil s'active »._

_« Alors, nous le mettons en marche maintenant », décida O'Neill, avec un pragmatisme impitoyable._

_« Non », objecta Numéro 5, effrayé. « Nous serions piégés avec les autres »._

_Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Vous pouvez probablement le faire et revenir au vaisseau beaucoup plus vite que nous, non ? »_

_« Oh oui », acquiesça-t-il, « en une fraction du temps nécessaire pour vous »._

_« Donnez-nous un peu d'avance. Si vous arrivez au vaisseau juste avant son lancement, votre absence n'alertera pas les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour eux de faire quoi que ce soit »._

_Le Colonel la regardait, ses yeux sombres la transperçant, sa voix sans émotion. « Alors, réglez le minuteur sur cinq minutes ». Mais comme il parlait, elle vit le discret signe de sa main. Trois minutes. Le régler sur trois minutes._

_Merde._

_Sa gorge se serra. « Ce timing est trop juste, monsieur »._

_Son regard déterminé ne changea pas. « Je sais cela, Major »._

_Avec répugnance, elle se tourna vers Numéro 5. La culpabilité la rendait nauséeuse comme elle disait, « Merci »._

_« Vous ne partirez pas sans moi ? »_

_Mon Dieu, il ressemblait à un enfant. Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela ? « Non », mentit-elle. « Courrez vers le vaisseau dans un peu plus de trois minutes »._

_Et puis elle reporta son attention sur l'appareil, le lui cachant délibérément. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, n'hésitaient pas comme elle réglait le minuteur. Mais sa conscience grinça et la colère éclata dans son cœur. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de le trahir comme cela ? « Trois, deux, un. Zéro. Le minuteur est en marche »._

_Et l'âme salie par la trahison, elle le quitta. Le laissant mourir de la main de ses frères._

ooo

Sam aspira un souffle d'air, s'affaissant sur ses genoux sur l'herbe du versant de la montagne. « Mon Dieu ».

Numéro 5 se tenait debout et la regardait, son visage impassible. « Alors, vous saviez », dit-il doucement. « Vous saviez ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Vous saviez que vous aviez tort. Mais l'avez quand même fait ».

Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder, luttant pour retrouver son équilibre. « Je suivais les ordres ».

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Mais vous saviez qu'ils n'étaient pas justes ».

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous ne mettez pas en question les ordres, vous les exécutez. C'est comme cela que ça marche ».

Il se déplaça, tournant autour de l'endroit où elle était agenouillée dans l'herbe. « O'Neill est important pour vous. Je ressens cela ».

Elle ne répondit pas, le dévisageant simplement, une terreur serrant sa gorge. Allait-il s'attaquer à Jack aussi ?

Numéro 5 sourit. « Oui. Très important ». Il s'accroupit brusquement, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Vous le blâmez pour ce qui m'est arrivé, mais-- »

« Non ! Je-- »

Il parla en la coupant. « Vous blâmez ses ordres, et pourtant… Vous l'avez trahi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le ressentir. Cela pollue toute chose ».

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je n'aurais jamais trahi mon équipe, j'ai-- »

Numéro 5 enfonça vivement sa main...

ooo

"_Tu es magnifique, Sam", lui dit son père, tenant sa main alors qu'ils se tenaient à l'extérieur de l'église. « Regarde-toi. Ma petite fille »._

_Elle rit, mais sentit des larmes nouer sa gorge. « Papa… arrête. Je ne peux entrer là-dedans avec le mascara qui coule »._

_Il sourit. « Je veux seulement que tu saches combien… combien je suis fière de toi Sam. De tout ce que tu as fait. Et j'espère que toi et Matt-- » Il hésita et s'éclaircit sa gorge, « J'espère que vous serez aussi heureux que je l'ai été avec ta mère »._

_Elle sentit alors des larmes piquer ses yeux. « J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là »._

_« Moi aussi, chérie », sourit-il, la prenant dans une étreinte ferme et chaude._

_Ils furent interrompus par Mark qui passa sa tête par la porte de l'église. « Ils sont prêts pour toi maintenant, Sam »._

_Son père s'écarta et elle passa ses mains sur sa robe pour lisser la soie crème. « Je suis prête »._

_Avec un dernier sourire, Jacob se tourna et prit son bras et ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'église bondée. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de rêve étrange alors que la musique se mettait à résonner et que tous ses amis se levaient et se retournaient pour la regarder. Elle ne pouvait voir Matt debout devant l'autel, ses yeux étaient trop occupés à scruter la foule de ses amis et famille, clignant des yeux aux flashs des appareils photo._

_C'est alors qu'elle vit Jack, assis tout à l'arrière de l'allée gauche. Il se leva avec les autres, ses yeux fixés sur elle avec un regard qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Un regret si profond qu'il semblait sans fin, une chaleur, une affection et une douleur si violentes qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Il lui fit un petit sourire, un sourire triste comme elle le dépassait lentement et son cœur se serra si douloureusement qu'il lui coupa le souffle._

_Il l'aimait._

_Elle n'en avait jamais été sûre jusqu'à ce moment-là, quand il était trop tard pour que cela soit important._

_Il l'aimait et elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle avait trahi la promesse muette qu'un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils seraient ensemble._

_Il l'aimait et dans son cœur elle savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi._

_Dieu tout puissant, pensa-t-elle en regardant vers l'autel où Matt attendait, que suis-je en train de faire ?_

ooo


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Daniel observait du bord de la pièce comme Jack prenait le commandement. Le pouvoir était une chose subtile, songea-t-il, une aura entourait l'homme – confiance, détermination et une attente que ses ordres seraient suivis sans remise en question. L'uniforme aidait aussi.

Jack distribua ses ordres avec une efficacité aisée, envoyant des hommes et des femmes se précipiter hors de la pièce pour contacter la police, coordonner la défense de la base, surveiller la maison de Sam, essayer de trianguler son téléphone portable et davantage.

Mais comme Daniel observait, il réalisa que Jack travaillait avec une assurance qu'il ne partageait pas entièrement. Ne désirant pas exprimer son désaccord pendant qu'ils étaient en public, Daniel attendit jusqu'à ce que le dernier militaire ait quitté la pièce avant de se diriger vers le bureau où Jack étudiait la carte du Colorado. Il prit un siège et dit, « Où pensez-vous qu'il l'ait emmenée ? »

« N'importe où il y a de la technologie », répondit Jack, son attention ne quittant pas la carte. « Quelque chose pour fabriquer plus de réplicateurs. Accroître leur nombre, créer une puissante base. Quelque part où il sera en sécurité… » Sa voix mourut, mais Daniel n'avait pas besoin qu'il termine la phrase. Il savait que Jack pensait à Sam, et imaginait le pire.

« Pensez-vous que c'est pour cela qu'il est ici ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. « Pour créer une puissante base ? Pour envahir la planète ? »

« C'est un réplicateur. C'est ce qu'ils font ».

« Est-ce le cas ? Il est venu ici pour Sam ».

Jack ne leva toujours pas les yeux. Mais Daniel suspecta que sa vérification résolue des cartes était du bluff, une façon d'éviter de croiser son regard. « Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi il est ici. Il est ici et nous devons l'éliminer ».

Daniel cligna des yeux. « Ah… l'éliminer ? »

« Oh, nous y voici… » La voix sèche de Jack était plus qu'un avertissement.

Mais Daniel refusa d'être intimidé. « Non. Je… Nous allons le tuer ? Juste comme ça ? »

« Juste comme ça quoi ? »

« Eh bien, sans même lui donner un-- »

« Un quoi ? » Jack le regarda enfin, ses lèvres se crispant avec colère comme il se levait. « Vous voulez lui faire un procès d'abord ? Lui engager un avocat ? »

Refusant de relever la pique, Daniel dit juste, « Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi il est ici. Ou pourquoi il a enlevé Sam ».

« Très bien », acquiesça Jack d'une voix sarcastique, « peut-être qu'il l'a emmenée à Disneyland ? C'est un _'réplicateur'_, Daniel. Pourquoi bon sang _'pensez-vous'_ qu'il est ici ? »

« D'après Sam et Jonas, Numéro 5 était plus humain que-- »

Le poing de Jack s'abattit violemment sur le bureau, faisant sursauter Daniel. « Vous », gronda-t-il, « n'étiez pas là ».

« J'ai lu leurs rapports », contra calmement Daniel. « Numéro 5 semblait être gentil et empathique. Humain. Peut-être qu'il est juste venu ici pour parler ? Ou pour-- »

« Il a enlevé Carter ».

« Ou pour comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné comme-- »

« Il a _'enlevé'_ Carter ».

« Il voulait peut-être juste-- »

« Daniel ! » aboya Jack furieusement. « Il a _'enlevé'_ Carter. _'Je'_ l'ai envoyé chier, et maintenant _'il a enlevé_' Carter ! »

« Et vous présumez qu'il va lui faire du mal ? »

Jack secoua la tête et se détourna brusquement. « Je n'ai pas de temps pour ceci ».

Daniel l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras. « Alors, prenez-le ! Vous ne pouvez pas tempêter comme un taureau dans un magasin de porcelaine sans aucune idée du _'pourquoi'_ il est ici ! Ou _'ce'_ qu'il veut ! »

« Elle l'a trahi », dit Jack, dégageant son bras avec colère. « Il veut lui faire du mal. Nous faire du mal à nous tous ».

Daniel ne dit rien pendant longtemps, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Mais à la fin il devait montrer l'évidence, même si c'était douloureux pour son ami. « Juste parce que c'est ce que vous vouliez faire, Jack, cela ne signifie pas que c'est ce que Numéro 5 veut faire ».

Jack se tourna à demi, son visage de profile – tout en angles et culpabilité. « Pardon ? »

« Elle vous a trahi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Daniel rapidement. « Et vous vouliez la blesser. Vous _'l'avez'_ blessée. Vous l'avez ignorée pendant quatre ans, et ne prétendez pas que vous ne saviez pas combien cela lui faisait mal ».

La mâchoire de Jack se crispa, sa bouche se crispa en une ligne fine. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec-- »

« Je pense que si. Tout ce que nous savons de Numéro 5 suggère qu'il est non violent. Mais vous supposez qu'il est ici pour blesser Sam et prendre sa revanche sur la planète ».

Doucement, Jack se retourna. Ses yeux sombres flamboyaient comme les nuages de tempête, meurtris et coléreux. « Il lui faisait complètement confiance », grinça-t-il. « Il lui a permis d'entrer dans sa tête, se rendant complètement vulnérable. En retour elle lui a promis un futur. Une vie ». Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace aigre. « Puis elle l'a poignardé dans le dos. Faites-moi confiance en cela, Daniel, il _'veut'_ lui faire du mal. Sérieusement ».

Daniel déglutit, la conviction passionnée de Jack minant la sienne. « Jack… »

« Il est seulement _'humain'_, d'accord ? » ajouta amèrement Jack. « N'est-ce pas l'important ? »

Daniel ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? C'était la vérité il ne savait pas si Jack avait parlé de lui-même ou de Numéro 5. Peut-être les deux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son argument l'avait convaincu. La vengeance était, en effet, une émotion très humaine.

ooo

Sam s'assit sur l'herbe humide de rosée à l'extérieur du complexe de Cheyenne. Et, bien qu'il faisait froid, le soleil était chaud, elle était consciente simultanément de sa soif et du froid glacial de la nuit du désert. //_S'ils ne me retrouvent pas bientôt_,// pensa-t-elle faiblement, //_il ne restera rien de moi à retrouver_.//

« Vous avez une grande foi en eux », observa Numéro 5 de là où il se tenait, un peu plus loin. « Malgré votre trahison, vous leur faites confiance ».

« C'est un autre aspect d'humanité », lui dit-elle. « Le pardon. Et la loyauté, quoi qu'il en soit ».

« Ha ! » aboya Numéro 5, son rire acide et désabusé. « Loyauté ? » Il se tourna et marcha vers elle et elle fut frappée par le dégoût dans ses yeux. « Vous espérez la loyauté, sans en donner ! »

Secouant la tête avec lassitude, elle soupira. « Ce n'est pas vrai ».

« Non ? Vous estimiez O'Neill au-dessus des autres hommes et vous vous donnez à un autre ! »

« Nous n'avions pas le _'droit'_ d'être ensemble ! » contra-t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ».

Il s'accroupit à nouveau, près de son visage. « Je ne peux pas ? Je pense que je comprends peut-être mieux que vous ne le réalisez. Rappelez-vous que Premier était à l'intérieur de la tête d'O'Neill. Et j'ai partagé tout ce que Premier a vu ».

Elle releva son menton, provocante. « Alors, vous savez qu'il a compris ».

Numéro 5 la regarda étrangement, inclinant sa tête comme pour mieux la voir. Tout ce qu'il dit fut, « Je comprends _'ceci'_… »

ooo

_Ils arrivaient ! Il pouvait entendre le martèlement de leurs pieds. Ils arrivaient et il ne pouvait pas traverser le champ de force. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il commença à frapper le panneau de contrôle, le choc de chaque coup ébranlait ses épaules engourdies._

_« Mon Colonel, il n'y a plus le temps ! »_

_Il l'ignora. Il fallait qu'il y en ait ! Il leva les yeux, sur elle et au-delà. Il ne pouvait voir rien d'autre, mais il pouvait encore entendre les sons. Ils étaient si près et elle était seule, sans arme et sans défense. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se crispa avec désespoir et il tourna son attention survoltée et vaine sur le champ de force, le frappant avec une férocité qui l'aveuglait. Il devait la sortir de là ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici. Pas comme cela. Pas de cette façon._

_« Mon Colonel… »_

_« Je sais, je sais ! » Elle avait raison, il devait partir. Au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais cette connaissance était insignifiante comparée à l'absolue nécessité de la sauver. La pensée de la laisser là, de la perdre… Sa peur le rendit désespéré, irrationnel._

_« Mon Colonel ! Allez-vous-en… »_

_Nom de Dieu ! « NON ! »_

_Soufflant bruyamment, transpirant et en colère, il se retrouva piégé par ses yeux. Et pour la première fois, il comprit la vérité. Il la vit reflétée sur son visage, une vérité que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait admettre. Et maintenant, une vérité que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait nier. Elle ne dit rien, elle n'en avait pas besoin, l'implorant silencieusement de se sauver. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser. Quelque chose résonna entre eux, un aveu joyeux, angoissé, impossible de leurs sentiments qu'ils avaient portés pendant si longtemps._

_L'amour._

_Il sentit le mot balayer ses lèvres avec une stupéfaction qui défia une vie d'expériences et de déceptions. Après tout – ici, maintenant, enfin – il savait qu'il avait à nouveau trouvé le centre de sa vie. Il l'aimait, et il vit cet amour reflété et renvoyé dans ses grands yeux angoissés._

_Tout s'évanouit. Les mensonges, les dénégations et les insécurités furent tous consumés par la certitude que c'était la fin. Tout ce qui restait était la vérité. Il l'aimait. Et soudain il ne se préoccupa pas de l'ombre de la mort qui s'approchait._

_Il préférait mourir que de perdre Carter._

ooo

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » aspira Sam dans un souffle en frissonnant, les violentes émotions de Jack la laissant comme vidée. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y pressa son visage contre le fin coton de son pyjama. Il ressentait _'tellement'_, si terriblement profondément, si _'complètement'_. C'était accablant.

« Il aurait préféré mourir que de vous quitter », dit Numéro 5, sa voix froide tombant comme de la glace brisée dans les ténèbres de son esprit. « Vous le saviez quand vous l'avez quitté ».

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, désirant sortir ces images de sa tête. Mais elle pouvait _'ressentir'_ son amour pour elle, brûlant avec une chaleur qui la laissait frissonnante. Et maintenant, quand elle se rappelait le regard douloureux qu'il lui avait jeté alors qu'elle marchait dans l'église, elle comprit pour la première fois la profondeur de la douleur qu'elle avait infligée il aurait préféré mourir que de la perdre.

Il aurait préféré mourir, et pourtant elle s'était éloignée de lui. L'abandonnant. Sa gorge se comprima de culpabilité – Numéro 5 avait raison, elle l'avait trahi. Le temps et la distance avaient dissimulé leur promesse muette par une épaisse réglementation poussiéreuse, elle avait oublié le feu dans ses yeux ce jour-là, quand tout avait été révélé. « Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle à l'homme dans sa tête, l'homme dont les sentiments résonnaient encore à travers son cœur.

Le rire de Numéro 5 était amer. « Et cela ne se finit pas ici, Samantha. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle leva la tête, ses yeux las fixant son tourmenteur. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« O'Neill n'est pas le seul que vous avez trahi ». Ses sourcils se levèrent légèrement à sa confusion. « Avez-vous oublié votre mari, Samantha ? Avez-vous oublié votre déloyauté envers lui aussi ? »

ooo

Jack émergea de sa nuit sans repos, plein de craintes, de regrets et de culpabilité, dans un matin trop brillant pour ses yeux. Il était tôt et faisait froid, mais les tentes étaient déjà actives et il vit Daniel buvant un café et parlant avec sérieux à quelqu'un que Jack ne voyait pas. Probablement un policier, supposa-t-il. 'L'incident' avait été géré de la surface, étant donné que Carter avait disparu sur Terre et non off-world. Et étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix sinon de demander à la police de localiser sa voiture qui avait disparu, cela nécessitait une liaison entre eux et l'Air Force, ce qui était plus facile en surface que cela n'aurait pu être vingt étages sous la montagne derrière les postes de sécurité inexplicables.

Traversant d'un pas lourd l'herbe humide de rosée, Jack se pencha sous la bâche qui couvrait leur équipement et se dirigea vers le café. « Des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il à Daniel, interrompant la conversation de son ami.

« Non », vint la réponse calme. Suivie de, « Umm, Jack… Matt est ici ».

Il se retourna si vite qu'il répandit du café chaud sur sa main, et se maudit en silence comme il regardait par-dessus et vit que l'homme avec qui Daniel parlait était en fait le mari de Sam. Les yeux de Matt étaient rouges et cernés par la lassitude, son visage pâle c'était un visage de dévastation et de perte. « Matt », acquiesça Jack, se débarrassant du café sur sa main avant de l'essuyer sur son uniforme et puis la tendant vers Matt. « Vous tenez le coup ? »

Matt serra sa main fermement, mais il n'y avait pas de vie dans ses yeux bleus. « A peine »

« Nous la _'retrouverons'_ », lui assura Jack, espérant que sa détermination donne l'impression d'une inquiétude professionnelle et non de désespoir.

« Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire », se plaignit Matt, s'asseyant et serrant ses mains nerveusement. « Tout comme les autres fois ».

Jack échangea un regard prudent avec Daniel, qui fit un petit haussement d'épaules. Que diable faisait-il ici de toute façon, voulut savoir Jack. Mari ou pas, ce n'était pas la place des civils.

« Une fois », continua Matt, « elle est rentrée avec des brûlures sur tout un bras. Elle disait qu'elle avait travaillé dans un labo en Russie, mais… » Il jeta un coup œil à Jack, légèrement accusateur. « Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle mentait. Je veux dire, j'ai deviné. Que ce qu'elle fait est secret. Sécurité nationale. Mais je suis son _'mari'_ et si elle est en danger-- » Sa voix se cassa et Jack fut déconcerté de voir des larmes couler de ses yeux. Mon Dieu, il n'était pas doué pour s'occuper des hommes qui pleuraient ! Il lança un regard désespéré à Daniel qui, avec un roulement de ses yeux, tendit une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Matt.

« Ca va aller », dit-il. « Nous allons la retrouver. Vous avez besoin de prendre du repos, Matt. Je vais demander à notre docteur de vous examiner. Peut-être prescrire quelque chose pour vous aider à dormir ».

« Je ne veux pas dormir », s'étrangla Matt entre deux larmes.

« Je sais », acquiesça Daniel. « Mais vous en avez vraiment besoin. Allons-y et-- »

« Colonel O'Neill ! » Un jeune lieutenant que Jack ne reconnut pas se glissa sous la bâche, rouge d'excitation. « Monsieur, ils ont trouvé sa voiture ! »

Soulagement et peur se rencontrèrent violemment dans la poitrine de Jack, et seules les années d'expérience lui permirent de garder le contrôle de sa voix. « Où ? »

« Utah, monsieur ».

« Utah ? » Que diable ? « Où ? »

« Juste à la sortie de la route nationale 89, de l'autre côté de Lake Powell ».

Jack se retourna vers la carte étendue sur le bureau tout près, trouvant rapidement la route. Eh bien, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. « C'est au milieu de nulle part », dit-il, levant ses yeux troublés vers Daniel. Il n'y avait pas de technologie là-bas. Rien qui pouvait intéresser Numéro 5. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Daniel leva les sourcils dans un angle voulant dire clairement 'je vous l'avais dit'. Se renfrognant, Jack allait parler quand Matt y mit son grain de sel.

« Et à propos de Sam ? » demanda-t-il au lieutenant. « Est-elle là-bas ? »

Le garçon fixa Matt, puis se retourna vers Jack, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il devait répondre à ce civil inconnu. « Allez-y », acquiesça Jack bourru.

« Voici le mari du Colonel Carter », expliqua Daniel.

« Je suis désolé », dit le lieutenant à Matt. « Il n'y avait pas de signe du Colonel Carter. » Puis il se retourna vers Jack. « Monsieur, la police a bouclé la zone et ils attendent d'autres instructions ».

« Dites-leur que nous arrivons ». Il congédia le garçon avec un hochement de tête sec, avant de se retourner vers Matt. « Vous restez ici », dit-il, injectant délibérément plus qu'une note de commandement dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas le temps pour argumenter et il n'y avait pas de _'raison'_ pour que n'importe quel civil s'approche de près de Numéro 5 et de ses potes réplicateurs. « Daniel, avec moi. Nous partons dans cinq minutes ».

« Jack ? » l'appela Matt, avant même qu'il ait quitté la tente. Doucement Jack se retourna. « Ramenez la vivante. Si je la perdais… »

Jack acquiesça doucement. « Je sais », dit-il, comprenant pleinement la douleur de perdre Carter. Et rendu malade par le fait que, étant donné l'opportunité, il savait qu'il aurait pu la détourner de Matt en un battement de cœur.

Quel diable d'homme cela ferait-il de lui ?

ooo

Le terrain défilait sous les battements des pâles de l'hélicoptère, se transformant graduellement en un paysage alien rouge du désert de l'Utah. C'était trop bruyant pour converser, aussi Daniel s'occupait alternativement en regardant le paysage et en étudiant l'homme assis en face de lui.

Jack ruminait. Son visage était aussi dur que le fer comme il fixait le monde qui défilait, comme si par la seule volonté il pouvait les faire bouger plus vite. Mais comme il l'observait, Daniel réalisa qu'une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé Sam – et il refusait d'envisager toute autre issue – la souffrance de Jack ne serait pas terminée. Il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit maintenant que les sentiments de Jack pour Sam n'avaient jamais diminué, malgré les quatre ans qu'ils avaient passés séparément. En fait, il soupçonnait que l'absence avait seulement ajouté un éclat de nostalgie à leur relation. Sam était l'amour qu'il avait perdu, de ce 'qui aurait pu être' qui était non partagé et irrésolu. Et maintenant, ayant redécouvert ses sentiments, Jack devait la renvoyer dans les bras de son mari aimant. Il secoua la tête, retournant son attention vers les roches rouges en dessous.

Cela devait faire mal.

« Colonel O'Neill ? » la voix du pilote parvint à travers l'écouteur que Daniel portait. « Nous approchons des coordonnées, monsieur ».

« Compris », répondit Jack. « Déposez-nous ».

L'estomac de Daniel se retourna comme l'hélicoptère virait et commençait sa descente. Jack lui fit un signe de tête rassurant comme il commençait à aboyer les ordres à travers la radio du copilote. Daniel ne dit rien, fixant le sol qui se rapprochait rapidement et se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas en train d'utiliser un marteau-piqueur pour casser une noisette.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooo

_Elle laissa tourner le moteur, effrayée d'enlever ses mains du volant et la clé de contact. La tentation de tout mettre de côté, d'avoir juste cet unique moment de liberté avec lui, était presque irrésistible. Et elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour être assez forte._

_De son côté, elle l'entendit soupirer et dire, « Merci pour la course »._

_« Merci pour les photos », dit-elle doucement, désirant dire quelque chose de mieux. « J'ai passé une agréable soirée »._

_« Oui », répondit-il, sa voix sèche et brève. « Moi aussi ». Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, doutant de la vérité de ses mots. Il semblait aussi malheureux qu'elle. « Sérieusement », l'assura-t-il, bien que son regard craignait de rencontrer le sien. « J'ai passé un bon moment. Et je suis content que nous ayons eu une chance de, vous savez, se rattraper »._

_Avoir eu une chance ? Elle l'observa attentivement, voyant une résolution sur son visage qui la glaça. « Ca ressemble à un adieu ». Il se détourna, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il s'efforçait de trouver une réponse. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. « Vous partez ? »_

_« Je crois », soupira-t-il, levant les yeux tristement. « C'est probablement une bonne idée »._

_« Probablement ». Mais elle cracha presque le mot. Elle en avait marre des bonnes idées et de faire les choses qui devaient être faites. Elle se sentait piégée par le devoir, attachée par l'honneur et elle rêvait de liberté pour être juste elle-même. Pour une fois dans sa vie, ne pouvait-elle pas faire ce qu'elle voulait au lieu de ce qui était attendu ? Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient. Aussi tout ce qu'elle dit fut, « Vous resterez en contact ? »_

_Il hésita. « Je-- »_

_« Je ne veux pas que ceci soit un adieu ! » cria-t-elle, son contrôle s'effilochant sur les bords. « Je ne peux-- » Le refoulement la rendait malade, sa vie entière avec Matt ressemblant à une chape de plomb la poussant dans un bourbier terne de conformité et de devoir. Elle détestait cela ! Elle voulait être libre, de vivre et d'aimer comme elle désirait. L'effort de se maintenir à l'intérieur des lignes du devoir qu'elle s'était tracée elle-même lui faisait serrer le volant à s'en blanchir les doigts. Une larme échappa à son contrôle et glissa pathétiquement sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya, en colère contre elle-même et les choix qu'elle avait faits – les choix qu'elle faisait encore._

_Mais alors, à travers sa douleur oppressante, elle sentit le contact inattendu de ses bras se glissant autour de ses épaules. Deux mots murmurés quittèrent ses lèvres. « Venez-là »._

_Elle eut l'impression de se mouvoir comme si elle avait des entraves, ses membres plombés par son self-contrôle alors qu'elle détachait ses doigts du volant et répondait à son étreinte. Ses bras vinrent autour d'elle et elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule, un répit temporaire à sa vie de dénégation. « Ce n'est pas juste », murmura-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée. « Ce n'est pas juste »._

_« Je sais ». Il caressa ses cheveux, lui rendant la vie à chaque contact. « Je suis désolé ». _

_Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de l'embrasser, de défaire la laisse qui la retenait en échec. Juste une fois. Sa voix trembla sous l'effort de ne pas agir selon ses désirs. « Pour quoi ? » réussit-elle à murmurer._

_« Pour tout »._

_Elle rit d'un rire creux et se dégagea, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir et laissa traîner ses doigts sur ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne que ses mains. Il semblait aussi angoissé qu'elle, inaccessible et irrésistible. Cela lui prit toute sa force pour ne pas presser ses lèvres contre sa bouche et de jeter en l'air la prudence qui avait guidé sa vie. « Vous ne pouvez vous blâmer pour ceci », soupira-t-elle. La faute était uniquement sienne. Si seulement elle avait eu la force d'attendre. Si seulement elle avait le courage de partir… La culpabilité lui donna envie de vomir, s'élevant à travers son désir contrarié comme une nappe d'huile. « Vous devriez partir », murmura-t-elle, effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. « Avant… »_

_Il se détourna, et elle ne manqua pas l'éclair de déception dans ses yeux comme il lâchait ses mains et saisissait la poignée de la portière. « J'écrirai, ou quelque chose comme ça »._

_Sam rit amèrement à cette vaine promesse. « Merci »._

_Et alors, sans un regard en arrière il ouvrit la portière et sortit de sa voiture. Et de sa vie._

_Elle passa une vitesse, accéléra et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. C'était fini. Il était parti. Et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était Matt, et le poids oppressant des chaînes qui la liaient à lui._

ooo

Les yeux de Sam étaient emplis de larmes alors qu'elle laissait les souvenirs derrière elle, et elle fixa à travers elles Numéro 5 toujours accroupi devant elle. « Vous avez raison », dit-elle doucement. « J'ai tout bousillé. Je ne peux le nier. Est-ce de cela qu'il s'agit ? Mais… » Elle se détourna, au-delà de la montagne rêvée. « Ne le voyez-vous pas ? Je ne suis pas spéciale. Je suis juste humaine. J'ai fait des erreurs. De grandes. Et je dois vivre avec ».

Le visage de Numéro 5 s'adoucit légèrement, montrant une lueur de curiosité et d'innocence qu'elle tirait de lui pour la première fois. « Comment supportez-vous cela ? »

« C'est difficile. Cela fait mal », expliqua-t-elle. « Vous essayez et faites ce qui est le mieux. Parfois vous le faites mal, mais vous pouvez seulement essayer ».

« Quand vous m'avez abandonné », dit Numéro 5, sa colère se manifestant d'elle-même, « vous pensiez que c'était mal. Mais vous l'avez fait quand même ».

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle, si lasse maintenant que cela était un effort de parler. Combien de temps, dans le monde réel, avait-il passé ? Combien de temps depuis qu'elle avait bu ou mangé quoi que ce soit ? « Je ne voulais pas utiliser votre confiance contre vous. Mais le Colonel O'Neill avait raison – s'il n'avait pas pris cette décision, nous serions tous morts et Premier et les autres seraient-- Ils auraient détruit notre galaxie. Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner. Mais c'était une bonne décision ».

Il se détourna d'elle, fixant l'herbe humide. « Mon sacrifice en valait la peine ».

« Ce n'était pas personnel », dit-elle doucement. « Le Colonel O'Neill se serait sacrifié lui-même – nous tous – pour mener à bien la mission ».

« Il ne vous aurait pas sacrifiée ! »

« Si, il l'aurait fait », contra Sam. « Vous savez qu'il l'aurait fait ».

Les yeux de Numéro 5 furent à nouveau sur elle, la sondant. « Quand vous étiez possédée par l'entité », dit-il pensivement. Et elle acquiesça, priant silencieusement qu'il n'allait pas la ramener à l'horreur de ce souvenir. « Il vous aurait tuée ».

« Il pensait qu'il devait ».

« Et vous lui avez pardonné ? »

Il était assis sur l'herbe à présent, ses yeux coléreux désorientés par les émotions dont elle doutait qu'il eût l'expérience pour les comprendre. Mais elle savait que c'était important. C'était vital. Si elle voulait une chance de s'échapper vivante, il devait comprendre cela. « Ici », dit-elle, prenant ses doigts sans vie dans les siens, « laissez-moi vous montrer ».

ooo

_Elle pouvait à nouveau respirer, les mouvements de sa poitrine étaient un soulagement au-delà des mots. Elle pouvait bouger, toucher, ressentir. Elle pouvait ressentir le coton frais du lit sur ses jambes, le léger grattement de la couverture sous ses doigts. Elle pouvait ressentir le souffle d'air sur son visage comme quelqu'un passait devant le lit et la course apaisante de sa respiration dans et hors de ses poumons._

_Elle pouvait entendre aussi. Des voix basses parlant plus loin, si basses pour être compréhensibles, mais néanmoins familières. L'une était Janet, et l'autre…_

_Son esprit se projeta en arrière jusqu'à cet instant où cela était arrivé. Voyant à travers les yeux d'une autre, elle l'observa le zat s'élever, la visant sans trembler. Elle aurait voulu crier, « Je ne suis pas ici ! ne tirez pas ! » Mais sa voix ne lui obéissait pas, ses membres se concentrant sur le pouvoir atroce n'avaient pas été siens. Elle ressentit l'impact du premier tir, la crainte de l'état d'oubli sur ses talons. Il allait la tuer. De toutes les choses, elle n'avait jamais imaginé mourir de ses mains. Il devait y avoir une autre solution. Sûrement qu'il y avait une autre solution !_

_Et puis elle l'avait vu prendre sa décision, la douleur contrôlée éclatant dans ses yeux lorsque ses doigts appuyèrent la détente pour la seconde fois. « Noooooooooon ! » cria-t-elle silencieusement comme l'énergie du tir traversait l'air vers elle. Elle l'avait vue venir, su qu'elle apportait la mort et-- et puis tout fut sombre, silencieux, une nuit sans connaissance._

_Je suis en enfer._

_Cela avait était sa première pensée. Il l'avait tuée, et envoyée vers un enfer privé de sens. Et elle l'avait haï. Elle avait crié et ragé et haï._

_« Carter ? » Sa voix douce l'atteignit et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Merci Mon Dieu._

_Et il était là. Son meurtrier. Son ami._

_« Salut », dit-il doucement, en se glissant plus près du lit. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

_Elle sourit à ce mot. « Je ressens »._

_Il lui retourna le sourire, à peine – une petite expression tendue. Et puis il tira une chaise et s'assit, sur le bord avec les coudes sur les genoux en tapotant les doigts entre eux. « Alors… »_

_Ce fut un effort de tourner la tête et de le regarder. « Alors… ? »_

_« Pas un super jour », soupira-t-il, fixant le lit, mais pas elle. _

_« J'ai eu mieux », admit-elle. _

_Il hocha la tête. « Je sais que c'est probablement trop tôt pour parler », dit-il, en fixant toujours le lit, « mais je veux que vous sachiez que si vous-- Si vous pensez que travailler avec moi sera difficile, Carter, vous aurez mon soutien pour demander un transfert »._

_Après des jours sans ressentir, le choc que causa ces mots dans sa poitrine fut presque accablant. « Vous… » balbutia-t-elle, confuse. « Vous voulez me renvoyer de l'équipe ? »_

_« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il, puis avec un coup d'œil embarrassé par-dessus de son épaule il baissa la voix. « Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Carter… Je vous ai tuée aujourd'hui ! J'ai tiré sur vous ». Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna, « Ne prétendez pas que cela n'affectera pas les choses entre nous. Des choses comme… comme… la confiance. Par exemple »._

_Elle le regarda, ses épaules contractées, la tête inclinée où une fois de plus il fixait son lit au lieu de son visage. Si elle avait eu la force, elle lui aurait touché la main, mais bouger était presque impossible. Parler était assez difficile, mais cela méritait de faire un effort. « J'étais effrayée », admit-elle doucement, pensant qu'il ne la croirait pas si elle essayait de mentir. « Je ne voulais pas mourir. Et j'étais en colère. Je continuais de penser qu'il devait y avoir un autre moyen, un meilleur moyen. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pouvais pas parler ». Elle ferma les yeux, refoulant la terreur inscrite dans sa mémoire. « Je vous ai vu lever l'arme et j'ai su ce que vous alliez faire. J'ai su »._

_« Carter », sa voix était cassée et misérable. « Si j'avais eu un autre choix. N'importe quel autre choix… »_

_« Je sais », murmura-t-elle, rouvrant les yeux. Il était toujours assis sur le bord de son siège, ses doigts tapotant contre le côté du lit en rythme avec sa détresse. Invoquant toute sa force elle bougea sa main, juste assez pour effleurer de ses doigts les siens. Ses mains s'apaisèrent. Tout s'apaisa. « C'est okay », murmura-t-elle. « Je comprends. Vous n'aviez pas le choix »._

_Silencieusement il referma ses doigts autour des siens sa main était forte et chaude. « Si j'avais pu échanger nos places… »_

_« Je sais », murmura-t-elle, pressant sa main avec le peu de force qu'elle avait. « Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire, monsieur. Je n'aurais pas pu vous pardonner si vous aviez fait moins »._

_Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent les siens, pleins de questions. « Vraiment ? »_

_« Quand vous avez tiré sur moi, je vous ai haï », murmura-t-elle, adoucissant ses mots par un maigre sourire. « Mais j'ai compris. Si vous n'aviez pas fait cela… Je n'aurais pas pu vous pardonner de mettre en danger la base juste pour moi »._

_« Alors, vous me pardonnez ? »_

_« Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon pardon, monsieur. Vous avez fait ce queooo » _

_« J'en ai besoin », dit-il brusquement, ses doigts se resserrant autour des siens. « J'en ai vraiment besoin, Carter »._

_Elle sourit à nouveau, à présent épuisée et à peine capable de garder ses yeux ouverts. « Alors, je vous pardonne, mon Colonel. Je vous pardonne… » Les mots glissèrent hors de sa bouche comme le sommeil la gagnait, mais même dans le vide relatif du sommeil, elle pouvait encore sentir sa main sur la sienne._

_Et sa voix douce se glissa dans ses rêves. « Merci »._

ooo

Elle sortit du rêve vers un matin froid sur la montagne, ses doigts étreignant toujours ceux de Numéro 5. Mais l'épuisement dont elle se souvenait ne diminua pas, et elle sut que quoi qu'il arrivât à son esprit, dehors son corps réel commençait à faiblir.

« Vous le haïssiez », dit calmement Numéro 5. « Et pourtant, vous avez pu lui pardonner ».

Trop lasse et malade pour discuter, Sam hocha juste la tête. « Je le comprenais. Il a fait ce qu'il devait, même si j'ai détesté cela. Il y avait en jeu des choses plus importantes que moi-même ».

Il la regarda, ses yeux autrefois en colère assombris. « Il y avait en jeu des choses plus importantes que moi-même ».

Doucement elle acquiesça. « Oui », dit-elle, « il y avait des choses plus importantes. Et je suis tellement désolée ».

Numéro 5 ne dit rien de plus, son regard se tournant vers l'intérieur. Epuisée, Sam s'affaissa dans l'herbe humide. Elle avait de plus en plus froid, malgré le chaud soleil. De retour dans la caverne sombre et déserte, elle sut que son corps devait être au ralenti – déshydraté et en hypothermie. « Numéro 5 », dit-elle doucement, ses yeux tendant à se fermer, « si vous ne voulez pas me tuer, vous devrez m'aider ».

S'il l'entendit, elle ne le sut pas, parce que l'obscurité était descendue aussi vite qu'un coucher de soleil tropical et étouffa la lumière et la conscience comme si elles étaient une.

ooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

La police de l'Utah regarda avec un vif intérêt – et pas sans un petit soupçon – l'Air Force prendre la direction des opérations. Mais Jack ne leur accorda aucune attention alors que dans un débordement d'activités, des experts médico-légaux habillés de blanc prirent la voiture de Sam. Le soleil du matin frappait déjà les rocs secs, et la chaleur grandissante n'arrangeait pas l'humeur contrariée de Jack.

Il leva les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Au-dessus de lui, des falaises rouges et stériles s'élevaient, à l'aspect aussi extraterrestre que tout ce qu'il avait vus au cours de ses voyages. Et parmi elles, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, il y avait Numéro 5. Et Sam. Il avait une envie démentielle de simplement crier son nom, comme si d'une manière ou d'une autre elle pouvait l'entendre où qu'elle soit dans le silence retentissant du désert. Mais il contint sa forte envie – pour une fois – et reporta brusquement son attention sur l'équipe médico-légale juste à temps pour voir l'un d'eux lever les yeux. « Colonel O'Neill », dit-elle. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose ».

Il fut à ses côtés en deux foulées et sut instantanément ce qu'elle tenait dans ses doigts gantés. Une unité de réplicateur. « C'est ce que nous pensions », acquiesça-t-il avec détermination. « Quelque chose d'autre ? un signe de lutte ? »

Son visage restait impassible, les yeux cachés derrière les lunettes sombres comme il retenait sa respiration et attendait. « Non, monsieur. Pas de sang ou de cheveux, ou rien qui indiquerait que le Colonel Carter aurait été blessée ».

Son soulagement fut très léger. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit à nouveau il pourrait à peine respirer. « Poursuivez », dit-il en guise de congé, et se retourna vers où Daniel fixait les rochers.

« C'est vraiment Numéro 5 », dit-il comme il approchait.

Daniel se retourna, le front plissé. « Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il l'ait amenée ici ? Il n'y a rien ici ».

La même question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Jack, mais il n'avait aucune réponse. « Votre supposition est aussi bonne que la mienne ».

« Ils n'ont pas pu aller loin », dit alors Daniel, en tamponnant la sueur perlant sur son front. « Si l'on en croit Matt, seul le pyjama de Sam manquait. Elle n'a probablement même pas de chaussures ».

L'esprit de Jack était incorrigiblement pragmatique. « Bien », dit-il, détestant son imagination vive. « Sur ces rochers, ses pieds seront blessés. Cela sera plus facile de suivre sa piste ».

« Exact », acquiesça Daniel avec une grimace. « J'espère qu'elle va bien ».

Jack ne pouvait répondre à cela ses propres sentiments étaient trop puissants pour discuter. « Nous devons trouver la piste », dit-il à la place. Et pour se distraire, il se tourna vers les chefs d'équipes qu'il avait amenés avec lui. « Stokes, Harris, Giordano – je veux une recherche 360 degrés autour de la voiture. Nous cherchons une piste, deux types de traces, probablement faite dans les dernières douze heures. Il est probable qu'une piste soit due à des pieds nus. Et c'est possible qu'il y ait une marque. Des questions ? »

Il n'y en eut aucune, et Jack observa alors que les hommes organisaient leur tâche. « Venez », fit-il d'un signe de tête à Daniel, « Nous devons recommencer à partir d'ici ».

« D'accord », acquiesça Daniel rapidement, bien que Jack pouvait sentir qu'il était moins que confiant. « Que cherchons-nous exactement ? Je veux dire, c'est de la roche. Il n'y aura pas d'empreintes de pieds ».

« Tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire », dit Jack, s'arrêtant et commençant à scruter le sol. « Tout ce qui a été déplacé. Et si nous avons de la chance, Carter nous aura laissé une indication ».

« Une indication ? »

« Une piste de petits cailloux… »

ooo

Numéro 5 baissa les yeux sur le corps immobile, déchiré entre triomphe et remord. C'était comme il avait imaginé la voir, vaincue et brisée. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à cette vue. La froide vengeance avait fait peu pour apaiser sa bouillante colère, et à la place ses émotions désordonnées lui avaient seulement enseigné à douter de lui-même. Il l'avait sentie se détester pour l'avoir abandonné, ressentit sa haine d'O'Neill quand il lui avait tiré dessus, ressentit la chaleur de son pardon. Et il sut qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner aussi. En fait, c'est ce qu'elle avait déjà fait.

Il s'accroupit, observant plus attentivement ses traits pâles. Elle respirait calmement, bien que le teint bleu de ses lèvres lui disait qu'elle avait froid. La caverne, supposa-t-il, était froide. Dehors il pouvait voir la lumière pâle pénétrer à travers la fente dans la roche et réalisa que beaucoup d'heures avaient passé. Le matin s'était levé.

Il s'assit sur le seul rocheux, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Son plan ne l'avait pas préparé au-delà de cet instant, bien qu'il réalisait aussi qu'il n'avait pas imaginé que Samantha Carter vivrait encore. La mort, avait-il présumé, était requise dans une vengeance. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Mais restant assis là à regarder sa forme inanimée, il pouvait seulement se rappeler la vie qu'il avait expérimentée à travers son esprit – l'agonie du choix, de choix erronés et de bons aussi. Elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle avait fait sans peine, regret ou remord. Mais plus clair que sa souffrance était la chaleur de l'acceptation et du pardon qui baignait sa vie – elle avait pardonné et était pardonnée. Elle avait pardonné à sa mère de l'avoir quittée, son père de l'avoir repoussée, et l'homme qu'elle aimait de terminer sa vie. Elle les aimait et leur pardonnait tout en dépit de la douleur qu'ils avaient infligée.

Et maintenant il réalisait qu'il faisait lui-même face à un choix. La laisser mourir ou lui permettre de vivre ? Pardonner, ou ne pas pardonner ? C'était un choix, il le savait maintenant, avec lequel il devrait passer le reste de sa vie immortelle. Et c'était donc un choix qui ne devait pas être fait à la légère.

ooo

Ils se rapprochaient. Jack n'avait pas besoin des marques faites par Sam sur la roche – ou des filets de sang – pour la pister à présent. Il pouvait presque sentir sa présence. Il vit la fissure dans la roche et sut avec certitude qu'elle était à l'intérieur. La question était – et c'était une question qui le déchirait de l'intérieur – que trouverait-il quand il entrerait dans la caverne ? « Harris, Giordano », murmura-t-il dans sa radio, « allez à gauche. Attendez mon signal. Strokes, avec moi ».

Il se déplaçait silencieusement, deux décennies d'entraînement et d'expérience avaient gardé son corps agile et maître de lui comme il se faufilait sur les rochers. Prendre d'assaut la caverne serait difficile. L'entrée était très étroite et si Numéro 5 était armé – ce qu'il suspectait – alors ce serait presque impossible de le dépasser sans le mettre hors combat d'abord. Les fumigènes pourraient être la solution, mais cela désorienterait Sam aussi bien que Numéro 5 et peut-être plus encore. Qui savait comment la vision des réplicateurs fonctionnait ? Pourtant, à cet instant il n'avait pas grand choix.

Il prit une grenade M18 de sa ceinture et il s'approcha un peu plus près, juste au-dessus du petit rebord à côté de la fissure. Giordano et Harris l'observaient, et il leur fit un signal silencieux pour qu'ils s'avancent lorsque la grenade exploserait. Ils avaient environ soixante secondes avant que la fumée rouge ne se dissipe pour atteindre Numéro 5 et le désarmer. Il espérait seulement que Sam ne soit pas près de l'entrée quand il--

« Jack ? »

Le chuchotement de Daniel près de son oreille le fit sursauter et sa main involontairement fouetta l'air et bâillonna la bouche de Daniel, cognant sa tête sérieusement contre la roche. Indignation, et pas qu'un peu de douleur, scintilla dans les yeux de Daniel comme il arrachait la main de Jack de sa bouche. « Silence ! » articula Jack à voix basse.

Mais Daniel n'abandonna pas. Il secoua son pouce en arrière vers la piste, des éclairs dans les yeux. Visiblement il pensait qu'ils devaient parler. Jack secoua la tête et se détourna à demi, mais Daniel saisit son bras et l'arrêta. « C'est important », siffla-t-il.

N'était le fait que ses hommes observaient et que le silence était impératif, Jack aurait sans doute donné voix aux centaines de jurons colorés qui se pressaient à ses lèvres. Cela étant, il jeta un regard furieux qui aurait pu faire fondre l'acier et s'éloigna silencieusement de la fissure jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez loin pour murmurer sans danger. Dès qu'ils y furent, il se tourna brusquement vers Daniel et siffla, « Que diable pensez-vous être en train de faire ? »

« Si vous entrez là-dedans, armes au poing, vous allez tuer Sam ! »

« Je sais ce que je-- »

« Je ne le pense pas », contra Daniel avec virulence. « C'est une situation de prise d'otage, Jack. Vous devez lui parler ».

« Comme si j'allais faire ça ! »

« Jack ! » siffla Daniel. « Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas gagner dans un échange de coups de feu. Vous rappelez-vous ce qui s'est passé sur Halla ? Vos armes étaient sans effet sur eux ».

Il marquait un point. Merde. « Alors, vous pensez que nous devrions… Quoi ? Négocier ? »

Daniel pressa avec précaution l'arrière de sa tête, grimaçant et faisant grimacer Jack de culpabilité. « Il est venu ici pour Sam », dit Daniel doucement. « Il l'a amenée ici, au milieu de nulle part. S'il avait voulu un combat, ne l'aurait-il pas déjà commencé ? »

Jack ne dit rien, analysant les idées et ne voulant pas encore admettre qu'elles étaient peut-être pertinentes. « Il a kidnappé Carter ».

« Oui, mais dans quel but ? » insista Daniel. « Peut-être… Le rapport de Sam disait qu'il était curieux. Peut-être qu'il essaie juste de comprendre ce qu'elle a fait ? Pourquoi elle l'a fait ? »

Jack jeta un regard vers l'entrée de la caverne. « Peut-être qu'il voulait seulement la punir ? »

« Si c'est le cas », dit doucement Daniel, « alors, il y a des chances qu'il l'ait déjà fait. Mais s'il ne l'a pas fait, alors débouler là-dedans ne la mettra que davantage en danger. Si nous lui faisons peur, le rendons désespéré, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il pourrait faire ».

D'accord, alors il marquait un autre point. Un gros point. « La négociation n'est pas exactement mon fort ».

Daniel eut un léger sourire. « Non. Non effectivement ». Il retira ses lunettes, essuya la sueur coulant le long de son nez et dit, « Laissez-moi essayer ».

« D'accord », acquiesça Jack calmement. « Vous faites ça. Mais si ça ne marche pas, nous ferons à ma manière ».

Daniel ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher légèrement la tête comme il passait devant lui et retournait vers l'entrée de la caverne. Jack le regarda partir, admiration et irritation se mélangeant ensemble comme il examinait son ami. Il y avait peu de personnes – peut-être aucune – qu'il aurait permis de s'en sortir en remettant en question ses ordres de cette façon. Mais l'expérience lui avait enseigné il y a longtemps à faire confiance à l'instinct de Daniel et à cet instant, son instinct lui disait de faire confiance à son expérience.

« Giordano, Harris », dit-il calmement dans sa radio. « Restez en position et attendez mon signal. Le Docteur Jackson va essayer de négocier. Restez vigilant ».

ooo

Ils étaient là dehors. Numéro 5 les avait entendus depuis un certain temps, il pouvait sentir leur lente escalade des rochers et leurs conversations pressantes et murmurées. Ils étaient là dehors et il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils étaient là pour le tuer. S'ils pouvaient.

Il inspecta là où elle était étendue immobile sur le sol rocailleux, pâle et malade. Il avait fait cela. Il avait fait tout cela, et maintenant il devrait payer le prix. Il ressentit un aiguillon de peur et de panique, une émotion dont il se rappelait bien de son esprit à elle. Elle était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici. Ils prenaient soin des leurs. Et il s'en suivait donc qu'elle était son seul espoir de survie. Ils ne la blesseraient pas et donc ne le blesseraient pas tant qu'il tiendrait sa vie entre ses mains. La question était, pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Ils feraient n'importe quoi – n'importe quoi ! - pour garantir la libération de Samantha Carter. N'importe quoi, y compris le tuer. Ou lui mentir. Ou les deux.

Dehors le mouvement s'était arrêté. Craintivement, il rassembla ses forces pour l'assaut. Mais personne n'entra. A la place une voix dit, « Numéro 5 ? Mon nom est Daniel Jackson. Je suis un ami de Sam. Puis-je vous parler ? »

Ses soupçons s'éveillèrent instantanément. « N'approchez pas davantage ».

« Je ne le ferai pas. Je reste dehors », répondit l'homme. « Je dois juste savoir si Sam va bien. Est-elle là-dedans avec vous ? »

Numéro 5 se déplaça vers son corps inerte. « Elle est ici ».

Il y eut un silence à l'extérieur, puis, « Puis-je lui parler ? »

« Elle se repose ».

Un autre silence suivit avant que l'homme ne parle à nouveau. « Numéro 5 ? Vous savez que nous voulons ramener Sam chez nous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici ».

« Je ne vous laisserai pas me détruire ! » cracha-t-il, effrayé à présent. « Je ne souhaite pas vous blesser, mais vous devez quitter cet endroit. Laissez-moi partir ».

Le silence tomba à nouveau, tendu et crispé. « Numéro 5 », dit l'homme, « c'est important que je sache que Sam va bien. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Puis-je parler avec elle ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur son visage pâle et la secoua légèrement. Il n'y eut pas de réponse et sa peur augmenta d'un cran. « Elle… » dit-il, entendant sa voix hésiter, « elle se repose. Elle est encore-- »

« C'est des foutaises ! » La voix, basse et rude, n'appartenait pas à Daniel Jackson.

« C'est très important ! » répéta Daniel, d'un ton insistant. Il semblait soucieux. « Numéro 5, réveillez-la. Vous devez la réveiller. Nous avons besoin de lui parler. Maintenant ».

« Je ne peux pas ! » dit-il, se plaçant plus près. « Je ne peux pas la réveiller. Attendez simplement. Si vous attendez juste un peu, elle se réveillera. Pouvez-vous attendre ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Daniel Jackson ? Pouvez-vous juste attendre un peu ? »

ooo

L'explosion la réveilla, se répercutant comme une secousse à travers la petite caverne. Et dès qu'elle sentit le fumigène, elle comprit. Ils venaient pour elle ! Elle se redressa sur les pieds, désorientée dans la fumée rouge. A l'extérieur elle entendit des voix aboyées et le bruit mat des bottes sur le roc. « Prenez position ! »

Un bras gris acier empoigna son bras, la traîna en arrière. « Ils me tueront ! » C'était Numéro 5, et il était terrifié.

« Ca va aller », essaya-t-elle de le rassurer, appuyant sa main derrière elle sur la paroi de la caverne. « Je ne les laisserai pas, je-- »

Son bras en travers de sa gorge lui coupa le souffle. « Si vous essayez de me détruire », hurla-t-il, « elle mourra ».

La fumée commençait à se dissiper, sortant par la fissure qui éclairait la caverne. Elle pouvait voir des formes à travers la fumée rougeâtre, des silhouettes indistinctes s'accroupissaient autour des bords de la caverne, armes au poing. Quelqu'un cria, « Ne tirez pas ! »

Personne ne bougea et la poigne de Numéro 5 autour d'elle se relâcha assez pour qu'elle puisse respirer à nouveau. « Je vais bien », dit-elle aux hommes en attente. « Il ne m'a pas fait de mal ».

Il y eut une vague de soulagement dans la tension et un des soldats parla. Il ressemblait à Jack. « Laissez-la partir ».

« Si je la libère, vous me tuerez ».

« Non. Nous ne vous tuerons pas »

Numéro 5 fit un petit bruit, mi-rire et mi-grognement. « Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous fasse confiance, Jack O'Neill ? »

'_C'était'_ lui ! Sam sentit son cœur faire un bond elle _'savait'_ qu'il viendrait la chercher. « Vous n'avez pas le choix », grinça Jack. « Laissez-la partir, ou soyez détruit ».

« Vous ne prendriez pas le risque de la blesser », répliqua Numéro 5. « Je vous connais, Jack O'Neill. Je sais que vous ne prendriez pas le risque de la perdre ».

Doucement Jack se redressa, évaluant mieux la distance à travers la fumée qui se dissipait. « Si vous me connaissez, Numéro 5 », dit-il d'une voix douce, « alors vous savez que si vous ne la laissez pas partir, je vous démembrerai personnellement, vous ferai fondre et vous transformerai en enjoliveurs ».

« Numéro 5 », dit Sam calmement, « vous me connaissez aussi. Vous avez ma parole qu'ils ne vous feront pas de mal. Je le promets ».

« Votre parole n'est pas meilleure que la sienne ! »

« Je vous en prie. Vous savez que je me sens coupable de vous avoir abandonné. Ceci est ma chance de me racheter – les Asgards comprendront pourquoi vous deviez venir ici. Je leur parlerai, et je suis sûre qu'ils vous laisseront retourner avec eux. Pour continuer à étudier, apprendre sur l'univers et-- »

« Vous feriez cela ? »

Elle se retourna légèrement dans sa prise, rencontrant ses yeux interrogateurs. « Oui », dit-elle doucement, espérant qu'il pouvait voir la vérité sur son visage. « Je le ferais ».

Sa prise autour d'elle se relâcha avant qu'il ne parle. « Je ne m'attendais pas à cela », dit-il en la relâchant lentement. « Je comptais exercer ma vengeance ».

« Je sais », dit-elle doucement, se dégageant et touchant son bras. « Mais vous valez mieux que cela. Vous pouvez pardonner ».

« Numéro Un aurait dit que je suis un imbécile ».

« Numéro Un aurait tort ».

Elle laissa sa main retomber de son bras et se retourna vers les soldats qui attendaient. La tension électrisait la pièce comme elle commençait à s'avancer, tous les yeux sur son dos raide et sa démarche boitillante. Un pas, deux… Et alors, elle le vit, le geste discret de la main que Jack fit aux hommes sur sa gauche. Abattez-le. La réponse fut instantanée. Son arme se leva et il tira un seul coup qui résonna bruyamment dans la caverne et retentit à travers l'épaule de Numéro 5, l'envoyant s'affaler contre la paroi de la caverne.

« NON ! » hurla Sam, en se retournant vivement et se jetant devant Numéro 5. « Arrêtez ! »

Jack surgit en avant. « Retenez les tirs ! Retenez les tirs ! » Mais son arme était levée, visant Numéro 5. A travers elle, sur Numéro 5. « Carter, éloignez-vous ! »

« Non ! » Elle garda sa position, restant entre lui et Numéro 5. « Non, j'ai donné ma parole, monsieur. Il n'est pas une menace ».

« _'C'est'_ un réplicateur ! »

« Il est un être vivant ».

« Carter-- »

« Mon Colonel, vous devez me faire confiance ».

Bien que son visage fût indistinct à cause de la fumée et de l'obscurité, elle pouvait sentir l'intensité de son regard et le rencontra avec sa propre résolution. Enfin, il fit un brusque signe de tête et recula. « Baissez les armes », dit-il à ses hommes, bien qu'il n'ait pas desserré sa prise sur sa propre arme.

Sam se retourna, s'accroupissant à côté de Numéro 5 qui était assis en fixant le trou dans son épaule. Il ne paraissait pas avoir mal, et calme alors qu'elle observait de minuscules vrilles métalliques réparer son épaule. Sam ne put réprimer un frisson, et leva les yeux sur son visage à la place. « Je suis désolée », lui dit-elle. « Je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient cela ».

Il cligna des yeux en la regardant. « Vraiment ? Le pardon ne vient pas facilement à O'Neill ».

Sam eut un sourire pincé. « Non », acquiesça-t-elle. « Effectivement ».

Des bruits de bottes vinrent derrière elle, et Sam se retourna comme Daniel s'accroupissait à ses côtés. « Hé », dit-il, la regardant attentivement. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je survivrai », lui dit-elle, regardant à nouveau Numéro 5. « Voici Daniel Jackson », expliqua-t-elle. « C'est un bon ami à moi ».

« Oui », acquiesça-t-il, « il l'est ».

« Les, euh, soldats », dit Daniel, gesticulant vaguement derrière lui, « sont assez nerveux. Jack a donc pensé que je devrais… vous raccompagner au SGC. Vous savez, pour garder les choses civilisées ».

Daniel tendit la main et après un long moment d'hésitation, Numéro 5 la prit. « Merci ».

Les deux hommes se levèrent, les mains toujours jointes. « Je suis vraiment très heureux de vous rencontrer », dit Daniel en menant lentement Numéro 5 à travers les soldats méfiants vers la lumière extérieure. « J'ai lu les rapports de mission, bien sûr. Mais de vous voir réellement… D'une certaine manière, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître parce que j'ai rencontré votre… votre créateur, Reece… »

Les soldats formèrent les rangs derrière les deux hommes alors que Daniel escortait Numéro 5 hors de la caverne, leurs voix devenant indistinctes avec la distance. Et brusquement Sam fut rattrapée par le reflux de l'adrénaline et retomba contre la paroi rocheuse froide, submergée par la fatigue. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant ses forces pour se traîner jusqu'à la voiture. Quelqu'un devait avoir de l'eau, songea-t-elle alors que sa soif atroce réapparaissait dans le sillage de son adrénaline évaporée--

« Carter ? »

La voix était calme et proche et ses yeux s'élargirent brusquement. « Mon Colonel ».

La fumée rouge s'était dissipée maintenant et elle pouvait voir son visage nettement dans la faible lumière. Il ne souriait pas, il la fixait simplement. « Vous allez bien ? »

Elle acquiesça. « J'ai très soif. Mes pieds me font un mal de chien ».

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas son visage comme il tirait de sa veste une gourde, la déboucha et la lui offrit. « De l'eau ».

Elle se jeta dessus, aspirant des gorgées d'eau fraîche et exquise jusqu'à ce que sa main chaude se referme sur son poignet. « Doucement », avertit-il, la retirant de sa bouche. « Ne vous rendez pas malade ».

Avec sa main libre, il vissa le bouchon dessus, retira la gourde de ses doigts et la remit dans la poche de sa veste. Pendant tout ce temps il garda sa prise sur son bras, et comme son attention retournait vers son visage elle ressentit la subtile traction sur son poignet pour la relever. Cela fut assorti à la traction qu'elle ressentit dans son cœur quand elle vit les émotions rouler sous la surface calme de ses yeux. « Je savais que vous viendriez, monsieur », dit-elle doucement.

« Les chevaux sauvages, _'Major'_ ».

Elle sourit légèrement, mais ne put dissimuler les larmes dans sa gorge. Major. Monsieur. C'était toujours pareil, toujours impossible.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées il dit, « Matt attend à Cheyenne. Il était-- il était complètement bouleversé. J'ai promis que je vous ramènerais ».

La honte la rendit nauséeuse, à la fraîcheur des vérités que Numéro 5 lui avait montrées et doublée par la culpabilité qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Jack. Matt. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Ou, du moins, elle l'avait aimé. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment retourner vers lui ? Son regard se détourna de celui de Jack et elle se sentit sale et honteuse. « Nous devrions y aller », murmura-t-elle et s'éloigna, boitillant vers l'entrée da la caverne sur ses pieds meurtris.

Mais pour une raison ou une autre sa main n'avait jamais lâché son poignet et lorsque son pied abîmé glissa douloureusement sur un éclat de roche elle siffla un juron et trébucha. Soudain, il la retenait, son bras autour de sa taille. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans le tissu rugueux de ses treillis du désert alors que sa main se refermait sur sa hanche, sentant la chaleur à travers le fin coton de son pyjama. Elle se retourna, grimaçant lorsque son pied abîmé toucha le sol, et regarda dans ses yeux – sombres, meurtris et pleins d'elle. Un moment déchirant d'indécision les paralysa tous les deux, un moment de respirations rapides, dénouant l'entrave et le désir implacable et époustouflant. Et il bougea alors, l'action rapide et décidée d'un soldat, l'attirant dans une étreinte farouche qui était plus douce que l'eau glissant dans gorge parcheminée. Elle se cramponna à lui comme une femme qui se noie, se blottissant contre lui, les doigts noués dans ses cheveux, glorifiant ce moment. Et se méprisant pour son cœur noir de traîtrise.

Numéro 5 avait raison. La trahison était dans son âme.

Mais il la tenait si étroitement, son souffle ébouriffant irrégulièrement ses cheveux, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lâcher. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher. Elle voulait ne _'jamais' _lâcher. « Je pensais que je vous avais perdue », murmura-t-il. « Je pensais que je vous avais perdue, Sam ».

Parlait-il de Numéro 5 ou de Matt ? De toute façon, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à répondre elle-même. Elle le tint simple plus étroitement et ferma ses yeux. Ses bras étaient forts, son visage chaud là où il pressait contre sa joue, son odeur un mélange de sueur, de graisse de fusil et de savon. Et malgré son épuisement, malgré sa douleur et sa culpabilité, elle savait que ceci était le moment – juste ici, maintenant. Elle aurait cet instant, se dit-elle farouchement. Si rien d'autre, elle aurait cet unique instant parfait. Elle se souleva légèrement, et il bougea avec elle. Son nez rencontra sa joue, ses bras glissant sur son dos, son souffle brûlant sur son visage. Ils étaient si près. La tension tordant ses intestins s'élança et regimba, sentant la liberté lorsqu'elle leva sa bouche vers la sienne et--

« Colonel O'Neill ? » Elle bondit hors de ses bras comme une adolescente alors que le Lieutenant apparaissait à l'entrée de la caverne. « Nous sommes prêts à partir, monsieur ».

_//Avait-il vu ? Merde.//_ Désorientée et embarrassée, elle dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour reprendre son équilibre alors que son esprit et son cœur s'emballaient de façon insensée et qu'une douleur s'élançait de ses pieds. _//Merde, merde, merde.//_

« Le Colonel Carter a besoin d'un médecin », dit Jack, tout à fait professionnel. « Dites à Greene d'amener ses fesses ici ». Il lui tendit sa main, offrant le soutien dont elle avait besoin. « Colonel ? »

Avec hésitation elle le laissa prendre son bras et l'aider à marcher vers la sortie, ses doigts brûlant dans sa chair nue comme des brandons et son cœur battant si vite qu'il semblait prêt à éclater. Elle ne pouvait le regarder, mais le baiser non consommé brûlait encore sur ses lèvres et par la manière dont sa main écrasait son bras, elle sut qu'il était tout aussi étroitement affecté.

_//Dieu aidez-nous,//_ pensa-t-elle désespérément,_// donnez-nous quelque chose. Donnez-nous quelque chose.//_

ooo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

« Je ne comprends pas », fulmina Matt, le regard brûlant fixé sur le visage de pierre du soldat, « pourquoi ne puis-je pas la voir ? »

« Elle est en train de débriefer, Mr. Hutchinson », vint la réponse impassible. « Dès que c'est fini, le Colonel Carter sera transférée à l'hôpital de l'Académie. Vous pourrez lui rendre visite là-bas ».

Matt jeta un regard furieux, bouillant d'indignation et près de déborder quand il vit une silhouette familière se traînant à travers l'herbe humide vers la petite entrée sur le côté de la montagne. « Jack ! » appela-t-il, essayant de dépasser le soldat qui bloquait son passage.

O'Neill ralentit au son de son nom, s'arrêtant quand Matt lui fit signe de la main. Son visage était impassible, mais il eut de la répugnance comme il se retournait et s'approchait de Matt et du soldat. « Que se passe-t-il Capitaine ? »

Le Capitaine se tourna, se redressant légèrement. « Monsieur, j'expliquais simplement à Mr. Hutchinson qu'il ne pouvait rendre visite au Colonel Carter à l'infirmerie ».

Les yeux de Jack se plissèrent et vinrent se poser sur Matt. « Il a raison », dit-il. « Je suis désolé, c'est une zone interdite ».

« Je veux seulement voir ma femme ! » s'exclama Matt. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous autres les militaires ? »

O'Neill fronça les sourcils – quasiment une grimace – et sa bouche se pinça. Il donnait l'impression d'être un homme pesant le pour et le contre. « Attendez ici », dit-il après un instant et se retourna brusquement sur les talons, disparaissant à l'intérieur de la montagne. Quand il revint, son visage était grave, aussi impassible qu'un masque. Matt frissonna – ses traits de marbre étaient pleins d'une retenue brutale. C'était un homme capable de tout, réalisa-t-il. « Venez avec moi », dit-il d'une voix calme et mesurée.

Le Capitaine s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et Matt se mit rapidement à côté d'O'Neill. « Je peux la voir ? »

O'Neill fit un bref signe de tête. « Seulement quelques minutes. Restez avec moi, ne vous éloignez pas ».

« Je ne le ferais pas ! » l'assura Matt, les yeux agrandis comme il entrait dans les couloirs gris du lieu de travail de Sam. Depuis cinq ans qu'il la connaissait, ceci avait été son monde secret. Et maintenant il était ici, s'apprêtant à pénétrer le sanctuaire intime d'une partie de sa vie qu'elle gardait si étroitement fermée. Malgré ses inquiétudes pour elle, il ne put s'empêcher d'être excité. Enfin, il était ici.

A son côté, O'Neill marchait vite et Matt devait lutter pour rester à la hauteur des longues foulées de l'homme. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent à un ascenseur et Jack appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il ne disait rien, son regard fixé fermement sur ses bottes comme ils attendaient que l'ascenseur arrive. « J'apprécie le geste », dit Matt dans le silence tendu.

O'Neill acquiesça. « Bien sûr ».

« Et, euh, aussi », disait Matt, essayant et échouant à rencontrer les yeux de Jack, « j'apprécie ce que vous avez fait pour la ramener. Je veux dire, je sais que vous n'aviez pas à le faire – vous ne travaillez même plus ici ! Alors, je le pense, je crois que c'est au-delà de l'appel du devoir. Alors, merci ».

O'Neill tourna brusquement et appuya à nouveau sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. « C'est Carter », dit-il doucement, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas entendu tant de retenue dans la manière calme qu'il prononça son nom, Matt n'aurait pas ressenti la pointe aiguë d'un début de soupçon. Mais en le regardant maintenant, tendu de sang-froid, Matt sentit un voile recouvrir ses yeux. « Alors, vous n'auriez pas fait cela pour n'importe qui, hein ? »

« Je-- » Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en vibrant à cet instant et O'Neill plongea dedans. « Bonjour Lieutenant », dit-il à la jeune femme à l'intérieur, dont les yeux s'agrandirent légèrement à ce qui était visiblement un abord inhabituel.

« Ah, bonjour Colonel ».

Il lui sourit. « Alors, comment ça va avec ces Vilains, huh ? »

Matt ne dit plus rien, mais observa O'Neill avec un nouveau regard. L'homme avait le béguin pour sa femme ! C'était une idée étrangement gratifiante et il ne put empêcher sa poitrine de se gonfler d'orgueil comme il regardait les nombres sur le mur clignoter. Sam était sienne, de cela il n'avait aucun doute, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'envie d'un autre homme pour flatter votre ego. Tout le monde voulait une femme désirable.

Parfois, quand il regardait Sam, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait eu autant de chance.

ooo

Jack avait longtemps cru à une sorte de karma. Pas la voyance par cristal, mais une justice brutale infligée par un univers intransigeant qui voyait au cœur de votre âme et vous rendait ce que vous méritiez. Dans son cas, tout était mauvais. Et en descendant le couloir vers l'infirmerie, avec Matt observant de ses yeux grands ouverts à son côté, il n'avait plus aucun doute, une punition convenant à la traîtrise qui battait puissamment dans son cœur.

Il l'avait presque embrassée. Il avait été à un cheveu de l'embrasser dans cette caverne froide, sombre et il ne le regrettait même pas. Le seul regret qu'il ressentait était qu'ils aient été interrompus et que cet instant promis ait été brusquement arraché. Karma, encore. Mais même ce non-baiser l'électrisait, le rendant irrationnel de désir. Il la désirait. Il se fichait qu'elle soit la femme d'un autre homme, il se fichait de l'aigre culpabilité ou de l'évidente impossibilité de la situation. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était elle. Il l'aimait, il la désirait, il deviendrait fou s'il ne pouvait l'avoir !

S'arrêtant à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, il réalisa que Matt était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'ascenseur. Il jeta un coup d'œil de côté, se rappelant le soupçon qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de l'homme et souhaita pouvoir ressentir du remord. « Elle est à l'intérieur », dit-il prudemment. « Le Docteur Ellis vous attend ».

Matt lui donna un regard franc et pénétrant. « Merci ».

« J'attendrai à l'extérieur ».

« Non, je suis sûr que Sam aimerait vous voir aussi ». Son ton était étrangement sympathique. « Ne le pensez-vous pas ? »

Jack ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, les mensonges et demi-mensonges collant dans son gosier. « Je— »

La porte s'ouvrit et le Docteur Maggie Ellis apparut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle le vit. « Colonel ! »

« Doc ».

« Le Colonel Carter disait que vous étiez— Oh, Matt. Salut ».

« Nous sommes ici pour voir Sam », dit Matt, s'entassant dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Pas vrai, Jack ».

Tiraillé par la gêne, Jack hocha simplement la tête. Mais Ellis perçut son regard alors qu'il la dépassait, ses yeux agrandis et interrogateurs. « Elle est dans le lit n°3 », fut tout ce qu'elle dit, mais il pouvait voir le soupçon dans ses yeux. Culpabilité et soupçon – ils l'environnaient comme un brouillard de l'âme.

Entraîné à contrecœur, Jack s'appuya au mur comme Matt s'approchait du lit où Sam se reposait. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage nettoyé de la salissure du désert et son bras attaché à une perfusion. « Elle était un peu déshydratée », expliqua le docteur à Matt. « Nous lui donnons une solution saline en perfusion ».

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Matt calmement, s'approchant près du lit mais pas assez près pour la toucher.

Ellis jeta un regard à Jack, ne sachant pas comment répondre. Il fit un signe de tête et s'éclaircit la gorge le Général Taylor l'avait déjà briefé sur cela. « Elle a été kidnappée par un groupe terroriste qui demandait une rançon. Ils ne l'ont pas blessée avant que nous la tirions de là ».

« Elle a quelques lacérations sur ses pieds et est déshydratée », ajouta le docteur. « Elle est fatiguée, mais autrement elle va bien ».

Le soulagement fit voûter les épaules de Matt, et Jack l'observa avec une envie acérée comme il s'approchait enfin plus près du lit et prenait la main de Sam. « Coucou, chérie », murmura-t-il. « C'est moi ».

Elle remua, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en tremblant comme sa tête se tournait. Un sourire éclaira son visage, magnifique et à couper le souffle. Jack se sentit malade de jalousie que ce sourire ne soit pas pour lui. Et alors, elle se figea, visiblement surprise lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement. « Matt ? Qu'est-ce que tu— »

« Jack O'Neill s'est arrangé pour que je vienne te voir ».

« Jack… ? »

Matt se rapprocha, pressant les doigts de Sam sur ses lèvres. « Je pensais que je t'avais perdue, Sam », murmura-t-il, juste assez fort pour que Jack l'entende. « Je pensais que je t'avais perdue ». Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens comme il se penchait et embrassait son front. Jack dut se détourner, tournant la tête seulement pour voir le Docteur Ellis en train de l'observer comme un faucon curieux. Il se demanda s'il paraissait aussi envieux qu'il se sentait.

Envie. Culpabilité. Soupçon.

Pouvait-il descendre plus bas dans cet enfer moral ?

ooo

La maison était sombre quand Laura arriva, sortant de sa voiture dans l'air vif d'automne. Soulevant son lourd sac sur son épaule elle se traîna vers la porte de devant et scruta l'entrée à travers les carreaux. Au fond de la maison, elle vit une lumière, soulagée de voir un signe de vie. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour parler avec des murs sombres.

Faisant un pas en arrière, elle hésita, ses doigts suspendus au-dessus de la sonnette de la porte. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle lui dirait, mais elle n'était pas de celle qui laissait les choses couver. Elle devait savoir la vérité, même si elle était désagréable. Et donc, elle pressa résolument sur la sonnette, pendant un long moment.

Après quelques secondes, une lumière se répandit dans l'entrée, et puis une autre au-dessus de sa tête sur le porche. Elle prit une profonde respiration, lissant sa jupe en s'armant de courage pour la rencontre. Trois, deux, un… La porte s'ouvrit et là il était, ébouriffé et confus. Elle dit, « Coucou, Jack ».

Il regarda fixement, regardant avec hébétude à travers ses yeux brumeux. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ravie de te voir aussi ».

« Je dormais », marmonna-t-il, passant une main sur le visage. « Je… euh… que fais-tu ici ? »

Un battement de panique flotta dans sa gorge. Endormi ? Mon Dieu, si cette femme était ici… « Je n'interromps pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, scrutant par-dessus son épaule.

Fronçant les sourcils il secoua la tête et recula de la porte. « Non. Désolé, Laura. Je suis à moitié endormi. Entre, entre ».

Elle le fit, franchissant prudemment le seuil avec la curieuse sensation qu'elle entrait dans un autre monde. Ceci n'était pas son désordonné et confortable chalet dans les bois. Cette maison était grande et austère, et représentait une partie de sa vie qui lui était fermée. « Est-elle ici ? » demanda Laura, marchant lentement dans l'entrée.

Jack ferma la porte d'entrée et se tint derrière elle. « Ah… qui ? »

« Samantha Carter », répondit-elle d'un ton léger, gardant sa colère sous contrôle. « C'est pourquoi tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son silence dériva le long du couloir jusqu'à elle, la forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face. « Que veux-tu dire ? » dit-il une fois qu'il eut son attention.

« Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je ne suis pas stupide, Jack », s'écria-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'étais ».

Elle renifla doucement à sa réponse et se dirigea vers le salon. Le canapé était froissé, les restes d'un sandwich et une bière vide étaient posés sur la table basse, et la TV murmurait pour elle-même dans un coin. Mais, Dieu merci, il n'y avait pas de signe de Samantha Carter. Laissant tomber son sac sur le sol, Laura s'effondra sur un fauteuil à l'air confortable et le fixa du regard. « Que se passe-t-il, Jack ? »

Il la fixa pendant un long moment, ses traits impassibles trahis par le regard troublé dans ses yeux sombres. Mais parce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il mente, qu'il nie tout, lorsqu'elle vint, son honnêteté fut saisissante. « Je ne sais pas », avoua-t-il d'une voix douce et coupable. « Peut-être quelque chose, peut-être rien ».

Son cœur gronda sourdement une fois, douloureusement. « Avec Samantha Carter ? »

Il fit un petit hochement de tête et vint se percher sur le bord de la table basse, lui faisant face. L'expression sur son visage était pleine de regrets, mais gentille, presque paternelle. Cela lui donna envie de crier. « Je suis désolé », dit-il, en prenant sa main. Elle la retira instantanément et il grimaça. « Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ceci arriverait ».

Une rougeur grimpa de sa poitrine jusqu'à son visage, embarrassée et en colère. Ses pires soupçons étaient vrais ! Son cœur lui fit mal d'envie et d'humiliation. « Tu as une liaison avec elle ».

« Non », dit-il rapidement. « Non, rien de cela. Elle n'aurait jamais— »

« _'Elle'_ n'aurait jamais ? Mais toi oui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux. « Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé ».

Laura secoua la tête, essayant de le comprendre. « Donc… tu n'as pas eu de liaison, mais tu le veux ? C'est ça ? Tu le veux, mais elle ne voudra pas parce que-- »

Il se mit sur ses pieds, s'éloignant d'elle. « Ce n'est pas ainsi. C'est simplement que j'ai réalisé que je— » Il s'arrêta, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et effleurant le pied de la table avec embarras. « Je tiens toujours à elle » dit-il doucement, « énormément ».

Laura déglutit, colère et trahison ayant un goût aigre. « Et moi ? Tiens-tu encore à moi ? »

Ses yeux sombres se portèrent sur elle, pleins de remords. « Tu es une femme magnifique, Laura. Talentueuse, drôle, pleine de vie. Tu mérites mieux qu'un homme comme moi ».

« Ce n'es pas ce que j'ai demandé », dit-elle, se mettant sur ses pieds et s'efforçant de rassembler autant de fierté que possible. « M'aimes-tu encore ? »

« Je pensais que je l'avais oubliée », expliqua-t-il rapidement. « Je l'ai vraiment pensé. Je ne savais pas que je ressentais encore-- »

« _'M'aimes'_.Tu ? » cria-t-elle brusquement, coupant ses mots.

Une légère secousse de sa tête fut sa réponse. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que ceci arrive. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ».

« Eh bien, tu l'as fait ! » cria-t-elle, des larmes de colère faisant trembler sa voix. « Salaud ! Comment oses-tu juste… juste me quitter comme ça ! Mon Dieu, aurais-tu au moins pris la peine de me dire ton sale petit secret ? »

« Je suis désolé, je-- »

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, elle est mariée ! C'est répugnant. »

Sa mâchoire se serra, ses yeux flamboyant d'une soudaine colère. « Laura… »

« Ou est-ce ce qui rend cela si excitant ? » cracha-t-elle. « As-tu baisé la femme d'autres hommes ? Aime-t-elle le côté un peu rugueux qui— »

« Assez ! » aboya-t-il. « Ca suffit ! Tu ne sais rien de cela. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée Laura, mais laisse Sam en dehors de ça ».

Elle détesta la façon dont il disait son prénom, la familiarité et la douceur l'étouffèrent de jalousie. Et la rendirent irrationnelle. « Oh, Sam, n'est-ce pas ? » gronda-t-elle. « Un prénom plutôt jeune pour quelqu'un de si vieux, ne penses-tu pas ? »

« Ce que je pense », dit-il, très calmement, « c'est que tu devrais partir maintenant ».

Un rire strident s'échappa. « Tu me mets à la porte, Jack ? Aime-les et quitte-les, hein ? Utilise-les et abuse-les ».

« Il faut te calmer— ».

« Ou quoi ?! » explosa-t-elle. « Tu réalises peut-être pour la première fois dans ta vie que tu as blessé quelqu'un ? Que peut-être tu dois vraiment _'affronter'_ une émotion ? Merde, en ressentir une ! » Des larmes étouffèrent le reste et elle se détourna de lui avec un sanglot qu'elle n'essaya pas de retenir. « Je te déteste », cria-t-elle, « tu m'as fait t'aimer ».

« Je ne-- »

« Oh si, tu l'as fait ! » cria-t-elle, tournoyant pour lui faire face à nouveau, ravie de le voir faire involontairement un pas en arrière. « Tu m'as fait t'aimer, et tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais ».

Il grimaça. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça ».

Ses mots l'assommèrent, la calmèrent sous le choc. Il était d'une grossièreté tellement masculine. Sa colère se transforma en une fine lame. « Alors, c'est ta clause de sauvegarde ? Tu ne l'as jamais _'dit'_ donc je ne devais espérer aucune loyauté ? Aucune fidélité ? Tu peux sortir et baiser qui tu veux parce que tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais ? »

Il fit un autre pas en arrière, le visage froissé et une main frottant son menton. « Non. Bien sûr que non, je -- je veux dire -- »

« Tu », dit-elle, posant un doigt sur sa poitrine, « m'as utilisée ».

« Non », il secouait la tête. « Non, je ne t'ai pas utilisée. J'ai simplement— »

« Tu m'as utilisée pour l'oublier ! » bouillonna-t-elle alors que la vérité prenait forme autour d'elle. « Tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu la voulais, mais tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir, aussi tu m'as prise à la place. Stupide, naïve Laura – elle comptera pour du rire ! »

« Arrête ça ! » fit-il brusquement. « Ce n'était pas comme cela. Nous nous sommes amusés, non ? C'est de cela qu'il s'agissait. Avoir du bon temps. Avoir du plaisir à être ensemble et— »

« Je t'aimais ! » Ses mots s'élevèrent par-dessus les siens, et leur pouvoir le rendit silencieux. « Je t'aimais Jack, et tu le savais et tu m'as laissée croire que tu m'aimais ». Son coup d'œil fuyant, dansant tout autour d'elle, mais ne se posant jamais tout à fait sur elle, enleva tous les doutes. « Tu es un minable, Jack O'Neill », pleura-t-elle. « Une sale ordure ».

« Laura, je suis désolé ».

Sa main toucha son bras, mais elle l'envoya balader. « Ne me touche pas, salaud ! »

Un silence triste tomba entre eux, rempli seulement par le babillage inepte de la TV commerciale, jusqu'à ce que Jack s'éclaircisse la gorge et dise, « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Par l'enfer, je veux que tu sortes de ma vie », dit-elle, sa voix cassée par ses larmes. « Et je veux que tu enlèves toute ta putain de merde de ma maison ».

« Bien sûr », acquiesça-t-il, fichtrement trop calme. Rien de tout cela ne lui importait. Il avait déchiré son cœur en pièces et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'atteindre. « Je monterai dans deux semaines et-- »

« Non », gronda-t-elle, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. « Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu l'enlèves de là maintenant. Tout de suite ! Parce que s'il reste une seule de tes putains d'affaires chez moi quand je rentrerais, ça ira dans le jardin. Compris ? »

« Allons, ce n'est pas possib-- »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! »

« Très bien ! » fit-il brusquement, levant ses mains sur la défensive. « Fais ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas aller là-bas maintenant, et tu le sais ».

Il n'en avait rien à faire ! Il n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire ! Elle voulait frapper quelque chose, se débattre et casser tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Le salaud, le salaud hypocrite et menteur ! Elle voulait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir comme elle souffrait, le rendre aussi malade-- Et alors, elle eut une pensée, une pensée sinistrement malfaisante née de la colère et de la trahison et d'une amère jalousie. Mais cette pensée la calma, lui donna un objectif et un canal à sa rage. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler, figées par la vengeance qu'elle savait pouvoir exercer. Avec une respiration frémissante elle reprit contrôle d'elle-même et souleva son sac. « Nous aurions pu avoir une belle vie, Jack », dit-elle d'une voix encore tremblante de larmes. « Nous aurions pu être heureux ».

« Nous l'étions », dit-il doucement. « Je l'étais ».

Elle frissonna, refusant de ressentir la signification de ses mots. « Peu importe. J'espère juste que tu ne regretteras pas ce que tu as fait, Jack. Ces choses ont l'habitude de revenir et de te botter les fesses ».

Ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement. « Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Adieu, Jack. Aie une belle vie ».

« Laura— »

« Karma, Jack », dit-elle, le regardant avec mépris. « Tout finit par se payer. Souviens-toi de cela ». Et avec cette déclaration, elle se retourna et sortit de sa maison d'un pas raide, mais pas hors de sa vie. Pas encore. Elle aurait sa vengeance. Elle le ferait souffrir. Et elle se fichait de qui serait blessé dans le processus.

ooo

Il lui manquait. Assise dans l'obscurité, fixant à travers la fenêtre de la chambre la nuit pluvieuse, elle essaya de l'imaginer avec elle –jouant peut-être aux échecs, ou regardant la TV. Il aurait ri de la façon dont elle clopinait autour de la pièce, la taquinerait à propos des chaussettes tombantes qu'elle portait sur ses pieds bandés, et peut-être qu'il l'embrasserait alors. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant sombrer dans le rêve illicite, imaginant quelle serait la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, se rappelant la force de ses bras autour d'elle lorsqu'il— »

Matt ronfla bruyamment, se retournant sur lui-même dans le lit derrière elle. Sam frissonna et resserra sa robe de chambre autour de ses épaules. Matt l'avait à peine quittée depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, et bien qu'elle savait devoir être reconnaissante de son attention elle la trouvait en vérité oppressante. Elle n'avait pas eu un moment à elle pour réfléchir à tout ce qui était arrivé et ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Numéro 5 avait révélé une horrible image d'elle-même, une qu'elle ne pouvait nier être vraie. En se mariant avec Matt, elle avait trahi Jack. Et maintenant elle était sur le point de trahir Matt. De bien des façons, dans son cœur, elle l'avait déjà trahi.

Les pensées bourdonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête comme des mouches condamnées piégées dans une boîte en verre, se frappant constamment contre les bords de son esprit et incapables de se reposer même pour un instant. Si elle pouvait seulement en parler, ça aiderait peut-être. Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui elle pouvait vraiment parler, une personne qui savait tout. Et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce moment où elle s'était réveillée dans l'infirmerie avec Matt qui tenait sa main, pour voir seulement _Jack_ les regarder avec une telle retenue qu'elle avait presque pleuré. Depuis lors, il restait éloigné, et avec Matt constamment à ses côtés Sam n'avait même pas été capable de lui téléphoner.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la pendule elle caressa l'idée de l'appeler maintenant. Mais il était bien passé minuit et elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui dirait. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Ils comprenaient tous les deux la situation et à moins qu'elle ne soit prête à quitter Matt…

Se tournant sur son fauteuil, elle regarda là où il était sous les couvertures. Il avait été son rocher pendant longtemps, son ancre dans sa vie chaotique. C'était un homme bien, un mari doux et aimant qui serait un père doux et aimant. Elle n'avait pas de raison de le détester ou de le quitter. Rien ne justifiait la douleur qu'elle lui infligerait si elle se détournait de leur mariage. Ce serait plus facile à faire s'il l'avait trompée ou demandé qu'elle abandonne son travail, était violent, buvait ou une raison parmi cent autres raisons que pourrait avoir une femme de quitter son mari. Mais il n'était rien de cela. Il était continuellement doux et compréhensif – un homme bien. Et elle était une femme perfide qui ne le méritait pas.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Mais en dépit de sa culpabilité, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était Jack et combien elle désirait le voir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle devait le voir demain.

ooo

La cafétéria était calme dans la pause d'après déjeuner, les bruits métalliques des pots industriels et des casseroles résonnaient depuis la cuisine et submergeait les conversations murmurées des quelques personnes restantes arrivées là en retard.

Daniel était assis le dos à la porte, savourant son dernier café et essayant de rassembler l'énergie pour retourner à son bureau et commencer à travailler sur la montagne de rapports qui s'étaient accumulés pendant qu'il était occupé avec les nouvelles trouvailles faites sur P4R-3T5. Mais il n'avait jamais été de l'après-midi, et même le café fort qu'il buvait n'avait qu'un timide effet sur les heures somnolentes de l'après-midi. Il y avait une bonne raison, réfléchit-il, pour laquelle tant de cultures avaient adopté la sieste et il caressa brièvement l'idée de trouver une pièce sombre dans laquelle faire un petit somme plutôt que de lutter contre-- oh, ça, c'était intéressant.

Soudain il fut complètement réveillé et fixait Jack O'Neill flânant le long du comptoir vide, remplissant lentement un plateau. Il n'était pas en uniforme et Daniel ne s'attendait pas à le revoir dans la base après que le Général Taylor l'ait débriefé deux jours plus tôt. Curieux.

Jack paya pour sa nourriture et souleva son plateau. Inconscient, il se dirigeait vers un coin éloigné quand Daniel l'appela. Il se retourna au son, fit un demi-signe de tête et revint vers sa table. « Salut, Daniel ».

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Il s'assit, poussant le plateau vide de Daniel avec le sien. « Déjeuner ».

« Bon choix de restaurant », observa Daniel d'un ton pince-sans-rire. « Bonne ambiance. Belles vues ».

Jack le regarda par-dessus son plateau rempli. « Vous étiez si gentil avant ».

Il sourit. « Allez, Jack. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Evasivement, Jack remplit sa bouche avec une fourchette pleine de nourriture et mâcha lentement. Mais alors qu'il faisait cela, il sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier replié et le tendit à Daniel. Il l'ouvrit avec curiosité c'était une lettre du Général Taylor. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage sérieux de Jack. « Il veut que vous reveniez comme conseiller civil ? »

Jack hocha la tête, ouvrant son soda et prenant une longue gorgée. Essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main il dit, « Qui aurait pensé ? Il dit que j'ai une 'précieuse expérience' ».

« C'est vrai », acquiesça Daniel. « Je vous l'ai dit quand vous êtes parti. Alors, y avez-vous réfléchi ? »

Une agitation inhabituelle de gêne flotta sur le visage de Jack comme il acquiesçait. « Je crois que oui ».

Il ne regarda pas Daniel en le disant, ce qui était une révélation involontaire. Et soudain Daniel eut une assez bonne idée de la raison pour laquelle Jack pensait revenir. « C'est à cause de Sam, n'est-ce pas ? »

La mine sombre qui s'afficha sur le visage de Jack était en accord avec le sombre froncement qui creusa son front. Mais si Daniel s'attendait à un démenti, ce ne fut pas le cas. « Oui », fut la brève réponse.

Soupirant, Daniel se pencha en avant sur la table et baissa la voix. « Et Laura ? » demanda-t-il. Le froncement de Jack s'approfondit comme il levait les yeux, et Daniel vit la vérité dans ses yeux. « Vous l'avez plaquée ? »

« Pas plaquée », murmura Jack. « Mais… nous ne sommes plus ensemble ».

« Alors, vous allez revenir au SGC. Et ensuite ? Sam est mariée. Vous ne pouvez pas— »

« Ceci est où je suis à ma place », répliqua Jack. « C'est tout. Je n'aurais pas dû partir ».

« Sans doute. Mais vous ne pouvez jamais revenir en arrière », lui dit Daniel d'une voix sérieuse. « Ca ne marche pas. Vous devez avancer ».

« Daniel, quand je voudrais votre avis— »

« Vous ne voudrez _'jamais'_ mon avis ! » interrompit Daniel. « Mais le voici quand même – ceci est dangereux. Vous pouvez blesser beaucoup de personnes, y compris Sam ».

Il ne dit rien tout d'abord, jouant avec sa nourriture sans la manger. « Je ne peux m'en empêcher ».

« Sam a une vie ici. Matt est un homme bien, il est bien pour elle. Si vous— »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ».

Daniel cligna des yeux. « Faire quoi ? »

« Partir à nouveau. Je l'ai fait une fois. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, Daniel. C'est pourquoi je suis parti en premier lieu ! Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. J'aurais dû rester. J'aurais dû— » Sa fourchette claqua sur son assiette et il eut un sourire aigre. « J'aurais dû me battre pour elle ».

Daniel aurait ri à ce mélodrame si Jack n'avait paru si sérieux. « Est-ce là ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Vous battre pour elle ? »

Il secoua la tête lentement. « Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. C'est à elle de décider. De tout. »

« Et si elle n'est pas intéressée ? »

Jack grimaça, tout son corps semblant se tendre. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et brusquement Daniel n'était plus inquiet pour Sam, ou même Matt. Jack, réalisa-t-il, était en plus grand danger dans la tempête à venir, car, en dépit de son apparence extérieure, il était le plus vulnérable. Son psychisme était le plus endommagé par la perte, et tous ses espoirs de bonheur reposaient dans le seul, fragile récipient de l'affection de Sam. Et si cela s'écrasait, Daniel savait que Jack sombrerait et disparaîtrait sans trace. Et il suspectait son ami de savoir cela aussi. « Jack », commença-t-il, trop inquiet pour être prudent, « Je pense que vous avez besoin de— »

Mais Jack n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés comme ceux d'un chien affamé sur quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule droite de Daniel, et Daniel n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner ce que – ou qui – c'était. Il n'en avait pas besoin, mais il le fit néanmoins. Et elle était là, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cafétéria, fixant Jack avec le même mélange de faim, de joie et de gêne dans ses yeux.

Le raclement d'une chaise repoussée en arrière rompit cet instant, et comme Jack se levait Sam s'avança vers eux. Elle boitait légèrement, mais semblait inconsciente. Toute son attention était fixée sur Jack.

« Coucou », dit-il comme elle s'approchait, souriant sans trace de sarcasme, mais avec plus de gêne que Daniel n'avait jamais vue.

Sam s'arrêta à un mètre de la table. « Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue bouillonnant d'excitation.

« Je, euh, Taylor », marmonna Jack. « Réunion ». Sam cligna juste des yeux en le regardant, souriant légèrement, et il ajouta rapidement, « Je pensais que vous étiez chez vous. En congé maladie ».

Elle hocha la tête. « Je le suis. Je suis ici juste pour les médicaments. Mes pieds ».

« Oh », dit Jack, ses yeux allant de son visage vers ses pieds. « Comment vont-ils ? Vos pieds ? »

« Bien », fit-elle d'un signe de tête. « Mieux ».

« Bien », acquiesça-t-il.

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge et Sam sursauta légèrement comme si elle venait juste de le remarquer. « Daniel », dit-elle, recommençant à marcher. « Salut ».

Jack s'assit brusquement et recommença à jouer avec son infortuné repas. Daniel l'ignora et tira une chaise pour Sam. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Elle soupira en s'asseyant et il nota la pâleur de son visage, en dépit des étoiles dans ses yeux. « Pas trop mal. Je veux dire, physiquement je vais bien. C'est juste… » Elle se tapa la tête. « C'est tout dans le désordre. Il m'a montré… » Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Jack qui fixait résolument son assiette, « Il m'a montré des choses. C'est difficile d'oublier ».

Daniel grimaça. Il avait eu assez de voyages dans sa propre tête pour savoir que s'approcher de trop près de son moi intérieur était une expérience très douloureuse. « Le docteur vous a envoyé voir quelqu'un ? Assumer les problèmes ? »

En face d'eux, Jack renifla. Sam sourit faiblement. « Pas encore. Je pense que j'ai simplement besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un, vous savez ? »

« Oui », sourit Daniel. « Je sais. Quand vous voudrez en parler… »

« Merci », dit-elle, sa main pressant brièvement son bras. « J'apprécie cela ».

Mais son regard avait dérivé à nouveau sur Jack, dont la tête s'était relevée de l'étude de son assiette et dont les yeux étaient fixés sur elle avec une intensité qui amena Daniel sur ses pieds maladroitement. « Je dois retourner travailler », dit-il brusquement, incapable de regarder le naufrage en marche.

L'attention de Jack se tourna vers lui, et pendant un instant il vit un soupçon d'incertitude dans les yeux de son ami. C'était une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. « Je, hum », dit-il vaguement, « vous verrai plus tard ».

Daniel hocha simplement la tête. « Oui. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, d'accord ? » Jack fit un bref signe de tête et Daniel se tourna vers Sam. « Et vous, prenez soin de vous ».

« Oui », vint sa réponse, bien que visiblement la signification de son échange avec Jack ne lui avait pas échappé parce que ses yeux étaient pleins de questions. Mais elle ne dit rien de plus, et comme Daniel partait il vit son attention revenir vers Jack qui poussa son assiette sur un côté et se pencha sur la table pour lui parler d'une voix basse et fervente que Daniel ne put entendre.

Il soupira et se détourna, se dirigeant vers la porte. Ne voir aucun mal, se rappela-t-il comme il partait. Ne dire aucun mal. C'était leur choix, et il n'interférerait pas. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne faisaient pas la plus grande erreur de leurs vies.

ooo

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Jack au moment où Daniel partait, poussant son assiette sur le côté et se penchant plus près d'elle. « Vous semblez pâle ».

Elle sourit, avec ses yeux et ses lèvres. « Je vais bien. Vraiment. Merci ».

Il secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'était pas moi. N'importe qui vous aurait retrouvée-- »

« Mais _'c'était'_ vous », dit-elle doucement. « Comme je savais que ce serait vous. C'est toujours vous ».

Il ne dit rien, effrayé de trop en dire. Ses sentiments étaient instables, l'étroite retenue qui les maintenait sous contrôle s'était désintégrée quelque part entre la découverte de son enlèvement par Numéro 5 et de la retrouver faible et blessée dans la sombre caverne. « Sam », dit-il, regardant ses doigts noués ensemble sur le dessus de la table, assez proche de ses mains repliées calmement pour les toucher s'il avait osé. « Je veux vous voir. Pas ici. Quelque part ailleurs, où nous pourrons parler et résoudre— »

« Chez vous », murmura-t-elle. « Cet après-midi ».

Il leva les yeux, stupéfait. « Etes-vous sûre ? »

« Non. Mais… » Elle soupira et se détourna, plus misérable qu'il l'avait jamais vue. « Je ne peux empêcher ce que je ressens ».

En dépit de l'endroit où ils étaient, en dépit de qui ils étaient, il recouvrit sa main avec la sienne. « Moi non plus ».

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, forte, déterminée et partagée. Il resserra sa main sur ses doigts froids, les écrasant dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle les retire brusquement. « Plus tard », promit-elle, en se levant.

« Plus tard », acquiesça-t-il, l'anticipation miroitant dans sa vision. Il pouvait sentir les dés rouler dans sa tête et savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre son destin était sur le point d'être scellé.

ooo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

L'après-midi était terne. Des nuages sombres filaient à travers le ciel, menés par un vent de montagne âpre qui fouettait le manteau de Sam sur ses jambes comme elle descendait du taxi. Elle vit à peine le chauffeur quand elle paya sa course car ses yeux étaient fixés sur la chaude lumière filtrant de la maison de Jack. Elle semblait aussi accueillante que chez elle. Plus accueillante que chez elle, pensa-t-elle comme elle claquait la portière du taxi. Et cela était une partie du problème.

Alors que le taxi s'éloignait et la laissait seule sur le trottoir tranquille, elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et essaya de ne pas se sentir sale. Mais la première chose que ses doigts froids touchèrent fut son téléphone portable, à l'autre bout duquel Matt était assis avec sa constante inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait aller là-dedans, dans la maison de Jack et tout ce qu'elle représentait, avec Matt à seulement un appel de son téléphone. Sa conscience, déjà torturée, exigeait qu'elle tranche le lien comme si un voile était tiré sur sa perfidie.

Fixant le clavier de son téléphone elle le sentit la fixer en retour. La jugeant. La défiant de l'éteindre et de confirmer sa bassesse. Cela semblait extrêmement significatif, comme si elle franchissait une ligne et faisait des choix qui ne pourraient être défaits. Et elle supposa que oui. Etre simplement là, à l'extérieur de sa maison dans l'après-midi froide et morne d'automne était un choix. Avec une culpabilité croissante, elle éteignit le téléphone et regarda ses pâles lumières mourir comme le poids de sa décision tombait comme le silence autour d'elle, lourd et teintée de honte.

Elle avait une liaison. Elle, Samantha Carter, avait une liaison.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de le nier, juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas brûlants et en sueur entre les draps. La déloyauté était dans son cœur, et même si elle savait qu'elle trahissait l'amour d'un homme bien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se diriger vers la porte de Jack. Elle ne 'voulait' pas s'arrêter. Elle voulait être à l'intérieur, où la chaleur d'une lumière jaune promettait de soulager les restes carbonisés d'un cœur étiré par des années de dénégation. Comme un ivrogne tombant du chariot, elle voulait se noyer en lui.

L'anticipation étouffa temporairement sa culpabilité et elle sentit son sourire attendant de bondir comme elle se tenait sur son porche et sonnait. _//J'aurais dû faire cela il y a des années,//_ réalisa-t-elle avec une palpitation passionnée dans sa gorge. _//J'aurais dû faire cela avant qu'il ne parte.//_

Peut-être qu'il avait vu son arrivée et rôdait près de la porte, car il l'ouvrit juste à la suite de sa pensée. Sans uniforme et désinvolte, il était aussi accueillant que sa maison. Et un sourire rare éclairait son visage comme il dit calmement, « Salut ».

Le vent la fouetta, mais elle ne remarqua rien au-delà du sang battant à ses oreilles. « Salut ».

Jack frissonna. « Il fait froid. Entrez ».

Et elle le fit, faisant un pas au-delà du seuil et dans le territoire interdit de sa maison et de sa vie. L'arôme du café frais remplissait l'air et tout exsudait la chaleur et la bienvenue. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle voudrait ne jamais partir, ce qui l'incita à dire, « je dois être rentrée pour cinq heures ».

Jack ferma la porte et hocha la tête, ses yeux sombres la jaugeant. « D'accord », dit-il, son sourire s'effaçant à l'injection de la froide vérité. Mais avec un léger contact sur son épaule il lui dit qu'elle était pardonnée, « Entrez », dit-il, « je viens de faire du café ».

Le salon avait été transformé de la coquille sans vie de sa précédente visite. Un feu jaillissait et crépitait dans l'âtre et quelques photos étaient éparpillées sur les murs fraîchement peints. Une chaîne jouait doucement dans un coin et ses pieds nerveux la menèrent vers elle, ses doigts touchant nerveusement la boîte vide du CD. Puccini. Elle se demanda d'où toutes ces touches domestiques venaient il n'était venu qu'avec un sac. « Fait quelques courses ? »

« Oui », répondit-il de la cuisine. « Il semble que je vais être là pendant quelque temps ». Sa main se figea sur le CD. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander, il répondit à la question. « Laura et moi avons rompu ».

_//Oui !//_ Ce sentiment était peu digne mais, comme avec tant d'autres aujourd'hui, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Ou, peut-être, ne voulait-elle pas s'en empêcher. Se retournant comme il entrait dans la pièce avec deux grands mugs de café, elle essaya de garder son visage impassible. « Je suis désolée », dit-elle, bien qu'elle ne le fût pas et il devait savoir qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Il haussa les épaules timidement et lui offrit un café. « Oui, eh bien, c'était… Ce n'était pas… C'était ma faute ».

Souriant pour remercier, elle prit une gorgée. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Que pensez-vous? » La réponse était dans ses yeux, sombres, intenses et voraces.

Il envoya un glorieux frisson en bas de sa colonne vertébrale et fit brûler son visage. « Je suis désolée », balbutia-t-elle, honteuse du rose du désir sur ses joues. Elle se sentait tellement sans contrôle !

« Ce n'est pas votre faute ». Prenant son café il s'assit dans un des grands fauteuils confortables et leva les yeux sur elle avec une franche évaluation. _// Et maintenant ?//_ demandaient ses yeux.

Elle le suivit, s'installant sur le bord du canapé, ses mains enveloppant le mug chaud. « Je, ah-- » commença-t-elle gênée. « Toute cette situation est salie. Je n'avais jamais réalisé-- » Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées. Mais les souvenirs de Numéro 5 étaient remontés – ses souvenirs, et ceux de Jack – emplissant son esprit comme les morts et il était difficile de penser autour de leur cacophonie d'émotions. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien tout ça était important ».

« Oui », acquiesça-t-il prudemment. « Je veux dire, je savais que j'avais… des sentiments. Je ne savais simplement pas à quel point… à quel point -- »

« Ils étaient profonds ? »

Il acquiesça. « Ou combien permanents ils étaient ». Il rit de lui-même, fixant son café. « J'ai vraiment pensé que j'avais réussi à vous oublier. J'ai même pensé que je vous haïssais pendant un temps ».

« Je ne vous en veux pas », soupira-t-elle, attirant son regard sur son visage. Des souvenirs flottèrent dans ses yeux comme des blessures sombres, la faisant tressaillir de regrets. « Je vous ai blessé », continua-t-elle. « Beaucoup. Je vous ai trahi, Jack. Je le sais maintenant. Numéro 5 m'a montré ».

Ses yeux perdirent leur air attendri et se durcirent. « Numéro 5 ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a-- »

« C'est ce qu'il voulait », expliqua Sam, resserrant sa prise sur le mug. Le cœur blessé, mais elle apprécia cela. Cela la distrayait de la culpabilité palpitant dans ses intestins. « Il voulait comprendre pourquoi je l'avais trahi, et alors il a regardé… d'autres personnes que j'avais trahies. Principalement, vous ».

Jack posa son café sur la table basse avec une lenteur délibérée que Sam reconnut comme un prélude à l'action. Elle l'avait vu prendre son arme de la même manière. Immobile pendant un long moment il ne fixa rien, son regard tourné vers l'intérieur. Et alors il se pencha en avant, retira son mug de ses mains et le posa à côté. Mais il ne lâcha pas ses doigts alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux avec détermination et dit, « Vous ne m'avez 'jamais' trahi. Jamais ».

Elle sourit à sa galanterie. Même maintenant, il ressentait le besoin de remonter son moral comme un bon supérieur. « J'aurais dû vous attendre ».

« Je n'ai jamais attendu cela de vous. Pas une fois ».

« Vraiment ? »

Il conserva son regard pendant un instant de plus, avant de se détourner avec un froncement de sourcils. Mais il ne lâcha pas sa main. « Cela n'a jamais été une attente, juste un espoir ».

« Si j'avais attendu », dit-elle tristement, « nous ne serions pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? A faire ceci ».

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens. Ils étaient chauds et forts et elle sentit son pouls accélérer comme il demandait calmement, « Que sommes-nous, exactement, en train de faire ? »

C'était une bonne question. Elle laissa pendre sa tête, fixant leurs doigts enchevêtrés. Aussi enchevêtrés que leurs vies. « Je ne sais pas ».

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, la douce musique dérivant sur eux comme leurs cafés refroidissaient et ses doigts bougeaient doucement sur les siens dans une caresse aussi éloquente que n'importe quel rapport sexuel. « Vous devez savoir », dit-il enfin, « que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner de ceci. A moins que vous ne me le demandiez. Je me suis éloigné la dernière fois et je l'ai regretté chaque jour. J'aurais dû me battre pour vous ».

Elle fronça les sourcils anxieusement à cette idée. « Vous battre ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser partir », dit-il farouchement. « J'aurais dû vous dire ce que je ressentais ».

Ses joues rougirent à nouveau à la chaleur de sa voix. Elle faisait écho aux souvenirs que Numéro 5 lui avait montrés – les souvenirs de Jack. Elle entendait la même passion dans sa voix maintenant qui se réverbérait à travers le champ de force sur le vaisseau d'Apophis. Etourdie par cette ruée émotionnelle, elle secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer. « Vous ne pouviez pas. En tant que mon supérieur vous n'auriez pas pu-- »

« Au diable tout cela ! C'était juste une excuse. Quelque chose derrière laquelle se cacher pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la vérité ». Il la fixait, en elle. A travers elle. « J'ai été lâche ».

« Non. Jamais. Vous êtes le-- »

« Je vous aimais ».

Les mots explosèrent entre eux, brisant le dernier tabou. Il l'avait dit. Après toutes ces années, il avait prononcé les mots interdits. Sam n'arrivait à rien dire, saisie par la tension d'un broyeur affectif et incapable de rien faire sinon de chevaucher la vague. Elle le fixa simplement. Et il la fixa en retour, stupéfait lui-même. Sa bouche bougea légèrement, comme si l'arrière goût de sa déclaration était bizarre. Mais pour une fois il ne s'était pas renfermé et après un instant il continua de parler, forçant les mots à travers ses défenses instinctives avec une évidente difficulté. Sa seule concession pour sa préservation fut la façon dont il baissa les yeux pour fixer leurs doigts emmêlés lorsqu'il parla. « Je vous aimais », répéta-t-il prudemment, « et je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. Et je ne pense pas-- » Sa voix se fêla et sa gorge se serra, secouant la tête avec une détermination impitoyable. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais cesser ».

Sam ferma les yeux, pas parce qu'elle était effrayée de l'entendre mais parce qu'elle voulait ressentir le contexte de ce moment tant attendu sans distraction. Mais c'était comme la lumière du soleil à travers le brouillard sa beauté et sa chaleur étaient ternies par le devoir, l'honneur et la culpabilité. La réalité n'était jamais aussi parfaite que l'imagination. Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux sa vision était brouillée par les larmes. Avec précaution il leva son regard vers le sien et ce qu'elle vit fut irrésistible son espoir mis à nu et sa peur la secouèrent. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se risquer comme cela, pas pour elle, ni pour personne. C'était terrifiant et exaltant à la fois. Elle serra ses mains et ne put penser à rien sinon dire la vérité pure. « Je vous aimais aussi. Je vous aime toujours ».

L'impact de sa déclaration se vit dans ses yeux, comme un roc jeté dans une profonde flaque d'eau immobile. Les répliques ondulèrent vers l'extérieur en vagues de délice comme il se déplaçait pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sa main serrant toujours les siennes. Il essayait de dire quelque chose, elle pouvait voir les mots glisser derrière ses yeux, pourtant pour une raison ou une autre ils ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Mais il était près, sa cuisse reposant contre sa jambe, et la chaleur de ce contact était terrible. Il secoua légèrement la tête, sa confusion évidente comme il dénouait sa main des siennes et remontait délicatement le long de son bras. Elle frissonna d'une anticipation coupable, son visage s'enflammant lorsque ses doigts touchèrent délicatement sa joue et enroulèrent une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa langue passa brièvement sur ses lèvres et sa respiration s'accéléra comme il la fixait de ses yeux pleins de questions. _// Voulez-vous ceci ? Puis-je vous toucher ? Puis-je vous embrasser ? Ai-je le droit ?//_

Il lui avait laissé la décision, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il n'avait cessé de la toucher, ses doigts traçant la ligne de sa clavicule et déclenchant la chair de poule sur sa peau. Elle frissonnait, mourait d'un désir si longtemps réprimé qu'il avait cessé d'être quelque chose sinon une partie d'elle, une partie intégrale et fondamentale. Et elle connaissait la réponse à ses questions silencieuses. Simplement d'être là, dans sa maison, était une réponse suffisante.

Elle ne prononça pas le mot, mais il avait dû le voir dans ses yeux, car doucement et avec révérence il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il erra là, désespérément proche, son souffle chatouillant ses lèvres et ses doigts reposant toujours contre sa gorge aux palpitations erratiques.

Il l'attendait.

Jamais, depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il n'avait rendu sa vie facile. Pas une fois, et pas maintenant. Il ne l'embrasserait pas. Il ne prendrait pas la décision pour elle. Il l'attendait, la forçant à faire le difficile choix. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'aima ou le détesta pour cela. Mais dans un cas ou un autre, elle ne pouvait égaler sa retenue. Sa bouche, ses lèvres, son cœur et son corps suppliaient pour ce baiser. Pour plus qu'un baiser. La respiration irrégulière dans sa poitrine, elle leva sa tête et doucement pressa sa bouche sur la sienne, goûtant le café et le désir sur ses lèvres.

Quand il bougea, ce fut lentement. Une main glissa de sa gorge vers son visage et dans ses cheveux, et son baiser caressa ses lèvres en un rythme lent et régulier qui s'approfondit mais n'accéléra pas. Leurs doigts, toujours enlacés, étaient posés entre eux et son pouce caressait le dos de sa main et parfois d'un doux baiser. D'avant en arrière, comme leur baiser devenait de plus en plus profond, son esprit tournoyant comme une planète sur une orbite en déclin autour du soleil, attiré inexorablement vers une destruction parfaite.

En son cœur, le feu qui avait été endigué pendant si longtemps avait atteint l'apogée de sa lente combustion. Elle pouvait sentir la pression grandir, se contractant au creux de son ventre comme son rythme se modifiait. Les baisers lents, profonds devinrent plus courts et plus pressants. Son esprit tournoyait plus vite, en rythme avec les battements de son pouls. Maintenant. Ca arrivait maintenant et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il rompit le contact pour reprendre le souffle et puis la reprit, l'embrassant, la goûtant, la mordant. La désirant. Sa main se referma sur les siennes, les serrant étroitement jusqu'à ce que… il s'arrête net.

Tout d'abord, elle ne sut pas pourquoi ses baisers diminuaient, pourquoi son front vint se poser contre le sien et son souffle chaud balaya sa bouche. Elle fut confuse, désorientée et frustrée. Que se passait-il ? Que diable était-il-- Et alors son pouce bougea, passant délibérément et lentement sur un doigt sur sa main gauche. Sur son annulaire.

Sur son alliance.

Son pouce déplaça l'anneau contre sa peau et elle le sentit mordre comme un feu glacé.

Il ne bougea pas et elle non plus, paralysée par l'énormité de ce qu'ils avaient fait – de ce 'qu'elle' avait fait. Matt était à la maison, l'attendant et s'inquiétant pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle être ici, comme cela ? Comment pouvait-elle être ici dans les bras d'un autre homme quand elle portait encore l'anneau que Matt lui avait donné il y a quatre ans ? L'anneau qui engageait sa vie à elle, et sa vie à lui. Sa trahison lui donna envie de vomir.

ooo

_« Votre esprit est plein de cela », lui avait craché Numéro 5._

_« Plein de quoi ? »_

_« De trahison. Elle court à travers votre vie comme un poison »._

ooo

Jack était calme maintenant, ses doigts immobile sur sa main comme il s'écartait lentement. Pas loin, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Il semblait aussi malheureux qu'elle ceci n'était pas qui ils étaient, ceci n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient.

Silencieusement elle s'écarta et il la relâcha. Il ne bougea pas, regarda simplement comme elle se détournait de lui et pressait son visage dans ses mains. Il ne bougea pas quand elle se leva en chancelant sur ses pieds. Il ne bougea pas quand elle contourna la table basse et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Et il ne bougea toujours pas quand elle se retourna à la porte vers le salon et le regarda, rencontrant les questions dans ses yeux sombres mais n'ayant aucune réponse.

Et il avait dû accepter cela, car il ne bougea même pas quand elle se retourna et s'enfuit de sa maison, et de la culpabilité que représentait ceci, sa trahison la plus horrible.

ooo

Matt sourit quand il entendit la clé dans la serrure, jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Quatre heures trente. Pour une fois, elle était à la maison plus tôt qu'il ne l'attendait. Glissant la cocotte de poulet dans le four, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Sam enlevait son manteau, et pour une fois le suspendit sur la patère et ne le jeta pas en travers du dossier de la chaise la plus proche. Il sourit encore. « Coucou, chérie. Qu'a dit le docteur ? »

« Pas grand-chose », répondit-elle, lui jetant un demi-regard et un faible sourire. « Je vais bien ». Mais elle semblait pâle, épuisée.

« Tu es fatiguée », dit-il, se déplaçant pour la prendre par le bras et la conduire dans le salon. « Je t'avais dit que je pouvais te conduire. Est-ce que ton pied te donne des soucis ? »

« Je vais bien », répéta-t-elle, retirant son bras de sa main. « Je suis juste… » Ses mots et pieds traînèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt, la laissant silencieuse et toujours dans l'entrée.

Il la regarda pendant un moment, mais elle était ailleurs. Très loin. Il prit sa main. « Viens », dit-il doucement. « Assis-toi. Je viens de mettre le dîner dans le four, alors tu as le temps de te reposer avant que nous ne mangions. »

Mais elle résista à nouveau, retirant sa main de la sienne et la passant dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il supposa que c'était à cause du vent dehors, parce qu'elle semblait quelque peu échevelée. « Je, euh, je pense que je vais prendre une douche ». A son air interrogateur elle dit, « Il fait froid dehors. J'ai froid».

Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir froid, elle semblait distraite et mal dans sa peau. Sa main s'attarda dans ses cheveux, traînant sur le côté de son cou et vers sa gorge, presque comme si elle avait une démangeaison. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait subi durant son enlèvement, et bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ce qui rendait cela cent fois pire. « Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es très pâle, Sam ».

Elle serra les dents et secoua la tête, ses yeux voltigeant nerveusement autour de la pièce. « Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ».

Il rit en entendant cela. « Oui, c'est ça. Sam, je suis ton mari, c'est mon travail de m'inquiéter pour toi ! »

Elle ne dit rien en réponse mais une expression étrange traversa son visage, comme si ses mots l'avaient peinée. Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter maintenant. « Sam ? Chérie, qu'y a-t-il ? Le docteur a dit quelque chose ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Ont-ils dit-- »

« Non », interrompit-elle rapidement, arrêtant ses mots d'une main sur son bras. Et il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux depuis qu'elle était rentrée à la maison. « Ce n'est rien de ça. C'est-- Je suis seulement d'humeur stupide, c'est tout. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace. D'accord ? Je veux juste prendre une douche et être seule pendant un moment ».

« Bien sûr », répondit-il, attentif au conseil que lui avait donné le psychiatre militaire. 'N'attendez pas à ce qu'elle veuille vous parler de ce qui s'est passé. Ne la pressez pas. Parfois elle aura juste besoin d'espace et de rester seule pour analyser comment elle se sent. Ne la bousculez pas'. « J'ai du travail à rattraper », dit-il, d'un ton léger. « Le dîner sera prêt dans deux heures ».

Sam sourit avec une gratitude évidente, bien que son beau sourire soit terni par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. De la gêne, peut-être ? Quelque chose rongeait son esprit, cela était plus qu'évident. Mais il n'avait pas besoin du conseil du psy pour lui dire qu'essayer d'obtenir de Sam qu'elle s'ouvre quand elle ne voulait pas était un exercice futile. « Merci », dit-elle, touchant à nouveau son bras. « Tu es un homme bien, Matt ».

Il fit un demi-sourire de remerciement, mais il y avait une étrange intensité dans ses mots qui le perturba. Il ne pouvait s'ôter le sentiment que d'une façon ou d'une autre il n'était pas dans le coup. Mais il faut dire que, avec Sam et son travail, quand l'était-il ? Il regarda pendant un instant comme elle se détournait et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, boitant encore légèrement de son épreuve. Mais il doutait que les plaies de ses pieds fussent les pires de ses blessures. Il n'était pas stupide, et il connaissait bien Sam. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose, mais ce que c'était, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer.

Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait l'aider à traverser cela il espérait qu'elle le laisserait essayer.

ooo

Dans la douche, Sam laissa l'eau brûlante laver ses larmes. C'était aussi chaud qu'elle pouvait supporter, mais cela ne la réchauffa toujours pas ou ne la fit se sentir moins sale. L'eau ébouillantait sa peau, la faisant rougir. Mais elle éprouvait toujours des démangeaisons. Partout où il l'avait touchée. C'était comme si il y avait deux personnes partageant la même peau la sensée, responsable et honorable Colonel Carter et la sauvage, romantique et passionnée Sam. Et les deux étaient irréconciliables.

Elle pouvait sentir sa santé mentale glisser sur ce conflit qui la mettait en pièces. Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse, pas de solution pour s'en sortir. Elle tanguait dangereusement vers le désastre et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour empêcher cela. Le seul choix qui lui avait été laissé était la direction de sa destruction, et l'embranchement sur la route approchait vite.

Dieu ou le Diable l'avait bénie avec l'amour de deux hommes bien, et maintenant elle devait choisir entre les deux. Il y avait une sorte d'ironie malsaine en cela c'était le travail d'un esprit faussé. Quel cœur devrait-elle briser ? Quelle vie devrait-elle faire dérailler ? Matt, l'homme qui l'avait aimée inconditionnellement durant les quatre dernières années, dont la présence constante, sérieuse avait été un port accueillant dans sa vie de fou ? Ou Jack, qui l'avait aimée inexorablement et passionnément, contre toute attente et en dépit des règles, pendant une décennie ? Un homme dont le tempérament versatile avait été la cause de la majorité de la folie dans sa vie, mais dont la loyauté inébranlable n'avait jamais vacillé, pas même quand elle l'avait abandonné pour un autre homme.

Elle devait choisir, parce qu'elle refusait de s'abaisser à une liaison secrète et sordide. Cela, au moins, était indigne d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les avoir tous les deux et donc elle devrait en choisir un. Toute indigne qu'elle se sentît, elle devait décider qui aimer et qui trahir.

Pressant sa tête contre les carreaux froids de la douche, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes se mêler à l'eau. Comment pouvait-elle choisir ? Comment diable pouvait-elle faire ce choix ?

C'était impossible. Tout à fait impossible.

ooo

Après son départ, Jack resta assis sur le canapé pendant longtemps, fixant son café froid et désirant que son monde cesse de tournoyer. Il y avait une tornade dans sa tête, fouettant ses pensées et sentiments vagabonds et les claquant douloureusement les unes contre les autres. Il l'aimait. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et il avait été sur le point de tomber de gratitude à ses pieds. Mais elle était partie à présent, et il ne savait pas si elle reviendrait.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, ravalant les larmes absurdes qui se tapissaient comme des traîtresses dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il avait perdu Charlie et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, refoulant ses sentiments encore un peu. Il devait se donner de l'espace pour manoeuvrer, parce qu'il n'allait pas abandonner sans combattre. Pas cette fois.

Finalement, après plusieurs respirations profondes, il releva la tête et poussa sur ses pieds pour se lever, ramassant son mug et le portant dans la cuisine. Il faisait noir dehors et les lumières brillantes réfléchissaient sur lui sur les fenêtres noires. Il fixa son reflet vague, surpris de voir le monde paraître si normal quand il savait qu'il était sens dessus dessous et tournait sur un axe tordu.

Que s'était-il passé ? Que voulait dire sa fuite silencieuse ? Etait-ce cela ? Tout était-il terminé ? Ou avait-elle juste reculé, ne voulant pas aller plus loin tandis que Matt était encore dans le paysage ? Son expression avant de partir avait été misérable et confuse, et elle le hanta plus longtemps que le goût de ses lèvres ou la douce sensation de ses cheveux sur ses doigts. Il souhaita être parti après elle pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Mais l'alliance autour de son doigt l'avait trop choqué, ramenant en lumière la vérité de la situation comme aucune autre. Dans le passé, ils avaient flirté avec le règlement, mais maintenant ils caressaient l'idée de quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Là où autrefois leurs carrières étaient en jeu, maintenant ils jouaient les vies et le bonheur d'autres personnes. Laura avait déjà payé le prix de son aveuglement, et si Sam choisissait cela, Matt paierait un prix encore plus élevé.

L'idée lui fit honte. Sam Carter n'était pas le genre de femme à tromper son mari et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à voler la femme d'un autre homme. Et pourtant quand ils étaient ensemble… Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Comme une épreuve, leurs quatre années de séparation avaient brûlé la surface de leur relation jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui restait fut leur attirance aussi solide que le granite, inébranlable, implacable. Leur relation de travail était morte, leurs rangs militaires étaient effacés, et leur prétendue amitié platonique était exposée comme une imposture. Tout ce qui restait était un profond amour, et une puissante attirance physique et affective qui devenait plus impérieux à chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Il se détourna de son reflet et fixa à travers la cuisine vide le téléphone. Il voulait l'appeler, pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux et pour apaiser sa peur glaciale qu'au lieu d'être un commencement cela avait été une fin. Mais il s'arrêta avant d'atteindre le téléphone. Comment pouvait-il l'appeler avec Matt là-bas ? Il ne pouvait parler à Matt quand il pouvait encore sentir Sam sur ses lèvres. Il grogna doucement, un mélange de frustration et de faim. Rien que le souvenir d'elle était suffisant pour l'émouvoir. Le désir contrarié afflua nerveusement à travers son corps, se mélangeant avec l'anxiété et le rendant nerveux. Il la désirait. Dieu, qu'il la désirait ! Ses baisers enflammés envahirent spontanément son esprit, et son corps répondit brusquement au souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il claque violemment son poing contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

Pas maintenant. Pas comme cela. Il ne réduirait pas cela – ou elle – à un simple objet de luxure. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était tellement plus que cela. Tellement beaucoup plus.

Il sortit avec raideur de la cuisine, dépassa le téléphone et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Méthodiquement, il commença à enlever ses vêtements. Il devait évacuer cette énergie quelque part. Et donc il enfila son survêtement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il se fichait qu'il fasse sombre et froid dehors, il voulait seulement ressentir le dur battement du trottoir sous ses pieds alors qu'il transpirerait ses frustrations et ses peurs.

Il l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait.

Mais quand cela avait-il jamais été suffisant ?

ooo

Matt se réveilla tôt au doux bruit d'un sanglot. S'asseyant sur le lit avec un cœur battant la chamade, il sut instantanément qu'il était seul et ressentit un afflux d'une peur glaciale alors qu'il enfilait sa robe de chambre et se ruait hors de la chambre.

Il n'avait quasiment jamais vu pleurer Sam, elle détestait montrer sa faiblesse. Mais il la trouva pelotonnée dans un coin du canapé avec une boîte de Kleenex à côté d'elle, et – de toutes choses – leur album de mariage ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle avait le mouchoir entortillé pressé contre son nez alors qu'elle tournait les pages, et était inconsciente de sa présence alors qu'elle pleurait. Eparpillées autour d'elle, il y avait une centaine d'autres photos, de vacances qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, de fêtes, de Noëls… Il les fixa avec étonnement et inquiétude. Que diable ces salauds lui avaient-ils fait ?

« Sam, chérie ? » Sa tête tressauta d'un air coupable. Mais elle ne dit rien, juste des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle secoua la tête et tira un autre mouchoir de la boîte, essuyant ses yeux. « Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ».

« Ce n'est rien », lui assura-t-il, se faufilant entre les photos vers le canapé. « Quel est le problème, mon cœur ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien ».

Manifestement, c'était un mensonge. Il détestait quand elle lui mentait. « Rien ? Allez… Pourquoi toutes ces photos ? »

Elle ferma lentement l'album de mariage, les lourdes pages se refermant avec un bruit sourd. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, fixant la couverture en cuir.

« Chérie, bien sûr que je t'aime ! » Il fut à ses côtés sur le canapé en un instant, poussant les photos éparpillées hors de son chemin. « Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, se tamponnant les yeux avec un tas de Kleenex. « Je ne te mérite pas. Tu es trop bien pour moi ».

La prenant dans ses bras, il caressa ses cheveux. « Ne sois pas stupide. Bien sûr que je ne le suis pas ». Mais elle s'appuya contre lui avec raideur, résistant au réconfort qu'il essayait de lui offrir, et après un instant elle se dégagea. Il la regarda avec frustration. « Sam, dis-moi ce qui se passe. S'il te plait. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Est-ce que ce… ce salaud t'a fait quelque chose ? S'il te plait, dis-le-moi. Laisse-moi t'aider ».

« Je ne peux pas », sanglota-t-elle, s'effondrant à nouveau et prenant un autre mouchoir. « Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée ».

Ce n'était pas assez. Agrippant ses épaules, il la tourna vers lui. « Tu peux », insista-t-il. « Tu peux tout me dire. Je le jure, cela ne sortira pas de moi. Même si la sécurité nationale est impliquée. S'il te plait Sam, je t'aime – dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

Il pouvait dire qu'elle luttait pour maîtriser ses larmes, se forçant à retourner dans les clous. Elle semblait effrayée et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ses épaules. Hochant la tête, elle retrouva sa voix, essuyant encore son visage comme elle s'éclaircissait la gorge et essayait à nouveau de parler. « Je… », commença-t-elle de façon hésitante, « il m'a simplement fait regarder ma vie. La réévaluer ».

« Ce type qui t'a enlevée ? » Cela semblait étrange. Il eut un rire sans joie. « Qu'était-il, un psy ? »

Il y eut un vif éclair de colère dans ses yeux bleus. « Quelque chose comme ça ».

Jetant un œil aux photos autour, il vit leur mariage complet éparpillé autour de lui et une sorte de prise de conscience malsaine se fit jour. Etait-ce lui ? Etait-ce leur mariage qu'elle réévaluait ? Il se retourna vers elle et la vit le regarder avec une douloureuse sincérité. Elle avait toujours été une mauvaise menteuse. « Est-ce moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Elle cligna ses grands yeux et ils s'emplirent de larmes. « Non, c'est moi ».

Il la dévisagea, sentant le monde sous lui commencer à pencher « Je ne comprends pas ». Qu'était-elle en train de dire ? « Sam, je t'aime. Quoi que ce soit, nous pouvons y faire face ensemble. Nous sommes une équipe, pas vrai ? Toi et moi ? Tu sais cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hochant la tête, ses mains retombèrent sur ses genoux et ses larmes non contenues débordèrent. « Je sais. Je sais cela ».

Il nageait complètement avec toute cette émotion. C'était un côté d'elle qu'il ne voyait qu'occasionnellement. Elle succombait rarement aux larmes, et jamais de cette façon inconsolable. Cela le rendit nerveux et mal à l'aise. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il la reprit dans ses bras et cette fois elle ne résista pas. Elle ne le tenait pas non plus, elle avait juste posé sa tête contre son épaule et pleurait comme si son cœur était brisé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la tenir, la calmant par sa présence en lui murmurant des mots apaisants à son oreille. « Ca va aller. Tout va bien aller. Je t'aime et je suis là. Je suis là, Sam. Nous traverserons ceci ensemble ».

Mais tout ce qu'elle fit fut de pleurer davantage. Ce n'était pas elle. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et cela l'effrayait à mort.

ooo


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le parc était froid et toujours dans la poigne précoce de l'hiver, quelques feuilles restantes se cramponnant vaillamment aux branches noircies contre un ciel d'opale. Quelques enfants jouaient, leurs cris bruyants et crispés dans l'air froid.

Jack frissonna alors qu'il attendait, mi-gelé et mi-nerveux d'anticipation. Elle avait semblé tendue quand elle avait appelé, sa voix faible et sans relief. « Rencontrez-moi dans le parc », avait-elle dit. Celui à l'extérieur de son ancienne maison, de l'autre côté de la ville par rapport à la maison qu'elle partageait avec Matt. Il demanda si elle allait bien, mais son bref « je ne peux pas parler », avait été la seule réponse. Elle semblait aussi perturbée que lui, déchirée par des choix impossibles.

Et donc, il attendait avec nervosité, empressé de la voir, mais effrayé de ce qu'elle dirait. Dans ses rêves les plus doux, elle tombait dans ses bras et lui disait qu'elle quittait Matt, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Matt, et que son cœur avait toujours été à lui. Mais il savait déjà que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle _avait_ aimé Matt. Il la connaissait, et il savait que Sam Carter n'épouserait jamais un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas – c'était simplement au-delà d'elle de faire des vœux qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de tenir. Et il l'avait entendue prononcer ces vœux, entendu sa promesse d'aimer Matt Hutchinson jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le souvenir le fit frissonner plus profondément que le froid. Elle avait paru si belle et si heureuse et inaccessible. Il méritait une médaille pour avoir tenu toute la cérémonie la mort par la lance goa'uld aurait été moins douloureuse. Mais même alors il avait su, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il était toujours dans son cœur. Elle lui avait jeté un regard alors qu'elle passait au bras de son père, un regard qui avait été comme un regret. Et, bien que cela l'ait hanté pendant des années, maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait debout dans le parc encore figé par l'hiver, il réalisa qu'il s'accrochait à ce regard comme le fondement de tous ses espoirs. Elle avait ressenti du regret. Et quand elle l'avait embrassé hier, il avait ressenti son désir. Et elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait encore. Regret, désir et amour – ils formaient une puissante combinaison. Ils devaient compter pour quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement les ignorer.

L'air s'agita. Il plongea ses mains plus profondément dans ses poches et souhaita avoir porté un pull plus chaud. Il pouvait ressentir le froid s'infiltrer dans ses os, le glaçant de l'intérieur. Mettant ses mains en coupe devant sa bouche, il souffla dessus pour les réchauffer, et ce fut alors, par-dessus ses jointures, qu'il la vit marchant le long de l'allée vers lui. Elle boitait encore légèrement, mais néanmoins marchait d'une foulée déterminée. Un long manteau noir l'enveloppait élégamment contre le froid, la faisant paraître soignée et exotique – comme une espionne Soviétique rencontrant secrètement son informateur dans un vieux thriller sur la Guerre Froide. Son visage était certainement assez sombre pour convenir au rôle. Elle ralentit son rythme et Jack baissa ses mains froides. « Salut », dit-il avec circonspection, essayant de jauger ses intentions.

« Salut », vint la réponse sans sourire. « Désolée d'être en retard. Je ne pouvais pas partir ».

Il hocha la tête, soudain anxieux. « Je suis ravi que vous ayez appelé. Après la nuit dernière, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que-- »

« Je sais », l'interrompit-elle, et gênée son regard se détourna de ses yeux. « J'avais besoin de vous parler de cela ».

Le froid dans ses os s'intensifia, montant de l'intérieur, et sa gêne força un sourire nerveux sur ses lèvres. « Cela ne semble pas très bon ». Sam tressaillit légèrement et commença à marcher. Il vint à ses côtés, jetant un coup d'œil sur son visage grave et tourna ses yeux sur l'allée devant. Non, pas bon du tout.

« Je suis restée éveillée toute la nuit dernière », dit-elle après un moment. « A penser. A vous, et moi. Et Matt ».

« Moi aussi ».

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil gêné et il s'arma pour le pire. « Matt est un homme bien », dit-elle doucement. « Et je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui peut se détourner de… de son devoir. Vous savez cela. Vous êtes pareil. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons jamais-- » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas-- »

« Attendez ! » Il devait l'arrêter, devait empêcher les mots d'être prononcés. « Je… vous », il chercha ses mots, « nous… ne-- »

« Laissez-moi juste finir », supplia-t-elle, se renfrognant et parlant comme si elle lisait un discours. La connaissant, c'était probablement exactement ce qu'elle faisait. « Aussi dur que ceci soit, Jack – et, Dieu, c'est dur – je ne pense pas que je puisse me détourner de mon mariage juste parce que j'ai des regrets, et, euh, vous savez », elle trébucha sur les mots, « une envie à satisfaire ».

Si elle continua de parler, Jack n'entendit pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre fut le sang battant dans ses oreilles et l'écho de ses mots… 'regrets et une démangeaison à gratter'. Une démangeaison ? C'était tout ce qu'il était ? Sa gorge se serra et quelque chose brûla derrière ses yeux comme il fixait l'allée pâle cela semblait s'éloigner de lui en nageant. Mais il refusa de se laisser aller, refusa que quoi que ce soit lui échappe. Il éleva autant de barrières qu'il put, isolant la douleur dans sa poitrine et la séparant de son esprit. C'était une procédure bien affinée le détachement affectif l'avait gardé en vie une centaine de fois ou plus.

« … pouvons être amis, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour nous de nous revoir. Au moins, pas pendant un certain temps ».

Ses mots rampèrent dans sa conscience, faiblement mis en quarantaine derrière sa barricade élevée hâtivement. C'était fini, réalisa-t-il d'un air hébété. Elle venait d'y mettre fin. Encore. Pourquoi diable était-il même surpris ? Il aurait dû mieux savoir. Il aurait dû fuir à l'instant où il l'avait vue debout, là-bas, au bras de Matt au milieu de cet hôtel vulgaire de Floride. Il aurait dû s'épargner cette douleur.

Un voile de haine se répandit sur son cœur, transformant la perte paralysante en quelque chose de vulgairement vivant. La colère lui permit de respirer de rassembler les lambeaux de son estime de soi. Mais perdu au fond de son esprit, il sut que cela était imaginaire il avait essayé de la haïr pendant quatre longues années et cela n'avait jamais marché. Mais à présent il s'en foutait. La haine, même fictive, lui donnait quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher dans la tempête, elle procurait l'illusion de maîtrise sur ses émotions tumultueuses.

« Jack ? » Elle s'arrêta, et comme une ancre elle le traîna à une halte réticente. « Dites quelque chose ».

Les mots se bousculèrent entre eux pour sortir, chacun d'eux traître. _//Ne faites pas cela. Vous ne savez pas combien je vous aime. Ceci peut marcher, ceci ne peut être bien. Ceci peut être génial ! Et c'est tout ce que qui me reste. Ne me laissez pas derrière, Sam. S'il vous plait, ne m'abandonnez pas.//_ Mais il refusa de laisser une seule supplication pathétique franchir ses lèvres – il préserverait ce qu'il lui restait de dignité. Aussi il la regarda simplement, la haïssant pour le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui. La haïssant de détruire tous ses espoirs. La haïssant de paraître si malheureuse, si complètement éperdue, qu'il dut s'empêcher de la réconforter. Amour et haine jamais ils n'avaient été si étroitement entrelacés dans son cœur.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes comme leurs regards s'affrontaient. « Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle, tirant un mouchoir de sa poche et essuyant ses yeux. « Je suis tellement désolée, Jack. Je vous aime vraiment. Je ne peux simplement pas-- »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. 'Je vous aime'. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle le torturer avec cela ? La tension impossible entre l'amour et la haine anéantit son contrôle et il sentit des larmes chaudes inonder ses yeux, la douleur s'élevant comme une marée dans sa gorge. Il allait perdre sa maîtrise de soi, là devant elle. Et ce n'était pas tolérable. Se détournant violemment, il essuya d'une main ses yeux et s'éloigna d'elle. Il ne courrait pas, bien que ce fût un effort de volonté de conserver au moins cette parcelle de dignité.

« Jack ! » appela-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur son nom. « Oh Dieu, s'il vous plait, ne partez pas comme cela… »

Il allongea sa foulée, ses doigts refermés en poings alors qu'il s'écartait de l'allée et traversait l'herbe vers sa voiture garée dans la rue de l'autre côté. Cela apparaissait comme un salut. S'il pouvait juste s'éloigner d'elle avant qu'il ne s'écroule, avant la défaite ultime après dix années passées à l'aimer contre toutes les probabilités qui l'accablaient sous leur poids.

« Jack, attendez ! » Merde ! Elle venait vers lui. Mais il était presque à sa voiture. S'il pouvait juste atteindre là-bas, juste s'éloigner d'elle avant-- Elle agrippa son bras. « Jack, s'il vous plait… »

« _Ne_ _me touchez pas __!_ » Il dégagea son bras de sa prise avec une telle force qu'elle trébucha. La colère faisait rage sous son mince contrôle, ses muscles se crispèrent de colère et ses yeux lancèrent des feux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux agrandis. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle vit sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait se contrôler davantage. L'amour et la haine ne faisaient qu'un, un mélange bouillonnant d'émotions sur le point de jaillir et de détruire tout ce qu'il touchait. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit elle. Sans un autre mot, il se retourna et s'éloigna.

Cette fois elle ne le suivit pas.

ooo

Il partit dans un crissement de pneus qui déchira le calme après-midi et s'attira des exclamations désapprobatrices des mères qui gardaient leurs enfants dans le parc. Mais Sam n'y fit pas attention, son regard hagard était fixé sur ses feux arrière qui disparaissaient et son œil intérieur ne voyait que son visage. Son visage dévasté la hanterait pour l'éternité avec son accusation silencieuse. _//Vous m'avez menti,//_ disaient ses yeux. _//Vous m'avez abandonné, trahi, blessé. Comment pouvez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous me faire cela à nouveau ?//_

Des larmes vinrent, son compagnon perpétuel depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pleuré durant une éternité depuis ce moment incandescent où ses lèvres avaient trouvé les siennes et où une décennie de frustration avait fondu, juste pour un instant, dans la joie. Si seulement elle pouvait vivre ce moment à jamais, où tout avait été clair, pur et juste.

Mais la réalité n'était rien de tout cela, elle était terne, sale et ambiguë. Et elle avait dû choisir – le désir contre le devoir, la passion contre l'honneur, la trahison contre la fidélité. Quand il en était venu à l'essentiel, le choix avait été facile. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Matt. Elle n'avait jamais, pas une fois dans sa vie, fait défaut à son devoir – pas à son père, pas à l'Air Force et pas à son mari. Et elle ne commencerait pas maintenant. La culpabilité l'aurait rongée vivante, détruisant Jack avec elle. Ils auraient pourri ensemble dans un lit de luxure, de remords et de honte. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été prête à violer le règlement quand ils servaient ensemble, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas trahir son mari maintenant.

Mais l'air était ténu sur les cimes de sa morale, et ses larmes déchiquetèrent sa respiration superficielle alors qu'elle marchait sur des jambes flageolantes vers le banc le plus proche. Elle s'y assit et pressa sa tête dans ses mains, les larmes rendant ses joues froides et glissantes dans l'air hivernal. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était son visage, tellement blessé. Si profondément blessé. Ses yeux étaient en feu avec le ressentiment quand il s'était retourné vers elle – silencieux, blessés et trahis.

Si seulement il avait parlé ! Avait crié et été furieux après elle. Si seulement il l'avait maudite comme une putain fourbe, sans cœur et perfide. Elle aurait pu supporter cela, elle l'aurait accueilli avec joie et accepté cela comme étant bien mérité. Mais il n'avait rien dit, la torturant de ses yeux sombres et abandonnés. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour tirer réconfort de son silence – Jack O'Neill était comme un océan calme, lisse comme un miroir en surface, mais bouillonnant de puissants courants en dessous. Et plus il ressentait, moins il montrait. Non, son silence parlait plus fort que n'importe quelle colère exprimée – il ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette ultime trahison. Mais même maintenant, quand son pardon pouvait ne rien signifier, elle se sentait encore malade, sachant qu'elle avait empoisonné et transformé son amour en haine.

« Je vous demande pardon », murmura-t-elle dans ses mains, souhaitant vainement envoyer les mots dans le cœur de Jack. « Je vous aime. Je vous aime tellement. Et je suis tellement, tellement désolée ».

ooo


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

« Alors », dit Matt, gaiement en la regardant entrer dans la cuisine, « premier jour, hein ? »

« Oui. Enfin ». Sam sourit, bien qu'il pensait qu'elle semblait encore blême lorsqu'elle prit le café. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi ces deux semaines passées.

Prenant le mug de ses mains, il la chassa vers une chaise. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas bien, et le docteur a dit que si tu ne te sentais pas à cent pour cent tu pouvais-- »

« Je vais bien », l'assura-t-elle. « Vraiment. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour occuper mon esprit… »

« Bien », acquiesça-t-il, lui posant son café devant elle et allant chercher les Cheerios. « Si tu es sûre. Je veux seulement que tu ne sois pas trop fatiguée. Tu as été épuisée ces deux dernières semaines et je— »

« Matt ? »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il tirait les Cheerios du placard. « Oui ? »

« Merci ».

Il sourit à son expression sérieuse. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour me supporter. Je sais que j'ai été difficile à vivre ».

« Oh, ça », rit-il. « Eh bien, je fais ce que je peux ». Un froncement de sourcil flotta sur son visage et il traversa la pièce vers elle. « Hé », dit-il, relevant son menton vers lui et l'embrassant avec douceur sur les lèvres. « Je t'aime ».

Elle hocha la tête, mais ses yeux scintillèrent de larmes. Encore. Elle était encore si vulnérable émotionnellement, si inhabituellement ouverte sur ses sentiments qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Sam avait toujours été si forte, si maîtresse d'elle-même et du monde autour d'elle. Il se demanda si elle soufrait d'une sorte de dépression post-traumatique. « Tout va bien aller », lui dit-il, passant un pouce apaisant sur sa joue. « Ca va s'arranger ».

Hochant la tête, elle se détourna et cligna des yeux pour refouler les larmes. « Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle, prenant une profonde respiration et visiblement essayant de chasser son humeur mélancolique. « Alors, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

Prenant une chaise en face d'elle, il sirota son café et la regarda commencer à manger. « J'ai une réunion cette après-midi », dit-il. « Mais je partirai si cela dure tard. Je serai à la maison à sept heures ».

Un autre faible sourire traversa ses lèvres. « Merci ».

« A ta disposition. Tu veux qu'on prenne du Chinois ce soir, pour célébrer ton premier jour de reprise ? »

« Ca me va », dit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Parlant de ça, je dois y aller ».

« Tu as à peine touché à ton petit déjeuner », objecta-t-il.

« Ne te tracasse pas ».

« Je suis simplement inquiet-- »

« Je vais bien », dit-elle sèchement, la mélancolie se transformant en irritation comme ce fut souvent le cas durant ces deux dernières semaines. Et puis, après une autre respiration profonde, maîtrisée, elle soupira. « Je suis désolée. Je prendrai quelque chose au travail, d'accord ? »

Il se leva et lui fit une brève, chaude étreinte. Il souhaitait que cela puisse tout arranger. « Assure-toi que tu le feras, chérie ».

Elle l'étreignit en retour, mais ce fut seulement une rapide pression de ses bras avant de se détourner pour partir. « On se voit vers sept heures ».

« Ne travaille pas trop dur ! »

Elle hocha la tête et ramassa ses clés sur le comptoir. « Tu me connais ».

Il roula juste des yeux, mais son humour s'évanouit comme elle quittait la pièce et il retomba sur sa chaise plein d'inquiétude. Elle n'était pas encore elle-même – irritable, agitée, et hyper émotive. Ce n'était pas Sam. Et il n'avait pas l'indice pour l'aider.

ooo

Daniel pouvait sentir la signification des mots planant comme des oiseaux éloignés, de simples taches contre l'éclat du soleil. S'il pouvait juste se concentrer un peu plus, juste faire les bonnes connexions, il savait que l'écriture se résoudrait devant ses yeux en quelque chose de lisible et significatif. La solution était juste hors d'atteinte, juste à un battement de cœur. S'il pouvait seulement-- »

« Daniel ? »

La voix venant de la porte dispersa ses pensées et il ne put s'empêcher son exclamation involontaire d'irritation. « Quoi ? » fit-il brusquement, levant les yeux. « Oh ! Jack ».

« Je dérange ? »

Daniel hocha la tête. « En fait, oui. Mais c'est... c'est… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Avec un coup d'œil prudent par-dessus son épaule, Jack se glissa dans le bureau de Daniel et ferma la porte. « Je suis venu voir Taylor ». Il jeta un regard autour de la pièce, absorbant tout. « Vous avez un bureau plus grand ».

« C'est un des avantages », acquiesça Daniel, s'adossant à sa chaise et regardant son ami avec curiosité. Il n'était pas en uniforme, et le pull et la veste noirs semblaient accentuer le gris de ses cheveux. Il semblait fatigué. « Alors, Jack, que se passe-t-il ? »

Des yeux sombres se tournèrent et rencontrèrent brièvement les siens avant de s'éloigner. « J'ai, euh, dit à Taylor que je ne pouvais pas occuper le poste de conseiller ».

Eh bien, c'était une nouvelle ! « Pourquoi ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Je vais quitter la ville. Vendre la maison ».

D'accord. Quelque chose s'était visiblement passée. « C'est un peu… soudain. N'est-ce pas ? J'attendais avec impatience de travailler à nouveau avec vous ».

Jack rit sombrement. « Ouais, c'est ça ».

« Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Oh, allez, vous n'avez jamais aimé travailler avec moi ! »

« Si ».

« Non ».

« Si ».

« Non ».

« Je-- » Frustré d'avoir perdu la joute, Daniel s'arrêta, prit une inspiration et dit, « vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ».

« Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler votre question ».

« Pourquoi quittez-vous la ville ? »

Jack haussa les épaules, enfonçant ses mains profondément dans ses poches et touchant du bout de sa botte le sol avec gêne. « Parce que je ne peux pas rester ».

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus. L'expression triste sur son visage fatigué, les épaules voûtées et les yeux en alerte, prudents, disaient à Daniel tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Mais il devina que Jack était venu ici pour une raison précise, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Daniel pensa que son ami voulait – avait besoin de - parler. Il prit une profonde respiration, « Est-ce Sam ? »

Pendant un instant, Jack ferma ses yeux, et puis hocha la tête. « Je suis un idiot ».

« Pas toujours ».

Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres, mais c'était trop faible pour persister longtemps. « Elle a fait le bon choix », dit-il tristement. « Je ne peux pas la blâmer pour cela ».

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je sais qu'elle tient à vous », offrit Daniel. « Profondément ».

« Ouais », Jack hocha la tête, lui faisant un sourire tendu. « Mais voilà, pas assez ». Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cela, et Daniel choisit donc de rester silencieux. Jack était la dernière personne à tolérer des platitudes et, dans son expérience, le silence était souvent la conversation la plus utile. « Je suppose », continua Jack doucement, « que ça ne devait jamais arriver. Je veux dire, si ça avait dû arriver ce serait arrivé il y a des années, n'est-ce pas ? Pas maintenant. C'est trop tard maintenant ».

« Je suis désolé ».

« Ouais, moi aussi ». S'éclaircissant la gorge, Jack leva les yeux et Daniel vit la résolution de fer sur son visage. Un homme moindre aurait été anéanti, mais Jack O'Neill persévérerait malgré tout. Daniel soupçonna que c'était la seule façon qu'il connaissait. « Venez me voir un de ces jours, nous passerons quelques heures ensemble. Je resterai dans le coin jusqu'à ce que la maison soit vendue ».

Daniel hocha la tête. « J'apporterai la bière ».

Un vague sourire toucha à nouveau ses lèvres, mais quitta ses yeux. « Ecoutez, si vous voyez Sam… » Il fronça les sourcils et retira une main de sa poche, sortant une enveloppe pliée. Pendant un instant il joua avec, la tapant contre ses doigts comme s'il prenait une décision finale. Et puis, résolument, il la donna à Daniel. « Pourriez-vous lui donner ceci ? »

Daniel prit l'enveloppe avec précaution, se demandant ce qu'il avait mis de lui-même dedans. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les yeux de Jack rencontrèrent les siens, aussi sombres et impénétrables qu'un océan à minuit. « C'est un adieu ».

Il baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe blanc crème avec 'Sam' griffonné en travers de l'écriture vigoureuse de Jack. Il eut mal pour son ami, pour tous les deux. « Je la lui donnerai ».

« Merci ». Daniel leva les yeux, des mots de sympathie étaient au bord de ses lèvres, mais Jack l'arrêta d'une main levée. « Ne dites rien », prévint-il. « Il n'y a rien de plus à dire ».

Avec un soupir, Daniel hocha la tête. C'était la voie de Jack, cela avait toujours été – cette putain de voie du guerrier qui avait rendu Sam cinglée.

« N'oubliez pas la bière », lui rappela Jack, se retournant vers la porte avec un sourire pincé. « Je ferai des casse-croûte ».

Daniel rit, partagé entre admiration et pitié. « C'est noté ».

Et après cela Jack fut parti, se glissant hors du bureau et hors du SGC, pour toujours. Daniel soupira, baissa les yeux vers sa traduction poussiéreuse et la poussa de côté. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour le passé, il y avait assez de problèmes dans le présent sans creuser autour pour plus. Ramassant l'enveloppe, il la mit dans sa poche et partit à la recherche de Sam. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour de reprise, et il doutait beaucoup que la lettre de Jack soit joyeuse.

ooo

Elle n'était partie que trois semaines, pourtant son bureau avait un air étrangement alien. Familier, et pourtant nouveau, comme si tout était légèrement différent. Le fond de son mug de café sur son bureau était sec, ses papiers empilés où elle les avait laissés avant de rentrer chez elle en ce soir fatidique. C'était comme si son bureau existait encore dans son ancienne vie, la vie quand Jack avait été une lumière sur l'horizon et son monde était rempli d'espoirs impossibles. Mais maintenant, tout était sombre, recouvert d'ombres, par le choix qu'elle avait fait et la douleur qu'elle avait infligée à lui et à elle-même. Elle se demanda si elle aurait à vivre le reste de sa vie dans cette lumière grisâtre de douleur. Elle se demanda si elle se sentirait à nouveau elle-même, sourirait ou rirait à nouveau. Elle se demanda si elle s'en soucierait assez pour essayer.

Elle soupira lourdement, lâchant son sac sur le bureau et secouant la tête pour essayer d'éclaircir ses sombres idées. Se concentrer. Elle devait se concentrer sur le travail. Ca l'avait aidée d'innombrables fois auparavant, et elle comptait qu'il le ferait encore. Le travail, son travail – c'était la seule constante dans sa vie, la seule chose qu'elle ne bousillait pas régulièrement. Le travail, comme la montagne elle-même, enterrerait son chagrin jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse affronter le monde sans larmes.

Elle s'assit et se tourna vers son PC, feuilletant les courriers dans sa boîte d'entrée. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent – visiblement quelqu'un s'était occupé des choses importantes pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Taylor, supposa-t-elle. Son estomac gronda et elle se rappela la prière de Matt pour qu'elle mange. Il avait raison, elle ne serait jamais concentrée si elle ne mangeait pas. Mais son appétit avait été médiocre depuis que _cela _était arrivé… Pas depuis son enlèvement, comme Matt pensait, mais depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Jack. Son estomac était attaché par un nœud qui refusait de s'atténuer et il n'y avait aucune place pour la nourriture. Néanmoins, elle essayerait. Une chose que ses huit années sur le terrain lui avaient appris était de manger quand on pouvait, pas nécessairement quand on avait faim.

Laissant son PC se relancer, elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le mess. Elle rencontra de nombreux visages familiers et fit un signe de tête pour remercier leurs saluts, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres semblait forcé et chaque couloir du SGC semblait lui apporter des souvenirs de lui. De Jack.

C'était ridicule. Il ne travaillait plus ici depuis quatre ans, mais c'était comme si ces années avaient été effacées et tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler était comment cela était d'être avec SG-1 – les plaisanteries, les rires, la loyauté. En ce temps-là, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela finirait ainsi, jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle et Jack seraient des étrangers. Ces jours dorés avaient semblé immortels. Mais maintenant ils étaient partis depuis longtemps et Jack aussi. Parti pour toujours, aussi définitif que la mort. Pire que la mort, parce qu'elle l'avait chassé avec de la colère dans son cœur.

Elle sentit la masse familière de larmes dans sa gorge et déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pleurerait pas, en quelque circonstance que ce soit, au travail. Pas à propos de ceci. En colère contre elle-même, elle poussa la porte de la cafétéria et se força à choisir un petit déjeuner. Elle _mangerait_, elle _travaillerait_, et elle _ne_ succomberait _pas_ à la douleur incapacitante.

Délibérément, elle ne regarda pas la table habituelle de Jack dans le coin de la pièce, délibérément, elle passa à côté des Jello-O et des gâteaux. Délibérément, elle empila un Danish et un jus d'orange sur son plateau et les paya sans commentaire. Délibérément, elle emporta la nourriture à son labo, passant devant l'ancien bureau de Jack sans regarder la porte, et délibérément elle entra et--

Vit Daniel.

« Salut », dit-il, se levant de la chaise où il attendait. « C'est bon de vous voir de retour ».

Elle força un sourire. « Daniel ? Comment allez-vous ? »

« Moi ? Je vais bien », dit-il, la regardant avec une intensité troublante. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien », mentit-elle, ne le regardant pas alors qu'elle contourna son bureau et s'assit.

Daniel s'assit aussi. « Comment vont vos pieds ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur, mais son examen minutieux ne diminua pas et elle eut l'impression qu'il inspectait à l'intérieur d'elle de son regard bleu, aiguisé.

« Bien », dit-elle, se concentrant sur son petit déjeuner.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais elle pouvait sentir ses yeux la décortiquer comme elle prenait une bouchée de pâtisserie et l'avalait avec une gorgée de jus de fruit. Elle n'avait pas faim et la nourriture pesait lourdement, la rendant mal à l'aise et irritable. « Vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

Ses sourcils se levèrent à son ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Ah, non, pas vraiment ».

Elle regarda furieusement le Danish, plus en colère contre elle-même et son humeur noire que contre lui. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire d'autre, combat timide d'une excuse pour son humeur, quand il parla à nouveau. « J'ai vu Jack ce matin ».

Le monde se cristallisa en des lignes vives et abstraites de décharges électriques, et un froid courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tendant sa peau sur son cuir chevelu. Jack. Il avait vu Jack ? Il était ici à la base ? Le sang afflua à son visage et elle dut avaler la salive dans sa bouche avant de pouvoir demander, « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il semblait… il semblait malheureux », répondit Daniel honnêtement, et ses mots serrèrent le nœud dans sa gorge. Elle ne sut quoi dire. Que savait Daniel à propos de ce qui s'était et ne s'était pas passé ? « Il m'a parlé », dit Daniel en réponse à sa question inexprimée. « À propos de vous et lui. Je suis désolé ».

La rougeur de Sam s'approfondit de honte mais elle se força à lever ses yeux sur les siens. « Que devez-vous penser de moi ? »

Son sourire était doux, sinon triste. « Je pense que vous êtes probablement malheureuse aussi ».

« Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu tellement merdé », dit-elle avec un soupir. « J'ai toujours essayé de faire les choses comme elles devaient l'être ».

« Peut-être que c'est ça le problème ? »

Sam le fixa du regard. « Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Rien », répondit-il, secouant la tête et renonçant à poursuivre. « Hum, Jack m'a demandé de vous donner quelque chose », dit-il et porta la main à sa poche. « Tenez ».

Il tendit une enveloppe vers elle, et elle la prit avec ses doigts gelés. Une lettre ? Il lui avait écrit une lettre ? « Merci », dit-elle doucement, souhaitant qu'elle ne puisse pas le _ressentir_ si intensément, simplement à la vue de son nom écrit de son écriture familière. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre ? Pourquoi ? Que pouvait-il avoir à lui dire maintenant ? Elle était impatiente de la lire, mais terrifiée à la pensée de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Peut-être la colère qu'elle avait vue flamboyer dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était sorti comme une tempête de sa vie ? Elle fixa jusqu'à ce que l'encre noire semblât courir devant ses yeux et au loin elle entendit Daniel s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je vous mettrai au courant des choses plus tard ».

Elle leva les yeux, surprise de le voir déjà debout près de la porte. « Merci ».

« Si vous voulez parler… ? » grimaça-t-il gêné et remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez. « Eh bien, vous savez où je suis ».

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient retournés sur le papier épais de l'enveloppe et la courbure assurée de son nom. Jack écrivait comme il parlait, brutal et droit au but. Quoi que contînt la lettre, elle n'avait pas de doute qu'elle lui transpercerait le cœur. Et alors elle sut avec certitude qu'elle ne pourrait pas la lire au SGC.

Avec un rigide self-control, elle ouvrit le tiroir du haut de son bureau et glissa la lettre à l'intérieur. Plus tard. Elle la lirait plus tard, à la maison, où elle pourrait donner libre cours aux émotions qu'elle provoquerait loin des yeux inquisiteurs.

Le reste de la journée passa en une agonie d'attente alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient avec une lenteur exaspérante autour du cadran. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était sa lettre et ce qu'elle disait peut-être et si elle broierait ce qui restait de son cœur. De temps en temps elle la sortait, palpant le lourd papier et dévorant la vue de son nom écrit de son écriture. Pathétique. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher – la lettre représentait son dernier contact avec lui, et rien que pour cela elle était précieuse.

Enfin il fut quatre heures trente et elle se dit qu'elle pouvait partir sans susciter de commentaires. C'était son premier jour de reprise, après tout, alors elle pouvait prendre un peu de liberté. Le cœur battant, elle éteignit son ordinateur et rangea ses papiers derrière son bac d'entrée. Elle ajouta deux choses sur sa liste 'A faire' pour le matin et puis se rassit et fixa son bureau vide. C'était l'heure à présent, et elle découvrit qu'en se rapprochant de l'échéance, son anticipation se transformait lentement en peur. Que dirait la lettre ? Il devait la haïr pour ce qu'elle avez fait au moins autant qu'elle se haïssait – voulait-elle vraiment la lire ? Mais, en tout honneur, pouvait-elle l'éviter ? Quoi qu'il eût à lui dire, elle était liée par l'honneur de la lire. Et alors, l'estomac liquéfié, elle retira la lettre de son bureau et la glissa dans sa poche. Juste une demi-heure de conduite jusqu'à la maison et tout serait révélé. Pour le meilleur et le pire.

Mais la demi-heure se transforma inexorablement en une heure, et plus encore, car le trafic fut bloqué sur l'autoroute. Sam maudit doucement le trafic rampant, entraînée à une halte par des curieux morbides zieutant un accident impliquant trois voitures sur l'autre côté de la route. Et tout ce temps-là la lettre l'appelait et son estomac bouillonnait autour du Danish qui avait pesé comme du plomb dans son estomac toute la journée. Elle fut à moitié tentée d'ouvrir l'enveloppe dans la voiture, mais fut effrayée de se retrouver peut-être à devoir conduire à travers plus de larmes. Et donc, elle attendit. Et attendit. Et enfin elle fut hors de la voie rapide et fonçait à travers les rues vides vers chez elle.

Mais il était presque six heures avant qu'elle ne se gare dans l'allée et elle savait que Matt serait de retour dans une heure. Incapable d'attendre un instant de plus, elle bondit de sa voiture et s'engouffra dans la maison, abandonnant son sac et son manteau sur la chaise à côté alors qu'elle tirait la lettre de sa poche et marchait vers la chambre.

S'asseyant sur le lit, elle la fixa à nouveau, tournant l'enveloppe et la levant à son nez comme si elle pouvait détecter son odeur sur le papier. Sa bouche était sèche et ses mains étaient froides lorsqu'elle glissa lentement son doigt sous la fermeture et ouvrit la lettre. C'était une simple petite feuille de papier, aussi crème que l'enveloppe et étroitement écrite de son écriture vigoureuse, ferme. Ses yeux balayèrent la lettre, relevant des mots – 'ma faute', 'idiot', 'je vous aimais' – essayant de lire tout immédiatement et ne comprenant rien. Ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration était courte et sifflante alors qu'elle fixait l'écriture fluide, voulant calmer ses mains pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui était sur la feuille. « Pour l'amour de Dieu », siffla-t-elle à haute voix, fermant les yeux et aspirant une profonde respiration. « Ressaisis-toi ».

Soufflant un soupir, elle s'obligea à lire lentement et attentivement depuis le début.

_Chère Sam_

_Je sais que vous avez dit que nous ne devions pas garder de contact – et vous avez raison - mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses comme nous les avons laissées dans le parc l'autre jour._

_J'ai été un pauvre type d'être parti comme cela, et je vous demande pardon. Vous aviez besoin que je comprenne et je vous ai tourné le dos. Je ne gère pas bien ce genre de situation – je crois que vous savez cela. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je comprends, et que je pense que vous avez fait le bon choix. Matt est un homme bien et peut vous offrir plus que je ne le puis. Et peut-être un jour serai-je assez grand pour être heureux pour vous. Mais pas aujourd'hui – désolé._

_Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Springs et je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les choses aller si loin cet après-midi-là chez moi. J'ai été un idiot. J'ai été un idiot de vous dire que je vous aimais, j'ai été un idiot de vous embrasser et j'ai été même un plus grand idiot de penser que cela changerait quelque chose. Mais je l'ai fait. J'ai cru que cela avait tout changé. Que puis-je dire ? Vous avez toujours été plus intelligente que moi._

_Je serai hors de Springs très bientôt, mais avant de partir, j'avais besoin que vous sachiez que je ne vous blâme pas de la façon dont les choses se sont terminées entre nous. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre quelque chose de différent du 'Major Samantha Carter' – vous avez toujours mis l'honneur et le devoir en premiers. C'est qui vous êtes._

_Et vous aurez toujours mon respect pour cela, si rien de plus._

_Fidèlement vôtre, _

_Jack._

Sam dut déglutir difficilement après avoir fini de lire. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Il y avait là de la colère, certainement, à peine cachée sous la surface. Mais il y avait plus d'auto récrimination qu'elle ne s'attendait. Il se blâmait lui-même ? Elle était celle qui l'avait entraîné à venir à Springs, elle était celle qui l'avait finalement embrassé ! Elle était celle qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et puis le jour d'après elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus le revoir. Elle était celle qui avait épousé un homme pour qui elle avait une affection profonde tandis qu'elle frémissait d'une passion irrésolue pour un autre. Elle était celle qui avait tout foutu en l'air.

Elle relut ses mots, la colère contenue et la douleur griffant son cœur comme des ongles sur un tableau noir. 'Vous aurez toujours mon respect, si rien de plus'. Rien de plus. Elle ne voulait pas le maudire à une éternité d'amour non partagé, mais la pensée qu'il puisse ne rien ressentir pour elle sinon le respect la rendit malade. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Toujours.

Rien que d'y penser sa poitrine se serra douloureusement. Elle l'aimait et elle l'avait blessé et il lui manquait. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se releva et traversa la pièce vers la commode où elle gardait ses mémentos secrets. Elle retira les photos et son pull – celui qu'elle avait emprunté et ne rendrait jamais. Pressant ses joues contre le doux tissu elle ferma ses yeux et laissa ses larmes venir. Encore. Combien de temps cela continuerait-il ? Combien de temps planerait-elle sur le bord de ce fossé affectif ? Retombant en arrière sur le lit, son pull sur les genoux, elle parcourut les photos et s'y absorba, savourant les souvenirs qu'elles éveillaient comme une femme affamée se rappelant un festin. Ce jour doré sur la plage était là où tout cela avait commencé – où les braises de leur relation s'étaient enflammées à nouveau et où elle avait commencé à réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son cœur. Cela ressemblait à une époque, un moment fragile où le monde avait été plein de possibilités. Mais maintenant ils étaient tous jetés violemment contre la réalité et contre sa résolution de faire son devoir. Il avait raison sur elle – elle avait toujours mis le devoir et l'honneur en premier. Qu'elle aime ou pas, c'était ce qu'elle était.

Mais assise là, il lui manquait tellement que ses poumons brûlaient, elle se demanda quelle sorte de personne l'avait rendue ainsi. Avait-elle été si attentive à mettre le devoir et l'honneur avant toute chose qu'elle avait perdu de vue ce qui était important ? Si elle avait plié le règlement il y a de cela toutes ces années, serait-elle assise ici maintenant aussi malheureuse que coupable ? Aurait-elle brisé le cœur de Jack ? Son propre cœur aurait-il trahi l'amour de son mari à chaque battement douloureux ?

Matt payait-il le prix de son adhésion rigide au devoir ? Oui elle l'aimait, mais pas avec la passion qu'elle ressentait pour Jack. Jamais. Matt avait été un refuge à ses sentiments sauvages pour le colonel, elle s'était bernée elle-même en pensant que la sécurité était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais ça n'avait jamais été cela, et bien que toute chance d'une vie avec Jack soit terminée, elle savait que Matt ne pourrait jamais remplir le vide qu'il avait laissé dans son cœur. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer à présent était que ses regrets ne se transforment pas en ressentiment. Parce que Matt, de tous, ne méritait pas la douleur qu'elle avait attirée sur elle-même et les hommes qui l'aimaient.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle assise là, fixant les photos et la lettre, elle ne le sut pas vraiment. Mais finalement, elle fut surprise dans ses pensées par le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure, rapidement suivi par le « Coucou ! » joyeux de Matt.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle saisit lettre, photos et pull et les poussa au fond du tiroir. Elle essuya son visage avec ses mains, espérant que ses yeux n'étaient pas trop bouffis de larmes, et fut sur le point de répondre quand elle vit qu'une des photos – sa préférée, celle où ils se fixaient dans les yeux et où elle tenait ses lunettes de soleil – s'était échappée dans sa panique. La saisissant, elle la glissa rapidement dans sa table de chevet alors que les pas lourds de Matt se firent entendre dans le couloir.

« Ici », dit-elle, passant des mains nerveuses à travers ses cheveux. « Je suis en train de me changer ».

Matt ouvrit la porte. « Coucou », dit-il, lui souriant alors qu'il entrait. « Comment s'est passé ce premier jour de travail ? »

« Oh, tu sais », mentit-elle, « bien. Ennuyeux ».

Il lui tendit ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué. Viens ici ».

Et ainsi elle fit, le tenant et essayant de calmer son cœur confus, douloureux et battant à tout rompre. Tout était faux. Tout était à l'envers.

Le monde était sens dessus dessous.

ooo


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Enfin, les choses s'arrangeaient, pensa Matt, en regardant Sam reculer sa Volvo dans l'allée et se diriger vers la base. Elle avait repris le travail depuis un mois maintenant, et bien qu'elle fût encore calme et renfermée, au moins un peu de sa vivacité habituelle perçait à nouveau sous la surface. Et la nuit dernière, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois depuis… eh bien, longtemps. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tourné une page, et que s'il s'accrochait juste là la Sam qu'il avait épousée percerait le voile qui l'avait enveloppée depuis son enlèvement.

Il sourit, versa les restes de son café dans l'évier, et se dirigea dans son bureau pour commencer à travailler. C'était un des avantages de ce travail, quand l'envie le prenait, il pouvait décider de travailler chez lui. Et aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. Il avait deux propositions à lire avec attention, quelques chiffres de ventes à classer et--

*Bleep. Bleep-bleep. Bleep-bleep-bleep.*

Son téléphone portable commença à sonner pile huit heures et il jura à voix basse. Les technologies de communication, pensait-il parfois, étaient la malédiction du monde moderne. Vous pouviez passer toute la journée en communication et ne jamais terminer un fichu truc ! Il répondit à l'appel à contrecœur, ouvrant sa serviette au même moment et retirant la pile de propositions qu'il avait apportées à la maison la veille. « Matt Hutchinson », répondit-il sèchement.

Il y eut une pause avant qu'une voix de femme ne dise, « Matt ? Salut. C'est Laura Hartstone ».

« Laura », sourit-il, « ravi de vous entendre ! Comment vont les recherches ? »

« Bien. Merci, ça se passe bien ». Mais elle semblait très tendue pour un auteur dont le projet se portait bien et son soupçon fut instantanément soulevé.

« Que se passe-t-il Laura ? Quelque chose que je devrais savoir concernant le projet ? »

Il y eut une autre longue pause avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau. Et quand elle le fit, sa voix trembla légèrement. « En vérité il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire », dit-elle. Matt grimaça et essaya de ne pas imaginer que son avance de 30.000$ avait disparu dans les toilettes. « Mais ce n'est pas à propos du livre ».

Il fronça les sourcils, poussant sur le côté la pile de papiers et s'adossant sur son fauteuil inclinable. « Quoi alors ? »

« C'est… Je suis désolée, mais c'est à propos de votre femme. Samantha ».

Son cœur balbutia de confusion alors qu'une centaine d'images incongrues s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit – Sam avait eu un accident, avait été prise de malaise, avait été enlevée à nouveau ! Mais pourquoi était-ce Laura Hartstone qui l'appelait pour cela ? Elle ne connaissait même pas Sam. Il secoua sa tête de perplexité, « Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que vous-- »

« Elle a une liaison ».

Les mots le frappèrent, et comme un bon crochet gauche, il ne les vit pas venir. « Quoi ? »

« Elle a une liaison, avec… avec mon ex-petit ami. Avec Jack O'Neill. Je suis désolée, j'ai pensé que vous devriez le savoir ».

Matt était en chute libre et son seul parachute était la dénégation. « C'est des conneries. Qui diable croyez-vous être, à faire ce genre d'accusations ? Vous ne connaissez même pas Sam et-- »

« C'est vrai », vint la voix à peine audible au bout du fil. « Demandez-lui vous-même. Cela a commencé en Floride – ce jour qu'ils ont passé ensemble sur la plage. C'est pourquoi Jack est venu à Colorado Springs, pour être avec elle. Mais je pense qu'ils étaient ensemble avant, quand ils travaillaient ensemble ».

Matt secouait sa tête, refusant d'accepter les mots empoisonnés. « Vous vous trompez. Il était son supérieur, c'est tout. Et… et Samantha ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne le ferait simplement pas ».

« Ecoutez », dit Laura, son ton se faisant plus tranchant, « vous ne me croyez pas, très bien. Mais je jure que c'est la vérité. Demandez-lui vous-même. Demandez-lui de vous montrer les photos qu'ils ont prises sur la plage. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Quelles photos ? »

« Demandez simplement ». Elle resta silencieuse à nouveau, et puis, « Ecoutez, si c'était moi je voudrais savoir. Mais si j'ai tout faux, alors je vous demande pardon. Mais je jure que c'est la vérité ».

Cela ne pouvait être la vérité. C'était impossible ! Il raccrocha et regarda à travers la fenêtre le ciel lumineux d'hiver. Sam avoir une liaison ? En aucune manière. En aucune _'manière'_ ! O'Neill n'avait même pas été en ville jusqu'à son enlèvement… Bien que, en y pensant, il était arrivé fichtrement vite. Et n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose à propos d'être déjà là ? Non pas que le fait qu'il soit en ville veuille dire quelque chose. C'était un peu étrange que Sam ne l'ait pas mentionné, mais peut-être ne savait-elle pas ?

Et quand était-elle censée avoir cette liaison ? Elle était au travail toute la journée et n'était pas sortie un seul soir depuis des semaines. Il y avait le problème de son inhabituelle émotivité, mais c'était facilement explicable par le traumatisme de son enlèvement. Non, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Sam ait une liaison. Il saurait, elle ne pouvait lui cacher quelque chose comme cela. En aucune manière. Absolument en aucune manière.

Déterminé à ignorer l'idée même, il ramena la pile de papiers vers lui et commença à lire le début. Mais après seulement quelques instants son estomac nerveux le déconcentra. Que diable pouvait espérer obtenir Laura Hartstone en faisant une telle allégation infondée ? Pourquoi risquerait-elle de se fâcher avec son éditeur ? Cela n'avait pas de sens non plus.

Mais une liaison… ? Il ne pouvait le croire. Mais alors, il se la rappela pleurant sur leurs photos de mariage cette nuit-là, peu après qu'elle lui soit retournée. Lui avait été retourné par Jack O'Neill qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, avait agi assez étrangement quand il l'avait emmené la voir dans l'infirmerie de la montagne. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, de ce qu'il s'était passé ou pourquoi elle était restée assise éveillée toute la nuit à regarder l'histoire photographique de leur relation. Mais il se souvint avoir pensé à ce moment-là que c'était étrange – qu'est-ce que leur mariage avait à faire avec des problèmes psychologiques liés à son enlèvement ?

Soudain nerveux, il se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans la petite pièce. Se pouvait-il que cela soit vrai ? Pouvait-elle avoir songé à le quitter ? Pouvait-elle encore y songer ? Peut-être devrait-il simplement lui demander, comme Laura avait suggéré. Peut-être devrait-il l'appeler maintenant… Mais il se rappela alors son état fragile et sut que l'appeler de manière totalement inattendue et l'accuser d'avoir une liaison n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Même dans les meilleures périodes elle arracherait la tête, alors pour une telle accusation.

Peut-être qu'il devrait jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans ses affaires ? Voir s'il pouvait trouver les photos que Laura avait mentionnées. Voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui lui ferait prendre au sérieux les accusations. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait, mais s'il regardait alors son esprit serait apaisé et il n'aurait pas à ennuyer Sam avec cela.

Et il laisserait tomber Laura Hartstone de ses pensées plus vite qu'il ne pourrait frapper la touche de rappel.

ooo

Assis, Numéro 5 regardait la porte de la petite cellule dans laquelle il avait été emprisonné depuis sa reddition six semaines plus tôt. Il pouvait entendre les pas à l'extérieur et se prépara, se levant lentement sur ses pieds lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Le visage qui regarda à l'intérieur, avant d'entrer complètement dans la pièce était familier, pourtant subtilement différent de celui dont il se rappelait. « Bonjour Samantha », dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sur le soldat lourdement armé qui la suivit.

Elle sourit. « Bonjour Numéro 5. Prêt à partir ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Les Asgard ont été généreux. Ils m'ont pardonné ».

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle. « Ils vous ont pardonné ».

« Et vous, Samantha ? M'avez-vous pardonné ? »

Un éclair de douleur traversa ses traits, et il réalisa que c'était la douleur qui avait marqué son visage depuis leur dernière rencontre. « Oui », dit-elle, mais il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix.

Il la regarda plus attentivement, son esprit cherchant dans les souvenirs de ses secrets cachés et essaya de les superposer à l'obscurité qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. « Vous êtes malheureuse », dit-il tout haut. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle remua et jeta un coup d'œil gêné sur l'homme debout derrière elle. « Vous pouvez attendre dehors », dit-elle.

« Colonel, je-- »

« C'est un ordre, Major ».

Avec une répugnance visible, l'homme se retira et Samantha ferma la porte de la cellule, se retournant pour regarder Numéro 5. « Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu », admit-elle calmement. « Je n'ai pas aimé la femme que vous m'avez montré ».

Il fut surpris par sa franchise. « Et cela vous rend malheureuse ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « J'essaye d'être une meilleure personne. Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier ».

« Je vous ai seulement montré ce que vous saviez déjà », lui dit-il, avançant d'un pas et fouillant dans ses yeux à la poursuite d'une vérité qu'il sentait cachée. « Dites-moi, Samantha, comment essayez-vous d'être une meilleure personne ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et rougit. « Je… je ne trahis plus mon mari».

Curieux, il fit un autre pas et elle recula un peu, mal à l'aise. « Ne soyez pas effrayée », l'assura-il. « Je ne souhaite pas entrer dans votre esprit. Je veux juste… » Il leva sa main et toucha délicatement le côté de son visage, ressentant un miroitement d'émotions coulant à flots vers lui. Il ressentit sa tristesse, une intense et profonde perte, et cela plongeait profondément à travers son esprit faible, humain. « Comment pouvez-vous vivre comme cela ? »

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et déterminés. « Je n'ai pas le choix ».

Mais il secoua la tête. « Non. Il y a toujours un choix, n'est-ce pas Samantha ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous m'avez enseigné ? Il y a toujours un choix, si vous acceptez de payer le prix ».

« Colonel Carter ? »

La voix, bourrue et lourde, vint de l'extérieur de la cellule et Samantha sursauta et s'éloigna de son contact. « Major ? »

« Les Asgard nous attendent dans la salle d'embarquement, madame ».

Avec un brusque hochement de tête elle se retourna vers Numéro 5. « C'est l'heure ».

Il la suivit silencieusement hors de la pièce, son esprit encore plein de sa tristesse. Il se demanda s'il lui avait fait cela. L'avait-il forcée à prendre le mauvais chemin en réaction de colère à sa trahison ? Lui avait-il montré une image déformée de son passé ? Il ressentit les graines de la culpabilité germer alors qu'il passait les innombrables portes grises du complexe humain de la Porte des étoiles, chacune marquant le passage du peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec elle.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent, Samantha passa une carte blanche à travers l'appareil sur le mur et une grande porte s'ouvrit sur une vaste pièce. Il la suivit à l'intérieur et ses yeux vinrent se poser non sur l'énorme Porte des étoiles se dessinant au-dessus d'eux, mais sur le petit et fragile Asgard se tenant devant elle. « Bienvenue, Numéro 5 », dit l'Asgard dans sa voix chantante.

Numéro 5 courba sa tête légèrement. « Merci, Thor, pour votre patience ».

« Vous êtes très jeune », rappela Thor avec une fermeté paternelle. « Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre ».

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Samantha. « J'ai beaucoup appris. »

Elle lui sourit, un sourire encourageant en dépit des nuages qui flottaient dans ses yeux. « Nous nous reverrons », promit-elle.

« Je l'espère, Samantha. Et merci ». Elle lui fit simplement un petit hochement de tête tendu alors que la petite main de Thor touchait son bras.

« Venez », dit l'Asgard. « Les autres attendent ».

Avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un de si petit, il conduisit Numéro 5 vers la rampe de la Porte des étoiles et le miroitement à l'intérieur du vortex. Mais Numéro 5 marchait d'un pas réticent, luttant encore, réfléchissant pour dire quelque chose d'autre à Samantha, quelque chose qui la mettrait peut-être sur le chemin d'un futur plus heureux. Il ralentit, se retournant pour la regarder une dernière fois. « Samantha ? », dit-il. « Faites attention à ne pas vous trahir vous-même. Votre bonheur est aussi important que le leur ».

Et avec le regard surpris de Samantha frais dans son esprit, il sentit la traction froide du vortex et sut qu'un nouveau chapitre de sa vie avait commencé.

ooo

Les mots d'adieu de Numéro 5 flottèrent dans l'esprit de Sam pendant le reste de la journée. D'une étrange manière, il connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants de sa vie compliquée mieux que personne, et pendant leur dernier et bref contact, elle avait ressenti une connexion précise. C'était comme s'il pouvait voir dans son cœur plus clairement qu'elle ne le pouvait elle-même, ce qui – soyons honnêtes - n'était pas difficile.

_// Faites attention à ne pas vous trahir vous-même.//_

Les mots couraient à travers son esprit alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur dans l'air froid du parking. L'hiver était survenu avec détermination et les infos du matin avaient prévu de la neige pour ce soir. Elle était contente d'avoir mis ses pneus neige il y a une semaine. Elle courut à travers l'air glacial et se glissa dans sa voiture, démarrant le moteur et attendant que la chaleur arrive avant de partir.

_// Faites attention à ne pas vous trahir vous-même. Votre bonheur est aussi important que le leur.//_

Mais était-ce aussi facile ? Pouvait-elle être fidèle à elle-même et aux hommes qu'elle aimait ? N'était-ce pas plus important de rester fidèle à sa _'parole'_ ? Cela au moins était objectif, même si cela signifiait que son propre bonheur était sacrifié à court terme. Mais la 'chose honorable' n'aurait-elle pas sa propre récompense en fin de compte ?

Elle secoua sa tête à ces questions impondérables et mit la voiture en marche arrière. Le fait était qu'elle avait fait son choix et faisait de son mieux pour vivre avec cela aussi bien qu'elle pouvait. Matt, au moins, semblait heureux et elle avait fait vœu d'être heureuse aussi. Elle _'serait'_ heureuse. Ils avaient même parlé, encore, de fonder une famille. Peut-être cette année. Cela devait être bientôt, elle savait, parce qu'autrement cela serait trop tard. Ses enfants seraient son bonheur, la famille qu'elle avait longtemps reportée remplirait sa vie.

Les rues étaient sombres alors qu'elle fonçait à travers le petit trafic du soir, mais il n'y eut pas de délai et elle fut chez elle en moins d'une demi-heure. Toujours un bon début pour la soirée. La voiture de Matt était dans l'allée lorsqu'elle se gara, mais elle fut surprise de voir la maison dans l'obscurité.

Son instinct naturel se méfiant de l'inhabituel envoya une décharge coutumière d'adrénaline qui se déversa en elle alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. C'était fermé et rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé alors qu'elle tournait la clé et allumait la lumière. « Coucou ? » appela-t-elle dans la maison silencieuse. « Matt ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Avec un malaise grandissant, elle ferma la porte et se rendit dans le salon. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la faible lumière du hall, aussi elle alluma une lampe posée sur une des tables à côté.

« Matt ! » Elle sursauta de surprise de le voir assis là dans l'obscurité, ses yeux bleus brillants et son visage hagard. Elle était tellement inquiète par son apparence qu'elle ne remarqua pas ce qui était éparpillé sur la table basse devant lui. « Matt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Mon Dieu, qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Il la regarda, avec des yeux charriant de la glace. « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, toute troublée. « Faire quoi ? »

« Je ne peux même pas te regarder », s'étrangla-t-il, se détournant d'elle, mais ne bougeant pas du canapé.

Et quelque part au fond de son esprit Sam entendit la sonnette d'alarme résonner son cœur accéléra et elle se figea. « Je ne sais pas de quoi-- » Et alors elle les vit, étalés sur la table comme le sang sur le lieu du crime. Les photos, le pull de Jack. Sa lettre.

« Tu devais penser que j'étais tellement stupide », grinça Matt, et elle fut mortifiée de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. « Je veux dire… de garder ces… ces _'choses'_ ici ? Dans notre chambre ! Dans _'notre'_ putain de chambre ! » Il donna un coup de pied de colère contre la table, dispersant les photos, quelques-unes tombant sur le sol.

Sam sentit le sang quitter ses joues. « Matt… Oh Mon Dieu, je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu-- »

« La ferme ! » hurla-t-il, se mettant sur ses pieds et s'éloignant d'un pas raide à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses épaules tremblaient et quand il pivota vers elle son visage était mouillé de larmes. « Combien de temps ? » siffla-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. « Combien de temps avez-vous… fait cela ? »

Elle secoua sa tête en répondant, « Non. Tu te trompes. Nous ne sommes-- Il ne s'est rien passé, Matt. Je le jure, il ne s'est rien passé ».

« Foutaises ! » cria-t-il, se tournant brusquement vers la table et saisissant la lettre de Jack. « J'ai lu cette … lettre, Sam. Je _'peux'_ foutrement lire ! »

Sa tête était dans un tourbillon, les mots de la lettre tournoyant en elle. Qu'avait-il écrit ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. « Je-- Nous n'avons jamais-- »

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais baisé ? » lança Matt d'un ton hargneux. « C'est censé me faire me sentir mieux ? »

« Non, je-- »

« Vous aviez une liaison ! »

L'accusation resta en suspens dans l'air calme comme le glas. Il s'attendait – espérait –qu'elle nie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Dans son cœur, elle savait qu'il avait raison. De toutes les manières sauf physiquement elle l'avait trahi.

Son visage coléreux devint aussi gris que la cendre. « Combien de temps ? »

Elle ne sut comment répondre. Combien de temps avait-elle aimé Jack ? Elle ne pouvait lui dire cela. « Je… je ne sais pas ».

Il écrasa la lettre dans sa main et la jeta sur la table. « Conneries ».

« Matt… Ecoute, écoute-moi, veux-tu ? » Il oscillait légèrement où il se tenait, très pâle, respirant rapidement et irrégulièrement. Il l'effrayait. « Viens », dit-elle calmement, se dirigeant vers un fauteuil, « assis-toi. Laisse-moi… laisse-moi essayer d'expliquer ».

Des étincelles volaient de ses yeux comme de l'acier en fusion. « Tu n'as aucun droit de ne serait-ce que me demander de-- »

« Non », acquiesça-t-elle, gardant son ton aussi doux qu'elle pouvait. « Je n'ai pas le droit. Je n'ai aucun droit, Matt. Mais je veux que tu comprennes ce qu'il s'est passé – et pourquoi je suis ici maintenant. Avec toi ».

Il la fixa pendant un moment essoufflé, mais elle pouvait voir sa colère s'effilocher sur les bords lorsqu'il se déplaça sur des jambes raides vers le fauteuil le plus éloigné du sien et s'assit lentement. Mais pas un seul muscle ne se relâcha. Il ne dit rien, il la fixa simplement jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à parler.

« Jack et moi avons toujours été proches », dit-elle, ne voulant pas que sa voix révèle plus de sentiments qu'elle ne devrait. « Mais nous n'avons jamais eu une quelconque… liaison romantique et-- »

« Il t'a embrassée », jura-t-il. « Il t'aime ».

Sam sentit une rougeur enflammer ses joues alors qu'elle hochait la tête, baissant les yeux sur la lettre froissée et se rappelant ses mots. « Oui », admit-elle. « Il m'a embra-- Nous nous sommes embrassés, une fois. Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ».

Les yeux bleus de Matt étaient fermes sur elle, inondés de douleur et de soupçon. « Que lui as-tu dit ? »

Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge à cette question brutale, pertinente. « Je… » Oh merde. « Je… je-- »

« L'aimes-tu ? » Il proféra les mots d'un ton rugueux, cru.

Lentement elle se retrouva à hocher la tête. « Oui », murmura-t-elle, refusant de lui mentir. « Mais je t'aime aussi. Je ne te quitte pas, Matt ».

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que tu es mon mari ».

Il la fixa et puis se détourna, essuyant son visage de ses mains. Se levant il se dirigea vers la cuisine. « C'est ça ? » demanda-t-il après un moment, son dos tourné. « Parce que je suis ton mari ? »

« Oui », répondit-elle, gênée par son ton dédaigneux. « Et parce que je t'aime ».

Il hocha la tête légèrement et passa sa main sur ses yeux à nouveau. Quand il parla, sa voix était plus ferme, mais légèrement tranchante. « Et si je ne l'étais pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Et si je n'étais pas ton mari ? Serais-tu toujours ici ? »

La question l'ébranla – ou plutôt, sa réponse instinctive l'ébranla. // _Non_.// La réponse jaillit de son cœur, candide et pure. // _Non, je ne serais pas ici. Je serais avec Jack._// Son estomac sombra à cet instant d'auto révélation, l'étourdissant de doute. Comment pourrait-elle lui avouer cela ? C'était dément. Se l'avouer à elle-même lui donna envie de vomir. Aussi elle mentit. Quel choix avait-elle ? « Oui, je serais ici ».

Sa tête s'inclina de soulagement, mais il ne se retourna pas encore. A la place il entra dans la cuisine et elle put l'entendre fouiller dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Quand il revint, il tenait un sac-poubelle duquel il fit une boule qu'il lança sur la table basse. Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd au milieu des preuves de sa traîtrise. « Débarrasse-toi de ça », ordonna-t-il.

La demande déchira son cœur impitoyablement. S'en débarrasser ? Se débarrasser des quelques, maigres, souvenirs de Jack ? C'était tout ce qui lui restait de toutes les choses auxquelles elle avait renoncées pour Matt. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement s'en débarrasser. « Matt », protesta-t-elle, « s'il te plait ne demande pas ça. Cela ne signifie rien, c'est seulement-- »

« Si cela ne signifie rien », grinça-t-il, « alors mets-le dans la poubelle ».

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge se serrant d'une panique soudaine. « C'est tout ce que j'ai. S'il te plait, ne me demande pas de m'en débarrasser. Tu as lu la lettre – je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Il me déteste maintenant ! » Elle se baissa et ramassa son pull et une des photos. « C'est tout ce qu'il me reste… »

« Soit ils partent soit c'est moi ».

« Non. Matt, je t'en prie-- »

« Ce sont ses _'affaires'_ ! » hurla Matt, donnant un coup de pied sur la table à côté et faisant vaciller la lampe. Des ombres folles dansèrent dans la pièce, se réverbérant sur son visage furieux. « Pour l'amour de Dieu - comment diable espères-tu que notre mariage survive si tu ne peux même pas te débarrasser de son fichu pull ? »

Ses doigts se nouèrent sur la laine chaude. Il semblait que son souvenir de lui et son cœur se déchiraient. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux Matt avait raison. Elle aurait dû se débarrasser de toutes ces choses il y a de cela des semaines. Les garder avait été stupide. Et cela avait déjà presque détruit leur mariage. Si Matt ne les avait jamais trouvés… Avec des larmes coulant sur son visage, elle ramassa le sac-poubelle et l'ouvrit. S'effondrant intérieurement alors qu'elle bougeait, elle déposa soigneusement le pull de Jack dans le sac, suivi de chacune des photos, et enfin la lettre, froissée par le poing furieux de Matt – la lettre qu'elle avait lue presque toutes les nuits au cours du mois passé, la lettre pleine de colère et de tendresse et d'adieux. Ses yeux étaient si troublés par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer aucun mot chiffonné, mais en laissant tomber la lettre dans le sac elle exhala un dernier adieu déchirant à l'homme qu'elle effaçait de sa vie. 'Je t'aimerai toujours, Jack. Sois heureux'.

« Est-ce tout ? » demanda Matt, arrachant le sac de ses doigts réticents.

« Oui », marmonna-t-elle, essuyant les larmes de ses joues et levant les yeux sur son visage furieux. Elle méritait sa colère, se souvint-elle. Elle l'avait méritée.

Mais ce fut seulement quand il sortit de la maison pour jeter le sac dans la benne à ordure que Sam se rappela la photo qui avait glissé la nuit où elle avait lu la lettre de Jack. La photo d'elle fixant les yeux de Jack. Elle ne l'avait pas vue aller dans le sac-poubelle – elle était en sécurité dans sa table de nuit où elle l'avait cachée. Et bien qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait dû aller la chercher et la jeter avec le reste, le grain de défi entêté dans ses tripes, celui qui lui avait toujours causé des troubles, refusa de la laisser bouger.

Ce n'était qu'une photo. Quel mal pouvait-elle faire ?

ooo


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Le matin se leva, froid, sous des cieux lourds chargés de neige. C'était un jour silencieux et d'impatience contenue, et la fraîcheur au dehors semblait s'infiltrer dans la maison froide de Sam alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux avec un sentiment angoissant d'appréhension. Un autre jour d'excuses après une semaine de silence implacable. Cela faisait dix jours que Matt savait à propos de Jack, mais comme le temps à l'extérieur, l'atmosphère était toujours glacialement oppressante.

Fatiguée du manque de sommeil, Sam roula hors de son lit vide et alla dans la douche. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à Matt non habillée et dans son état vulnérable et donc elle se lava et s'habilla calmement avant d'entrer silencieusement dans la cuisine. Quand elle eut fait le café – crémeux, deux sucres, comme il le préférait – elle entra dans le salon avec une vive inquiétude. Matt était étalé en travers du canapé – il n'avait pas dormi dans leur lit depuis la nuit où cela était arrivé – et elle s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche, posa son café sur la table basse. Il était encore endormi. Contrairement à quelqu'un entraîné au terrain, rien n'aurait pu réveiller Matt. Et Sam prit un moment pour étudier son visage endormi dans la faible lueur du matin.

Elle se détestait de l'avoir blessé, et elle savait qu'elle méritait sa colère. Mais la confrontation de la semaine précédente avait aussi éveillé d'autres sentiments un mépris silencieux de son ignorance – comment pouvait-il _'ne pas'_ avoir suspecté ? – le ressentiment du fait qu'il l'ait forcée à renoncer à ses souvenirs de Jack, et une panique oppressante que sa vie était à tout jamais liée à cet homme.

Maintenant il avait un pouvoir sur elle qu'il n'avait jamais possédé auparavant. Elle était la traîtresse, la femme adultère qui avait été pardonnée à contrecœur. Et il lui ferait payer (pour) son pardon, lui ferait subir sa punition au cours des années à venir. De cela elle en était certaine, et elle n'avait pas le choix sinon de supporter cela, car le crime était sien et ainsi étaient les conséquences. Mais cette pensée était toujours oppressante, et assise dans la pièce déprimante, écoutant ses ronflements légers, le futur se déployait sombrement. C'était la vie qu'elle s'était faite, se rappela-t-elle à elle-même, c'était là où le devoir et l'honneur l'avaient conduite.

Matt s'étira, se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un instant il la regarda comme s'il se demandait où il était, et alors elle vit les souvenirs refaire surface dans ses yeux et son visage s'assombrit. Il se redressa. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Sept heures », dit-elle doucement, poussant le mug vers lui. « J'ai fait du café ».

Il y jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne fit pas de geste pour y toucher. « Je vais au bureau aujourd'hui ».

« Bien ».

Il se leva, inélégant dans son boxer et son t-shirt. « Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai ».

Sam soupira à son ton dédaigneux, mais se rappela que sa colère était justifiée. « Je pensais que nous pourrions sortir », suggéra-t-elle doucement. « Aller dîner ».

Le regard qu'il porta sur elle était sinistre. « Dehors ? »

« Je pensais que ce serait sympa de-- »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu », gronda-t-il, enlevant la couverture du canapé d'un geste vif et se dirigeant vers la chambre. « Ce n'est pas si facile que ça, Sam ».

Elle ne suivit pas, sentant que ce serait maladroit et inadéquat. Elle devina que le dîner était une erreur, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire face à une autre soirée glaciale à fixer les murs. Combien de fois devrait-elle s'excuser ?

Jack n'aurait pas agi ainsi.

Cette pensée jaillit telle quelle dans son esprit, complétée d'une image de lui l'enveloppant dans ses bras indulgents. Elle secoua la tête. _//Jack n'aurait pas agi ainsi ?//_ Après qu'elle ait épousé Matt, il ne lui avait pas parlé pendant quatre ans ! Elle se faisait des illusions tout homme trahi agirait ainsi. Et certains, pires, bien pires que ça.

Elle entendit la douche clapoter, mais ne bougea pas du salon sombre. Les pensées de Jack renforcèrent son sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'était pas un saint et avait suffisamment de défauts, mais elle avait beau essayer elle ne pouvait pas le chasser de son sœur aussi facilement qu'elle avait jeté sa lettre. En son for intérieur, elle pouvait voir son visage, le sourire derrière ses yeux et la chaleur qu'il dissimulait par l'humour et les plaisanteries. Elle ferma les yeux et se voua à lui.

Rien qu'un instant.

ooo

Jack fit surface à contrecœur d'une nuit agitée dans un matin froid et gris. Les rideaux étaient ouverts – il n'avait pas été en état de les fermer la nuit d'avant – et les nuages semblaient furieux, lourds et inquiétants à l'extérieur. Ils reflétaient bien son humeur.

Il se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond, rassemblant la volonté de bouger. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se lève parce que l'agent immobilier venait avec un autre acheteur potentiel ce matin et il devait rendre l'endroit aussi présentable que possible. Il devait absolument vendre : être à Springs était une lente torture qui rongeait sa santé mentale. Savoir qu'elle était là tellement proche, mais intouchable, était un tourment qui ne s'apaiserait jamais. _//Je vous aime…//_ Ses derniers mots le raillaient d'espoirs maudits. Elle l'aimait – elle _'l'aimait'_ - il l'adorait. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Cela n'avait jamais été assez.

Avec un grognement il roula hors de son lit et grimaça aux élancements dans sa tête. S'enivrer jusqu'à l'engourdissement n'avait pas marché non plus, se rappela-t-il amèrement. Rien ne pourrait la faire sortir de son cœur et de son esprit.

Il se doucha, fit le lit, jeta la bouteille de whisky vide, et fit un café pour masquer l'odeur de whisky. Juste comme il prenait sa première gorgée la sonnette de la porte résonna, et il répondit au visage joyeux et jovial de Bella Johnston, son agent immobilier.

« Bonjour Jack », rayonna-t-elle, avec une familiarité qui lui fit grincer des dents. « J'ai un charmant couple pour voir votre maison ce matin – Bill et Martina Bandaras ». Le couple en question souriait aimablement et il tenta de le retourner.

« Entrez », dit-il, d'une voix résolument plus râpeuse que d'ordinaire. Il espérait que la maison ne sentait pas comme un bar.

« Alors, voici l'entrée », annonça Bella. « J'adore tout simplement la façon dont les escaliers nous mènent dans le salon, et attendez de voir la vue de la fenêtre panoramique… » Elle trottait, ses bottes à talons bon marché claquant sur le sol, exhibant les étiquettes qui adhéraient sur leurs semelles à chaque pas. Jack se demanda s'il ne devrait pas engager quelqu'un de plus chic.

Il faisait de son mieux pour rester hors du passage, écoutant le babillage de Bella s'éloigner prônant les vertus de sa maison. Les Bandaras étaient polis, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux de l'endroit. En sortant, Bella s'arrêta pour lui faire un sourire rassurant. « Serez-vous là plus tard, Jack ? J'ai peut-être un autre acheteur qui aimerait visiter cet après-midi. Je prendrai les clés si vous n'êtes pas chez vous ».

« Je serai là », dit-il. Où pourrait-il aller en une journée hivernale froide et grise dans une ville qui le hantait ?

Bella lui lança un sourire ultra blanc. « Bien ! Bonne journée, Jack. Je vous verrai plus tard ». Et puis elle se pencha plus près et murmura, « L'arôme de café est un peu galvaudé au fait. Vous pourriez peut-être essayer de faire du pain pour créer un vrai climat du foyer ».

Faire du pain ? De quoi diable parlait-elle ? « Je ne boulange pas », lui répondit-il, ouvrant la porte et laissant entrer un souffle d'air glacial. « Bonne journée, Bella ».

Son sourire était incertain, mais que cela soit dû à sa réponse sèche ou aux minces volutes de neige dans l'air alors qu'elle sortait à l'extérieur, Jack ne le savait pas. Ou s'en fichait. Mais il commençait à songer à abandonner sa maison aux soins de Bella et de se retirer dans son chalet jusqu'à ce que la vente soit réalisée. Il ne pensait pas que son psychisme martyrisé et meurtri pouvait rester si près, et pourtant si loin de Sam pendant beaucoup plus longtemps sans imploser. Et pourtant, quelque chose le maintenait là, un lien invisible l'ancrait à sa peine.

Peut-être était-ce sa juste punition pour aimer la femme d'un autre homme ?

ooo

La neige tombait lourdement le temps que Matt se gare dans l'allée. Il avait quitté le bureau tôt, ne voulant pas tomber sur l'inévitable bouchon dû à la neige en rentrant chez lui. La dernière chose dont son humeur revêche avait besoin était deux heures à se geler les fesses à regarder des idiots glisser sur la glace comme s'ils n'avaient jamais conduit en hiver auparavant.

Et donc, il atteignit la maison alors que les derniers rayons du jour s'attardaient dans l'après-midi morne, mais son cœur était aussi lourd que les nuages dans le ciel et la maison ne semblait pas accueillante. La voiture de Sam n'était pas là, donc il présuma qu'elle aussi devait être partie au travail. Mais son cœur cognait avec méfiance et il fut au supplice en pensant qu'elle était peut-être avec _'lui'_. Alors qu'il s'immobilisait et coupait le moteur, ses essuie-glaces s'arrêtèrent et la neige commença à atterrir et à fondre sur son pare-brise, bientôt s'accumulant en une fine couche opaque. Il frissonna, mais ne bougea pas, pas motivé de rentrer dans une maison aussi froide que la neige.

Elle aimait un autre homme. Elle avait embrassé un autre homme, se donnant à lui comme une traînée. Et pas simplement à n'importe quel homme, mais Jack O'Neill. Que diable voyait-elle en lui ? Il était vieux et irritable, têtu et ignorant. Il était le genre de militaire fanatique que Sam détestait. Qu'avait-il que Matt n'avait pas ? Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Ce n'était même pas explicable.

Mais il voyait toutes les choses différemment maintenant. La tension de Sam quand ils étaient tombés par hasard sur O'Neill en Floride prenait un sens nouveau et en quelque sorte écœurant – c'était une tension sexuelle qu'il avait ressentie, pas la gêne. Et l'impatience d'O'Neill à aider pour retrouver Sam quand elle avait disparu le rendit nauséeux de rage… Quel fichu idiot il avait dû paraître à O'Neill – le mari stupide et crédule qui envoyait le loup sauver le mouton.

Et sous sa fureur et son humiliation battait une douleur incessante et amère. Il l'aimait, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas assez pour lui rester fidèle, pas assez pour résister aux charmes qu'elle voyait en Jack O'Neill. Il la détestait pour cela, il voulait se déchaîner contre elle et extirper la traîtrise hors d'elle jusqu'à ce que son cœur saigne comme le sien. Et il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise qu'elle s'était trompée, que tout cela était une erreur et qu'elle n'aimait que lui. Et, plus que tout, il voulait la croire.

Avec des doigts gourds, il ouvrit la voiture et sortit dans le vent glacial, secoué violemment par la neige. Une tempête se préparait, il pouvait la sentir dans le vent piquant alors qu'il se dépêchait de monter les marches et d'entrer dans la maison silencieuse. Mais la tempête sembla s'attarder autour de lui, le suivant à l'intérieur avec des vrilles oppressantes.

Lâchant sa serviette négligemment dans l'entrée, il entra sans but dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il n'avait pas faim, c'était juste une habitude, et rien ne le tenta aussi il se débarrassa de son manteau et retourna dans l'entrée pour le suspendre sur la patère. La veste de Sam n'était pas là. Elle devait être au travail. Mais il ne pouvait s'ôter le soupçon qu'elle était quelque part ailleurs et se demanda s'il devrait l'appeler. Il ne savait simplement pas ce qu'il dirait – il apparaîtrait évident qu'il la surveillait et il ne voulait pas paraître désespéré. Aussi, faisant taire ses soupçons, il se dirigea vers la chambre pour enlever son costume.

Typique de Sam, le lit n'était pas fait. C'était comme si toute la discipline militaire avec laquelle elle travaillait disparaissait à la maison et elle se complaisait dans le chaos. Matt jeta les couvertures sur le lit, irrité d'avoir à passer derrière elle. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit il ôta sa cravate, et en s'asseyant, son regard erra à travers la pièce jusqu'à la commode de Sam et le tiroir dans lequel il avait découvert ses mensonges. Le souvenir lui donna la nausée, le choc de la trahison toujours frais dans son esprit. Soupçon et envie se tordirent amèrement dans ses intestins, rendant le monde fragile avec sa colère non résolue. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait lui mentir comme cela, si habilement et sans aucune culpabilité apparente.

_//Mais elle en a terminé,//_ se rappela-t-il. Même la lettre l'avait confirmé. Ne devrait-il pas être soulagé par cela ? Peut-être, mais cela ne l'apaisa pas. Elle _'aimait'_ O'Neill, elle l'avait admis. Elle l'aimait et elle avait gardé des souvenirs de sa liaison, des souvenirs de sa trahison. Si elle avait vraiment eu des remords, n'aurait-elle pas dû s'en débarrasser ? Si cela était vraiment terminé, dans son cœur, aurait-il eu besoin de la forcer à les jeter ?

Il soupira lourdement et s'effondra en arrière sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Et alors il se tortilla, sentant quelque chose d'irrégulier rentrer dans son dos. Il s'assit et enleva les couvertures pour trouver le flacon de crème à main de Sam, garantissant des ongles 50% plus forts, caché dans le lit. Qu'est-ce que cette femme avait donc ? Qu'y avait-il de si difficile à ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet et de mettre ce fichu truc à l'intérieur ?

Avec un grognement irrité, il fit simplement cela, laissant le flacon tomber dans les pièces assorties qu'elle gardait à côté de son lit. Deux livres, un magazine, du vernis à ongles et--

Son cœur se contracta si soudainement qu'il cessa de respirer. Là, au fond, son coin juste visible entre les pages d'un magazine, il y avait le coin brillant d'une photo noir et blanc. Il la regarda fixement, gelé d'effroi, sachant dans son cœur ce que c'était et ce qu'elle signifiait. Tirant sèchement le magazine du tiroir, dispersant le reste du contenu sur le sol, il retira la photo. Cela ressemblait au dernier coup porté à son cœur.

Sam et _'lui'_, assis tellement près qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle le fixait dans ses yeux, ses lunettes de soleil suspendues entre eux deux comme si elle venait juste de les retirer de son visage. Et il y avait un tel air d'anticipation dans son visage, tellement lumineux et attentif, que cela brisa le cœur de Matt. Il pouvait voir là l'amour, se déversant de l'image comme l'eau d'un pichet.

Les doigts engourdis, il laissa tomber la photo sur le lit, la regardant se nicher sordidement dans les draps froissés. Elle avait menti. Encore. Elle avait promis que tout avait été jeté dans la poubelle, mais à la place elle avait dormi avec ceci à côté de son lit. Combien plus y avait-il là, se demanda-t-il ? Quels autres secrets sordides avait-elle cachés dans la maison ? Quels autres mensonges avait-elle dits ? Juste un baiser, avait-elle dit, mais comment pourrait-il la croire ? Il s'éloigna du lit, d'horribles images d'O'Neill faisant l'amour à sa femme, et de rage et d'humiliation, son esprit vit rouge. Combien de mensonges avait-elle dits ? S'étaient-ils moqués de lui pendant qu'ils baisaient ? L'avaient-ils fait ici ? Dans son lit ?

Un grondement âpre déchira sa gorge, et il se détourna de la photo si rapidement qu'il trébucha et tomba sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait regarder le visage de ce salaud suffisant, vieux et laid. Comment osait-_'il'_ ? Comment ce fils de pute osait-il toucher sa femme ? A quatre pattes il haleta, aveuglé par la rage et la mortification. Elle l'avait fait passer pour un imbécile, ils l'avaient fait tous les deux. Peut-être le faisaient-ils encore ? Peut-être qu'elle mentait encore et que même maintenant ils étaient ensemble ? Ses doigts touchèrent le bord du flacon de crème à main, le léger contact un détonateur à sa frénésie.

« Salope ! » cria-t-il, jetant violemment le flacon à travers la pièce et éclaboussant son contenu sur tous les murs. Il fut sur ses pieds dans un tourbillon de fureur, laissant de côté toute raison alors qu'il balançait un coup de pied sur la table de chevet et l'envoyait s'écraser sur le sol. « SALOPE ! »

Il voulait lui faire mal, faire mal au monde ! Il donna à nouveau un violent coup de pied sur la table de chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se casse et se brise en éclats sous ses coups sauvages. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez, très loin de suffire à calmer la violence de sa haine. Aveuglé par la fureur, hébété par l'affliction, il sortit déchaîné de la maison et s'engouffra dans les griffes de la tempête. La vengeance était la seule chose dans son esprit, et elle criait comme une déesse vengeresse à la place de son cœur froid, mort.

ooo

La neige rendait la conduite difficile alors que Sam avançait au pas les derniers mètres le long de la rue vers sa maison. Mais même à ce rythme d'escargot elle pouvait ressentir le vent frapper sa voiture et était contente de ne pas être sur l'autoroute.

Avec soulagement elle se gara dans l'allée, contente d'être à la maison et – s'avoua-t-elle avec un sentiment de culpabilité – contente que la voiture de Matt ne soit pas là. Elle avait un peu de temps pour décompresser avant que la soirée glaciale ne s'installe. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir de telles pensées, que la colère de Matt était plus que justifiée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui pardonne tout de suite. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher - il y avait une limite à l'auto récrimination qu'une femme pouvait supporter.

Ouvrant la portière de la voiture contre le vent violent, Sam se hâta vers la maison à travers la neige abondante et fouilla pour prendre ses clés. Elle soupira de soulagement en entrant à l'intérieur, le silence et la chaleur plus que bienvenus. Avec un frisson elle enleva sa veste et posément se souvint de la suspendre. Pas la peine de contrarier Matt encore plus que-- Attends, qu'est-ce que son manteau faisait là ?

« Coucou ? » appela-t-elle. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Elle avait faim et la neige la mettait d'humeur pour quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant. Elle s'empara du pain et lança deux tartines dans le toaster – rien de tel qu'un toast chaud et beurré pour vous égayer une journée misérable.

Se dirigeant vers la chambre, elle trébucha presque sur la serviette de Matt, posée au milieu de l'entrée. Il ne serait pas parti travailler sans ça – il a dû revenir à la maison et sortir à nouveau. Elle la ramassa et la redressa sur un côté. Où était-il ? Mal à l'aise, elle continua vers la chambre. S'il ne revenait pas bientôt, elle l'appellerait.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, mais quelque chose bloqua son ouverture. Une rafale de peur palpita dans sa gorge alors qu'elle poussait de son épaule la porte et entendit quelque chose glisser sur la moquette.

« Matt ? » appela-t-elle, se faufilant dans la pièce.

Oh. Merde.

Sa table de chevet était brisée, étendue sur le son côté, bloquant la porte avec ses contenus éparpillés sur la moquette. Le lit était en désordre et défait, et une sorte de crème coulait sur le mur opposé. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que peut-être son inconscient l'avait poussée à rechercher. Et là, presque cachée dans les couvertures froissées du lit, était la dernière photo.

Celle qu'elle n'avait pas jetée.

Elle ferma les yeux, surprise de ressentir l'anticipation trembler à travers les battements coupables de son cœur. L'anticipation et l'espoir. Il avait trouvé la photo, les dés étaient jetés à nouveau et les tristes certitudes du matin tourbillonnaient une fois de plus dans des tourbillons aussi violents que la tempête de neige dehors. Et dans un écœurant éclair de perspicacité, elle comprit son soudain espoir – c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait gardé la photo. Elle voulait que Matt la trouve. C'était sa dernière carte, l'as qu'elle utilisait pour le forcer à prendre une décision qu'elle ne pouvait prendre elle-même.

Elle voulait qu'il la quitte.

Quelle espèce de salope lâche et sans caractère était-elle ? Ecœurée par la vérité, elle ne put se forcer à répondre.

ooo

Jack somnolait étendu sur le canapé, soignant sa gueule de bois et regardant la TV à travers ses paupières tombantes. Il devrait bouger, vraiment, mais dans quel but ? Il n'avait nulle part aller, personne à voir. Donc, ce serait aussi bien de rester couché sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que Bella la Bavarde revienne encore avec un autre couple prometteur pour leur montrer la maison. Un autre couple qui sourirait poliment et ne reviendrait pas.

Il se demanda ce qui faisait que les gens s'en allaient. C'était une maison assez sympa, après tout. Belles vues des montagnes, tout était en ordre, même le jardin était entretenu. Peut-être qu'il dégageait de mauvaises vibrations ? Laura était passionnée de ce genre de conneries – 'vibrations', auras et karma. Qui savait, peut-être avait-elle raison après tout ? Peut-être que la dépression qui infusait en lui filtrait dans la maison elle-même, conférant au lieu une atmosphère aussi sombre et peu accueillante que sa propre humeur ?

C'était une théorie aussi bonne qu'une autre.

Sa contemplation paresseuse fut interrompue par une brutale rafale frappant les fenêtres avec un bruit sourd. Se redressant brusquement il fixa l'après-midi sombre et neigeuse. La tempête était là maintenant, à pleine puissance, et il présuma que Bella ne traînerait pas ses clients chez lui, après tout. Ils seraient cinglés de sortir par un temps pareil. Il se rallongea sur le canapé et dénicha la télécommande sous les coussins, zappant pour trouver quelque chose de valable à regarder. Il venait juste de trouver une rediffusion de 'Futurama' – certainement pas aussi bien que 'Les Simpsons', mais à petites doses, ça allait - quand quelqu'un frappa bruyamment la porte d'entrée.

Bella était plus brave qu'il n'avait pensé ! Eteignant la TV il frappa en hâte les coussins du canapé pour leur redonner forme et se dirigea vers la porte. Peut-être était-ce un bon signe que ces personnes soient sorties en pleine tempête ? Ils devaient vraiment vouloir voir l'endroit.

Il ouvrit la porte, la tenant contre le vent violent qui soufflait dans la maison. Mais Bella n'était pas là, à la place il y avait un homme menaçant sur son porche, les cheveux blonds couverts de neige, la chemise fine totalement insuffisante pour le temps. Cela prit un moment à Jack pour le reconnaître comme étant Matt et alors--

BAM !

Le poing l'aurait frappé en plein sur le nez s'il n'avait tourné juste à temps et envoyé le coup dévier sur sa mâchoire. Mais la porte échappa à sa prise et s'ouvrit violemment alors qu'un second coup de poing suivait le premier et l'envoyait chanceler sur le mur de son entrée.

« Salaud ! », hurla Matt, refermant violemment la porte. « Putain de salaud ! »

Jack se releva le long du mur, l'instinct prenant le dessus alors qu'il reculait, gardant ses mains levées. « Que diable êtes-vous-- »

« Elle est ma _'femme'_ ! » grogna Matt, le traquant le long du couloir. « Restez loin d'elle, sale monstre ! »

Il reconnut la violente fureur dans les yeux de Matt, et sut que c'était dangereux. « Doucement », dit-il, sachant qu'il pouvait faire bien plus de mal à Matt que Matt ne pourrait jamais lui en faire. – à moins qu'il ne soit armé. « Venez, ne faisons pas cette-- »

Matt l'attaqua à nouveau, se portant en avant vers lui dans une grêle de coups de poing. Jack esquiva les premiers coups de l'assaut désordonné, mais Matt se battait sans la raison et deux coups de poing touchèrent pour de bon. Jack chancela à nouveau, s'éloignant de Matt en pivotant, se retenant toujours. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'homme en dépit de tout, il était le mari de Sam. Et il avait raison, Jack avait été un salaud. « Ecoutez », dit-il, « quoi que vous pensiez qu'il se soit passé, c'est faux. Il n'y a rien. Je quitte la ville ».

« L'avez-vous touchée ? » gronda Matt, se rapprochant alors que Jack battait en retraite vers le salon.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait est que je suis-- »

« Avez-vous, merde, touché ma femme ?! » hurla Matt à son visage. « Avez-vous-- »

« NON ! »

« _'Menteur'_ ! » Le poing venu de nulle part, frappa violemment sa mâchoire et l'envoya s'étaler sur ses genoux. « J'ai lu votre putain de lettre, connard ! »

Il fut sur ses pieds, mais pas avant que Matt ne le touche d'un coup de pied sur son côté qui l'envoya s'écraser sur le verre de la table basse. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol dans un fracas de verre, mais se tordit en arrière sur ses pieds en un battement de cœur alors que le verre crissait sous les pieds. Et alors, le colonel prit le dessus, jetant sa retenue de côté alors qu'il contournait son ennemi. « Si vous avez lu la lettre », grinça-t-il à travers une mâchoire lancinante, « alors, vous savez que c'est fini ».

« Fini ? » cracha Matt. « Ce n'est pas fini ».

« C'est fini », répéta Jack. « Sam y a mis fin, compris ? Son choix ».

« Vous vous attendez à ce que je croie ça ? Vous êtes un salaud de menteur ! »

« Alors, demandez à Sam ! » Il se rapprocha, attendant le bon moment. Contournant. « Elle vous dira la même chose ».

« C'est une menteuse aussi. Elle m'a trompé, vous vous rappelez ? Elle gardait-- » Il étouffa ses mots, sa voix devenant rauque avec des larmes de colère. « Elle ne vous laissera pas partir, salaud ! »

« Sam peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle est la femme la plus forte que j'aie jamais connue ».

Matt secoua la tête, donnant un coup de pied sur les tessons de verre et les envoyant voler dangereusement. Il semblait désespéré. Violent. « Mais elle _'ne'_ vous laissera pas partir ! »

« Elle vous a choisi ! »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! » cria-t-il, se lançant sur Jack, les poings volants. « Ce n'est pas suffisant ! »

Mais cette fois Jack était prêt. Il attrapa les bras battant l'air et avec une torsion expérimentée de son épaule envoya Matt s'écraser durement contre le mur et appuya son avant-bras en travers de sa gorge.

« Ca suffit », siffla Jack au visage de Matt, le cœur palpitant avec l'adrénaline et la colère. « Elle _'vous'_ a choisi. Deux fois ! Ca suffit ».

La tête de Matt bougea légèrement et cracha ses mots par-dessus le bras de Jack sur sa gorge. « Mais c'est vous qu'elle _'veut'_ ».

Dieu ! Si seulement c'était vrai, il serait dehors avant que Matt ne sache ce qui s'était passé. Mais il connaissait mieux Sam, semblait-il, que Matt. « Elle vous a choisi », répéta-t-il, relâchant sa prise sur l'homme. « Allez retrouver votre femme ».

« Je-- »

« … adore la façon dont les marches conduisent vers le salon. Et attendez de voir la vue de-- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! » Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir Bella Johnston les fixant les yeux écarquillés depuis l'entrée alors qu'elle prenait note de leur posture agressive et la table basse brisée. Derrière elle se tenait un couplé très choqué, bouche bée et muets. « Mr. O'Neill ! » hurla Bella. « Vous ne vendrez _'jamais'_ votre maison avec ce genre d'attitude ! » Et dans une rafale d'excuses, elle fut partie.

Jack se tourna lentement vers Matt dont la tête était retombée en arrière contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Se reculant, toujours sur ses gardes, Jack relâcha sa prise. Matt ne bougea pas et Jack pouvait voir le désir de se battre quitter ses membres relâchés. « J'ai été un idiot », murmura-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. « Je l'aimais tellement ».

Les mots firent mal, faisant écho au propre sentiment de Jack. « Alors, soyez avec elle », dit-il d'un ton bourru, s'étranglant presque de jalousie qui monta dans sa gorge. « C'est fini Matt. Vous avez gagné. Allez la retrouver ».

Matt ne dit rien, mais ses yeux bleus étaient vides quand il les ouvrit et fixa Jack pendant un long moment, une dernière fois. Et puis il se retourna et marcha péniblement vers la porte. Il s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir et parla sans se retourner. « Je suis désolé pour la table ».

Jack sourit presque, frottant le bleu qu'il pouvait sentir enfler sur sa mâchoire. « Je ne l'aimais pas de toute façon ».

Matt hocha la tête, mais ne parla pas alors qu'il tournait la poignée et disparaissait dans la tempête de neige. Et alors que Jack l'observait partir il eut l'impression que le dernier chapitre se terminait. Tout ayant été révélé, c'était vraiment terminé.

Le dernier coup de sifflet avait retenti et le score était Matt : tout, Jack : que dalle.

ooo


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Daniel soupira avec contentement. Il n'y avait rien de tel que d'être à l'intérieur, avec un bon livre et un verre de bon vin rouge, pendant qu'à l'extérieur, il faisait un temps à geler l'enfer. Il aimait la neige en vérité, de l'intérieur de son appartement. Il pouvait très bien l'apprécier de son confortable canapé, et contrairement à Jack ou Sam il ne ressentait absolument aucun besoin de s'attacher deux planches aux pieds et d'aller glisser partout.

La neige, c'était bien, à l'extérieur et sur les cartes de Noël, pendant qu'il était au chaud et lisait confortablement les points les plus intéressants de la culture phénicienne. Et c'était vraiment un cabernet sauvignon exceptionnellement bon. Il prit une autre gorgée et se détendit davantage, bannissant toute pensée du SGC de son esprit jusqu'à ce que—

*Bzzzzzzz*

*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!*

D'un ton maussade, Daniel reposa son vin et appuya sur l'interphone. Qui diable viendrait le voir avec ce temps ? Il appuya sur le bouton. « Allô ? »

« Daniel ! Laissez-moi entrer, je me gèle les fesses ! »

Tant pis pour une soirée tranquille. « Montez, Jack ».

Il eut juste le temps de cacher le cabernet sauvignon et de dénicher deux bières quand il entendit deux coups bruyants sur sa porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et Jack se rua à l'intérieur, mouillé par la neige fondue et emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux. Arrachant sa casquette, les cheveux rebiquant dans toutes les directions, il dit, « Vous devez appeler Sam ».

Les sourcils de Daniel se levèrent. « Je dois ? »

Jack hocha la tête. « Tout de suite ».

« Est-ce que vous voulez, euh… » dit Daniel, désignant la veste de Jack qui dégouttait sur sa jolie moquette de laine. Avec une exclamation irritée, Jack retira sa veste et l'accrocha sur le portemanteau. Ce fut alors que Daniel vit le grand bleu sombre sur la mâchoire de son ami. Son cœur se tassa. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

Grimaçant de douleur, Jack toucha son visage. « Appelez Sam », répéta-t-il. « J'ai essayé de l'appeler au travail, mais ils disaient qu'elle était rentrée. Vous devez-- »

« Très bien ! » répondit Daniel, levant une main pour le calmer. « Je l'appellerai. Dites-moi juste ce qui s'est passé ».

Jack grimaça. « Matt ».

« Matt ? »

« Il sait », dit Jack, effleurant Daniel d'un regard embarrassé. « Il a lu la lettre ».

Merde. « Est-ce que Sam sait… qu'il sait ? »

Jack roula ses yeux en signe d'impatience. « Je ne sais pas ! C'est pourquoi vous devez l'appeler ».

Daniel grimaça, le menant plus avant dans son appartement. « Peut-être que nous devrions juste laisser tomber, les laisser régler ce problème entre eux. Si nous interférons-- »

Mais Jack secoua la tête, en faisant les cent pas. « Je dois savoir qu'elle va bien », insista-t-il. « Matt était… il était fou. Je vous le dis, il était à cran. Je ne veux pas qu'il-- Si il-- » Il se frictionna à nouveau sa mâchoire. « Sam peut le maîtriser elle-même, mais il était violent ».

Les sourcils de Daniel se levèrent encore. « Il vous a frappé ? »

« Oui, et plusieurs fois », répondit Jack, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil. Sa main appuya sur ses côtes. « Ow ».

Sincèrement concerné, Daniel s'assit doucement en face de son ami. « Vous allez bien ? Avez-vous besoin d'un docteur ou-- »

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de docteur », fit brusquement Jack. « J'ai besoin que vous téléphoniez à Sam ! »

Daniel prit le téléphone. Mais avant de numéroter une pensée se présenta à lui. « Qu'en est-il de Matt ? Vous ne l'avez pas tué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Très drôle ».

« Je suis sérieux ! Vous avez eu l'entraînement des Black Ops et il est… il est éditeur ! »

« Il va bien », grommela Jack. « Je l'ai à peine touché ». Il poussa délicatement sur ses côtes. « Bien que j'aurais peut-être dû ».

Regardant toujours Jack, Daniel numérota rapidement et attendit que le téléphone sonne. Il sonna seulement deux fois avant que la voix anxieuse de Sam ne dise, « Matt ? »

« Ah, non. C'est moi ».

« Oh, Daniel », dit-elle d'un ton déçu. « Salut ».

Jack se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil, s'efforçant d'entendre la conversation. « Ah, écoutez », dit Daniel, se tortillant mal à l'aise, « je pense que vous devez savoir que Matt-- Il semble savoir sur vous et Jack et-- »

« Est-il là ? » interrompit Sam. « Est-il avec vous ? »

« Non. Il n'est pas là. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien ».

Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'elle ne réponde. « Je vais bien, je suis seulement inquiète pour Matt. Il l'a découvert la semaine dernière – apparemment Laura Hartstone lui a dit – et aujourd'hui-- »

« Laura Hartstone lui a dit ? » répéta Daniel pour Jack.

Le sang quitta le visage de son ami, le rendant pâle et rigide d'une fureur que Daniel n'avait qu'occasionnellement entraperçue. Son cœur commença à battre lourdement – c'était mauvais et allait empirer. Jack se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la fenêtre, fixant la neige.

« Oui », continua Sam, inconsciente. « Nous avons eu une dispute. Mais je pensais-- Eh bien, en tout cas, aujourd'hui il a trouvé quelque chose d'autre. Une photo. Et maintenant il est parti. Je ne sais pas où il est. Il n'a même pas pris son manteau, et avec ce temps… »

« Il ira bien », essaya-t-il de la rassurer, bien qu'elle avait raison sur le temps. C'était une mauvaise nuit pour quiconque serait dehors. « Il a peut-être juste besoin de, hum, s'isoler un peu ? »

« Dans une tempête de neige ? Daniel, et s'il-- » Elle ravala ses mots. « Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il se fait du mal ou-- »

« Peut-être qu'il est allé dans un bar ? » suggéra Daniel. « Vous voulez que moi et-- Vous voulez que j'aille voir ? Vérifier ses endroits préférés ? »

Elle soupira. « Non. Pas avec ce temps, ce n'est pas prudent d'être sur les routes ». Et puis, après un long silence elle ajouta, « J'ai tout gâché, Daniel. J'ai l'impression que ma vie entière j'ai pris de mauvaises décisions, l'une après l'autre. Et maintenant je l'ai tellement blessé. Et pas seulement lui ».

Alors qu'elle parlait, Daniel jeta un coup d'œil là où Jack se tenait, fixant d'un air menaçant la neige. Il avait l'air aussi perturbé et malheureux que Sam le semblait. C'était un gâchis douloureux et compliqué. « Vous avez toujours fait ce que vous pensiez juste », lui dit-il calmement, regardant Jack dresser l'oreille. Bien que perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait que Jack O'Neill ne ratait jamais rien. « Qu'auriez-vous pu faire d'autre ? »

« C'est le problème », admit-elle, « je ne sais pas si 'j'ai' fait ce que je pensais être juste. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours suivi les règles mais elles n'ont pas toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daniel grimaça en entendant sa question, surpris que cela lui ait pris si longtemps pour arriver à cette conclusion. « Non, elles n'ont pas toujours raison », acquiesça-t-il. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous aviez tort de les suivre – vos intentions étaient bonnes ».

Elle eut un rire sans joie. « L'enfer(1), Daniel ».

« Vous n'êtes pas encore en enfer ».

« Vraiment ? »

Jack se détourna de la fenêtre alors qu'elle parlait, les yeux fixés sur Daniel comme si à travers lui il pouvait d'une certaine manière se connecter avec Sam. Au bout du fil elle soupira, « Ecoutez, Daniel, je vais raccrocher au cas où Matt appelle ».

« D'accord », acquiesça-t-il. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… »

« Merci. J'appellerai ».

« N'importe quand, vraiment ».

« En fait… » Il y eut une hésitation dans sa voix, une répugnance qui exprimait sa culpabilité. « Pourriez-vous-- Si vous voyez Jack, pourriez-vous lui dire quelque chose de ma part ? »

Les yeux de Daniel se posèrent brièvement sur Jack, qui l'observait toujours intensément. « Dire quoi à Jack ? » répéta-t-il. Les yeux sombres de son ami s'agrandirent, totalement concentré sur le téléphone comme si c'était la seule chose dans le monde.

« Dites-lui qu'il avait raison, cela a tout changé. Dites-lui qu'il a été toujours plus intelligent que moi ».

« Très bien », dit Daniel lentement, sans trop savoir ce que ce message énigmatique pouvait signifier. « Il comprendra ? »

« Oui. Ecoutez, je vais y aller Daniel. Merci. Et si vous entendez parler de Matt… ? »

« Je vous appellerai. Prenez soin de vous, Sam ».

Elle raccrocha, mais Jack le fixait encore comme un chien affamé regardant un os. « Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Daniel lança le téléphone sur le canapé et se leva, rejoignant Jack près de la fenêtre. « Elle a dit que vous aviez raison, que 'cela' a tout changé et que vous aviez toujours été plus intelligente qu'elle ». Il jeta un œil à son ami du coin des yeux. « Est-ce que ça un sens ? »

Le front de Jack se rida et il hocha légèrement la tête. « Quelque chose que j'ai dit dans la lettre ». Visiblement il n'allait pas développer, et son regard pensif se tourna vers la neige tourbillonnante à l'extérieur de l'appartement de Daniel.

« Matt n'est pas là-bas », ajouta-t-il quand cela devint évident que Jack n'allait pas poursuivre. « Je suppose qu'il n'y est pas retourné après vous avoir rendu visite ».

Jack frotta une main lasse sur son visage. « J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait quelque chose de stupide ».

« Probablement dans un bar quelque part, ivre mort ».

« Ouais », acquiesça Jack, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. « Merci », dit-il, « de l'avoir appelée. Je ne voulais pas l'appeler chez elle au cas où… »

Daniel hocha la tête. « Probablement une bonne chose ».

Jack se dirigea vers la porte, décrochant son lourd manteau du portemanteau. « Je vous verrai dans le coin »

« Vous partez ? C'est un blizzard là dehors. Restez pendant un moment. Prenez une bière ».

Mais Jack secoua la tête, le front ridé et tout son corps agité de tension nerveuse. Il donnait l'impression qu'il était face à une armée de Jaffa. « Je ne peux pas », fut tout ce qu'il dit. « Je suis trop… » Il haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas les mots justes. « Il faut que je parte ».

Daniel fit un petit signe de tête – parfois, comme maintenant, la nervosité de Jack était une force impossible à maîtriser. « Soyez prudent ».

Il eut un sourire pincé, triste. « Vous me connaissez ». Et avec cela il ouvrit la porte et partit tranquillement. Après un instant, Daniel tourna le dos à la tempête de neige soufflant à l'extérieur et se demanda s'il devait rouvrir le cabernet sauvignon. Mais l'humeur douillette s'était dissipée Jack avait apporté la tempête à l'intérieur et Daniel ne pouvait en chasser le froid.

ooo

Les aiguilles sur l'horloge avançaient inexorablement vers minuit en faisant tic-tac et Sam, assise dans la semi-obscurité du salon, les observait avec une fascination larmoyante.

Il était parti depuis sept heures. Sept heures tourmentées remplies de neige et d'incertitudes. Il restait encore dix-sept heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse signaler sa disparition. Son esprit virevoltait à travers des images de sa voiture froissée sur le bas-côté de la route, ou de lui avec le visage dans la neige, ivre et succombant lentement à l'hypothermie, et elle fit un pacte silencieux avec un Dieu à qui elle ne croyait qu'occasionnellement. _// Ramenez-le sauf à la maison,//_ implorait-elle, _// et je jure de le rendre heureux. Ramenez-le seulement à la maison.//_

Mais Dieu resta silencieux, comme il l'avait toujours été. La croyance occasionnelle, supposa-t-elle, ne comptait pas beaucoup dans le monde divin. Elle soupira et se remit sur ses pieds, l'anxiété bouillonnant inexorablement alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas, trop nerveuse pour dormir. Trop coupable pour se reposer.

Sa vie flottait en lambeaux autour d'elle, comme les vestiges en loques d'une majestueuse robe de bal d'autrefois. Tant de promesses, tant d'anticipation et d'attente avaient été étroitement liées dans son étoffe élégante et ses joyaux scintillants. Sa brillante carrière, ses extraordinaires explorations, et ses précieuses amitiés avaient été toutes tissées dans la trame de sa vie. Et maintenant elles s'effilochaient, mises en pièces par les choix qu'elle avait faits. Pendant une décennie elle avait placé sa carrière et 'le travail' avant toute chose – elle avait épousé Matt parce qu'il s'intégrait tellement mieux au décor que Jack ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était un homme stable, attirant et agréable qui l'ancrait et lui donnait l'espoir d'un futur avec des enfants et une vie au-delà de son travail frénétique au SGC.

Mais cela n'avait jamais été une fondation suffisante pour un mariage, et au premier signe de trouble tout l'édifice instable s'était écroulé. Et elle aurait pu l'endurer, accepter les conséquences de ses erreurs, n'était-ce le fait qu'elle entraînait Matt et Jack avec elle.

Les mots de Numéro 5 lui revinrent à nouveau, ses compagnons fidèles au cours des semaines passées. _// Faites attention à ne pas vous trahir vous-même. Votre bonheur est aussi important que le leurs.//_ Et elle savait que son conseil venait des années trop tard. Elle s'était déjà trahie elle-même, chaque fois qu'elle avait nié la vérité dans son cœur. Depuis quand aimait-elle Jack O'Neill ? Huit ans, peut-être ? Depuis huit ans elle avait nié cet amour, tournant son dos à une profonde vérité et maintenant elle payait le prix. Ils payaient tous le prix.

Combien s'était-elle sentie noble il y a toutes ces années, sacrifiant son amour pour quelque chose de plus grand. Combien tout cela avait semblé romantique. Mais c'était ni noble ni romantique, c'était simplement un mensonge. Toute sa vie avec Matt avait été basée sur ce mensonge. Et le mensonge avait tout détruit. Son seul espoir de salut était que Matt lui revienne, vivant et indulgent. Et que, ensemble, ils puissent avancer et qu'elle puisse sauver quelque chose des vestiges en loques de sa vie autrefois belle, et faire en sorte que cela fonctionne. Faire en sorte que le mensonge fonctionne.

S'il revenait à elle. S'il ne mourait pas gelé dans une voiture accidentée, son sang la tache finale sur sa conscience. Sam frissonna, et pour la troisième fois ce soir elle se retrouva avec ses clés de voiture dans la main alors qu'elle s'emparait de sa veste. Et pour la troisième fois elle s'arrêta à la porte d'entrée. Et s'il appelait ? Et si la police appelait ? Et s'il rentrait et qu'elle était partie ? Il penserait qu'elle était avec Jack. Et quelles étaient les chances qu'elle le trouve de toute façon ? Il pouvait être n'importe où dans la ville, ou en dehors. Et la tempête ne se calmait pas. Elle ne pourrait faire rien de bien à se traîner à travers les rues glaciales, cherchant du regard à travers un pare-brise embué la voiture de Matt – aussi impossible que de trouver une aiguille dans un amoncellement de neige.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses clés tomber au sol. Elle devait attendre, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix sinon d'attendre.

« Rentre, Matt », murmura-t-elle dans la maison silencieuse. « S'il te plait, rentre ».

Mais il ne répondit pas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le flip-flop incessant des essuie-glaces était dangereusement soporifique alors que Jack se frayait un passage le long de la rue enneigée vers le quinzième bar qu'il visitait depuis qu'il avait quitté Daniel. Et il était toujours sobre. Froid, étant le mot adéquat. En dépit du chauffage agressif de sa voiture de location, les températures sous zéro aux petites heures du matin l'avait laissé glacé jusqu'aux os alors qu'enfin il entrait dans le grand parking en grande partie vide.

Il tournait dans un lent circuit, scrutant les voitures. Rien. Avec un soupir il ralentit à l'entrée, fouillant son esprit pour un autre endroit possible, quand ses yeux vinrent se poser sur une forme sombre dans le coin éloigné du parking. Basse, aux lignes pures et couverte de neige. La voiture était visiblement là depuis plusieurs heures, permettant à la neige de s'empiler sur le toit et les vitres. Mais les plaques minéralogiques étaient toujours visibles et Jack ressentit un vif élan de soulagement quand il les reconnut.

S'arrêtant à coté de la voiture de Matt, il coupa le moteur. Il l'avait trouvé, enfin. Ou au moins sa voiture. Si Matt n'était pas dans le bar alors les choses pourraient être graves. Avec détermination, il ouvrit la portière contre le vent et sortit dans la neige craquante. Tirant sa casquette bas sur le visage, il traversa le parking vers l'entrée du bar. Alors qu'il approchait un homme grand, emmitouflé pour se protéger du temps, sortit du bar apportant une petite musique et de la lumière dans la nuit blanche. Il fit un signe de tête à Jack et Jack répondit en retour alors qu'il attrapait la porte et entrait dans la chaleur et le bruit.

C'était grand et impersonnel, éclairé faiblement par des lampes dans les boxes et sur les tables, tandis qu'une musique country vibrait dans l'air. Des boules cliquaient sur une table de billard dans un coin, mais Jack y fit peu attention alors qu'il s'avançait plus avant dans le bar et commençait à scruter les clients. En grande partie des hommes d'un certain âge, noyant leurs peines à la fin du jour. Ou au début du suivant, suivant comment vous voyiez cela. Il enleva sa casquette et ses gants et se débarrassa de son manteau dans la chaleur moite du bar, ses yeux sondant les recoins les plus sombres de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur un des boxes les plus éloignés. Il devait étrécir les yeux pour être sûr, mais là-bas, vautré tête la première sur la table, il y avait Matt Hutchinson. Un nombre impressionnant de verres était éparpillé à travers la table, sa tête reposant parmi les débris. Il était soit endormi soit inconscient, décida Jack, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar et commandait une bière. Et il était responsable il l'avait réduit à cet état. De quoi être fier, hein ?

Il commanda une bière et retint l'attention du barman d'un regard. « Ce type là-bas », dit-il d'une voix basse, « est un ami à moi. J'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'il rentre bien chez lui ».

Le barman, un homme ordinaire au visage émacié, jeta un œil sur Matt. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Problème avec une femme ? »

Jack grimaça. « Quelque chose comme ça. Ecoutez, je vais lui appeler un taxi. Vous pourriez lui donner une carte ou quelque chose, pour qu'il sache où est sa voiture au matin ? »

Le barman hocha la tête et montra une carte de visite de dessous le comptoir. « Vous voulez que j'appelle un taxi ? Je connais une société qui prend des types dans son, euh, état ».

Jack lui fit un petit sourire. « Merci. J'apprécierai ».

Cela prit une bonne demi-heure au taxi pour venir, et Matt ne bougea pas un muscle pendant tout ce temps. Jack l'observait intensément, se rappelant à plusieurs reprises que c'était l'homme que Sam avait choisi. Quelle que soit la signification du message qu'elle avait envoyé par l'intermédiaire de Daniel, elle avait quand même choisi Matt. Quoi que leur baiser ait pu changer, il n'avait pas changé ce fait. Elle avait choisi Matt, elle voulait que leur mariage marche, et il était là pour renvoyer Matt à elle. C'était une mince réparation pour le dégât qu'il avait causé, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir.

« Quelqu'un a appelé un taxi ? » La voix venait de l'entrée où un homme se tenait en époussetant la neige de son lourd manteau.

« Par ici », appela Jack, saisissant son propre manteau et se dirigeant vers Matt. « J'ai appelé pour lui ».

Jack s'approcha de Matt avec méfiance. « Hé », dit-il, gardant ses distances. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était une autre bagarre. Mais Matt ne répondit pas. « Matt », appela Jack d'une voix plus forte. Toujours rien. Donc, se rapprochant plus près, il secoua l'épaule de l'homme, gentiment d'abord et puis plus vigoureusement. « Hé, Matt. Allez, réveillez-vous. Il est l'heure de rentrer ».

Avec un regard trouble Matt leva à demi la tête, mais il n'y eut pas de signe de reconnaissance dans ses yeux troublés. « Quo… ? » murmura-t-il, sa tête retombant.

« Il est l'heure de rentrer », répéta Jack, tirant sur son bras pour le mettre sur ses pieds.

« Veux pas… »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais », acquiesça Jack, le tirant plus durement jusqu'à ce que Matt soit forcé de se tenir debout. « Venez, le taxi attend ».

Comme un zombie, Matt tituba vers la porte et le chauffeur de taxi qui l'attendait en le regardant avec un mécontentement résigné. « Ne dégueulez pas dans ma voiture », prévint-il.

Matt cligna simplement les yeux.

« Où est votre manteau ? » demanda Jack à Matt. Ivre comme il était, il allait se geler les fesses rien qu'avec sa chemise plus d'un ivrogne était mort gelé trop ivre pour savoir qu'ils avaient froid. La réponse de Matt était incohérente, aussi Jack le déposa sur une chaise et força les membres lourds de Matt dans les manches de son propre manteau. Il était un peu grand sur les épaules et serré sur le ventre, mais il ferait l'affaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le chauffeur de taxi. « Donnez-nous un coup de main, voulez-vous ? »

A deux, ils manœuvrèrent Matt à travers le parking glacial et se dirigèrent vers le taxi, le glissant sur le siège arrière et fermant la portière. Donnant au chauffeur une centaine de dollars, Jack dit, « Assurez-vous qu'il rentre à l'intérieur, d'accord ? »

L'argent sembla égayer considérablement le gars. « Je le ferai ».

Alors que le taxi s'engageait dans la rue enneigée, Jack suivit dans sa voiture. Initialement il avait eu l'intention de poursuivre sa propre route une fois qu'ils atteindraient l'autoroute, mais pour une raison ou une autre il ne le fit pas. Après tout, pensa-t-il, il devrait vraiment s'assurer que Matt rentrait chez lui, juste dans le cas où la bonne volonté du chauffeur de taxi ne pourrait être achetée pour simplement une centaine de dollars. S'il pouvait juste d'assurer que Matt rentrait chez lui, alors il saurait qu'il allait bien. Sam serait là, elle prendrait soin de lui.

Son estomac se resserra pitoyablement à l'idée d'être soigné par Sam. Combien était-ce ironique, pensa-t-il amèrement, que pendant que Matt se noyait dans la détresse de l'alcool, Jack l'enviait en vérité ! Et alors qu'il était certainement prudent de s'assurer que Matt ne finisse pas face contre une congère, Jack ne pouvait nier que la chance de voir Sam – juste l'apercevoir – une dernière fois était une puissante motivation pour suivre le taxi vers sa maison.

Et donc, alors que le taxi se garait dans l'allée de Sam, Jack arrêta sa voiture dans la rue et éteignit les lumières. Attendant dans l'obscurité, il regarda alors que le chauffeur de taxi sortait Matt de la voiture et l'aidait à se traîner vers la porte d'entrée. Sa poitrine se resserra autour de son cœur dans l'anticipation comme il attendait. Une dernière fois, se dit-il à lui-même sévèrement. Il la verrait une dernière fois et alors ce serait terminé.

Le chauffeur de taxi sonna et presque instantanément la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans une inondation de lumière jaune. Sam se tenait là, dans la lumière dorée, serrant immédiatement Matt avec un soulagement sincère. « Merci Mon Dieu ! », s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix à peine audible à travers la distance. « J'étais si inquiète ! » Un bras glissé autour de Matt, l'aidant à entrer dans la maison. « Qu'est-ce que je vous dois ? » demanda-t-elle au chauffeur de taxi.

« Rien, m'dame », lui assura-t-il. « Le type au bar a réglé la course ».

Même de la route, il pouvait voir la curiosité dans ses yeux brillants. « Quel type ? »

« M'a pas donné son nom, m'dame. Grand, grisonnant, quarantaine ».

Les yeux de Sam se fermèrent une fraction de seconde trop longtemps pour un clignement, et elle dit merci. Mais sa voix était trop basse pour qu'il entende. Alors que le chauffeur se dépêchait de retourner vers sa voiture, Sam se déplaça pour fermer la porte. Mais au dernier moment elle jeta un regard dans la nuit comme si elle savait qu'il observait. Il sentit ses yeux passer sur sa voiture sombre pendant un instant, et puis elle se retourna et partit.

Le doux cliquetis de la fermeture de sa porte frotta comme une bardane à la perte qu'il supportait déjà. Le plaisir de la revoir valait à peine la douleur de dire à nouveau adieu. Mais c'était fait, son dernier devoir avait été rempli. Matt était chez lui là où il était à sa place et à moins d'être le plus grand idiot du monde il y resterait. Qui n'y resterait pas, quand les bras de Sam vous accueillaient à la maison ?

« Vous êtes un sacré chanceux, Matt Hutchinson, » dit-il à la nuit sombre. « Le salopard le plus chanceux en vie ».

ooo

Le jour après la tempête se passa en silence. Dehors la neige s'étendait lourdement sous les cieux menaçants, étouffant chaque son et laissant le monde muet et gris. A l'intérieur, rien sinon le tic-tac de l'horloge sur le mur de la cuisine et le bruit des pas légers de Sam remuait l'air.

Matt garda le lit, entretenant son ressentiment en plus de soigner sa gueule de bois.

Mais enfin, comme l'après-midi déclinait vers le soir, Sam entendit le bruit du jet de la douche dans la salle de bain attenante. Une demi-heure plus tard Matt apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon où Sam était assise en fixant le jour mourant.

« Salut », dit-elle doucement, dépliant ses jambes et se redressant nerveusement. Matt était pâle, des cernes sombres marquaient ses yeux fatigués et ses épaules tombaient de lassitude. Il ne dit rien, il entra simplement et s'assit lourdement dans le fauteur à côté de l'âtre froid. « Puis-je aller te chercher quelque chose ? », offrit-elle. « Du café ? Peut-être quelque-- »

« Je ne veux rien ». Sa voix était épaisse et rauque, à bout de force. Il fixa l'extérieur par la fenêtre et après un moment dit, « Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis rentré, mais je me rappelle pourquoi je suis parti ».

Sam grimaça, et bien qu'elle savait que c'était complètement inutile elle se sentit obligée de dire « je suis désolée ».

L'expression de Matt ne changea pas. « J'ai toujours su que je t'aimais plus que tu ne m'aimais. Je me disais que quelqu'un comme toi… Je savais que je n'étais pas digne de toi mais je-- »

« Matt, ne dis pas ça. Je-- »

Il parla en la coupant. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais jamais 'pensé'-- » Il secoua la tête, ses yeux s'abaissant pour fixer ses mains toujours posées sur ses genoux. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'étais ton pis-aller ».

Ses mots frappèrent au but comme des bombes à tête chercheuse, mortellement précises. La bouche de Sam s'assécha alors qu'elle essayait de formuler une réconfortante platitude, mais pour une fois elle semblait incapable de mentir à lui ou à elle-même. « Je ne l'avais pas réalisé non plus », admit-elle. « J'étais… J'avais passé trop de temps à essayer de me montrer à la hauteur des attentes des autres personnes. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais ».

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, levant les yeux vers les siens. « Sais-tu ce que tu ressens maintenant ? » Des vrilles d'anxiété se refermèrent en un poing dans son ventre et elle ne sut comment lui répondre. La vérité était trop dure, trop difficile à admettre. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, ne savait pas quoi dire. Matt détourna les yeux, fronçant les sourcils à son silence. « J'ai pensé partir », dit-il d'une voix plus dure. « J'ai pensé faire un sac aujourd'hui et partir. Mais alors… » Son regard revint sur elle, moins las, plus coléreux. « Alors j'ai pensé que c'était exactement ce que tu voulais que je fasse. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ». La dénégation fut instantanée. Et fausse. N'était-elle pas déjà parvenue à cette même conclusion ?

Matt visiblement ne la crut pas. « C'est pourquoi tu as gardé tout ces trucs dans notre chambre. Tu voulais que je les trouve. Tu voulais que je parte et rende tout cela plus facile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Partir pour que tu puisses courir le retrouver ».

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela arrive. Je ne lui avais pas parlé pendant quatre ans et je-- »

« Je ne pars pas », lâcha-t-il. « Si tu veux être avec lui, alors tu devras partir ».

« Je t'ai déjà dit », dit-elle, sa propre colère grandissant. « Je ne vais pas te quitter. Tu es mon mari et je t'aime et je -- »

« Tu me dois la vérité », s'écria-t-il. « Si tu restes, cela doit être parce que tu m'aimes. Et uniquement moi. Je ne serais plus ton choix par défaut ».

La panique poussa Sam sur ses pieds. Il la conduisait près du précipice, lui retirant ses compromis confortables, lui refusant le confort de faire son devoir. Aveuglément, elle lutta pour tenir bon. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je cesse simplement de tenir à Jack. Je ne peux pas-- »

« Et tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je vive avec cela ! » Il se leva également, son visage lourd de ressentiment. « Je ne ferai plus cela, Sam. Tu es ma femme ! Je ne te partagerai pas ».

« Mais je ne le verrai plus ! » insista-t-elle. « Je te l'ai dit. C'est fini. Quoi que ce fût, c'est fini et-- »

« Conneries. Tu l'aimes toujours. Tu l'as dit la semaine dernière ! »

« Mais je ne le 'verrai' plus ! » protesta-t-elle. « Que puis-je faire d'autre ? »

« Arrête de l'aimer ».

« Je ne peux pas simplement arrêter-- »

« Je ne puis accepter cela ! »

La pièce retentit de silence à la suite de ses mots et Sam sentit son esprit chanceler. Tout s'effondrait. Elle ne pouvait le quitter, c'était une erreur. C'était terrifiant. « Mais je t'aime aussi ».

Matt secoua la tête, ses yeux bleus brillants de colère. « Ce n'est pas assez ».

« Es-tu en train de me dire de partir ? » Son cœur battait la chamade, le visage rougi de panique et de confusion.

« Non. N'essaie pas de me mettre cela sur le dos, Sam. C'est toi qui as tout foutu en l'air ».

« J'essaie de le réparer ! »

Il la fixa, ses yeux s'adoucissant pendant un instant dans un battement d'espoir. Mais ensuite, ils se durcirent une fois de plus. « Tu ne peux pas réparer quelque chose qui n'a jamais fonctionné ».

« Cela fonctionnait », protesta-t-elle. « Nous étions heureux ».

« L'étions-nous ? » Il se rapprocha, elle refusa de reculer et il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans son espace personnel, en colère et intimidant. Mais elle tint bon. « Comment pouvais-tu être heureuse avec ton pis-aller ? »

Sa voix vint brève et rauque. « Ce n'était pas ainsi ».

« Pensais-tu à lui ? » insista Matt. « Souhaitais-tu que je sois lui ? Imaginais-tu que j'étais lui ? »

« Arrête ! »

Elle le repoussa, mais il agrippa son poignet et maintint son dos. « Tout était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Tout notre mariage ».

« Non ! » Elle arracha son bras hors de sa prise d'un coup sec et recula, frottant son poignet. « Je t'aimais Matt. Et je veux encore faire en sorte que cela fonctionne – je le pensais quand j'ai dit jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Tu es celui qui me pousse à partir ! »

Il rit, un bruit sinistre et misérable. « Oh, tu es une telle martyre ! Pauvre Sam, se sacrifiant pour le devoir et l'honneur ». Il aboya un autre rire amer et se détourna, se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers la fenêtre. « Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais vivre avec toi, sachant que tu n'étais là que parce que tu avais trop peur de partir ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » contra-t-elle avec colère. « J'essaie de faire ce qui est honorable ! »

« Je ne veux pas être ce qui est 'honorable' ! » Il se retourna vers elle, frémissant de douleur et du besoin d'être compris. « Ne le comprends-tu pas ? Je ne veux pas que tu restes parce que tu le 'dois', je veux que tu reste parce que tu le 'veux' ».

Et dans un éclair de compréhension, elle sut qu'il avait raison. C'était le cœur du problème – pourquoi voulait-elle faire en sorte que son mariage fonctionne ? Parce qu'elle voulait être avec Matt ? Ou parce que c'était ce qui était honorable de faire ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et restèrent soudés pendant longtemps alors qu'elle hochait la tête lentement de compréhension et s'asseyait sur le canapé. Son esprit était un tourbillon désordonné alors qu'elle commençait graduellement à réaliser que faire ce qui est honorable pour de mauvaises raisons n'était simplement pas suffisant. Tout cela était très bien pour honorer les vœux qu'elle avait prononcés devant sa famille et ses amis, mais ce faisant ne les condamnait-elle pas à une vie de devoir et non d'amour ? Ses sentiments pour Matt était chaleureux – bien que teinté maintenant de culpabilité – mais ils ne tenaient pas la comparaison avec l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack depuis longtemps. Là où Matt était stable et tranquille, Jack était imprévisible et excitant. Son amour pour Matt était aussi confortable qu'une tenue de jogging et un chocolat chaud durant une froide soirée, mais son amour pour Jack était aussi intense et incontrôlable qu'une éruption solaire. Il brûlait avec une chaleur qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Et il lui donnait la vie alors même que sa puissance menaçait de la submerger.

Si elle restait avec Matt elle savait qu'elle vivrait avec ce feu, le réduisant mais ne l'éteignant jamais. Pendant quatre ans il avait couvé sans entretien, mais pendant tout ce temps il n'était jamais mort. Et elle savait sans aucun doute qu'il ne mourrait jamais le soleil gèlerait d'abord.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Matt, toujours debout à côté de la fenêtre, la fixant avec des yeux blessés dans son visage doux et triste. La culpabilité la rendit nauséeuse et elle eut envie de fuir l'instant et la vérité qu'elle devait dire. Mais son sens du devoir, bon sinon pour rien d'autre, était suffisant pour la faire tenir bon et lui dire ce qu'il méritait d'entendre. « Je ne sais plus ce que Jack ressent pour moi », dit-elle, se souvenant de son amertume le jour où elle lui avait dit que c'était fini. « Mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer. Si je reste, cela fera toujours partie de moi ».

Les yeux de Matt rencontrèrent les siens et il sembla se tasser sur lui-même, diminuant de taille. « Tu ne peux pas espérer que je vive avec cela », murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée de larmes. « Tu ne peux pas espérer que je vive avec toi, sachant que tu l'aimes davantage-- Que je serai toujours ton pis-aller ».

« Je sais », acquiesça-t-elle, se reprenant et se mettant debout. « Je sais que je ne peux pas ».

Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux quand il les leva à nouveau sur elle. « Tu pars ? »

Elle essaya d'avaler le mélange aigre de culpabilité, de regret et de remord dans sa gorge mais c'était impossible et sa voix sortit en un murmure. « Je crois qu'il le faut ».

Il ne dit rien, se détournant alors que des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient. Elle se sentit physiquement malade et mourait d'envie d'aller le réconforter. Mais elle n'avait pas de réconfort à offrir. Elle n'avait même pas le droit d'essayer. Et donc silencieusement, avec un sentiment de disgrâce, elle entra dans la chambre et commença à faire ses bagages.

C'était fini. Son mariage était fini.

Et elle était seule.

ooo

_(1) : 'L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

La petite maison était située au bout de la rue, isolée, et les carillons éoliens tintaient en se balançant dans la douce brise de Seattle. Il tiqua en les entendant, et au chaos devant le jardin – ses affaires, jetées dehors sous la pluie comme tant de vieilleries sans valeur. Laura était une femme de parole.

Au moins son 4x4 était toujours là et apparemment en bon état, garé où il l'avait laissé dans la rue. Avec un soupir coléreux, Jack remonta à grandes enjambées l'allée vers la porte d'entrée et frappa bruyamment. Cela lui prit une éternité pour répondre, mais quand elle le fit il eut la satisfaction de la voir sursauter si violemment qu'elle renversa la tisane qu'elle tenait. « Jack ! »

« Laura », répondit-il, contenant sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, se rappela-t-il. Il était autant à blâmer. Probablement plus.

Son menton se releva en signe de défi, une hanche inclinée dans une pose délibérément provocante. « Tes affaires sont dehors ».

« J'ai vu ça. Très adulte ».

« Je t'avais prévenu ».

Il jeta un coup d'œil au désordre de vêtements trempés, de livres et de CD mêlés à l'herbe. « Les voisins te parlent toujours ? »

Elle ignora le commentaire. « Je suis en train d'écrire, Jack. Donc s'il n'y a rien d'autres… ? »

La porte commença à se refermer, mais il la tint ouverte d'une main. « En vérité », dit-il doucement, « il y en a ». Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il vit un battement d'espoir dans leurs profondeurs. « Nous devrions parler à l'intérieur ».

Curieuse, Laura le mena à l'intérieur de sa maison. Elle pensait qu'il lui revenait, il pouvait le voir dans le balancement sensuel de ses hanches. Et il la laissa y croire, sa colère pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Carter foulant aux pieds toute galanterie. Quand ils arrivèrent dans son petit salon bohémien elle se tourna et lui fit face. « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire séducteur sur ses lèvres.

Il l'étudia pendant un long moment, regardant le corps gracieux et se rappelant la sensation d'elle sous lui. Si jeune, si séduisante, si belle. Mais pas Carter. « A quoi diable pensais-tu en appelant Matt Hutchinson ? »

Sa sensualité affectée s'effrita et la déception rida ses traits lisses. « Ca a gâté les choses pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour moi ? Non. Pour Matt et Carter ? Presque ».

« Il avait le droit d'entendre cela ».

« Pas de toi ».

Elle resta silencieuse, lui tournant le dos et serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il fut soudain gêné par son apparence enfantine – à quoi était-'il' en train de penser ? « Ecoute », dit-il, se sentant soudain ridiculement paternel, « Je t'ai blessée. J'en suis désolé. J'étais un salaud et tu avais tous les droits d'être en colère contre moi. Mais tu ne peux pas aller mettre la pagaille dans la vie des gens comme cela. Tu as presque détruit leur mariage ».

Elle éclata de rire. « _'J'ai'_ presque détruit leur mariage ? Tu es celui qui la baise-- »

« Arrête, ça suffit ! » Elle sursauta à son aboiement et il adoucit son ton. Légèrement. « Nous n'allons pas faire ça. Je veux juste éclaircir une chose – tu restes en dehors de la vie de Sam Carter. Compris ? »

« Et toi ? » cracha-t-elle. « Resteras-tu en dehors de sa vie ? »

Sa fierté le tenta de ne pas répondre, mais il supposait qu'il avait dit à Laura assez de mensonges et qu'il lui devait cette vérité. Avec un brusque hochement de tête il dit, « Oui ».

« De nouveau seul, Jack ? » Il y avait une nuance de dédain dans sa voix. Ou peut-être était-ce de pitié. « Te cachant dans ton chalet dans les bois ? »

« Une fois que j'aurai vendu la maison », acquiesça-t-il, offrant un sourire contrit. « Je suppose que je ne ferai pas beaucoup de dégâts là-haut ».

Elle lui retourna son sourire, plus affectueusement qu'il ne s'y était attendu. S'avançant, elle leva une main fine et toucha son poignet. « Je t'aimais, tu sais ? »

« Je sais ».

« Il n'est pas trop tard… »

Mais il secoua la tête, enfin lucide dans son propre esprit. « Je vais vieillir avec un lac sans poisson et un chien ».

Ses yeux, grands et jeunes le fixaient avec incrédulité. « C'est si triste ». Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas avec toute sa vie devant elle. Mais il regardait en arrière, pas en avant, à une vie avec Sam qui ne pourrait jamais être. Quelque part le long de la route il avait pris un mauvais tournant et il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Sa vie était un aurait-pu-être, et le futur ne promettait rien et personne qu'il désirait.

Il n'essaya pas d'expliquer, sourit simplement et lui pardonna plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Elle était plus une victime de ce gâchis qu'il avait fait de sa vie qu'autre chose. « Je vais aller prendre mes affaires », dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.

Laura grimaça avec un air coupable, rosissant délicatement. « Je suis désolée ».

« Moi aussi, Laura. Pour tout ».

Il se retourna pour partir mais elle le rappela. Regardant autour de lui, il la vit scruter une des étagères remplies avant de prendre quelque chose. Quand elle le lui donna il reconnut immédiatement le porte-documents en cuir de son Père, celui qui contenait ses quelques précieux souvenirs. Le cuir fatigué était doux sous ses doigts alors qu'il le lui prenait des mains.

« Je ne voulais pas l'abîmer », dit-elle. « Tes photos de Charlie sont là-dedans, et… et de Sam Carter ».

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais résista à la tentation de l'ouvrir et d'y regarder. Il devait oublier cela, l'oublier. « Tu es une personne bien Laura. Vraiment ».

« Pas vraiment », soupira-t-elle et jeta un regard par la fenêtre. « Je t'aiderai pour tes affaires ».

Il lui sourit à nouveau et hocha la tête. « Merci ».

ooo

La neige était encore abondante à Colorado Springs, mais le soleil brillait, froid et vif, étincelant d'une brillance agressive qui nécessitait des lunettes de soleil. Le poids oppressant de la tempête était passé, mais Daniel sentait une tension dans l'air comme il conduisait dans la montagne, comme si le monde gelé était trop cassant pour l'endurer et claquerait au plus léger des bruits.

Une fois à l'intérieur il se dirigea directement à la cafétéria. Le café était, bien sûr, toujours sa première priorité, même les jours où la dure lumière du soleil l'avait réveillé complètement prêt à travailler. Et il était juste sur le chemin de son bureau avec un grand cappucino dans une main quand il vit Sam au fond du couloir, habillée en civile avec un manteau dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu alors qu'elle tournait à grands pas le coin, les yeux fixés sur le sol et perdue dans ses pensées. D'après la direction vers où elle marchait il devina qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau et il se mit donc à courir pour la rattraper.

« Sam ! » appela-t-il une fois qu'il tourna le coin, et elle se retourna au son de sa voix.

« Salut », dit-elle avec un sourire las. « Je venais justement vous voir ».

Il ralentit son pas comme il la rejoignait, baissant les yeux sur le jean et les bottes qu'elle portait. « Tout va bien ? »

Il sut instantanément que ce n'était pas le cas à la manière dont ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une ligne fine et elle se détourna brusquement. « Allons dans votre bureau ».

Alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble en silence, il étudia son visage il était pâle et tiré. Misérable. Et elle étreignait le manteau dans ses bras comme s'il essayait de s'échapper, ses doigts serrés et livides sur le tissu noir. La faisant entrer sans un mot dans son bureau, il alluma la lumière et lui désigna une chaise. « Est-ce Matt ? » demanda-t-il dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Sam s'assit lentement, gardant son manteau sur ses genoux. Mais elle dut se mordre les lèvres avant de parler, et quand elle le fit sa voix était au bord des larmes. « Nous nous sommes séparés il y a deux jours ».

Se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil, le cœur de Daniel sombra à cette nouvelle. Mais il était à peine surpris. A son avis, c'était inévitable à l'instant où elle et Jack s'étaient croisés par hasard en Floride. Mais Sam était visiblement anéantie. « Je suis tellement désolé », lui dit-il doucement. « Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il est parti ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Il-- Il savait sur moi et Jack, sur-- Pas sur ce qui s'est passé, mais-- » Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde respiration et recommença. « Il a dit qu'il était mon pis-aller, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cela. Je ne le blâme pas ».

Pis-aller ? Matt était plus perspicace que Daniel ne l'avait soupçonné, mais c'était une découverte qui devait faire mal. Il compatit aux malheurs de l'homme, ainsi que de Sam. Il compatissait pour eux tous. « Où allez-vous habiter ? Vous pouvez rester avec moi si vous-- Oh, non. Bien sûr, vous habiterez chez Jack-- »

« Non ! » Elle parut choquée par l'idée. « Non. Jack ne sait même pas. Nous ne sommes pas… vous savez. Ce n'est pas comme cela ». Elle poussa un profond soupir, ses mots tristes et monotones. « Je l'ai quitté aussi, Daniel. J'ai quitté Jack pour Matt. Deux fois. Je ne m'attends pas non plus à ce qu'il me pardonne».

Daniel sourit doucement. « Depuis quand Jack a-t-il jamais fait une chose à laquelle vous vous attendiez ? »

Mais cette légère tentative d'humour passa inaperçue et les yeux de Sam se baissèrent vers ses mains, étreignant toujours le manteau. Après un moment elle reprit la parole. « Je vais partir quelque temps. J'ai réglé cela avec le Général Taylor – il m'a donné deux semaines de permission exceptionnelle ».

« Où comptez-vous aller ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas encore. Retourner là où tout a commencé, peut-être ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de ma vie ».

Il l'observa silencieusement, malheureux à l'idée de la laisser seule quand elle était si visiblement bouleversée. « Si vous voulez de la compagnie… ? Je peux emporter une pile de livres et-- »

« Non. Merci ». Elle fit un sourire faible mais sincère. « En fait, je veux juste être seule pendant un temps ». Se mettant debout elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre et ajouta, « Il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi cependant ».

« Tout ce que vous voudrez ».

Elle tendit le lourd manteau noir. « Pouvez-vous donner ceci à Jack et lui dire merci ? »

Daniel leva un sourcil en prenant le manteau, le reconnaissant à présent comme étant celui de Jack. « D'accord », dit-il, refusant de satisfaire sa curiosité et de demander comment elle l'avait eu.

« Merci », dit-elle. « Je vous appellerai quand je serai de retour ».

Pas prêt à la laisser partir si tôt, il se leva et contourna son bureau. « Prenez soin de vous », implora-t-il, la prenant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Et appelez-moi à n'importe quelle heure si vous avez besoin de parler. D'accord ? »

Ses bras l'étreignirent avec reconnaissance, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Quand elle parla sa voix était tremblante. « Merci, Daniel ».

Il la tint pendant un long moment, souhaitant pouvoir faire davantage pour la protéger des eaux tourmentées. Mais il savait qu'il y avait un port qu'elle devait trouver dans cette tempête, et qu'elle devait trouver sa voie seule.

ooo

Jack traîna la dernière caisse du siège arrière de son 4x4 avec un profond soulagement, la stabilisant sur une hanche alors qu'il fermait la portière et il se dirigea vers la maison à travers la neige craquante. Après trois jours sur la route il était impatient de passer quelques moments agréables dans son lit.

Il laissa tomber la caisse avec le reste dans la chambre d'ami et referma la porte sur le désordre. Pas la peine de déballer puisque, avec de la chance, il quitterait Springs pour de bon dans peu de temps. La maison était silencieuse et froide lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, et cela lui rappela le jour où il y était revenu et s'était retrouvé à manger une pizza sur le toit avec Carter. Elle avait emprunté son pull, et elle avait été si sacrément sexy dedans. Tellement abordable.

Il soupira à ce souvenir inattendu, haïssant le trou vide qu'il forait dans sa poitrine. Elle lui manquait, comme elle lui avait manqué chaque jour au cours des quatre années qu'il avait passées à 'l'oublier'. Seulement, maintenant c'était pire, parce que son visage était frais dans son esprit, il pouvait encore sentir son baiser sur ses lèvres et son esprit faisait écho au souvenir de ses mots d'adieu - _//Je vous aime.//_ Le plus tôt il quitterait le Colorado le mieux ça sera.

Prenant la pile de courriers à lire, il les feuilleta en allant dans la cuisine. Rien que des publicités. Les jetant sur le comptoir il fixa par la fenêtre le jardin couvert de neige. Cela faisait deux semaines que la tempête était passée, mais le monde était encore figé et seules les traces de quelques oiseaux perturbaient la blancheur virginale. Cela semblait anormal, trop parfait. Et il eut soudain un flash d'empreintes de pieds d'enfant dans la neige, un bonhomme de neige à moitié fini et un tas de boules de neige dispersées dans le jardin. Il pensa brusquement à Charlie et combien sa vie aurait pu être différente. En dépit de son tempérament irascible, il n'était pas fait pour être seul. Mais quelque part il avait pris tous les mauvais tournants au cours de sa vie et il en était là. Seul et solitaire.

Pathétique.

Avec un grognement irrité contre ses pensées larmoyantes, il mit le café dans la cafetière et la mit en marche. La vie continuait. Cela avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Mais parfois c'était mieux de ne pas regarder trop loin en avant. Limitant ses pensées uniquement sur la fin de la journée, il décida qu'une trempette dans la baignoire serait le mieux pour apaiser les douleurs et les raideurs de trois jours derrière le volant. Et donc laissant le café se préparer, il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il était au milieu des marches quand la sonnette retentit.

Avec répugnance il redescendit d'un pas lourd, espérant vraiment que la Bavarde Bella n'était pas de retour. La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin juste à l'instant était de voir son sourire factice et d'entendre que 'l'arôme de café' était un cliché ! Réfrénant son irritation du mieux qu'il put il ouvrit la porte. A sa surprise ce n'était pas Bella.

« Salut Jack », sourit Daniel. « Vous êtes de retour ».

« Quoi ? Est-ce que vous me surveillez ? »

« J'ai vu votre 4x4 », expliqua Daniel d'un ton flegmatique. « J'ai fait un crochet sur mon chemin en rentrant chez moi, juste au cas où ». Quand Jack ne répondit pas, il ajouta, « Puis-je entrer ? »

« Hein ? bien sûr », acquiesça Jack, quelque peu désarçonné par l'apparition inattendue de son ami. Non pas que cela le dérangeait. Tout ce qui le distrayait de trop d'introspection était une bonne chose. « Je suis un peu dans les vapes », expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon. « Trop de conduite ».

Daniel hocha simplement la tête, jetant un œil autour de lui en s'asseyant. « Où étiez-vous ? J'ai essayé de vous joindre pendant deux jours ».

Avec un bâillement, Jack s'affaissa sur le canapé et s'étira. « Monté voir Laura pour récupérer mes affaires. Et mon 4x4 ».

« Oh, bien ». Mais Daniel semblait distrait et gêné, fronçant les sourcils vers le manteau qu'il tenait dans ses mains comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il leva la tête, son visage anxieux mais déterminé. « J'ai des nouvelles ».

Son ton prudent déclencha une sensation de malaise dans l'estomac de Jack. « A propos de ? » demanda-t-il, sans bouger du canapé même si son corps entier se recroquevillait de tension.

L'expression sur le visage de Daniel disait au moins la moitié de l'histoire. « Sam est venue me voir il y a quelques jours », dit-il, observant Jack avec une intensité troublante. « Elle et Matt se sont séparés ».

Les papillons explosèrent dans un feu d'artifice comme il se redressait d'un bond. « Quoi ?! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Ce salopard. S'il a fait du mal à-- »

« Sam l'a quitté », interrompit Daniel. « Sam l'a quitté, Jack ».

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son esprit fut chamboulé, chancelant aux implications. Sam avait quitté Matt. Elle l'avait quitté ! Il y avait une chance, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Ayant des difficultés à penser de manière cohérente, il déglutit avec difficulté et essaya de forcer son esprit à réfléchir. « Elle… Pourquoi ? » commença-t-il, avant que d'autres pensées ne prennent le dessus sur lui et il sauta sur ses pieds. « Je dois la voir. Où est-elle ? A votre appartement ? Je dois-- »

« Attendez ! » interrompit à nouveau Daniel. « Jack, relax. Ecoutez ».

Serrant la bride à ses sentiments chaotiques, Jack se força au calme. Ecouter. Il pouvait le faire. Mais – nom de Dieu ! – elle l'avait quitté. Elle l'avait quitté !

D'une voix tendue, Daniel tendit le manteau à Jack. « Elle m'a donné ceci et m'a dit de vous dire merci ».

Clignant ses yeux de confusion il prit le manteau des mains de Daniel, et réalisa alors que c'était le sien. La compréhension se fit jour et il se rassit lentement. « J'ai renvoyé Matt chez lui », expliqua-t-il. « Cette nuit-là. Je l'ai trouvé dans un bar et je l'ai renvoyé à la maison. Il gelait et il n'avait ni manteau ni rien ».

Daniel hocha la tête. « C'était bien de votre part ».

« Semblait-elle fâchée ? » demanda Jack, posant le manteau sur le côté. « Je n'interférais pas. Je ne voulais simplement pas qu'elle soit inquiète-- »

« Elle est partie », lui dit Daniel prudemment. « Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être quelque temps seule pour examiner les choses. Taylor lui a donné deux semaines de congés exceptionnels ».

Partie ? Pas question ! Il devait la voir ! « Où est-elle allée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle ne l'a pas dit ».

Il n'arrivait pas à rester assis et fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, faisant les cent pas. Partie ? Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue vers lui? A moins qu'il ne soit une des choses qu'elle voulait examiner… Cette lettre ! Qu'avait-il dit ? L'avait-il fâchée ? L'avait-il chassée ? Il était en colère quand il l'avait écrite… « Je dois la voir », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, soudain terrifié d'avoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout bousillé. « Daniel – elle doit avoir dit _'quelque chose'_ sur l'endroit où elle est allée ? Voir son frère ? Des amis ? »

Daniel secoua la tête. « Non. Elle a juste dit, hum… » Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit pendant un moment. « Euh, elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais peut-être… mince, qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Ravalant sa frustration, Jack se força à ne pas essayer d'extirper physiquement le souvenir de Daniel. Tout ce qu'il dit fut, « C'est vraiment important ».

Daniel hocha lentement la tête, les yeux fixés quelque part à mi-hauteur, son front ridé par la réflexion. Et puis son regard se fixa brusquement sur Jack. « Où tout cela a commencé », dit-il lentement. « Elle a dit qu'elle retournerait peut-être là où tout cela a commencé ».

Fronçant les sourcils, Jack se pencha en avant alors qu'il examinait ses mots. « Où tout cela a commencé ? » Où tout cela a commencé ? Ses sentiments pour elle ? Il soupçonnait que ça avait commencé dans la salle de briefing, quand elle était entrée la première fois dans sa vie, extrêmement sur la défensive et une attitude en accord. Mais elle n'avait pas pu vouloir dire cela. Où ailleurs alors… ? L'antarctique ? Peu probable. Le vaisseau d'Apophis ? Impossible. L'appartement de Daniel, où elle avait rencontré Matt la première fois ? Visiblement non. Alors quelque part ailleurs où quelque chose avait commencé ce serait--

Et alors il sut. Il sut sans doute possible. Et cette connaissance amena avec elle un bref éclair de joie qui fut chassé rapidement par l'incertitude bouillonnante. Il savait où elle était, mais devait-il aller la retrouver ? Il leva les yeux sur le visage tendu de Daniel et posa silencieusement la question. Son ami secoua la tête. « J'ai offert d'aller avec elle », expliqua-t-il. « Elle veut être toute seule ».

« Elle l'a quitté », insista Jack, ce simple fait résonnant à travers son esprit comme des cloches.

Mais Daniel fit un haussement d'épaules peu enthousiaste. « Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle était heureuse de cela. Elle semblait dévastée ».

« Alors qu'êtes-vous en train de dire ? »

« Peut-être que maintenant n'est pas le bon moment pour, vous savez, précipiter les choses ? »

Il rit sans gaieté. « Précipiter les choses ? Est-ce une plaisanterie ? »

Mais Daniel ne riait pas. « Vous savez ce que je veux dire ».

Il le savait, mais refusait de l'admettre. A la place il se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre. Le soleil descendait dans le ciel, peignant de longues ombres bleues sur la neige silencieuse et immaculée. « Je la connais », dit-il doucement. « Je sais combien elle se sentira coupable pour tout ça, et je peux-- je veux-- » Il secoua la tête, stupéfait par la vague de tendresse qui submergea ses habituelles défenses imperméables. Il la connaissait, il savait combien elle devait se blâmer et il savait qu'il pouvait l'aider à traverser cela. Il voulait faire cela, même si c'était tout ce qu'il ferait. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. « Je dois y aller ».

« Jack », avertit Daniel, « vraiment je-- »

« Ah ! » le coupa-t-il en levant une main. « Ne dites rien. Je sais ce que je fais ».

Daniel retira ses lunettes et commença à les nettoyer nerveusement. « Je l'espère ».

« Faites-moi confiance », dit-il, souriant aux palpitations d'anticipation dans ses veines. Tout avait changé. Encore. Les portes qu'il avait crues soudées, s'ouvraient à la volée et tout était à portée – y compris son avenir.

Daniel ne dit rien, se détournant simplement avec une petite secousse de sa tête. Mais Jack refusait d'être découragé. Pour la première fois depuis que tout cela avait commencé il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

ooo


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Le doux grondement de l'océan était le seul bruit sur la plage sombre. L'écume blanche scintillait dans la lumière de la lune comme les vagues sifflaient sur le sable mouillé, se retirant et s'avançant inexorablement aussi éternelles que le passage des étoiles dans le ciel.

Sam était assise sur le sable froid, ses bras autour de ses genoux, laissant son esprit dériver sur l'eau noire. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de venir ici au début, mais une fois qu'elle avait pris la route elle s'était simplement dirigée vers le sud-est jusqu'à ce que sa destination devînt inévitable. Le lieu où tout avait commencé, où sa vie heureuse, en sécurité et sans surprise avait été secouée et brisée. Drôle comment une rencontre par hasard pouvait tant changer. Si elle n'était pas allée à la conférence de Matt elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Jack, et à présent elle serait installée confortablement chez elle en train de regarder la neige tomber.

Mais elle était ici, dans la chaleur d'un soir de Floride, ses poumons pleins d'air marin et son mariage en pièces tout autour d'elle. Elle avait caressé l'envie d'appeler Jack et de lui dire ce qui s'était passé, mais chaque fois que son doigt avait voltigé au-dessus de son numéro son esprit se vidait de ses mots. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? 'Je sais que je vous ai abandonné pour Matt – deux fois. Mais les choses ne marchent plus avec lui, alors que diriez-vous de me laisser revenir dans votre vie ? Promis, je ne partirais pas cette fois'. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir se convaincre elle-même, encore moins Jack.

Et elle n'avait aucun droit, ne serait-ce qu'essayer, pas quand ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas été assez forts pour trouver une solution afin de contourner le règlement il y a de cela tant d'années. Ou assez forts pour la faire quitter Matt avant qu'il ne force l'issue et qu'elle ne puisse croire plus longtemps ses propres mensonges. Comment pouvait-elle espérer que Jack veuille encore avoir à faire avec elle ? Les mots dans sa lettre étaient vrais – elle avait toujours mis le devoir et l'honneur en premier, et cela avait fini par détruire tout le reste. Trop tard avait-elle réalisé que le devoir pour le devoir était un geste vide. Aucun règlement, aucune règle ou vœux ne pouvait courber votre cœur dans la mauvaise direction. Vous ne pouviez pas réglementer l'amour vous ne pouviez pas l'ajuster à votre vision d'une vie bien entretenue et ordonnée. Si elle avait compris cela il y a dix ans elle se serait épargnée – et les hommes qui avaient été brisés par son code de morale défectueux – une décennie de peine.

Et donc elle était assise seule sur la plage sombre, luttant pour voir à travers la pagaille qu'elle avait faite de sa vie personnelle. Elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer, ne l'avait jamais été. Et profondément enfoui, l'espoir brûlait faiblement, fournissant juste assez de chaleur pour faire battre son cœur et ses yeux fixèrent l'horizon lointain. Même si, comme maintenant, c'était enveloppé d'obscurité et que son avenir semblait inconnaissable.

ooo

Jack ralentit la voiture de location quand il vit le panneau de sortie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, même s'il savait que ce serait idiot et sentimental de s'arrêter maintenant. Ce qu'il devrait vraiment faire était de trouver un endroit pour se reposer et se mettre à la recherche de Sam au matin. Il était fatigué des longues heures vagues passées à l'aéroport à attendre un billet. Il était nerveux à cause du vol à l'étroit et de la tension nerveuse qui traversait son corps entier. Mais malgré tout cela, il ressentit une attirance vers l'océan. Il voulait juste reprendre contact, de sentir qu'il était près d'elle même si venir ici n'était que le début.

Mais si Daniel avait raison, et qu'elle était vraiment partie là où tout cela avait commencé, alors c'est ici qu'elle serait. Et il la trouverait. Il le devait. Presque sans qu'il en soit conscient, il quitta la route principale et se retrouva à conduire à travers les rues sombres vers Playa Linda. L'air de la nuit était chaud et il éteignit le climatiseur de la voiture et baissa la fenêtre, jouissant de la senteur de la brise marine contre sa peau. Après la glace du Colorado, la chaleur de la nuit de Floride le pénétra facilement, et en dépit de tout, il commença à se détendre.

Sa voiture se glissa silencieusement dans le petit parking au bord de la plage, et sa poitrine se resserra au souvenir de sa dernière visite et de tout ce que cela avait annoncé. Il n'y avait aucun hôtel ici pour jeter leur lumière sur la plage, et un seul lampadaire illuminait le parking. C'était calme, le grondement de l'océan le seul bruit dans l'air humide du soir. D'abord il fut surpris de voir trois autres voitures garées près de la promenade, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un autocollant sur l'une d'elles : 'Vivre, Aimer, Pêcher'.

Nuit de pêche.

Sortant de la voiture, Jack s'étira et prit une profonde respiration. Il marcherait jusqu'au rivage, décida-t-il, pour regarder les étoiles pendant un moment et puis irait trouver un motel et-- Nom de Dieu !

Il fixait, les yeux agrandis, la voiture la plus éloignée de la sienne dans le parking – couleur argent, brillante, avec de l'allure. La Volvo de collection de Sam. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa gorge, l'étranglant. Elle était là ! Elle était sur la plage. Sa tête se retourna vivement vers la promenade qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et puis se reporta vers la voiture. Que devait-il faire ? Descendre la chercher ? L'attendre près de sa voiture ? Se tirer de là et essayer d'ordonner ses pensées et sentiments chaotiques ? S'il la voyait maintenant, que lui dirait-il ? Mais s'il partait la retrouverait-il ?

Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque. Il l'avait perdue deux fois déjà, et il n'était pas question qu'il aille risquer cette dernière chance. Il se mit donc à avancer, ses bottes pesant doucement sur les planches de bois alors qu'il s'en écartait aveuglément vers la plage noire comme du charbon.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il dirait ou de qu'elle répondrait, seulement qu'il était temps d'étaler leurs cartes sur table et de terminer le jeu. Et il espérait tenir une main gagnante.

ooo

Sam entendit des bruits de pas et le bruissement de vêtements alors que quelqu'un l'approchait de derrière. Instinctivement elle fut sur ses gardes, pleinement consciente qu'être assise sur une plage presque complètement déserte au milieu de la nuit était une chose profondément stupide pour une femme seule. Avec désinvolture, elle se leva sur ses pieds, ne se retournant pas mais prête si nécessaire soit pour se battre soit pour courir. Mais elle fut irritée contre elle-même de laisser ses sentiments prendre le meilleur d'elle. A quoi donc pensait-elle à sortir ici seule au lieu de se trouver un motel et--

« Sam ? » La voix qui sortit de l'obscurité l'ébranla profondément avec une telle force qu'en fait elle trébucha lorsqu'elle se retourna vivement. Son cœur battait très fort, son esprit luttant pour identifier la voix. « Hé, du calme ! C'est moi. O'Neill ».

La stupéfaction la figea. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être là – comment pouvait-il être là ? – et pourtant il l'était. Il était venu pour elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Reconnaissance et soulagement la balaya, la décapant à nu et la laissant essorée et exposée. Elle mourait d'envie d'aller à lui, de tomber dans ses bras et d'effacer le monde. Mais la culpabilité la retint, l'image du visage blessé et coléreux de Matt la retint en arrière. Paralysée par des émotions contradictoires, elle ne put que fixer l'obscurité alors que sa silhouette se raffermissait devant elle, la lumière de la lune faisant briller l'argent de ses cheveux et faisant scintiller ses yeux sombres alors qu'il s'arrêtait à quelques mètres. « Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que la nuit.

Elle mourait d'envie de mettre à nu son cœur et d'être réconfortée, mais elle ne se le permettrait pas. Comment pourrait-elle, alors qu'elle avait laissé Matt seul et triste ? Donc à la place elle força son esprit à travailler, s'obligeant comme toujours à penser plutôt qu'à ressentir. « Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? »

Il haussa les épaules, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son visage. « Une intuition, je pense. Daniel m'a dit ce qui s'est passé ».

Daniel. Elle se détourna, reportant son regard vers les lumières éloignées des navires sur l'horizon. « Que devez-vous penser de moi ? »

« Je pense que vous devez probablement vous sentir comme une moins que rien ».

« Oui », répondit-elle amèrement. « Eh bien, si quelqu'un le mérite c'est moi. J'ai été une putain intégrale ».

Il fit un bruit de colère dans le fond de sa gorge. « Non. Vous avez juste fait une erreur et-- »

« Une erreur ? Une erreur c'est d'oublier une virgule dans un rapport ! Ceci était-- » Elle recula au souvenir du supplice de Matt lorsqu'elle était partie de leur maison, tournant le dos à lui et à quatre années de mariage. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous n'avez pas vu son visage. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. Peut-être l'avait-elle mis en colère ? Mais elle ne pouvait se retourner pour voir, il lui fallait toute sa maîtrise rien que pour se retenir. Enfin il parla, sans colère, de cette voix douce et calme qui avait toujours trouvé sa voie droit vers son cœur. « Je comprends la culpabilité, Sam. Je sais comment elle vous ronge, comment elle vous fait croire que vous ne mériterez plus jamais un instant de bonheur. Elle empoisonne tout ».

Ses mots sonnaient aussi juste qu'une cloche. Cela empoisonnait tout, même ceci. Il était si près, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de se retourner dans ses bras et le laisser la tenir. Mais cela apparaîtrait comme une autre trahison et elle ne pouvait faire cela. « Comment puis-je être heureuse », murmura-t-elle, « alors que je l'ai tant blessé ? Et vous, je vous ai blessé aussi ».

Il se rapprocha et lui prit la main. Elle ne le regardait pas, fixant toujours la mer, mais son contact l'émut si puissamment que ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. « Vous ne l'avez pas fait délibérément ».

Mais c'était une pâle excuse. « Ce n'est pas l'important ».

Il resserra sa prise sur sa main, ses doigts forts et soudain insistants. « Non, vous avez tort », dit-il avec passion. « C'est important. C'est tout ce qui compte. Cela ne vous fera peut-être pas vous _'sentir'_ mieux, mais c'est la seule chose qui peut vous permettre de vivre avec vous-même ».

La vive émotion dans sa voix la surprit et elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir son visage. Il fixait l'horizon sombre, sa bouche étirée en une fine ligne de contrôle et son front ridé en un froncement. Mais c'était l'expression de ses yeux qui la secoua – ouverte, abîmée et douloureuse de chagrin. Pendant un instant elle ne comprit pas, mais alors il se retourna et rencontra son regard confus avec une honnêteté brutale. Et dans ce simple regard il la laissa entrer, jetant à bas toutes les barrières qui s'étaient dressées entre eux et se tint nu devant elle. Charlie. Il parlait de Charlie. Elle saisit son bras. « Oh Mon Dieu, Jack, je ne veux pas insinuer que vous étiez-- »

Il tressaillit, l'expression la faisant taire, mais il tint bon. Et à sa surprise les barrières ne retombèrent pas brutalement. « C'est tout ce que vous avez pour vivre avec vous-même », lui dit-il avec détermination. « Pardonnez-vous de faire des erreurs. Si vous ne pouvez faire cela, vous pourriez aussi bien vous mettre une balle dans la tête parce que votre vie est finie ».

Elle hocha la tête lentement, rompant le contact malgré elle. Il était si ouvert, si vivant et si plein d'elle. Elle voulait être regardée comme cela pour toujours. « Ce n'est pas pareil », commença-t-elle lentement, « mais je ne sais toujours pas comment commencer. J'ai fait tant d'erreurs. Et pas seulement avec Matt ».

Ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'il prit avec précaution ses deux mains dans les siennes, la retournant pour lui faire face. C'était un geste intime, rien de profond mais il annonçait un nouveau départ pour eux. Un contact simple, amoureux. « Vous pouvez commencer par admettre que vous n'êtes pas parfaite », dit-il doucement. « Vous faites des erreurs, juste comme tout le monde ».

Trop émue pour répondre, elle serra simplement ses mains et hocha la tête. Elle l'aimait tellement, si complètement, mais elle était trop pleine de cela pour parler. Elle espérait qu'il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

Presque imperceptiblement il tira sur ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient encore plus près, leurs mains serrées tenues doucement entre eux. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur. « Après l'avoir quitté ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se racla la gorge. Elle dut détourner les yeux quand elle répondit, ses yeux étaient trop profonds pour lui permettre de se concentrer sur les mots. « Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je pensais que vous deviez-- Après ce qui s'est passé, je pensais que vous deviez me haïr ou-- »

« Vous haïr ? » Il semblait perplexe et elle se retourna pour le voir la fixer avec confusion. « Mais vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous. Je vous l'ai dit ».

« Mais après ce qui s'est passé dans le parc, et votre lettre. Ce que vous disiez sur moi toujours plaçant le devoir en premier-- »

« Ouais, eh bien », grimaça-t-il, « parlons-en d'erreurs… »

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Non. Vous aviez raison », insista-t-elle, tenant ses mains plus serrées et essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait changé. « J'ai – _'j'avais' _- toujours mis le devoir en premier. Et regardez quelle pagaille j'ai créé ! »

« Mais c'est la personne que vous êtes, Sam ».

« Non », répliqua-t-elle. « Ne le voyez-vous pas ? Cette affaire de devoir et d'honneur, c'est des conneries ! Cela a bousillé ma vie, et celle de Matt et la vôtre, et j'en suis malade ! Je ne veux plus être cette personne ! »

« Mais j'aime cette personne ! » protesta-t-il. Et les mots plongèrent le monde dans le silence. Tout ce que Sam pouvait entendre était les battements effrénés de son cœur, le sang cognant à ses oreilles comme elle le dévisageait. Il la dévisageait en retour, stupéfait par son propre aveu. Et alors il cligna des yeux et un lent, hésitant sourire tordit ses lèvres lorsqu'il le dit encore, « Je vous aime ».

Ses mots pétillèrent joyeusement en elle, comme une bouteille de champagne qui s'ouvre. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait encore ! Mais elle secoua la tête, refusant de permettre que cela soit aussi facile. N'avait-elle pas mérité de souffrir ? De ressentir la peine qu'elle avait causée aux autres ? « Comment pouvez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je vous ai abandonné, deux fois. Je vous ai déçu, je suis partie et-- »

Elle fut réduite au silence par son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Pas d'importance », lui dit-il doucement. « Rien n'a plus d'importance. Tout ce qui compte est maintenant ».

Elle prit une respiration tremblante, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres sèches et effleurant le bout de son doigt. Il frissonna, et son éclair de désir les électrifia tous les deux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait voler en éclat, ses émotions contradictoires la tirant dans toutes les directions. « Je me sens encore tellement coupable ».

Ses doigts quittèrent ses lèvres, passant le long de sa pommette puis dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux suivaient avec avidité, comme s'ils mémorisaient chaque ligne. « Je sais. Moi aussi ».

« J'ai fait tant d'erreurs ».

« Nous en avons faits tous les deux ».

Ses doigts étaient dans ses cheveux maintenant, s'enroulant et taquinant alors que ses yeux retournaient vers les siens et… Elle le voulait. Elle voulait se perdre en lui pour toujours. Mais la culpabilité était en place comme une digue retenant l'inondation, et elle ne laissa pas ses émotions se libérer. « Comment puis-je mériter ceci ? »

« Comment puis-_'je'_ ? » répliqua-t-il, son souffle chaud caressant sa bouche. « Il ne s'agit pas de ce que nous méritons. Il s'agit de ce que nous avons ».

« Mais qu'avons-nous ? »

Il sourit à sa question, la main dans ses cheveux se posant sur l'arrière de sa tête et l'approchant plus près. « Ceci », souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Nous avons ceci ». Et sur le dernier souffle de son dernier mot il l'embrassa, un baiser profond, éternel, assaisonné de soif, de désir et de dévouement. Elle répondit comme de l'amadou sec à une flamme. Insouciante de tout sinon la sensation de son corps ferme contre le sien, elle était submergée par les émotions qui se libéraient enfin et la balayaient. Le temps s'arrêta, s'étira, se contracta. L'aube aurait pu surgir quand enfin ils se séparèrent et elle n'aurait pas été surprise. Etourdie de désir, elle le laissa la serrer étroitement contre lui et elle resta là, le tenant et songeant à la folie d'un univers qui pouvait donner tant de peine d'une main et tant de joie de l'autre.

« Cela a toujours été vous », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante contre son épaule. « Je ne me suis simplement pas permise d'y croire ».

Il embrassa ses cheveux, un geste à la fois réconfortant et excitant. « Croyez-le, parce que je ne vous laisserai pas partir à nouveau. Plus d'erreurs ».

« Plus d'erreurs », fit-elle en écho. Mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Ils avaient une décennie d'erreurs à corriger et assez d'expériences personnelles entre eux pour faire sombrer un paquebot. Mais elle ne dit rien de plus – il serait temps plus tard de démêler les nœuds de leurs vies. Pour maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de le tenir et d'être tenue, debout sur une plage sombre regardant les lumières lointaines sur l'horizon de minuit. Elle l'aimait. Cela était aussi certain que le lent passage de la lune à travers le ciel. Et pour maintenant, au moins, c'était suffisant.

ooo

Il était passé minuit et Edward Zola leva les yeux de son livre – 'Cent Ans de Solitude' – lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en pivotant et deux clients très tardifs entrèrent dans le vestibule. Il se leva, poussant le livre de côté et remonta ses lunettes sur le nez en affichant un sourire professionnel sur son visage et étudiait les nouveaux venus – un homme et une femme. Il était plus vieux qu'elle, grisonnant mais grand et un air de commandement émanait de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait à grandes foulées vers le bureau. Edward avait la sensation que c'était un homme habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait. La femme était belle mais semblait lasse, et elle le suivait avec un froncement de légère appréhension.

« Bonne nuit », sourit Edward. « Bienvenus au Inn de Cocoa Beach ».

« Bonne nuit », acquiesça l'homme, jetant un coup d'œil vers la femme comme s'il s'assurait qu'elle était encore là. « Avez-vous des chambres libres ? »

« Laissez-moi vérifier nos disponibilités », dit Edward, affichant l'écran des réservations sur l'ordinateur. « Est-ce que ce serait pour une chambre ou deux ? »

Il y eut une pause exagérée avant que l'homme et la femme ne parlent en même temps. « Une », dit-elle.

« Deux », dit-il.

Edward leur jeta un coup d'œil, les sourcils levés.

« Deux », dit-elle, rougissant.

« Une », corrigea-t-il.

Gardant un visage sérieux, Edward reporta son regard vers l'ordinateur. Il avait vu ces rendez-vous nocturnes bien trop souvent quand il travaillait pour le Motel 6, mais c'était moins commun au Inn. Habituellement les clients étaient d'une plus grande classe. « Nous avons deux chambres attenantes, si cela peut aider ? »

« Nous les prenons », marmonna l'homme, sortant son portefeuille. « Quel est le tarif ? »

« Cent trente cinq dollars la nuit, par chambre », répondit Edward. Et quand il vit l'expression quelque peu abasourdie sur le visage de l'homme, il ajouta, « toutes les chambres ont vue sur l'océan, un balcon et une décoration individuelle. Le petit déjeuner est fait maison et, bien sûr, vous avez l'usage de notre piscine et l'accès direct à la plage. Chaque soir nous avons du fromage et du vin-- »

« C'est bon, c'est bon », marmonna l'homme, glissant sa carte de crédit sur le comptoir et volant un autre regard à la femme à ses côtés. Il lui fit les gros yeux et elle réprima un sourire fatigué.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge et plaça un formulaire d'enregistrement devant l'homme. « Si vous pouviez remplir ceci, monsieur ? »

Expert de la lecture à l'envers, Edward vit l'homme écrire son nom comme étant Jack O'Neill et celui de la femme comme étant Sam-- Il s'arrêta alors et lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, posant une question silencieuse. Elle grimaça et dit doucement, « Carter ».

Il ne connaissait même pas son nom ? Edward secoua la tête et se détourna. Les vies que certaines personnes menaient, songea-t-il, pensant avec tendresse à sa propre femme depuis vingt cinq ans qui gardait en ce moment même leur nouvelle petite-fille. « Juste une seule nuit, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, levant les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes.

Les yeux sombres de l'homme s'étrécirent. « Peut-être », répondit-il d'un ton flegmatique. « Ca dépend si nous aimons le petit déjeuner ». A son côté la femme se détourna, fixant la fenêtre sombre. Seul son reflet la fixa en retour, et Edward eut la sensation qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce qu'elle voyait.

Une fois qu'il eut pris le reçu de la carte de crédit il prit les clés sous le comptoir et le tendit par-dessus. « 2-10 et 2-11 », leur dit-il. « Le petit déjeuner est servi sur le patio à partir de huit heures ». _// Si vous êtes hors du lit si tôt,//_ ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

L'homme – Jack O'Neill – saisit les clés et le fixa avec un regard de défi. Et puis, à la surprise d'Edward, il dit, « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ». Se sentant rougir d'avoir été si transparent, Edward commença à balbutier une réponse mais O'Neill ne resta pas pour écouter.

La femme s'attarda un moment cependant, et il vit l'éclat de fierté dans ses yeux, adouci par un sourire compatissant qui éclaira son visage comme un rayon de lune. « Ce furent de longs mois », expliqua-t-elle énigmatiquement. « Mais il a raison, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous croyez ».

« Je-- Je-- » bégaya-t-il, mais elle aussi était partie, rattrapant O'Neill qui tenait la porte ouverte pour elle. Edward observa comme elle prenait sa main, lui faisant un sourire de reconnaissance qui aurait fondu le béton. Il sembla faire fondre O'Neill, parce que le sourire qu'il retourna ressemblait à celui de son fils la veille de Noël. Et puis la porte se referma sur eux et Edward fut laissé à songer que peut-être il avait été témoin de quelque chose de bien plus significatif que le sordide rendez-vous d'une nuit auquel il venait de penser.

ooo

La chambre était décorée merveilleusement, dut admettre Jack. Et pour cent trente cinq dollars la nuit, cela pouvait fichtrement l'être. Mais en vérité le décor était la dernière chose dans son esprit comme il s'étendait sur le grand lit, levant les yeux sur le plafond blanc. Dans la chambre voisine, il entendait les bruits légers de quelqu'un qui se déplaçait, et son regard erra vers la porte en bois reliant les deux chambres. Sam était à côté. Nom de Dieu.

Il ferma les yeux, voulant se détendre et faire le tri à travers le fouillis d'émotions dans son esprit. S'enregistrer dans un hôtel avec la femme d'un autre homme n'était pas exactement ses habitudes, et en dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Sam à propos de pardonner vos propres erreurs, il n'était pas vraiment fier du fait de l'avoir presque volée à Matt. D'un autre côté, s'il devait refaire tout cela, la seule chose qu'il ferait différemment était d'évincer Matt du paysage quelques années plus tôt. Il se dit donc qu'il aurait juste à apprendre à vivre avec la culpabilité, parce qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas regretter ce qu'il avait fait.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il vit qu'il était passé une heure du matin. Et bien que se sentant trop tendu pour dormir, il avait passé assez d'années sur le terrain pour être capable de forcer ses yeux à se fermer s'il le devait. Se penchant sur le côté, il éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'étendit là, fixant la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de communication. Il devina qu'aucun d'eux ne passerait une bonne nuit de sommeil, et il souhaita brusquement qu'elle soit avec lui. Pas pour 'dormir' avec, mais juste pour être avec elle. Pour la tenir. Tout cela était si nouveau, et maintenant qu'elle n'était pas avec lui, il sentait les doutes s'insinuer. _// Veut-elle vraiment être avec lui ? Repartira-t-elle vers Matt ? N'était-il pas trop vieux pour elle ? Tout cela était-il une sorte profond délire duquel il émergerait seulement pour trouver la Bavarde Bella dardant ses yeux sur lui avec un groupe d'acheteurs enthousiastes sur ses talons ?//_

Il gémit doucement à sa paranoïa et roula sur son ventre, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller propre et blanc. Dormir. Il avait besoin de dormir il était vanné, à plat et sa raison lui faisait défaut. Il ralentit donc sa respiration, déconnectant ses pensées conscientes et, avec une facilité due à une longue pratique, se laissa dériver dans l'obscurité apaisante.

Plus tard dans la nuit sombre et silencieuse, un bruit pénétra son sommeil. Un léger coup. Instantanément réveillé, Jack resta allongé jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se repérer et déterminer l'origine du bruit.

'_Toc, toc'_

Il se redressa et se tourna vers le bruit. Ca venait de la porte entre les deux chambres. De la chambre de Sam. Il se leva et alluma la lampe, la douce lumière le faisant cligner des yeux. Marchant à pas feutrés sur le sol recouvert de moquette, il s'approcha de la porte avec précaution. Et il y eut encore un coup léger et pourtant persistant. N'osant imaginer ce que cela pouvait signifier, il ouvrit la porte. Elle se tenait là debout dans un pyjama modeste avec un haut à bretelles, une expression inquiète et en même temps d'excuse dans ses grands yeux. « Vous ai-je réveillé ? »

Il cligna des yeux, essayant de ne pas remarquer la séduisante étendue d'épaule et plongeant sous son haut minuscule. « Je, euh », marmonna-t-il. « Non ».

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir », dit-elle avec nervosité, montrant la chambre derrière elle. « C'est pire quand je suis seule ».

« C'est toujours comme ça », acquiesça-t-il, se rappelant les milliers de nuits d'insomnie après que son propre mariage soit parti en lambeaux. « Est-ce que vous voulez en parler ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je veux simplement ne pas être seule ».

Il fut très content qu'elle ne veuille pas parler ça n'avait jamais était son point fort, surtout au milieu de la nuit. Il tendit donc simplement sa main vers elle. « Venez, je promets que je serai un gentleman ».

Elle rit doucement, mais cela avait une résonance joyeuse à ses oreilles. Il ne l'avait pas entendue rire depuis très, très longtemps. Prenant sa main elle le laissa la conduire dans sa chambre et vers le lit. Effrayé de dire quelque chose de stupide ou de grossier pour couvrir les émotions battant la chamade sans sa poitrine, Jack resta silencieux en se glissant sous les couvertures et s'éloigna sur le côté le plus éloigné du lit. Mais son cœur se voyait dans ses yeux comme il la regardait, osant presque croire qu'elle était là et le recherchait. Sans sourire elle s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit, puis leva ses pieds et les rentra sous les couvertures. Elle était aussi éloignée qu'elle pouvait et il n'allait pas la bousculer. « Est-ce que vous pouvez éteindre la lumière ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda, les yeux agrandis, et puis se pencha sur le côté et plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité. Roulant sur son dos, il était si âprement conscient de sa présence à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, que sa peau fourmillait de telle façon que cela lui rappela la Porte des étoiles. Elle bougea légèrement, se couchant peut-être, et chaque mouvement envoya des étincelles d'excitation qui envahirent son corps tendu. Le sommeil n'allait _'absolument'_ pas arriver, pour aucun d'eux, soupçonna-t-il. C'est alors qu'il sentit le lit bouger à nouveau et après un instant la main de Sam, avec hésitation, trouva la sienne sous les couvertures. Son cœur s'arrêta ! Mais elle ne dit rien, et lui non plus. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, se mélangeant avec une émotion grandissante qui était difficile à identifier – bonheur, soulagement, joie. Tendresse, affection. Amour. Il serra sa main et elle se rapprocha plus près, pressant son bras contre le sien. Bougeant doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur, il roula sur le flanc. Il pouvait voir son profil maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, et alors qu'il l'observait elle se tourna vers lui. Il y avait une question dans ses yeux, une lueur à peine visible dans l'obscurité. Mais il comprit le besoin qu'elle n'exprimerait jamais et en réponse il la tira doucement dans ses bras. Elle se blottit plus près, sa tête venant se poser contre son épaule et son bras se glissant sur sa poitrine. Respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, il ferma ses yeux et savoura juste l'instant – sa tête sur son épaule, sa main chaude à travers le fin tissu de son t-shirt, sa respiration régulière caressant sa gorge. Sa peau comme de la soie sous ses doigts. Tout était sensation le monde entier fut réduit à ce qu'il pouvait inhaler, entendre ou toucher. Il soupira de contentement. Qui se souciait de dormir ? Il pourrait rester ainsi pour toujours.

Sam soupira aussi, mais avec moins d'entrain. « Jack ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Hmmm ? »

« Dites-moi que je ne suis pas une horrible personne. »

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête. « Vous n'êtes pas une horrible personne, vous êtes une personne merveilleuse ».

« Merci », murmura-t-elle, et il entendit le sourire dans sa voix. Un peu plus tard elle parla à nouveau, d'une voix endormie. « Jack ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Je vous aime ».

Il sourit et la tira plus près, déposant un autre baiser dans ses cheveux. « Je vous aime aussi ». Et alors qu'il dérivait dans un sommeil chaleureux et satisfaisant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la vie ne pouvait être meilleure que cela.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le matin suivant apporta une aube douce, brumeuse qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Sam fixa la douce lumière comme elle donnait à la pièce vie et couleur, révélant le visage de l'homme qui dormait à côté d'elle.

C'était étrange de se réveiller devant un visage différent. Elle était tellement habituée aux traits doux, arrondis de Matt que les traits tannés et anguleux du visage de Jack semblèrent étranges et inconnus. Bien que pas désagréables. Elle leva une main pour toucher sa joue, mais hésita au dernier moment. Elle n'était pas encore prête à le réveiller, elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour faire le tri à travers le choc des émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son cœur. Elle l'aimait, tellement. Et elle le voulait avec une force qui envoyait un profond désir à travers chaque nerf. C'était si intense, c'était si gênant cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas regardé Matt avec désir. Mais dans le même temps, elle était intensément consciente que son alliance se trouvait sur la table de nuit de la chambre attenante, et qu'elle partageait un lit avec un homme qui n'était pas son mari.

Refoulant un soupir, Sam sortit avec précaution du lit et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Elle fuirait dans la douche pendant un moment, décida-t-elle, et laisserait l'eau chaude apaiser son appréhension coupable et relâcher la tension qui nouait son ventre. Mais alors même qu'elle se laissait tremper par les gouttes brûlantes, elle n'arrivait pas à effacer le souvenir de son contact. Et elle savait qu'elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Si seulement sa conscience le permettait.

Quand elle émergea de la salle de bains chaude dans la relative fraîcheur de sa chambre, elle entendit la douche de Jack. Se sentant nerveuse, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle passa distraitement le sèche-cheveux sur ses cheveux et s'enveloppa dans un des longs peignoirs blancs fournis par l'hôtel. Il était doux et voluptueux alors qu'elle retournait dans la chambre de Jack, attirée par la fenêtre où il avait ouvert les rideaux et le soleil grimpant à toute vitesse sur l'horizon. Le ciel était d'un joli rose, s'effaçant en un bleu pâle. Une autre magnifique journée. Serrant ses bras autour d'elle, elle resta là et fixa le soleil qui s'élevait au-dessus de l'océan tranquille. Si différent du Colorado et la beauté cristalline de la lumière de la montagne.

Derrière elle, la douche s'arrêta et elle se retourna lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Il sortit, encore humide de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de sa hanche. Son ventre se serra à cette vue et il se figea, la regardant fixement. Forçant son regard à remonter de la serviette et de sa poitrine nue jusqu'à son visage, elle rencontra ses yeux et les retint. Mais son regard intense était plein de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre et elle se détourna, fixant le ciel de l'aube, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle se tenait là dans sa chambre. Ne sachant pas avec certitude ce qu'elle voulait. Ou peut-être qu'elle savait, peut-être qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait mais que, pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas avoir à prendre la décision. Tout le temps de leur relation, il l'avait laissée décider la balle avait toujours été dans son camp. Peut-être que c'est pourquoi elle était là, nue sous son peignoir, sachant ce qu'elle voulait mais trop vidée émotionnellement pour agir. Peut-être qu'elle voulait qu'il prenne la décision, juste cette fois.

Et peut-être le comprit-il, car soudain ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de ses bras, un contact léger sur le coton doux du peignoir. « Sam », dit-il doucement, l'amour dans sa voix retournant son estomac.

Elle ne dit rien, elle pencha juste sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa joue touche la sienne et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près. Il sentait le savon et le dentifrice, et elle sourit alors que des larmes de culpabilité coulaient de ses yeux. C'était la trahison suprême, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pût faire pour arrêter cela. Cela avait été inévitable depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Jack baissa la tête, déposant un léger baiser sur le côté de son cou, et elle inclina sa tête, encourageant silencieusement à continuer. Il l'embrassa encore, ses mains glissant sur ses épaules et écartant les cols de son peignoir. La légère fraîcheur de l'air et la chaleur de ses baisers contre sa peau la firent frissonner, et ses doigts se resserrèrent de façon possessive sur ses bras. Cette lente exploration était si différente des rapports sans imagination de Matt, si délicieuse et illicite. Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent leur voie de son cou vers sa clavicule et son peignoir glissa de son épaule. Elle se sentit offerte et vulnérable, insouciante et dangereuse. Excitée. Et, Dieu, elle le voulait ! Le souvenir de son alliance brûla sur son doigt, mais elle l'ignora et laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule nue alors que ses lèvres s'attardaient sur son cou. Elle n'avait jamais désiré personne comme cela. Levant sa main elle trouva sa joue, le tenant là avec une caresse alors que son bras se glissait à nouveau autour de sa taille, sous son peignoir et sur la peau nue de son ventre. Elle haleta, son esprit commençant à s'embuer et à décliner alors qu'elle tournait sa tête et effleurait son visage de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il relève sa bouche sur la sienne et la dévore d'un baiser vorace. Ne voulant pas rompre le contact, elle se retourna dans ses bras et les mains de Jack glissèrent sous son peignoir ouvert, l'explorant de douces caresses. Elle se sentait complètement, délicieusement exposée. Corps et âme. Il y avait des années – des décennies ! – depuis que quelqu'un sinon Matt ne l'avait touchée ainsi. Et jamais lui. Jamais Jack. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais désiré personne autant, jamais. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, elle pensait qu'elle mourrait.

Il fit un bruit de gorge alors que ses lèvres parcouraient son corps dénudé, mais son contact était trop prudent, trop doux. Trop contenu. Elle savait qu'il se retenait. S'éloignant de ses baisers insatiables, elle saisit brutalement sa tête dans ses mains. « Ne t'arrêtes pas ».

Ses yeux étaient sombres et pleins de doute, désir et hésitation se mélangeant. « En es-tu sûre ? »

Elle l'embrassa brutalement, sa tête tournoyant d'un désir ardent qui était à la fois nouveau et ancien. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie ainsi avec Matt, ne s'était jamais sentie si déchaînée, si féroce, si dévergondée. Et pourtant elle savait que cette passion avait toujours été là, sous la surface, inexploitée et intacte. Attendant. Attendant que Jack lui apporte la vie. « Ne t'arrêtes pas », demanda-t-elle encore, bien que cela ressemblât plus à un grondement.

Sa retenue s'en alla comme une avalanche, et avec un grondement de son cru, il l'éloigna de la fenêtre et la déposa sur les draps doux du lit qu'ils avaient déjà partagés. « Jamais », dit-il entre ses baisers, « je ne m'arrêterai ».

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux alors que sa bouche enflammait son corps et elle se cambra à sa rencontre, les images de Matt s'évanouissant sous cette passion terrifiante et déchaînée. « Oh Mon Dieu ! » furent ses derniers mots cohérents avant que le monde ne s'évapore dans une brume d'extase, enveloppée de tant d'amour que cela lui donna envie de verser des larmes.

ooo

Il était juste avant dix heures quand Edward Zola arriva pour prendre son poste, flânant vers la réception en passant par le patio donnant vue sur le jardin tropical luxuriant qui séparait le Inn du sable blanc de la plage. Quelques clients paressaient devant leur petit déjeuner, journaux éparpillés à côté des élégantes tables et chaises en fer forgé. Il les dépassa en y faisant peu attention, concentré sur la journée à venir, quand ses yeux furent attirés par le couple à la table la plus éloignée. Il les reconnut immédiatement de la nuit précédente : M. O'Neill et sa belle compagne.

Ralentissant pour tirer une serviette de table qui avait été soufflée par la brise d'une table inoccupée, il les regarda prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils venaient visiblement d'arriver. Les corbeilles de pâtisserie et de fruits sur leur table étaient intactes alors qu'ils discutaient doucement ensemble, les têtes si proches qu'elles se touchaient presque. Elle souriait à quelque chose qu'il disait, secouant la tête comme pour démentir. Et il gloussa en prenant un des muffins, le rompant en morceaux et lui en offrant un. Elle le prit de ses doigts, leurs mains s'effleurant longuement avant qu'elle ne le mette dans sa bouche.

La tension qu'il avait ressentie la nuit précédente avait disparu, et à la place il vit quelque chose qui lui rappela beaucoup sa femme. Alors même que la pensée traversait son esprit, il vit O'Neill tendre une main et toucher son bras, disant quelque chose qui provoqua un magnifique sourire embarrassé.

Edward sentit un sourire se frayer un chemin sur son propre visage, aussi chaud que le soleil d'hiver. Il réalisait maintenant combien il avait été dans l'erreur la nuit précédente, et saisissant la cafetière du serveur le plus proche, il vint faire amendes honorables.

O'Neill leva les yeux comme il approchait, un éclair de mécontentement traversant ses yeux sombres. « Du café, monsieur ? » demanda Edward poliment, et O'Neill fit un léger signe de la tête vers sa tasse.

Alors qu'il versait le café, Edward vit la femme – Sam Carter, se souvint-il – prendre la main d'O'Neill dans un geste qui était à la fois retenu et tendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau sa propre femme avait fait la même chose un millier de fois. « Je voudrais m'excuser », dit-il, gardant ses yeux sur le café, « si je vous ai offensés la nuit dernière ».

Il y eut une pause avant que la femme ne dise, « Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien ».

Il leva les yeux sur elle, en souriant. « Vous aviez raison », dit-il, « ce n'est visiblement pas ce que je pensais que c'était ». Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses joues se colorèrent. Mais il leva une main pour devancer une réponse. « Je suis marié depuis vingt cinq ans », lui dit-il avec sérieux. « Je connais l'engagement quand je le vois ». Elle cligna des yeux et tourna son regard surpris sur O'Neill qui semblait trouver les miettes dans son assiette particulièrement fascinantes. Mais il avait néanmoins un grand sourire. Edward se retira poliment, « J'espère que vous profiterez du reste de votre séjour ».

Et avec cela il se retourna et se dirigea vers la réception pour commencer sa journée. Mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour regarder en arrière. Le couple riait doucement ensemble alors qu'O'Neill levait la main et remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa main s'attarda là, touchant le côté de son visage, et son expression calme lorsqu'il parla. Edward ne pouvait pas entendre les mots, mais devina la signification à la manière dont elle souriait. L'amour scintillait dans leurs yeux comme les étoiles dans le ciel la nuit, constant, inébranlable et éternel.

Ce spectacle unique fit du bien à son cœur romantique.

ooo


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Epilogue**

L'immeuble était grand, moderne et laid. Le soleil était trop brillant, éblouissant les décorations de Noël qui étaient visibles à travers les immenses vitres des fenêtres, aveuglant à moitié Matt alors qu'il attendait en haut des marches près des portes tournantes. Il ajusta sa cravate nerveusement, désirant en finir avec toute cette délicate affaire. Il faisait froid, aussi, un vent d'hiver glacial soufflant des montagnes et fouettant son manteau autour de ses jambes. Faites confiance à Sam pour le faire attendre autant pour la ponctualité militaire. Il posa sa serviette et tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, soufflant dessus pour les réchauffer et souhaitant avoir porté des gants plus épais. Et alors qu'il faisait cela, il vit un grand 4x4 vert foncé se garer sur une des places de parking à l'extérieur du tribunal. Ses vitres teintées ne laissaient rien voir, mais comme la portière du côté passager s'ouvrait, son cœur battit douloureusement lorsqu'il vit Sam en sortir. Comme lui, elle était habillée avec classe, ses cheveux dorés agités par le vent en rafale. Il se détesta de penser encore qu'elle était magnifique.

Elle contourna le 4x4 par l'avant alors que la portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrait et qu'_il_ sortit, aussi calme que jamais dans une veste noire en cuir et des lunettes de soleil. Sam leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Matt. Elle fit un léger signe de salut et puis se retourna vers O'Neill qui sortit la serviette de la voiture et la lui donna. Elle lui dit quelque chose et leva à demi les yeux vers Matt, avant de faire un signe de tête. Pendant un instant Matt pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser et son estomac se noua de crainte. Mais au dernier moment les lèvres de Sam bougèrent, secouant légèrement la tête, et O'Neill recula. Il ne s'éloigna pas loin cependant, s'appuyant contre le capot de son 4x4, les bras repliés, la regardant monter les marches vers Matt. C'était, pensa Matt avec aigreur, un renversement de situation ironique.

Elle lui sourit comme elle s'avançait, un sourire réservé et prudent qui ne faisait que souligner combien ils s'étaient éloignés. Presque des étrangers. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle ralentit, et Matt eut le plaisir discutable de noter que de près elle ne semblait pas tout à fait aussi belle qu'elle semblait de loin. Son visage était blême, ses lèvres pâles.

« Sam », dit-il, se penchant pour prendre sa serviette. « Ton avocat n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il me retrouverait ici », répondit-elle. Et après un battement de cœur, « Tu sembles aller bien ».

Il paraissait, et il le savait – bronzé et en forme. « Je viens de passer deux semaines à Cancun », lui dit-il avec désinvolture. « Conférence ».

Elle sourit, mais cela ne masqua pas combien elle semblait tendue. « Tu sembles avoir passé un agréable séjour ».

« Oui. Beaucoup d'amusements ». Il se détourna, espérant qu'elle ne verrait pas la vérité sur son visage aucune des femmes avec qui il avait flirté à Cancun n'égalait celle qu'il perdait aujourd'hui. « Allons-y, ou nous serons en retard ».

Sam hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il y a un an, quand sa vie avait pointé vers le futur, elle aurait marmonné à son insistance sur la ponctualité. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui elle acquiesça juste poliment et le suivit à travers la porte. Mais il ne rata pas le regard en arrière qu'elle jeta vers l'homme qui attendait en bas, et quand Matt jeta lui aussi un regard par-dessus son épaule, il vit O'Neill toujours appuyé contre le capot de son 4x4 monstrueux. Il attendait.

Le salaud.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de l'avocat au son des classiques de Noël, remplissant un silence qui aurait autrement été gêné. Mais dans la lumière dure de l'ascenseur et des miroirs impitoyables, Matt ne put s'empêcher de noter que Sam semblait même pire qu'à l'extérieur dans la lumière du soleil. Et alors qu'ils ralentissaient pour un arrêt brutal, il la vit serrer sa mâchoire avec détermination. « Tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il comme ils sortaient dans le couloir vide.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, très surprise et murmura, « Très bien. Lequel est-ce ? »

Malade ou pas, ça ne le concernait plus visiblement. Avec un soupir irrité, il se tourna pour mener le chemin, et tout aussi rapidement ils se tenaient debout à l'extérieur du bureau de Joseph P. Graham, Avocat. Matt ne s'arrêta pas pour frapper avant d'entrer dans les bureaux avec lesquels il était, à contrecœur, familier. Claudette, la réceptionniste, leva les yeux avec un sourire. « Mr. Hutchinson », dit-elle, « allez-y, Joe vous attend ». Elle se tourna vers Sam, et Matt aima penser voir que son sourire était froid. « Ms. Carter, Mr. Elsworth est déjà là ».

Sam fit un signe de tête pour la remercier, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'avocat pour signer les papiers qui mettraient fin à quatre ans de mariage et avorter un long futur imaginé ensemble. Il jeta un regard vers elle alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur le seuil. « Est-ce que cela signifie quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Bien sûr que oui », soupira-t-elle, et il fut heureux de voir ses traits calmes et bien mis jetés dans une expression de malaise. « Je déteste ce que je t'ai fait ».

« Ca ne t'a pas arrêtée, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça juste de la tête et détourna les yeux, comme s'il faisait écho à une accusation mainte fois répétée à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Et il se demanda si elle ressentait de la culpabilité. Il espérait que oui. Il espérait qu'ils la ressentaient tous les deux.

« Matt », dit Joseph Graham, se levant et tendant sa main. « Ms. Carter. Bienvenue ».

Matt prit la main de Joseph avec un soupir comme Sam se déplaçait pour parler doucement avec l'homme maigre, au corps nerveux qui devait être son avocat. « Finissons-en avec cela, voulez-vous ? » dit Matt avec détermination.

Sam lui lança un regard quand il parla, son visage débordant de compassion et de tristesse. Et dans ce regard, plus que tout ce que la dernière, horrible année avait amené, il vit la fin. C'était fini, et de cet instant leurs vies divergeraient pour toujours. Elle lui offrit une tentative de sourire, mais il détourna simplement les yeux.

Il avait toujours détesté les adieux.

ooo

Une fois, sur une mission de surveillance en Afghanistan, il y a environ vingt ans, le Capitaine Jack O'Neill avait passé dix heures accroupi, sous un prétexte à la noix, afin de faire une reconnaissance d'un campement Soviétique. Il n'avait même pas pu pisser.

Cela lui semblait incroyable maintenant, faisant les cent pas, avec irritation, devant son 4x4, qu'il ait eu autant de patience à cette époque. Et quand il jeta un regard à sa montre pour la centième fois, et vit que moins d'une minute avait passé depuis la dernière vérification, il aurait juré que quelque farceur cosmique avait vraiment ralenti le temps au point d'avoir tout arrêté sauf le mouvement. Où diable était-elle ? Combien de temps cela prenait-il pour signer deux papiers ?

Il jeta un regard au building sans âme, des sapins de Noël d'entreprise scintillant mollement devant les fenêtres. Elle était là-dedans depuis une demi-heure déjà ! Si elle n'était pas sortie dans les prochaines dix minutes, il irait--

La porte s'ouvrit et Matt Hutchinson sortit. Il descendit rapidement les marches, sortant son téléphone portable et le tenant près de son oreille. Jack ne pensa pas qu'il l'avait remarqué et se fit discret quand Matt leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard bref et amer. Il ressentit un élan de compassion pour l'homme – il savait littéralement comment il devait se sentir – et aurait dit quelque chose si Matt s'était arrêté. Mais il ne le fit pas, accélérant le pas en passant et jacassant dans son téléphone comme un yuppy en rivalité pour acquérir les faveurs d'un client dans une compétition acharnée.

Jack l'observa s'éloigner avec compassion, et un tiraillement familier de culpabilité. Mais Matt ne pouvait pas retenir son attention longtemps. Il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de Sam. Son impatience épuisée, Jack était au milieu de l'escalier quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau en tournant et elle sortit, semblant pâle. Mais elle sourit quand elle le vit et il grimpa le reste des marches deux par deux.

« Hé », dit-il alors qu'ils se retrouvaient, prenant automatiquement sa main. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien », soupira-t-elle. « Tout est signé. Le décret final devrait être prononcé dans deux semaines. Ils l'enverront ».

Il la serra dans ses bras – doucement – et dit, « J'ai vu sortir Matt. Il paraissait aller bien ».

Elle hocha la tête comme ils commençaient à descendre les marches. « Il a été très bien, pas de grandes scènes ou rien de ce genre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait ».

« Non », acquiesça Jack, jetant un regard sur son visage fatigué. Il fit une pause avant de dire, « Lui as-tu dit ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Je-- J'ai failli, mais cela ne semblait pas être le bon moment. Je l'appellerai un jour. Ou peut-être que je lui écrirais ».

« Oui », acquiesça-t-il comme ils atteignaient le trottoir. « Il y aura pleins de moments ». Lâchant sa main, Jack fouilla sa poche pour prendre ses clés. Mais Sam reprit son bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule avec tristesse. Toujours plus à l'aise avec les actions qu'avec les mots, il l'attira simplement dans ses bras et l'étreignit. Mais elle se recula et le regarda à travers des yeux pleins de larmes, la culpabilité avec laquelle elle luttait depuis une année atteignant la surface une fois de plus. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini ».

Tendrement, il frôla ses lèvres d'un baiser. « C'est aussi un commencement », lui rappela-t-il, l'éloignant doucement du fossé d'auto récrimination qu'il connaissait si bien. Et il fut soulagé de voir un sourire alors qu'elle chassait ses larmes. « Viens », dit-il, remettant en place une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, « rentrons ».

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Oui », acquiesça-t-elle, avec une détermination qui le rendit fier. « Rentrons ».

ooo

Beaucoup plus tard, quand l'après-midi avait laissé place avec gratitude à l'obscurité de l'hiver, Jack se retrouva à observer Sam manœuvrer un petit sapin de Noël dans la bonne position à côté de la cheminée.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il risque de prendre feu là ? » lui demanda-t-il de son poste d'observation sur le canapé.

Elle lui jeta un regard irrité qui le fit sourire, et le déplaça de trente centimètres vers la droite. « Mieux ? »

C'était trop dur de résister ! « Peut-être un pouce par là ? » taquina-t-il, faisant un signe de main impérieux vers sa gauche.

Sam ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à ce commentaire et se tourna à la place vers le grand sac de décorations de Noël qu'elle avait acheté une semaine plus tôt. « Guirlandes », murmura-t-elle, fouillant à l'intérieur.

Il l'observa, admirant la manière dont les cheveux descendaient sur sa nuque alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, dénudant un triangle de peau pâle presque irrésistible. S'il l'embrassait à cet endroit, il savait exactement comment elle fredonnerait d'approbation et inclinerait sa tête sur le côté, exposant ce long, élégant cou où elle aimait tant qu'il l'embrasse. Il changea de position sur le canapé, se penchant en avant avec toute l'intention de se lever et de la distraire de sa décoration.

« Si tu t'ennuies », dit-elle, sortant un paquet de lampes du sac. « Tu peux démêler ça ».

Il étrécit les yeux et se demanda si son sixième sens était un don du Ciel ou un talent qu'elle avait délibérément affiné. « Tu sais », dit-il, retombant en arrière dans le canapé. « Je suis surpris que quelqu'un d'aussi éco-militante que toi abattes pour de bon un arbre juste pour le plaisir de-- »

« Ils sont cultivés pour ça », lui dit-elle, en souriant mais sans se retourner. « C'est une récolte, comme pour le blé. Tu manges du blé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hé ! » protesta-t-il, « Je ne suis pas un éco-militant moi ».

Elle secoua la tête, se retournant enfin pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étincelaient, plus brillants que toutes les lumières de Noël, et un millier de fois plus beaux. « Recycler les bouteilles de bière ne fait pas de moi une éco – Oh » Brusquement elle s'assit à côté de lui, toute couleur drainée de son visage. « Oh merde ».

« Oh-oh », murmura Jack, prenant le sac de décoration de ses mains. « Viens, allonges-toi ».

Soulevant ses jambes sur le canapé, il la pivota jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée à plat et prit le grand saladier de pommes posé sur la petite table à côté du canapé. « Tiens », dit-il, en en mettant une dans sa main. « Mange ».

Sam prit deux profondes respirations et mordit dans la pomme. « C'est suant », se plaignit-elle.

Il s'accroupit à son côté, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. « Oui, je sais ». Elle semblait pâle et fatiguée il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait été plus belle que maintenant. Il aurait pu s'asseoir et la regarder toute la soirée. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce dont elle avait besoin était une distraction. « Je suppose », dit-il avec un soupir exagéré, « que ça signifie que je dois arriver à comprendre comment ces petites lumières fonctionnent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit, mais garda ses yeux fermés. « Je te guiderai pour les parties difficiles ».

« Rappelles-toi de le rendre simple, je n'ai jamais été malin ».

Son sourire s'agrandit pendant un instant, avant qu'elle ne grimace et aspire une autre profonde respiration. Jack serra sa main et puis se tourna vers l'énorme tas de décorations. « Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun chance de mettre tout ça dans un si petit arbre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam rit simplement à travers ses dents serrées.

Le temps qu'il finisse, déterminé à prouver son point de vue en posant chaque décoration sur l'arbre surchargé, Sam se sentait mieux. Et après qu'il eut éteint les lumières de la pièce pour apprécier le plein effet des deux guirlandes – deux guirlandes ! – de Noël, il vint la rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle se lova bien confortablement contre lui pour qu'il puisse enrouler ses bras autour d'elle comme elle reposait sa tête sur son épaule. L'odeur de pin se mélangeait délicieusement avec celle d'épice chaude de ses cheveux et il soupira de contentement. « J'ai l'impression d'être sur une carte de Noël », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle rit doucement. « Ou une publicité ».

Souriant, il la serra plus étroitement et ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main sur son ventre ferme et plat. Ses doigts s'enlacèrent aux siens et il ressentit une vague grisante de joie intense. « J'ai réfléchi », dit-il, « si c'est un garçon, que dirais-tu de Bart ? »

Elle grogna doucement. « Je ne sais pas, j'avais pensé à Homer ».

Il sourit largement et acquiesça. « Lisa si c'est une fille ? »

« Non, Marge. Cela a un certain style, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Il rit et elle aussi, un son magnifique qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre. Son rire dériva dans un silence paisible et doux et il l'embrassa doucement sur le haut de sa tête. Après un moment elle dit, « Papa a suggéré que nous l'appelions Selmak. Il a dit que nous pouvions l'utiliser aussi bien pour un garçon qu'une fille ».

Il observa son visage sérieux. « Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais Sam Carter avait le visage impassible d'un joueur de poker. « Teal'c pense que Bra'tac serait un nom fort pour un garçon, et Daniel a suggéré Hator pour une fille ». (Sally avait écrit 'Bray'tac', mais je pense qu'elle faisait référence à maître 'Bra'tac' en français)

Il étrécit les yeux, entrant dans son jeu. « Je pense qu'Apophis O'Neill a un certain charme, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

« Oma O'Neill ? » suggéra Sam.

Il gloussa. « Thor Carter-O'Neill ? Thor Junior ? Mini-Thor!"

« Noooon! » dit Sam en éclatant de rire. « Oh Mon Dieu, je suis si contente que ce soit une fille ! »

« Hé, tu ne sais pas si Thor _'n'est'_ pas une fille ».

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire, bruyamment. « Bonne remarque ».

« De toute façon, tu ne _'sais'_ pas si c'est une fille », remarqua-t-il, caressant les cheveux de ses tempes et les embrassant. « Tu _'penses'_' juste que c'est une fille ».

Mais Sam secoua la tête. « Je _'sais'_ que c'est une fille », sourit-elle pressant doucement sa main contre son ventre. « Je peux le sentir ».

« Ca ne semble pas très scientifique, Docteur Carter ».

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et n'argumenta pas, mais le sourire quitta son visage et sa concentration dériva. Il ne dit rien de plus, embrassant à nouveau sa tempe alors qu'il observait les guirlandes sur le sapin de Noël pendiller et s'entrelacer dans le léger mouvement de l'air chaud montant à travers les conduites de chauffage. Il se sentait au chaud et effroyablement heureux. Après tout ce qui était arrivé – la perte, la solitude, l'incertitude et la culpabilité – il était ici, avec elle. Enfin.

« Jack », dit-elle doucement, ramenant ses yeux sur son visage.

« Oui ? »

« Pouvons-nous l'appeler Abby ? »

« Abigail ? Comme ta mère ? »

Elle hocha la tête et elle observa son visage. « Est-ce que cela te dérangerait ? Ca signifierait beaucoup pour moi ».

« C'est un beau prénom ».

Elle sourit et reprit sa position dans ses bras, sa tête venant se poser sur sa poitrine. « T'es-tu jamais demandé combien nous avions de la chance ? »

Il secoua la tête et la serra plus étroitement. « Ce n'est pas de la chance », dit-il d'un ton ferme. « Nous avons gagné ceci. L'univers nous a jeté toutes les tuiles qu'il pouvait et nous sommes toujours là. Je crois que c'est un remboursement cosmique ».

Elle soupira un doux rire. « Mais nous avons blessé des gens-- »

« Nous avons fait des erreurs ».

Ses mains bougèrent à nouveau sur son ventre, un geste protecteur qui fit enfler son cœur. « Et si nous en faisions d'autres ? Avec elle ? »

« Nous en ferons probablement », admit-il, relevant son visage pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux sérieux. « Mais cette fois, au moins, nous les ferons ensemble ».

« Ensemble », acquiesça-t-elle, son lent sourire l'envoyant flotter. « J'aime ce mot ».

« Moi aussi ». Il fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres douces et souriantes. « Je l'aime beaucoup ».

Et alors qu'il se perdait en elle pour la énième fois, il savait que, pour cet instant au moins – ce précieux instant dans le temps – ils étaient exactement là où le destin avait eu l'intention de les amener.

Ensemble.

Et c'était parfait.

~Fin~

Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire. J'essaie toujours d'améliorer mon écriture, donc tout feedback constructif sera reçu avec reconnaissance.

Sally R.

_Note__: une belle histoire, non ? Il y a deux autres fics de Sally que je traduirais peut-être : 'A second chance' et 'Moving on'... mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. _


End file.
